Cry of the Black Wolf
by Blue-butterfly16
Summary: Sequel to Stay Close Don't Go. Maddox & Jayla are both growing up and going to La Push High. Everything is fine until they start 'changing' which affects everything around them. Knowing that they are wolves, what happens to when the Volturi get involved?
1. La Push High

**_Disclaimer:_** **Sadly I don't own Twilight nor anything that Stephenie Meyer has created for the sole purpose of this series. The only thing I own are my own characters in this story created to please and create enjoyment for others as my own.**

**_NOTE: _If you have just clicked and you HAVEN'T read my previous fanfic 'STAY CLOSE DON'T GO' the plot will not make sense as this is a SEQUEL to that.**

**So all I can say is...enjoy. Blue xox**

* * *

_**Jayla POV**_

_Beep-beep-beep-beep_

"Jayla! I heard that alarm clock! Get up!" I heard my mum's voice echo from the kitchen. "Maddox! You too!"

I sighed as I got out of bed and stumbled toward my iPod dock player. I put the music on full blast and started to get dressed. I looked at myself in the mirror to see if everything was in order. Yep, long-layered hair, light brown eyes, button nose, slightly tanned skin. I didn't change that much over the holidays. But with Aunty Alice's help I had a better sense of fashion now and my hair was better than before. I started to brush my hair, making sure it was neat and in place. I heard banging on the wall from next door. Maddox had obviously woken up and didn't like the loud music blaring in his ears in the early hours of the morning, especially if it was the first day of school. I heard his voice "Jayla!" I said as I banged against the wall "will you turn that music off!"

"If you don't like it, play your own music!" I answered. And he thinks he has great musical taste? He is so closed minded when it came to music. "Idiot"

"I heard that" he said through the wall.

"I'm glad you did" I smiled.

Once I was ready and dressed I headed over to the kitchen where mum had made us breakfast. My mum, where to begin with her? Apart from the fact that she is one of the most down-to-earth people, she's the sensible one out of her and dad but sometimes she can just be as reckless as he was. "Good morning" she smiled at me "where's your brother?"

"On his way down" I answered as I sat at the table.

"Oh" I said as she placed the pancakes in front of me "are you all ready for school La?"

"Ready as I'll ever be" I nodded and sighed. High school was a complete waste of my time, the classes were boring, the people there had no sense of what it means to lead an exciting life and to be honest I'd rather hang at home or visit the Cullens, Quileutes and the Makahs. Mum and dad lived a more exciting life than I did. I hated not being part of what they were.

''morning loser" Maddox said as he sat next to me. I glared at him.

"Takes one to know one" I answered as I poked my tongue out.

"Good come back" he answered in sarcasm "where did you come up with that?"

"Alright knock it off you two" mum intervened as she placed pancakes in front of Maddox. That shut him up good; he was practically drooling the moment the pancakes made contact with his eyes. "Its your first day of school today and I at least want to know that both didn't get into trouble. Behave" mum said as she looked at Maddox. I smiled to myself slightly as I continued to eat my pancakes.

"Behaving" he smiled angelically as he began to eat like a barbarian.

"'morning" dad smiled as he approached mum and kissed her on the cheek. It was so sweet the way they were together.

There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it" mum said as she headed out of the kitchen. We all listened intently to what was going on. Maddox the pig kept eating. Typical. "Hey Leah"

"Leah" he rolled his eyes.

Maddox wasn't really keen on Leah. Even though they were close as a best friend could get close to. But he didn't like the way that she cared for him so much. I personally think that she has the hots for him but Maddox is an ignorant twit, he can't see through anything clearly. They had entered, Leah and mum. Maddox had quickly made and excuse just to get out of the situation.

"Oh Jayla we have to get going" he said as he got up "school starts soon" he said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of my seat.

"Ok" I sighed exasperatedly as I took my arm out of his grip "bye mum, bye dad. Love you"

"Have fun at school and please don't get into trouble. For the love of god, please be good" she called out.

"That was to you 'dox! Give them hell kid!" dad called out as we headed to the front door of the house.

"Well…if you wanted a way to avoid someone, you certainly did it. And with little obviousness as possible" I said in sarcasm as we headed to dad's car.

"What are you talking about?" Maddox asked me as he opened up the car and hopped in. Did he think I was born on another planet or something? This was weird; he didn't even notice that she was making eyes at him the moment she walked in the room. I picked it up from a mile away; the way she looked at him was so yearning. It only takes an idiot to not see that, and considering that this _is _my brother we're talking about…no surprises there really.

"Please" I rolled my eyes. Hopefully with this explanation I could make him see sense "don't pretend to not know what's going on" I was hoping he would catch my hind, but unluckily for me…nothing clicked in his brain.

"What are you talking about psycho?" he looked at me like I had said something that gave him a headache. Does he not see what is going on?! What a blind fool.

"Leah" I answered "don't tell me you don't see what I'm seeing" and if he did, he would finally see sense and that for the first time he actually thought outside from an outsider's point of view and see that Leah is in L-O-V-E LOVE with him. He was just too blind and stupid to see it whereas I for one have. Score one to Jayla and her great ability of intelligence!

"All I see is someone that annoys the crap out of me" he said as he started the engine. Sure you so, maybe you're just in denial dear brother, or blind. I'll stick with blind.

"Sure you do" I smirked as I put in my earphones, this ought to stir him up a little "you are so blind"

And it did work, because his curiosity kicked in. "Blind about what?"

"Never mind" I sighed "just shut up and drive"

And that's what he did. That was the first time he actually listened to me. I was impressed. Suddenly the phone rang, well Maddox's phone rang and he looked at who it was. I pretended to not know what was going on but he sighed and hung up on the person that was calling him. I looked at him and smirked because there is only one person that he does that to. I think he knew that I knew who it was because he looked at me in annoyance "What now, spawn?' he asked me. Spawn? Harsh much 'dox? I can't help it that I'm right and you're wrong and you can't admit and realise the truth.

"That was Leah, wasn't it?" I asked him

"And what if it was?" he asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"Nothing" I smiled at him, trying to sound angelic and get on his nerves at the same time "just, nothing"

"Is that it here?" 'dox asked as we saw the school. Clearly if the sign says _La Push High school_ I'm pretty sure it's a school. "Where do I park?"

"The place where it says 'parking'" I answered slowly as I pointed to the 'Student Car Park' sign.

"Where do I park?" he asked

"Park next to that car" she said as she pointed to the green Volkswagen beetle "there's an empty spot there"

"I'm not pulling into there, look how crappy that's gonna make the rabbit feel" he said as he drove past it.

"And since when did you care about the car's feeling other than your own?" I raised my eyebrow "is it all about the whole looking good and reputation thing coming into play"

"Shut up Jayla and let me park" he answered. He picked a good car park spot I must say. Close enough to the classes for a quick escape back home and we didn't have to endure that terrible traffic of students trying to get out of school in a hurry. Once Maddox had put the car into park, we got out of the car and got our bags out.

"Hey Jay, you wanna go visit the Cullen's when school finishes?" he asked

"Sure why not" I nodded. I always loved going to visit Aunty Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Uncle Edward, Jasper. I loved coming to visit them it was so much fun and interesting when we would hang out with all of them. We put our bags on our backs and headed to the main office. "Where are we supposed to go exactly?" I asked him, even though we were twins, he was my older brother so I kinda depended on him to know what was going on.

_"Attention all new students, please report to the main hall for a briefing and a welcoming from the school principle"_

"Answer your question?" he smirked at me. Superiority doesn't get you anywhere 'dox. I saw the signs that said '_Main hall this way'_ and followed them, knowing that Maddox was closely behind following me so he doesn't get lost.

"Just shut up and let's get this first day over and done with" I answered. I already hated this day. I was being battered from left, right and centre, no one would have the decency to say 'excuse me' or 'sorry' for knocking into you. Nope, high school was a pain already and I was hating every minute of it and class hasn't even begun yet. I took a good look around at the people who I would be spending my time with while I was here. "Stupid people, don't know how to walk fast and say excuse me and have manners, where the hell is the respect these days?" I said to myself. Maddox managed to sit next to me and I'm glad he did, I felt easier knowing I had someone I know with me at the same year at the same school. One of the many benefits of being a twin.

I saw someone head up to the podium and begin to speak. Her voice was painful to listen to, she must be the principle. "Welcome to La Push high. I hope that you all have a good year and I hope that you will enjoy this as best as you can" her voice was like 'posh British accent' that only the aristocrats would speak in "Along the halls you will see pieces of paper put up on the billboards, when you find your name and your allocated room go there and sit on the desks in your home room. Your home room teachers will give you your schedules, hand you your allocated lockers and then classes will begin. Thank you and have a nice day"

Everybody immediately applauded. I looked at Maddox, and he and I were not happy with what was going on.

We had walked down the hall way and everyone was looking for their names. It was as worse as before as we walked down the halls, everyone was pushing and being cramped up against walls even more trying to find their names on a measly piece of paper that will determine which homeroom you'll be in for the year. I heard in the background the voices of girls that were "like totally excited that you're in my class and like this was going to be the best year everrr" I managed to see a piece of paper by chance and looked at the top. Lucky everything was in alphabetical order and that our surname was at the top of the page so I could make it out clearly. _Jayla Black Room 4B; Maddox Black Room 4B. _Oh joy, a class with my brother that should be interesting to see. As I walked down to the room, I knew he was following me, and at the same time I could see the girls making eyes at him. I glared at them as they walked past.

"Hey Jay" he called out. I turned around and looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you going?"

"Homeroom? Duh" I answered

"Where's my homeroom?" I knew he'd ask that. He didn't even get a look to where we are. Lucky for him we were put in the same class.

"With me" I rolled my eyes. Just because I'm in his class it doesn't mean that I will be watching his back all the time and making sure he doesn't get into trouble. I would have to deal with being known as 'Maddox's Twin' or me and him sharing a joint nickname by the end of this first day. Maddox and I had entered the class and sat down at the back next to each other. I put my head on the desk and prepared my self for my official realization that I was in high school. I had a really bad headache approaching.

* * *

_**Maddox POV**_

_Beep-beep-beep-beep_

"Five more minutes" I said as I slammed my alarm clock. School; the most hated place a kid like me could go to. And today was the first day of another year.

"Jayla! I heard that alarm clock! Get up!" I heard my mum's voice echo from the kitchen. "Maddox! You too!"

I grunted and hid under my blankets. I heard the door open and footsteps approaching the bed. "'dox" my dad's voice had filled the room "wake up" he said nudging me slightly.

"Come back in five minutes when Maddox is awake" I answered

"Wrong answer" I heard him laugh as he lifted up the sheets.

I immediately felt the cold rush in "Dad" I whined.

"Come on kiddo, you have school today" he said as he dropped the sheets on the floor.

"Do I have to?" I asked him "how good would it be for me to just take the day off and go ride the Harley?" I got a Harley Davidson for my sixteenth birthday; dad was always a motorcycle nut, so was mum. And they had bought me and Jayla one. But of course at one price…we had to help build it.

"Tempting" my dad smiled at me "but, school is school and your mum will kill me if she found out I let you cut class" he said as he tapped me on the shoulder "so get ready, mum made you breakfast"

I heard Jayla's music blasting from the other side of the wall. "Jayla!" I said as I banged against the wall "will you turn that music off!"

I immediately heard a mumbled sound "If you don't like it, play your own music!" minutes later I heard her say "Idiot"

"I heard that!" I yelled out to her

"I'm glad you did"

Damned sister of mine has to have that stupid attitude problem. I immediately ruffled up my hair to make it look messy, grabbed the first pair of jeans that I saw, grabbed a shirt that looked clean, put on some shoes and headed straight down stairs to have breakfast. Jayla was already sitting at the table eating away at her pancakes that mum had made for her.

"'morning loser" I said as I sat down next to Jayla

"Takes one to know one" she answered back

"Good come back" I answered in sarcasm "where did you come up with that?"

"Alright knock it off you too" mum said as she placed a plate of pancakes in front of me "first day of school today and I at least want to know that you both didn't get into trouble" she looked at me especially "behave"

"Behaving" I nodded as I began to wolf down my pancakes. Dad had walked in the room just as tired as I was.

"'morning" he said as he approached mum and kissed her on the cheek. Yuck. Must he do that in front of us? Ew.

There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it" mum said as she headed out of the kitchen. We all listened intently to what was going on. "Hey Leah"

"Leah" I rolled my eyes. Great, just what I needed my run of the mill stalker of a child hood friend, Leah. Mum and dad never told me how Leah and I had met, just that me and Leah became friends the moment we met. I can't remember but she was part of the Quileute tribe so dad knew her too. And in she entered, with mum. Mum you could've don't me a great favour by shutting the door the moment you knew it was her. Saves me the time from having to deal with her continuous questions about my life and everything that's going on. Can't Leah let me have my space?

"Oh Jayla we have to get going" I said as I jumped out of my chair. "School starts soon" thank god I had an actual excuse to leave. Otherwise Jayla would think of an excuse to stay.

"Ok" she sighed angrily as she snatched her arm out of my stronghold. "Bye mum, bye dad. Love you" yeah try to score points with the 'rents Jay. It ain't gonna work when they're not around for me to annoy the crap out of you.

"Have fun at school and please don't get into trouble. For the love of god please be good" mum you can beg in the world, but you know I'm gonna be the rebel child that I had recently discovered that you and dad were. You'll be proud of me.

"That was to you 'dox! Give them hell kid!" I heard dad's encouraging voice in the background as me and Jayla had headed to the front of the house.

"Well…if you wanted a way to avoid someone, you certainly did it. And with little obviousness as possible" Jayla said in sarcasm as we headed to dad's ancient Rabbit.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I got into the drivers seat and Jayla sat next to me.

"Please" she rolled her eyes "don't pretend to not know what's going on" she looked at me like I was missing a piece of the puzzle. I was going out of the house to avoid Leah. Not anything else, just Leah. Was I missing something? Did Jay see something that I didn't?

"What are you talking about psycho?" I looked at her.

"Leah" she answered in a matter of fact manner "don't tell me you don't see what I'm seeing"

"All I see is someone that annoys the crap out of me" I said as I started the engine. It sounded like it was dying for a couple of seconds but it was good. It started up in the end.

"Sure you do" she smirked as she plugged her earphones in her ears "you are so blind" she laughed.

"Blind about what?"

"Never mind" she shook her head "just shut up and drive"

I got annoyed that she wasn't telling me everything that she knew. She _was _my twin. Shouldn't she and I have this special bond or something? That doesn't exist with the two of us. Hell when we were younger we apparently got a long really well. But we have our moments when we're not trying to kill each other that we actually get along. My phone started to ring and as I looked at it I saw Leah's name appear on the screen. I turned off my phone, sighed in frustration and continued to drive. She just can't leave me alone can she? I saw Jay looking at me smirking "What now, spawn?" I asked her.

"That was Leah wasn't it?"

"And what if it was?"

"Nothing" she answered as she smiled "just, nothing"

"Is that it here?" I asked as we neared the school "where do I park?"

"The place where it says 'parking'" she said slowly as she pointed to the sign that said 'Student Car Park.' We pulled into the car park and with a couple of arguments we managed to find a good parking spot. Close enough to the classes for a quick escape back home. We got out of the car and got our bags out.

"Hey Jay, you wanna go visit the Cullen's when school finishes?"

"Sure why not" she nodded. We put our bags on our back and headed to the main office. "Where are we supposed to go exactly?"

_"Attention all new students, please report to the main hall for a briefing and a welcoming from the school principle"_

"Answer your question?" I smirked at her. She glared at me and followed the signs that said _'Main hall this way'_

"Just shut up and let's get this first day over and done with" she said. I followed close to her, just in case that I would lose her in the crowd, plus that she was holding the lunch money for the day. We had packed into a cramped hall and I had managed to get a seat next to Jay. She looked around already annoyed with the people that we would be spending our senior year with. I heard her mumbling to herself in anger and frustration "stupid people don't know how to walk fast and say excuse me and have manners, where the hell is the respect these days?"

We saw someone in a grey suit approach the stage and to the podium. She was old. More ancient lookin'. Like an Egyptian mummy or talking skeleton but you get the picture.

"Welcome to La Push high" her voice was so high-pitched it hurt my ears to listen. "I hope that you all have a good year and I hope that you will enjoy this as best as you can" her voice was like a weird fake British accent. It was really annoying. "Along the halls you will see pieces of paper put up on the billboards, when you find your name and your allocated room go there and sit on the desks in your home room. Your home room teachers will give you your schedules, hand you your allocated lockers and then classes will begin. Thank you and have a nice day"

Everybody immediately applauded. Jayla and I exchanged glances of 'what the hell did our parents put us into?'

We had walked down the hall way and everyone was looking for their names. It was a mad jungle out there and Jay was holding in her frustration to not tempt to hit someone while walking past them. I wanted to laugh at her reaction. As I walked down the hall I had a look at the lovely brood of females that had caught my eye as I walked past. We would exchange glances and I would ease on down continuing to follow my sister to where she was going.

"Hey Jay" I called out. She turned around.

"Yeah?" she looked at me

"Where are you going?"

"Homeroom?" she answered "duh"

"Where's my homeroom?"

"With me" she rolled her eyes. Great, we were in the same homeroom class. For all I know we would be put into the same classes as well and I would have to deal with her for the whole school year and at home. Oh yay, I was already enjoying high school…not.

* * *

**And here we go...Maddox and Jayla are going to encounter some very strange things while they're at school.**

**Want to be an 'extra' in my story? Tehehe**

**let me know!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**Peace and Love**


	2. Twins

**NO! I do NOT own Twilight. Nor will I ever own Twilight and its characters. I wish!**

**I would like to shout of my love to my loyal reader Agosss who has always been there to review every single chapter that I do. Thank you!!**

**And to the marvelous people, how could I forget you?**

**For your reviews give love to:  
Team Emmett  
Agosss  
Kyori Uchiha of the Sand  
Angelius Cullen  
Thealiastree13  
**

**For the people that favourited this story already:  
Maggiezoey  
Thealiastree13  
Kyori Uchiha of the Sand**

**To the darling that favourite authored me. Thank you:  
Batgirl54**

**

* * *

**

_**Jayla Pov  
**_My head was throbbing and what made it worse that you could hear all the clip-claps of feet entering the classroom. "Jayla" Maddox sang as he poked me on the arm. I grumbled as I tried to swat him away.

"Leave me alone, Maddox" I said as my head was still glued onto the table.

"Headache?" he looked at me.

I sat up and looked at him and answered monotonously "Clearly"

There were people entering staring straight at me and Maddox. Wow that's interesting. Doesn't anyone know what the definition of the word 'twin' is? I noticed this girl who had entered, she had really light hazel eyes and caramel brown hair, and she walked over and placed her things on the desk that was in front of mine. "Hi" she smiled.

"Hey" I nodded.

"Ready for the first day?" she asked. She sounded like a nice person, a tad too enthusiastic that school was beginning but hey, she was nice to talk to. At least she wasn't one of those girls who would say the word 'like' every second.

"Not particularly" I shook my head "I'm Jayla by the way" I smiled.

"Jasmine or Jaz" she smiled at me "you're new here aren't you? I haven't seen you around before in Junior high school"

"I didn't go here in Junior High school" I answered. Mum and dad had enrolled Maddox and me to the place where mum had gone to school back on the Makah reserve, and then when we graduated they decided it would only be fair that the both of us go to the school that dad had went to.

"New it" she smiled as she turned her desk to face mine "so where abouts are you from?"

"Here" I answered and nodded "what about you?"

"La Push child" she smiled "been here all my life" she then looked at the boy sitting next to me "who's that?" her eyes lit up. Oh please don't be another girl that has fallen in love with my brother at first sight, we already got one of those and her name is Leah.

"My twin brother, Maddox" I answered as I looked at him talking to a group of guys. Boy, he and I certainly made friends fast here.

"Wow, twins. That's hot" she nodded "do you realise that you two are the only twins in this school? Pretty sure by the end of the day people are gonna be knowing your name"

I didn't like the thought of that. The thought that people knew you, even though you didn't know them wasn't the reputation I had in mind at high school. I thought I would just lurk in the background, under the radar stuff and not be noticed and then I would graduate, never to return again. But, I guess things had been planned out differently for me. "Uh" I had a blank expression on my face.

"Hey Ellie!" I heard Jasmine call "I saved this desk for you! Hurry up or else someone will take it"

"Yeah, yeah. Can't have that happening now can we?" she answered in sarcasm as she approached us both. She sat down on the desk in front of my brothers but paid attention to Jasmine and me. "What's up Jaz?"

"Nothing" she shook her head and then looked at me "this, is Jayla…oh did you tell me your surname?"

"Didn't" I shook my head "it's Black. Jayla Black"

"Nice to meet you Jayla" Ellie smiled. She tossed her long curly dark brown hair on her back "what a lovely school you chose to go to" she rolled her eyes as she said it.

"It's not that bad" Jasmine shook her head "just you get these kinds of people that don't make the place itself too pleasant to be around"

"I see" I nodded taking in the information that they were giving me.

"Jayla's a twin" Jasmine looked at me and then at Maddox. Ellie did the same following what she had done before.

"Nice" she nodded "bound to create some whispers among the people here. Way to go Jay" she said holding her hand up. I gave her a high-five in reply.

Everyone was still spilling into the homerooms; there were more students here than I had thought. Jasmine, Ellie and me were just talking about random things, Ellie was an entertainment all together, all the spontaneous things she would say would make me laugh and snicker from time to time. The phone rang and it was Jasmine's. "Hello? Sam! You're always late and you just live around the corner from here! Well you're in my homeroom so hurry up will you?"

"Sam late again?" Ellie looked at Jasmine.

"You know it" Jasmine nodded "typical"

Immediately I heard a squeal from the front of the class room as a brown-haired, blue-eyed boy had come into the room. He was good looking, but please nothing is more pathetic when you squeal, giggle and pretend that you didn't, it just makes the guy notice you more and think you're an absolute fool. I turned my head, and I think Jasmine and Ellie noticed it because they had snapped me out of it to give me some more of an information download.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"That" Jasmine grinned "that would be Wesley Harper"

"Wesley Harper" Ellie repeated "La Push high's unattainable bad boy since the minute he set foot here"

"Unattainable?" I raised my eyebrow.

"He was the new kid round about three years ago now, and all the girls are crazy about him" Jasmine started making gaga eyes as she sighed and dazed off.

"Although there are some parts of the minority that don't go all ditzy the moment you lay an eye on him" Ellie said pointing proudly to herself. "I like musicians" she nodded "with tattoos"

He had sat down in the middle part of the classroom. The teacher had finally entered and class had begun. I looked over at Maddox who nodded slightly at me to check how I was going, and from his actions, I could tell that he was going ok. "Alright class, welcome. I see a couple of new faces in here. Great, excellent and welcome to La Push high, for those of you that don't know me, the name is Mr. Fitzgerald. Please feel free to call me Fitzy as that sounds so much better to say"

He walked around and gave us all our time tables and our locker numbers. I had Spanish in the first period and Maddox's locker was next to mine. "Hey Jay" Maddox called I turned my head toward his direction. "What class you got now?"

"Espanola" I answered

"Sweet, save me a seat" he nodded.

"Will do" I nodded back at him. I caught someone looking at me from the middle of the room, I looked up and Wesley had shifted to face the front. I glared as I continued to listen to Mr. Fitzgerald's bantering about how he came about to the school and how he lived in Australia for a bit and so on and so forth.

"Alrighty, since this is homeroom, I suppose that I should take the roll call. Even though I already gave you your timetables, just for the sake of everyone knowing your name…I will do so" he nodded "Alright, Samantha Atkins..." as he said that the door had bust open and in stumbled a very petite girl with medium length jagged cut black hair and green eyes.

"Sorry" she said as she walked in and sat next to Ellie who was laughing with Jasmine.

"Sam" Ellie laughed at her "I must say that would be one of the best entrances you've done out of all the years I've known you"

"Shh" she glared "I'm already embarrassed enough as it is already" she said as she sat up and faced the front.

"So now we know that Sam's here…let's continue down the roll" Fitzy said "alright Alanna Krause"

"Present"

"James Beckett"

"Present"

"Jayla Black" he called out.

"Here" I answered. Here we go, the next name he's about to call will certainly make the heads of the classroom turn to Maddox and me. It only happened every year, any bet that this was going to be different? No. And in 3, 2, 1.

"Maddox Black"

"Here" he answered. The same way I did. Everyone turned around as predicted and the teacher looked up at Maddox and me.

"Seems to me that we have our first set of Twins here at La Push high in a long time, welcome" he nodded and continued down the roll. After that, Ellie was right, the whispers and the looks started which I didn't appreciate much.

The bell had gone and it was time for Spanish class. Everyone had left and I waited for my brother so we could exit and find the rooms together. "You'd think you'd get used to getting that reaction from people now" Maddox laughed "we still got it" he said as he high-fived me. I couldn't help but laugh.

We had entered room 6A and found seats at the back of the classroom. "I so can't wait for this day to be over" I rolled my eyes.

"Why?"

"Because I just want to go home" I looked at him "apart from the friends I have made, everyone here looks like they've been taken out of a soap opera and placed into the real world"

"I like ours" he nodded "we have the kickass stuff. Stuff that people wouldn't even dream of knowing"

"True" I smiled. As we waited for everyone to come in, as per usual the people who had entered had glanced to where Maddox and I were and found a seat. I looked up and Wesley Harper had entered the room, and again the girls started giggling, sighing and making puppy dog eyes. He approached Maddox and me and sat at the desk in front of us.

"Jay," Maddox looked at me "did you look at the rest of your timetable?"

"No" I shook my head as I got it out of my bag. I looked at the sheet of paper and compared with 'dox's. We got to go home early today. "Wicked" I nodded "the sooner we get to see the Cullens"

"And the sooner I can to get a hold of Esme's muffins!"

"And how would you know that she knows that we're coming over to see her?"

"Remember Aunt Alice? She can see the fu-"

"Shut up!" I said as I punched him on the arm. Wesley turned around and looked at me.

"Hey" he smiled, his voice was cool and calm "what's up?"

"Nothing" I answered simply, I looked at Maddox who was rubbing his shoulder. I didn't hit him _that _hard, geez.

"You're the new girl right? The twins"

"Oh is that what they're calling us now? How original. I at least liked what they called us back in the Makah res'" I rolled my eyes "what was it Mad?" I looked at Maddox

"Twin men of Mayhem" he snickered "ahh I loved that school"

"But yeah, I'm the new girl" I nodded

"And what was your name again?" he smiled at me; I looked into his blue eyes, wow. They were beautiful – SNAP OUT OF IT JAYLA. Be the minority.

"Jayla Black, and this is my older brother…Maddox"

"By fifteen minutes" Maddox said cracking his knuckles. The big brother over-protective gene was kicking in.

"Awesome, so I guess you and I will be in Spanish class together" he nodded "it was a pleasure meeting you Jayla" he said as he smiled and turned to face the front of the room. I looked at Maddox who was glaring and cracking his knuckles even louder. I smiled slightly and waited for class to begin.

"If I see a smile on that face Jayla I swear I will wipe that smirk off of his face" he whispered "and thanks for punching me by the way that hurt"

"No problem" I looked at him "but you almost gave away Aunt Alice's secret you idiot. What else was I supposed to do?"

"Do what you always do" he shrugged "shut up Maddox" he said mimicking my voice. Even though he was my twin and we were practically alike in some ways, the way he impersonated me was totally off key and made me laugh and kept me laughing until the teacher came in.

When class was over that was all the classes that we had for the day. We could go to Forks and see the Cullen's. As we were walking to our car we were getting stares and being stopped by random people saying "Oh my god, you're like twins! Are you's two like mentally connected in a way?"

Maddox and I would laugh and continue to walk to our car.

"So, where are we headed?"

"The Cullen's genius" I looked at him "I'm hankering for some muffins too now" I said as I felt my stomach grumble.

"Told ya I wasn't the only one that was eager" he laughed "oh one more thing Jayla…if that Wesley guy decides he wants to talk to you more outside of Spanish class…I will break his jaw" he said as he got into the car.

"You stole that line from Uncle Emmett didn't you?"

"The one and only" he snickered "but seriously" he looked at me and glared.

"Nothing is going to happen you deranged maniac" I said as we got into the car and headed toward the Cullen's. I hadn't seen them in a while and I had missed them like crazy. For sure I was going to have words to Uncle Emmett about the whole 'I'll break your jaw' thing. I looked at the window as we pulled out to the school and there was Wesley on his bike whirring past us on a Harley, but not forgetting to smile at me the moment his eye caught mine.

* * *

_**Maddox POV**  
_

I saw Jayla put her head down on the table. This was my opportunity to annoy the hell of her. "Jayla" I sang as I poked her on the arm. She immediately began to squirm and swat away at me in attempts to make me leave her alone.

"Leave me alone, Maddox" the way she answered didn't sound right so I stopped.

"Headache?" I asked her.

She sat up and looked at me and answered in that Jayla tone that I know oh-so-well "Clearly"

Here we go, another pair of eyes had just shot mine and Jay's way the moment they had set foot into a room. While you're at it, why don't you just throw me and my sister in a pen and then start making 'ooh' and 'ahh' noises? Because clearly none of these people have seen twins before in their entire lives.

I saw this guy walk over to me and sat to the empty desk and sat down. He had long shoulder length hair. "Sup man?"

"Sup" I nodded "sgoin' on?"

"Eh you know not much" he said as he relaxed in his chair "I'm Caleb Despoja" he nodded "but my friends call me Desperado" he nodded "what about you man, what's your name?"

"Maddox Black" I answered

"Right on" he nodded "'dox"

"Yeah, that's what my sister calls me" I nodded at Jayla who was talking to a pretty hot lookin' chick.

"So you're a twin" he nodded and looked at Jayla "woah bro, your sisters hot"

Ok I did not just here that from the first person I made friends with at school. Not cool. The way he spoke reminded me of mum's brother in law Josh. It was kinda funny.

"Hey man" another guy came and sat at the desk in front of me.

"'ey Zackary" Caleb nodded "what's goin' on bro? Have a good holiday?"

"Yeah one in the same. Pretty much surfed all the time" he nodded "pretty sweet waves I caught down in Hawaii" he then looked at me "new kid?"

"Yeah" Caleb nodded "this is Maddox Black, he's a twin. That fox over there is his twin sister, Jayla"

"Ooh la-la" Zackary whistled.

"Hey" I looked at him sternly "easy, that's my sister you're talkin' about"

"Hey man, I don't mean any harm" he said putting his hands up "I can admire from afar" he nodded smiled at me. Wow, I have potential stalkers for my sister here at my hands. My phone rang again and it was Leah.

"Hello?"

"Maddox" I heard her voice light up "how are ya?"

"Good" I answered monotonously "what's up Leah?"

"Oh nothing, just wanted to check how you were"

"Still the same as I was yesterday at the same time you called me. Nothing new"

"You had to leave so suddenly" she observed. Right, to avoid you.

"Yeah I had school and Jayla was really eager to see what La Push high was like" I lied. She hated school as much as I did.

"Cool" I heard her "are you coming to the tribal meeting tonight? At First Beach?"

"Wouldn't wanna miss it Leah" I nodded "dad is the chief" I answered. Uncle Sam had gotten married to Emily and they were going to have children, I think that's when Sam had decided to stop turning into a werewolf and grow old. He's an elder now and he's given the title of chief to my dad. Jacob, Chief of the Quileutes.

"Alright, I'll see you there" she said as she hung up. I put my phone back into my pocket and sighed.

"Man, you're the man" Caleb said patting me on the back.

"What?" I asked.

"That chick that you got on the phone sounds like she's into you" Zackary nodded.

"She's not my chick; she's like a best friend" I answered. Leah had always been there for me when I needed her, I don't think I was going to see her in any different light anytime soon.

"Girls don't just wanna be best friends man, they're more complex than that" Caleb nodded "believe me, I know"

"Whatever dude" I said as I faced the front.

"Alright class, welcome. I see a couple of new faces in here. Great, excellent and welcome to La Push high, for those of you that don't know me, the name is Mr. Fitzgerald. Please feel free to call me Fitzy as that sounds so much better to say" Fitzy had walked around the class and gave us our locker numbers and our timetables. They were in alphabetical order so clearly I was going to be next to Jayla's locker. We were given our time tables and I had Spanish the first period. Joy. I can't even hablar espanol properly. I suck at it. I remember back in Junior high I would scrape by, Jayla however was ace at it. Smartass child.

"Hey Jay" I called out. She leaned in better so she could hear me speak to her. "What class you got now?"

"Espanola" she answered in her accent that she had made. Yes! Another reason why I will be passing Spanish this year. Jayla is going to be doing my homework for me…I hope. Well if I bribe her maybe she will.

"Sweet, save me a seat"

"Will do" she nodded back at me and continued to listen to Fitzy's talk about how he lived in Australia and how he went travelling and how he swam with the sharks and met celebrities and all that stuff. He was a pretty cool teacher and real down to earth. I don't think he would be the type to give me a detention. I hope not, I got him for English and Physical education.

"Alrighty, since this is homeroom, I suppose that I should take the roll call. Even though I already gave you your timetables, just for the sake of everyone knowing your name…I will do so" he nodded "Alright, Samantha Atkins..." as he said that the door had bust open and in stumbled a very petite girl with medium length jagged cut black hair and green eyes, she had almost tripped over but just managed to save herself. She was pretty cute.

"Sorry" she said as she walked in and sat next to the girls that Jayla had made friends with.

"Sam" Caleb nodded "she's a really cute girl. Real funny that girl is"

"Of course you say that" Zackary nodded "you've liked her ever since I can remember"

"But she's so awesome!" he smiled making that dumbstruck doufus face. It was funny to see.

"So now we know that Sam's here…let's continue down the roll" Fitzy said "alright Alanna Krause"

"Present"

"James Beckett"

"Present"

"Jayla Black"

"Here" she had answered.

"Maddox Black"

"Here" I answered about the same way she did. And I don't know if you know what the sound of heads turning sound like, mixed with a gasp, but I had just experienced that. Everyone had immediately turned to look at me and Jayla. I looked at Jayla with my peripherals and I could tell she was looking at me with her peripheral vision too. Stupid people, haven't they seen a twin before?

"Seems to me that we have our first set of Twins here at La Push high in a long time, welcome" he nodded and continued down the roll. Why thank you for showcasing us Fitzy, really appreciate that you could make me and my sister feel major uncomfortable. Thank god the bell went so we could head off to class. As we walked you could see people looking at us and making comments that we were twins. Jayla didn't look too happy with it all. She didn't like the whole attention thing from strangers. "You'd think you'd get used to getting that reaction from people now" I laughed "we still got it" I said as I high-fived my sister. I managed to get a laugh out of her.

We had entered room 6A thanks to Jayla's findings of the room and sat down at the back. "I so can't wait for this day to be over" she rolled her eyes.

"Why?" I asked her. I could already tell that she didn't like it here. Neither did I.

"Because I just want to go home" I looked at him "apart from the friends I have made, everyone here looks like they've been taken out of a soap opera and placed into the real world"

"I like ours" I smiled "we have the kickass stuff. Stuff that people wouldn't even dream of knowing" Jay and I, in my opinion had the best childhood. We were around the most interesting and best people that we had grown up to. Mum and dad gave us the best childhood ever and knowing everything we know...is just the bomb.

"True" she smiled. People were looking at as they walked in. Typical. I saw that popular guy by the look of it. I found out his name was Wesley. And he had sat in front of me and Jayla. Entering dangerous territory there, buddy.

"Jay," I looked at her "did you look at the rest of your timetable?" I wanted to distract her as much as possible.

"No" she shook her head and grabbed her timetable from her bag. I placed my sheet of paper on the desk and she placed it next to mine. It said that we got a free period all day and we got to leave straight after Spanish class. "Wicked" she smiled nodded "the sooner we get to see the Cullens"

"And the sooner I can to get a hold of Esme's muffins!" I smiled. That awesome adopted grandmother of mine. She made the best food, and for someone who didn't eat actual food, she definitely knows how to make great food. I was actually craving for one and I could feel my stomach grumbling as I thought about the muffins.

"And how would you know that she knows that we're coming over to see her?" She looked at me.

"Remember Aunt Alice? She can see the fu-" I was about to say future but that runt had punched me in the arm before I could say anything.

"Shut up!" she certainly could pack a punch. So much for my plan to distract her, that guy turned around and started talking to her.

"Hey" he smiled, his voice was cool and calm "what's up?" oh I'll show you what's up if you keep talking to my sister and smooth talking her.

"Nothing" she answered. She looked at me while I was rubbing my shoulder. I stared at the front of the classroom pretending not to listen but I felt I had the right to eavesdrop.

"You're the new girl right? The twins" oh wow, did you figure that out all by yourself pretty boy?

"Oh is that what they're calling us now? How original. I at least liked what they called us back in the Makah res'" that's the Jayla I know and grew up with! Go the sarcasm! "What was it Mad?" she said looking at me.

"Twin men of Mayhem" I smirked "ahh I loved that school" The school that we went to when we were younger was plainly awesome. Aunt Nida was a teacher and she would always bring us food from the teachers lounge. It was the best, plus that we would get out of trouble so easily and mum and dad were none the wiser, unless Aunt Nida decided to tell.

"But yeah, I'm the new girl" she nodded. Jayla stop making conversation with him you idiot!

"And what was your name again?" he smiled at her. One more little look of flirtatiousness dude and I will be glad to wipe it off of your face with my fists if you decide to touch my sister.

"Jayla Black, and this is my older brother…Maddox"

"By fifteen minutes" I said as I cracked my knuckles as I looked at him specifically. I was making sure that the cracks were really loud so he knew I wasn't joking and I meant business.

"Awesome, so I guess you and I will be in Spanish class together" he nodded "it was a pleasure meeting you Jayla" he turned and faced the room after he had said that. I glared and then I made sure that I cracked my knuckles again. I saw a smile slightly appear on her face. I looked at the back of Wesley's head and was so tempted to kick it in.

"If I see a smile on that face Jayla I swear I will wipe that smirk off of _his_ face" I whispered to her "and thanks for punching me by the way that hurt" I glared at her but I don't think she noticed it at all.

"No problem" she looked at me "but you almost gave away Aunt Alice's secret you idiot. What else was I supposed to do?"

"Do what you always do" I shrugged "shut up Maddox" I mimicked her. She laughed at the way I did my voice and that took her mind off of that hormonal jerk that was talking to her before.

When class was over that was all the classes that we had for the day, thank god that we could leave. I couldn't stand the people constantly walking up to us asking us the obvious question if were twins. Clearly that is stating the obvious. Jayla was right about her observation, these kids didn't know anything about the real world and the fact that being a twin meant wow a big deal to them was just bizarre and weird.

"So, where are we headed?" I asked her.

"The Cullen's genius" she looked at me as she entered the car. "I'm hankering for some muffins too now" I heard her stomach grumbling.

"Told ya I wasn't the only one that was eager" I laughed "oh one more thing Jayla…if that Wesley guy decides he wants to talk to you more outside of Spanish class…I will break his jaw" I answered. I was hoping to scare her straight…but the runt had to shut me down.

"You stole that line from Uncle Emmett didn't you?"

"The one and only" I laughed. Uncle Emmett was awesome, when I was younger mum would tell me that I would always say that he was the bomb and I made my sister cry thinking that he would explode "but seriously" I glared at him hoping to get the message clear.

"Nothing is going to happen you deranged maniac" she said as she got into the car. I turned on the engine ad we were heading to the Cullen's house. The thought of Esme's muffins made me even hungrier and crave them even more. As we were pulling out, I saw a kamikaze on a Harley Davidson whirr past us. I and Jayla looked at who it was and it was Wesley. And if not even more tempting, I felt like running him over the moment he smiled at Jayla, and I couldn't help but see a flush of red on her cheeks. I started to rev the engine "Stop it you idiot"

"Sorry, just too tempting to miss an opportunity like this" I laughed.

"Can we just go? I wanna go the Cullens" she pouted. Like a child, well she was the youngest. So we headed toward Forks talking about Esme's muffins, Aunty Bella and Uncle Emmett's antics which made mum so tempted to turn him into a pile of ashes.**

* * *

**

**Thanks so much for reading this story. I do realise that it is still new and you're all still getting used to the fact that these are Maya and Jacob's children. The plot will get more interesting as it comes. But...it seems Jayla already has eyes for someone...tehehe.**

**And Maddox...well he's a bit more close minded than that.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! IT WOULD MEAN SO MUCH TO ME IF YOU WOULD XOX**


	3. Suspicious

**I DON'T own Twilight. I never will. Maybe in some parallel universe. I don't own the characters that Ms. Meyer has created. I only own the characters I've created and the plot of this story. **

**Once again, just a quick reminder to the people who have just started reading this story. THIS IS A SEQUEL and you have to read my previous fanfic: STAY CLOSE DON'T GO for the plot to make sense. Now that thats out of the way...I have some thanks to give!**

**Who reviewed  
****Thealiastree13  
Team Emmett  
Project17  
**

**Favourite storied  
Batgirl54**

**Favourite Author  
Tsume's Girl**

* * *

**_Jayla's POV_**

"I can't believe you wanted to make a hit and run with Wesley. What a good impression we're making being the new kids"

"Oh, can it already Jayla" he snapped "I said I wouldn't do it. I'm not gonna risk anything"

"I'm sorry" I said as I plugged my earphones in my ears "just…"

"You like him don't you?"

"What are you talking about?" I looked at him

"Now who's being blind?" he smiled "I may be a jerk, idiot, whatever it is you wanna call me…but I am your brother…and I'm your twin. Like it or not Jay, we're weirdly connected and linked in thought"

"Are you getting all mythical on me all of a sudden?" I asked

"Think about it for a minute and then get back to me, you know that you have a sixth sense when it comes to me and my thoughts as well"

I didn't say anything. Maybe because he was right. We headed to the Cullen's, straight into Forks without even stopping for anything else. We headed up the Cullen's driveway and parked the car. "So how long are we staying here for?"

"We can drive now" Maddox smirked "we can stay as long as we like"

We headed up to the steps and stood at the front of the door. I didn't even have to knock, before my hand even collided with the wooden white door, Aunt Alice had already answered it. "Jayla! Maddox!" she grabbed us both and held us tightly "how is my beautiful god daughter?" she said as she let us go. Maddox walked into the house to say hello to his uncles. Alice and I were still standing in the doorway; she took my face in her hands "look how pretty you're gotten" she chimed.

"Thanks Aunt Alice" I smiled. Mum and here were really close, apparently Aunt Alice was there for mum when she and dad were going through rough patches before me and Maddox were born. And even when she's mad, she still goes to see Alice. We went inside where she led me to the kitchen where Uncle Emmett and Edward were. "Where is Uncle Jasper and Aunt Rosalie and Carlisle?"

"Out hunting" she smiled at me. "Emmett! Edward! Say hello to your goddaughter" the two of them were wrestling on the kitchen floor where Esme was manoeuvring around them. Maddox was at the kitchen bench already halfway through the basket of muffins that she had made. I looked at Maddox in aghast.

"Can you control yourself please?"

I looked at Aunt Alice who was looking at him like she had never seen a human eat that fast, ever. "Sorry Aunty A, if only you knew how good it tastes!"

Edward and Emmett got up and walked toward me "Hello Jayla" Edward smiled. I saw Bella approach us; she was probably watching them wrestle.

"Hello Jayla" she smiled at me.

"Hello Uncle Edward, Aunt Bells" I smiled. Dad had somewhat influenced me and Maddox to call her 'Bells'. She didn't seem to mind.

"What about me kiddo? Your favourite uncle not gonna get a mention?" Uncle Emmett said as he ruffled my hair.

"Uncle Emmett!" I said as I took his hand away from my hair.

"No calling me uncle, it makes me feel old" he corrected "just Emmett, the man, bomb or whatever nickname you can come up with"

"A one hundred something year old vampire feeling old? Where would you ever get that impression from Emmett?" Alice asked sarcastically

"Can it short stuff" he glared at her.

"Got it" I nodded and then turned to Esme "Esme" I said as I walked toward her and gave her a hug. She was the grandmother we never had. Both mum and dad's mothers had died before we were born, and Esme was really the only one we saw as a mother, but she definitely didn't look like one. She was happy to adopt us as part of her family; we were part of her growing brood with me, Maddox, mum and dad adding to the expansion.

"Hello my darling" she said as she kissed me on the head "how have you been? Maya told me you started school today"

"Oh yeah" Maddox nodded "it was fun, we are so popular at La Push High"

"Right on" Emmett said as he high-fived Maddox

"By the way, Jay" Alice approached me "how _are _your parents. I mean I see them almost everyday, but…how have they been with you and your brother lately?"

"They're going well" I nodded "they've gone a little bit over protective overdrive lately. But I guess maybe it's because we're at that age" I answered.

"So nothing has happened yet?" Alice asked "your mum doesn't tell me these things, but I thought I should ask"

"Ask what?"

"They haven't mentioned anything? Anything that's going to happen in the future?"

"Nope" I shook my head "why?"

"I think you should tell her Alice, both her and Maddox. They do have a right to know" Edward said

"And we aren't their parents, Edward" Alice glared at him "think of that before you go open your big mouth"

"About what?" Maddox asked

"Yes" I nodded to Maddox's question "about what?"

"See? You've got them asking questions now! Maya and Jacob are going to kill me!" she whined. "I would've expected this attitude from Emmett, but from you Edward?" she glared.

Emmett smiled until he realised what Alice had said "Hey!"

"Anyway, forget about what Edward said, your parents will tell you in due time. But don't tell them we mentioned anything…they'll kill me"

"Which would be quite funny to watch" Emmett commented.

Alice glared and hissed at him. Emmett made a face.

"Edward, please hit him on the head for me"

"On it" he nodded as he did what Alice commanded.

"It's nothing bad, is it?" I asked

"What's bad?" Alice looked at me

"The thing that our parents are supposed to tell us, it's not bad…is it?"

"I'm not sure what to call it" she shrugged "but whatever happens, we're going to be here protecting you"

"Thanks" I nodded weirdly, I walked over to the basket of muffins that Maddox was grasping in his hands and took one. "I think we better go soon, mum and dad will probably want to know how the day is, and plus…I have Spanish homework to do"

"Jaylaaaa" Maddox whined "I wanna stay!"

"We can come back tomorrow!" I said as I walked around to everyone giving them hugs and saying that I'll be seeing them soon. "Hurry up Maddox, the phone is going to ring-" My mobile phone started to ring "any moment" I finished monotonously. "Hello?"

"Hey Jay"

"Hey mum" I answered

"Why aren't you and your brother here at home? I thought you got to finish early today?"

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"One of your friends called. I think her name was Jasmine or something. But yeah she told me that you finished school early and she wanted you to call her back"

"Oh" I nodded in surprise. "Alright, then we'll be home soon"

"Where are you anyway?" she asked.

"With the Cullens" I answered "Maddox wanted food" I sighed

"Exactly like your father. Be sure to bring some home for him. You know how he gets when Maddox takes all the food"

"I will mum" I nodded. Dad and Maddox had the same appetites. They could basically eat anything and everything. There would be arguments over food most dinner times. And when it came to Esme's muffins dad and Maddox would go crazy over them.

"Alright, well I'll see you soon. Take care, love you. Bye"

"Bye" I said as I hung up "hey 'dox we really have to go now"

"Why?"

"Mum called, and she wants us to be home. Oh and bring some muffins home for dad"

"Fat chance" he smirked.

"Which is why I baked an extra set for your father and mother" Esme said handing over a basket of muffins to me. Maddox eyed them like a hawk.

"Back off!" I said as I clutched the basket closely to me "this is for mum and dad…and me" I glared "you have a whole basket to yourself"

"Fine" he pouted, he got up and said goodbye to everyone "we'll probably be comin' round tomorrow"

"Come on Maddox" I said as I headed out the door "See you's all! Love you!"

Maddox walked straight past me and opened the door for me. We headed to the car and headed home.

On the way, down the main road, my phone rang. Maddox and I were in our own little worlds. I had my iPod speakers in my ears and Maddox had his music playing on the stereo. "Hello?"

"Hey Jayla" I heard a familiar voice "its me, Jaz!"

"Oh, hey Jasmine" I nodded "how are you?"

"Great! I just wanted to call you and say like, it was awesome meeting you and stuff like that"

"Thanks, it was great meeting you too"

"I was wondering, if you weren't too busy, like this afternoon or evening that you, me, Ellie and Sam go out to watch a movie and shop. You know, do what girls do"

"Oh" I looked at Maddox who was staring straight. I saw him mouth the word 'tribe meeting' "I'd love to, but I have a tribe meeting to go to this evening and its kinda really important I be there and everything"

"Oh" I heard her sigh in disappointment

"But hey, maybe you can come along. The Quileutes love sharing their tribal stories to anyone who'd wanna hear it. It's at First Beach so you can come hang out at my house before it. That is…if you want to"

"Great! We'll be there in an hour" her voice immediately lit up "I've always wanted to go to one of those tribal meeting things, but I never knew anyone who could invite me along"

I laughed "Well now you do, see ya Jaz"

"See you soon Jay. Bye!" she said as she hung up. I looked at Maddox who was still staring straight at the road.

"They're coming aren't they?" he asked.

"Yep" I nodded "why don't you invite your friends too?"

"Yeah, alright" he said as he pulled over to the side of the road.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Well I can't drive and talk on the phone at the same time Jayla" he said as he unbuckled his seat belt "you're driving all the way back home while I call Despo and Zackary"

"Despo?" I asked as I got out of the car. We switched sides.

"Caleb's nickname" he answered as he sat in the front seat and did his seat belt up. He took his phone out of his pocket and dialled the number. I got in the car and started to drive. It was funny; we both got our learner permits at the same time, on the same day. Pretty stereotypical stuff considering that we were twins. The people at the Department of Motor Vehicles thought because we were twins we were telepathically telling each other the answers, but with a few 'kind' words from mum and dad, we eventually got them. Nobody was scathed, just the DMV's ego's. "Hey man, I was wondering, that tribal meeting thing that my tribe has at First beach, you in?" I heard some mumbling on the other line from Caleb. "Sweet, alright I'll see you soon then. Yeah, remember to tell Zack. K, sweet dude. Bye" he hung up "well that's all set"

"Great" I nodded. I then had a sudden shock of realisation. We had _never _bought anyone to our house before. And for one reason, our parents…and the fact they didn't look like our parents only made it worse. I started to speed.

"What are you doing you maniac?" he said as he gripped onto the dashboard "are you trying to kill us?"

"We have to get home as soon as possible!" I looked at him.

"What's the rush?"

"What if our friends decide to come early and mum and dad introduce themselves as our parents?"

Maddox's eyes widened "Floor it!" It was now a somewhat race against time to get to our parents and tell them that our friends were coming over. Mum and dad would probably freak out, and probably from estimation, Maddox's friends would make a pass at mum and dad would go schizo and probably display very un-human like abilities. "Why didn't you think of it before Jayla?"

"Jasmine was upset that I couldn't come shopping with her. These are my first set of friends at La Push high and I don't really intend to blow them off on the first day they ask me to hang out"

"God, you girls and your shopping" he said as he put the volume up in the car "we have to ask them too if they can come to the meeting as well"

"I know" I nodded and took a deep breath. We were heading home, preparing ourselves and hoping that none of our friends had made it to the house before we did. Because if so, our family's secret would be revealed.

* * *

**_Maddox's POV_**

"I can't believe you wanted to make a hit and run with Wesley. What a good impression we're making being the new kids"

"Oh, can it already Jayla" I snapped at her. Does this sister of mine ever shut up? "I said I wouldn't do it. I'm not gonna risk anything" I said as we turned into the main road. Actually, I wouldn't mind if I got rid of Wesley Harper. I think I'd be doing this school a favour in being rid of someone like him. Think about it, if I did get rid of him…he's adoring band of ladies would quit staring at him and do work, Jayla wouldn't have a reason to be so snide every time I'd make a joke about running someone over with a car, and less hassle for me to always keep an eye on her. It was easier to keep tabs on her that way. See, the world works without Wesley Harper. It sure would make my life a hell of a lot easier when it came to protecting Jaylala.

"I'm sorry" she apologised, finally she realises that I'm _not _the bad guy after all "just…"

"You like him don't you?" I observed. If there was one thing I knew about my sister, she gets very defensive with the people that she likes.

"What are you talking about?"

Karma sister. "Now who's being blind?" I smiled at her "I may be a jerk, idiot whatever it is you wanna call me…but I _am _your brother and I'm your twin. Like it or not Jay, we're weirdly connected and linked in thought"

"Are you getting all mythical on me all of a sudden?" she asked

"Think about it for a minute and then get back to me, you know that you have a sixth sense when it comes to me and my thoughts as well"

She didn't say anything. I think she wanted the wise words of mine to sink into that thick, stubborn skull of hers. We had arrived at our 'home away from home.' I never got sick of coming to this place. It was always like a five-star hotel. And the food that Esme and Uncle Edward would cook would be mouth watering. Sometimes if I thought of moving out…I'd know where I'd go. Straight to the Cullen's. "So how long are we staying here for?" she asked as we both got out of the car.

"We can drive now" I said dangling the keys as I smirked. Thank god for the gift of driving and thank god that my parents had gave in into letting me and Jayla drive the rabbit. "We can stay as long as we like"

We headed up the stairs and Aunt Alice had answered the door. She already knew that we were coming. Saves us the energy of knocking on the door. "Jayla! Maddox!" she grabbed the both of us and hugged really hard. I think any harder she would've broken a rib. "How is my beautiful god daughter?" she let us go. I was free to walk into the house.

"Hey M!" Emmett came over and gave me a big bear hug. He was the older brother I never had; I think he was the first one to teach me how to say the word cool and the word bomb. I think. From what I could remember anyway. "How's it goin'? Are you breaking some hearts at school?"

"Too early to tell" I said as we both walked into the kitchen "but I have certainly caught some eyes"

"That a boy" he said as he patted me on the back "I have taught you well"

"Excuse me a minute" Emmett said as he ran into Edward and wrestled him into the ground.

"Be careful will you! Esme loves these things!" I saw Aunt Bella yell at Emmett. She turned and saw me "Hey Maddox"

"Hey Aunt Bells" I nodded and sat by the kitchen bench.

"Maddox" I heard my second mother Esme say as she placed a bunch of muffins on the bench in front of me. "Hungry?"

"Very" I nodded as I grabbed one and started to wolf them down. Figuratively speaking because I couldn't phase yet. Damn it.

I heard Jayla and Aunt Alice waltz into the kitchen. I think Jayla still looked disturbed every time she saw me eat food. I looked at Aunty Alice, she looked disturbed, scared even. "Sorry Aunty A, if only you knew how good it tastes!"

I think Emmett and Edward had stopped wrestling because I didn't hear anymore complaints from Bells and taunting from one or the other. All of them had said hello to Jayla.

Esme had greeted Jayla and told her that mum had said to them that it was our first day of school today. She was probably worried so she spoke to them about it. "Maya told me you started school today" she smiled.

"Oh yeah" I nodded answered "it was fun, we are so popular at La Push High" and it was true. We hadn't done anything amazing, we didn't piss off any teachers, we didn't start fights with anyone at school, and we didn't do _anything._ The only thing that we did or the only thing that we have done all our lives is admit that me and Jayla are twins and suddenly we're talked about and stared at throughout the whole school.

"Right on" Emmett high-fived me. I think he liked the whole fact that I had somehow been moulded to be liking. I think sometimes he'd refer to me as his protégé. Dad and Emmet would have turns in corrupting my mind. Mum on the other hand wasn't too happy that I was becoming a hybrid of Emmett and dad rolled into one. I think she was scared more than angry.

"By the way Jay" Alice approached my sister "how _are _your parents. I mean I see them almost everyday, but…how have they been with you and your brother lately?" what did she mean by that? Is there something that she knows that we don't know? Care to expand a little bit more Aunt Alice so I know what's going on?

"They're going well" Jayla answered "they've gone a little bit over protective overdrive lately. But I guess maybe it's because we're at that age" Jayla…stop justifying mum and dad's actions! They have been oxygen-sucking protective of us the moment we hit the moment we hit 17.

"So nothing has happened yet?" Alice asked. Happened? Is something _meant _to be happening. Aunt Alice! You're the future teller, just tell us already "Your mum doesn't tell me these things, but I thought I should ask"

"Ask what?" Jayla tilted her head in confusion.

"They haven't mentioned anything? Anything that's going to happen in the future?" she asked. What is going to happen? Aunt Alice! Tell us!

"Nope, why?"

"I think you should tell her Alice, both her and Maddox. They do have a right to know" Edward said. Thank you! Finally someone who is reading my mind! Literally.

"And we aren't their parents, Edward" Alice glared at him "think of that before you go open your big mouth"

"About what?" I asked. If it was something to do with me and my sister, Edward was right, we did have a right to know.

"Yes" Jayla nodded "about what?"

"See? You've got them asking questions now! Maya and Jacob are going to kill me" she whined. Aw Aunt Alice, don't whine…you can't die remember? The best thing that mum and dad could do is probably yell and dad would break a few walls or something…but hey, they wouldn't kill you. Mum loves you too much and plus I think dad enjoys having you's around. "I would've expected this attitude from Emmett, but from you Edward?" she glared.

Uncle E smiled until he realised that Alice was insulting him "Hey!" I let out a cough/laugh. Emmett glared at me and I continued to eat the muffins that Esme had made for me. Sorry for having a sense of humour.

"Anyway, forget about what Edward said, your parents will tell you in due time. But don't tell them we mentioned anything…they'll kill me"

"Which would be quite funny to watch" he commented. Alice glared and hissed at him. Emmett made a face to her.

"Edward, please hit him on the head for me"

"On it" he nodded. He walked over to Emmett and smacked him on the head. Emmett rubbed his head; I think Uncle Edward was stronger than what he looks to be. I completely zoned out by what they were saying because I was staring off into the distance about something. Leah. I wonder how she was going. No, Maddox no thoughts about Leah. Ever.

Jayla walked up toward me and took a muffin, _my _muffin. "I think we better go soon, mum and dad will probably want to know how the day is, and plus…I have Spanish homework to do" she said as she took a bite. Spanish homework?! Since when did we have Spanish homework? I don't remember being assigned to it. Meh, its ok…I'll copy it off Jayla when she's done.

"Jaylaaaa" I didn't want to go yet. I wanted to stay a little bit longer and hang out with my uncles. I wanna stay!"

"We can come back tomorrow!" she said as she walked to the Cullen's and gave them hugs. "Hurry up Maddox, the phone is going to ring-" her phone began to ring as she said that. That was a lucky shot, a fluke "any moment…hello?"

While she was talking on the phone I continued to talk with Uncle Edward and Aunt Bells. "So how was school today anyway Maddox?" she asked.

"Meh, it was ok. I mean, we were getting stared at a lot"

"I hate that" Edward rolled his eyes "Bella did that a lot when we were back in high school"

"It was for a good reason" she smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh please" I said as I turned away "my parents do that at home, please don't make me witness that mushiness here too"

"Maddox, maybe _one _day you'll know what it's like to have someone you love"

"Ewww, that's sounds so girly and frilly to me" I said as I squirmed at Bells' comment.

"How _is _Leah these days anyway?" Edward asked "Seth has been around for a visit every now and then, he's been filling us in. He says that she's very worried about you because you try to avoid her at all costs"

"How would you know tha-" I cut off in mid-sentence as I realised who it was "Mum told you?"

"Yep" he nodded and smiled.

Before I could say anything, Jayla had interrupted

Mum called, and she wants us to be home. Oh and bring some muffins home for dad"

"Fat chance" I smirked and clutched the muffins tighter to me.

"Which is why I baked an extra set for your father and mother" Esme said handing over a basket of muffins to Jayla. Sweet, another set of muffins that I can claim as mine

"Back off!" she said "this is for mum and dad…and me" she glared "you have a whole basket to yourself"

"Fine" I said as I got up and said goodbye to all of them "we'll probably be comin' round tomorrow"

"Come on Maddox" Jayla ordered as she headed out of the door, but she had to make her sweet and innocent mark on them "See you's all! Love you!"

We headed to the car and headed home. Halfway through our journey home, Jayla's phone rang. That annoying song that she'd always play in her room was her ringtone. I was so tempted to break the phone and her stereo.

"Hello?" I heard her say. It was probably one of her friends that she made. "Hey Jasmine"

I was right. Right, so we continued to drive straight, I started to stare and think about forbidden thoughts again. Leah. But I shook it off and decided to eavesdrop on Jayla's conversation; I think I could make out some of it. "…go to movies and shop"

Jayla looked at me to which I had mimed 'Tribal meeting'

I heard her tell them that she wasn't able to make it. I thought that was the end of the conversation but no, she had to just invite them along didn't she? "But hey, maybe you can come along. The Quileutes love sharing their tribal stories to anyone who'd wanna hear it. It's at First Beach so you can come hang out at my house before it. That is if you want to"

I heard the muffled voice in the background call out 'Great'

"They're coming aren't they?" I looked at her. I didn't want the people coming, that way dad wouldn't be able to tell us the stories of the Quileute wars and battles. Damn it. Jayla had spoilt another tribe meeting for me…again.

"Yep" she nodded "why don't you invite your friends too?" she suggested. That was actually a good idea. Instead of being stuck with four seventeen year old girls, I could invite my friends. Genius Jayla. I decided to pull over, I wasn't going to risk being pulled over on the side of the road by a cop for talking on the phone while driving and I sure as hell can't multitask. I know Jayla can, but I can't.

"What are you doing?"

"Well I can't drive and talk on the pone at the same time Jayla" I said as I unbuckled my seat belt "you're diving all the way back home while I call Despo and Zackary"

"Despo?" she asked

"Caleb's nickname" I answered as I got into the front seat of the car. I took my phone out of my pocket and dialled Caleb's number. Jayla had started driving now and we were heading home.

"Hello?"

"Hey man, its Maddox"

"Hey Dox, sgoin' on?"

"Yeah not much, just on my way home. Hey man, I was wondering, that tribal meeting thing that my tribe has at First beach, you in?"

"Yeah man, that would be awesome! I'll tell Zackary. He'll be psyched as. We'll be there in like an hour or something"

"Sweet, alright I'll see you soon then. And yeah, remember to tell Zack"

"Alright dude, no problem"

"K, sweet dude. Bye" I hung up the phone and looked at Jayla "well that's all set"

"Great" Jayla nodded. I think this was the first time Jayla and I had actually bought people to the tribal meeting. I was very protective eof the tribe. Maybe it's because dad and the others had taken it really seriously and the spiritual side of it as mum would always say is overwhelming. And it kinda makes you feel all patriotic to the Quileute tribe or something like that. My thoughts had been interrupted when Jayla had decided that she start to speed in order to get home faster.

"What are you doing you maniac?" I said as I gripped onto the dashboard for support, I thought I was going to fall or slip to the side or something "are you trying to kill us?"

"We have to get home as soon as possible!" she looked at me

"What's the rush?" they said they'll be coming in an hour Jayla.

"What If our friends decide to come early and introduce themselves to our parents?"

Crap! She was right. Then our thing would be revealed. As if the attention on us at school was already huge. We didn't need anymore of this "Floor it!"

Jayla did as she was told and we started to zoom on the road, creating blurs of colours as we sped past them. "Why didn't you think of it before Jayla?"

"Jasmine was upset that I couldn't come shopping with her. These are my first set of friends at La Push High and I don't really intend to blow them off on the first day they ask me to hang out"

"God you girls and your shopping" I rolled my eyes. I don't understand what's so great about it. A shirt and jeans is enough for me "we have to ask them too if they can come to the meeting as well" by them, I meant our parents.

"I know" she nodded and took a deep breath. I was hoping that we get our butt's back at home on time, because if mum and dad do tell them that they are our parents…we're screwed. Big time.

* * *

**__**

**__**

I felt this chapter was a little bit blegh, but I had to put a little bit of curiousness into the story. And i'm glad its over and done with now. I really like the next chapter...i think its my favourite one so far...

Please read and review.

Peace and Love

**_Blue xox_**

****


	4. Tribe Meetings

**DISCLAIMER: NO I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**I DO OWN THIS STORY THOUGH AND THE CHARACTERS THAT I'VE CREATED FOR THIS STORY.**

**There is ONE person that has reviewed for the previous chapter and thats Team Emmett. I'm not going to deny her the story, that wouldn't be fair. I don't know how this story is going, but I really want to know what you all think of whats going to happen. Please read and review.**

* * *

**_Jayla's POV_**

"How do you think they're gonna take it 'dox? I don't want them to be insulted or anything"

"They won't" Maddox reassured me "they'll understand" he nodded.

"If you're sure" I looked at him hesitantly.

"But you're asking" Maddox nodded at me and smiled.

"Fine" I rolled my eyes as we walked up the steps and into the house. "Mum, dad, we're home"

"Hey you two" Mum smiled, her and dad were on the couch watching TV. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" I shook my head. Me and Maddox were standing next to each other. He nudged me to talk. "Alright" I whispered and glared at him. "We were wondering, if we could have a couple of friends come over tonight...for the tribe meeting?"

"Here? At the house?" dad asked "are you sure you wanna do that? I mean, won't they get freaked out seeing that your parents are two seventeen year old kids?"

"That's the thing dad..." I began and took a deep breath "maybe it would be easier if you _didn't_ say that you were our parents"

"What do you want us to say?" mum looked at me, I could tell by her reaction she was slightly upset but at the same time understood the situation.

"I don't know" I said looking at my feet "that's the part I was having trouble coming up with, Maddox wasn't any help" I looked at him. He hit me again. I deserved that.

"I got it" mum nodded and smiled at us both

"What do you mean 'you got it'? Have you thought of a good excuse that there are four seventeen year olds in the house with no grown ups what-so-ever?" dad looked at mum "figuratively speaking"

"Where's Billy?" mum asked dad.

"Fishing trip with Charlie and Tobias" dad said as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Fish hook" mum shuddered and looked at her palm. Dad took her hand and kissed it to which she blushed.

"Anyway, Maya...what were you saying that you 'got it'?"

"Jake, clearly we don't exactly look like Jayla and Maddox" she looked at the both of us and then at dad "we could just say we're their cousins that are living with them indefinitely"

"Who's related to them? You or me with this whole 'cousin' situation?" dad asked her

"Wanna go with...me?" she looked at dad "and you're my husband, we were recently just married a couple of months ago"

Wow, mum was really quick thinking when it came to plausible alibis and everything. I wouldn't have thought of mum being my cousin and them staying here indefinitely. "So we're going to tell them that we got married at a young age?" Dad looked at her

"Pretty much" she nodded "that's is how it all went anyway, we got married at _this _age"

"Good" dad said as he kissed her on the lips "so that way Maddox and his friends can back off and know that you are taken"

"I'll make it clear to them dad" 'dox said putting his palms up to signal defeat.

"Great" I smiled "so they're coming in an hour...so...yeah do what you guys were doing before" I said as I headed to my room.

"One more thing..." dad called out from the living room. Me and Maddox looked at each other, sighed and made our way to the living room where mum and dad were still watching TV. "You can't get freaked out about me and your mum being all couply, because we're your _cousins _not parents. So even though you are dying to show everyone what you ate for lunch today, you have to hold it in"

They were right, we couldn't freak out. I mean I didn't mind, but Maddox did, maybe it's because they were our parents. But the good thing is that they looked like two normal seventeen year olds that were in love. "And...you have to call us by our first names" mum added

"Maya and Jacob?" Maddox asked. Clearly, you idiot. What are we supposed to call them? Bonnie and Clyde?

"Those are the ones 'dox" mum nodded "it's the only way to make this story believable. So you have to get used to doing it now"

"So, we got the whole situation of you two done, but what about the alibi for our parents not being here?" I was thinking of all these possible situations that would happen. Maddox on the other hand wouldn't even think of anything. He would probably say something that would sound ridiculous.

"Tell them that your dad went fishing with his in-laws" dad answered

"And mum?" Maddox asked

"Currently house sitting for a friend in Forks" she smiled. And that was done, the alibi was set.

I was in my room, readying myself for the tribal meeting. I mean, I don't dress with anything traditional; I just wear a feather ornament for my hair or something. In the background I could hear a knock on the door. "I'll get it" Maddox answered. It must be his friends. I was thinking about my mum and dad, how many years were they married and they still managed to still love and care about each other for that long? "Jayla! Your friends are here too!" I heard him yell out.

"Oh crap" I said to myself as I ran toward the front door. And there they were there. I saw them standing behind Maddox's friends. They must know each other or something. "Come in" I said as I stood back and opened the door a bit wider. We had led them into the living room. I was expecting mum and dad to be there watching TV, but they weren't.

"So where are your parents?" Caleb asked us "do we get to meet Mr and Mrs. Black?" Well, you _are_ but not officially calling them my parents.

"Nah not today dude" Maddox shook his head. Let's see if he can remember what the alibi was without me filling in for him. I looked at him as he looked at me for the 'ok go' signal "Mum's gone house-sitting for a friend of hers in Forks; dad's gone fishing with the in-laws"

"K" Caleb nodded and that was that. I was relieved that Maddox did remember. He glared at me. I didn't say it out loud, but I think he had an inkling feeling that I thought that.

"Jayla, Maddox...get your butts in the kitchen!" I heard mum's voice from the kitchen

"Who's that?" Jasmine asked

"That's my m-" I began

"Maya" Maddox interrupted "our cousin" he glared at me. My eyes widened, I almost gave away the thing we were covering up. Good thing he was there to save my butt "Just chill here for a bit, I'll go see what my cousin wants" We left them to sit in the living room to watch TV and headed into the kitchen. And there was mum, if you saw her she just looked like your typical teenage girl. It was weird if you thought about it, but mum said we were never normal, and to me that was a good thing

"So I guess you've told them the 'story' yet?" she smiled at me and Maddox

"Yeah its all systems go" I smiled

"Great" she picked up the tray of sandwiches and gave them to Maddox "put that on the coffee table" she ordered. Even though she looked like a teenager, she did act like our mum, it was cute.

"Yes mu-" He began. Maddox almost slipped up, but mum looked at him and he immediately corrected himself. Lucky she was there to stop him. I wonder what would happen if neither of us weren't here to remind each other "Maya"

"Better" she smiled "but you have to be careful you don't slip up. The both of you"

We went back into the living room where they had comfortably sat down on the couches and chairs "She wanted me to get the sandwiches and yeah" Maddox said as he put them on the table. Maddox's friends immediately pounced on the food; trust Maddox to find friends that eat exactly like him.

"Hey guys I'm gonna go out for a bit to visit the Cullen's so-" Mum walked into the room and stopped the moment she saw that everyone stared at her when she entered "Hi"

"Well hello there" Maddox's friends immediately stood up and went over to her "I'm Caleb 'Desperado' Despoja and this is Zackary Blair"

"Nice to meet you" she nodded and shook their hands "and from what I take, you must be Jayla's friends?"

"Yeah" I nodded "Ellie Valencia, Samantha Geyer and Jasmine Bartelle"

"Well it was nice to meet you, but like I said I've got people to visit" she said as she grabbed her car keys from the bowl.

"Where you going Maya?" Maddox asked, it sounded so weird for him to be calling her that. I guess it would be weird for me to be calling her Maya as well.

"Wow, your cousin is so pretty" Sam whispered to me.

"Its funny, she looks exactly like you almost" Jasmine observed. My eyes widened slightly but I controlled that and smiled.

"The Cullen's" she smiled she said as she headed to the door again.

"So Maya...you wouldn't happen to be single would you?" Caleb asked. Me and Maddox looked at each other. Don't tell me that one of Maddox's friends is trying to make a pass at our mum, in front of their own children. One; that's not nice to watch, two; if my dad were here...he would gladly let you know the marital status of my mum with his fists doing the talking.

"No, sorry" she shook her head and smiled "I'm actually married to-"

"Hey babe" dad had busted in and kissed her on the lips. He didn't have a shirt on, as if this situation couldn't get even more awkward for Maddox and me.

"Gone for a run again?" Mum looked at him. When mum says 'run' she means 'did you phase again?' Dad was probably out hunting for sport or hanging out with his tribe members.

"One in the same" he nodded, he then looked at the people in the room "Jayla and Maddox's friends?" They all nodded in unison. "Where you goin'?" he asked mum.

"Cullens" she nodded "coming?"

"Yeah" he said as he opened the door for Maya and started to head out.

"Jake" she called out to him "put a shirt on." He sighed and ran back into the house, mum waited by the door and a couple of seconds later they were ready to go. "Alright, we're going now. Jay, Dox...remember your _parents_ want the house to be kept clean" she emphasised the word. Me and Maddox nodded. "Great, we'll see you in a bit for the tribe meeting"

"Married?" Jasmine looked at me "your cousin is married? She's only seventeen yeah?"

"Yes" I nodded "but her and Jacob have been together for a really long time"

"He's a lucky guy" that Caleb guy nodded "their children are gonna be the hottest things"

Maddox and I looked at each other and smirked. If only they knew. A couple of hours had passed and everyone had made there way down to First Beach. Ellie, Sam and Jasmine were really excited because they had heard stories about the tribal meetings that the Quileutes would hold at First Beach but never knew anyone to be invited along, and here they were invited by me to come along and listen to stories, legends and learn about my people. Everyone had sat down around the camp fire; I had sat between Ellie and Jasmine. Maddox was sitting with Caleb and Zackary, of course. And then we were surrounded by mine and Maddox's godparents. Leah, Seth, Sam, a heavily pregnant Emily, Jared, Kim, Quil, Claire and Embry. Mum was sitting at the head of the circle, everyone was looking at her, and I saw the reflection of the fire dancing in her eyes. She looked at me and smiled softly, I knew it killed her to have to pretend that she wasn't my mum. Dad had come now and the tribal meeting was about to begin.

"I would like to welcome the new people that our cousins have bought to hear the story of the Quileutes tonight. So to Maddox and Jayla's friends, we say welcome" Dad said looking at all of us. The Quileutes looked up at me and Maddox and understood why dad said the word 'cousin' instead of 'children.' "This is a very special night, for on this is the night, many, many, many, _many_ years ago. A rogue Quileute wolf, running away from all he knew, all he loved and all he wanted to leave behind; had met his princess" he began. Out of all the stories I've heard, I never heard this one before. I heard the fire crackling as dad continued his story "This was a wolf that was filled with pain. He had fled to a far away forest wanting to forget. But suddenly, a noise startled him and he had turned back into the form that the spirits had originally made him" he looked at mum; it was her turn to speak.

"The princess heard the wolf's cries and had run to the forest to seek out what had made this noise" she looked around the circle, everyone was listening intently "the princess had entered the forest and saw the transformed boy of the Quileute tribe in his human form"

"And that very moment he laid his eyes on her, he never wanted to lay eyes on anything else" dad immediately finished.

"But, she was scared, nervous and curious to what brought him to this forest, the land of her tribe, the Makah tribe" there was that sparkle in her eye when she said that.

"So she spoke to the Quileute boy, and he immediately was entranced by her every word, wanting to get to know her more and more"

"She too was hesitant but had opened up to the Quileute boy. As she tended to him, gave him food and a roof over his head...they soon became friends...and eventually they had fallen in love" my mum sighed. There was a soft 'awww' that had escaped Sam, Ellie and Jasmine's mouths as they were daydreaming of the story happening. This was such a beautiful story, like it was nice. And mum sounded like she was on cloud nine when she spoke of it.

"But, the world was against these two being together, the spirits were angered and they had sent another man from another tribe to claim her heart. He was a member of the Chimakum people, the people who are able to transform into bears" Dad said softly "the Quileute and the Chimakum boy had set a battle in order to win the princess' heart"

"Once discovering this, the princess had run away, to a land that she never knew, and made friends with the blood-drinkers"

"Blood-drinkers?" Ellie whispered to me.

"Vampires" I answered back. I stared at my mum and dad as they continued to tell us the story.

"The blood-drinkers had helped her, and had protected her from the Chimakum people and the man sent to claim her as her own" my mum sighed and looked at dad.

"The Quileute warrior had found her and begged her to marry him and they could now run away together and live their lives away from the life that was planned out for them"

"But, on the wedding day. The Chimakum people had banded against the Quileutes and the blood-drinkers and a battle took place. With the help of the blood-drinkers and the Quileutes making an alliance together, the Chimakum people were destroyed and the princess and the Quileute warrior got married. And she too could now posses the power of the Quileute, she could transform into a wolf. She became bonded with him in spirit" Mum said as she held dad's hand "and from that day on, they have never left each others sides"

"And to this day, if you ever see a pack of just two wolves, that is the Makah Princess and the Quileute warrior, always by each others side...'til death do them part" Dad looked at me, Maddox and everyone else in the circle.

"Woah" Ellie breathed out softly.

"That was awesome" Jasmine whispered at me "your cousins are great story tellers"

"Yeah" I nodded softly. I looked at mum and dad, the way they gazed at each other, the way the spoke so lovingly when they told us this story. It finally clicked; I looked at Maddox who had the same realisation as I did. This wasn't just _any_ story...it was theirs. After the tribe meeting, everyone was associating with each other. I had walked over to my friends. "So what did you think of the tribe meeting?"

"I loved it" Jasmine smiled "and the story that your cousins had told was just amazing, that was a beautiful love story"

"Yeah" I nodded as I looked at my mum and dad who were talking to Sam and Emily.

"Ah Wesley! Nice of you to join us at the _end _of the tribal meeting" I heard Seth call out. The girls and I turned around, not believing what we had heard. And there he was. Wesley Harper. What the hell was he doing here?

"Wow, this tribal meeting _is _interesting" Jasmine smiled. I ran toward Seth who was talking to Wesley.

"Seth" I called out to him.

"Ah hey, Jayla" he smiled "this is my friend-"

"Wesley Harper" I answered.

"Oh so you know each other?" he smiled "excellent"

"From school" Wesley nodded "I didn't know that you were part of the Quileute tribe"

"They are" Seth nodded "did you know that their parents are the tribal leaders?"

"Oh, well where are they?"

"They are-" I kicked him on the shin; any more he would've given away my family's secret.

"Away, temporarily. My cousins were kind enough to replace them for the day." I answered and glared at Seth who almost gave my family's secret away "what are you doing here?"

"I was invited by yours truly" Wesley said as he patted Seth on the back.

"Well, I'll let you get to it then" I said as I walked away.

"By the way Jayla..." Wesley called out. I turned around and looked at him "It was great meeting you today"

I smiled and walked toward my friends. That would have to be the best tribal meeting ever.

* * *

**_Maddox's POV_**

We had arrived at our home, got our bags and walked toward the house. "How do you think they're gonna take it 'dox? I don't want them to be insulted or anything"

"They won't" I shook my head "They'll understand" I nodded, at least...I _hope _they'll understand.

"If you're sure"

"But you're asking" I immediately shot out. I shotgun not to ask them.

"Fine" she rolled her eyes as we made it to the front steps and walking into the house. "Mum, dad, we're home"

"Hey you two" Mum smiled, her and dad were on the couch watching TV. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" she shook her head. What are you waiting for Jayla? Out with it. I nudged her to give her a little bit more encouragement. "Alright" she whispered and glared at me "We were wondering, if we could have a couple of friends come over tonight...for the tribe meeting?"

"Here? At the house?" dad asked "are you sure you wanna do that? I mean, won't they get freaked out seeing that your parents are two seventeen year old kids?"

"That's the thing dad..." she took a deep breath. I was trying to distract myself by staring at the ceiling fan "maybe it would be easier if you _didn't_ say that you were our parents"

"What do you want us to say?" mum looked at Jayla. She was upset by what was said, which was exactly why I didn't want to ask. Mum could make you feel guilty within a time of 0.01 seconds. It was her gift.

"I don't know" she said looking at her feet "that's the part I was having trouble coming up with, Maddox wasn't any help" she looked at me. Thanks Jayla, here I am supporting you and you say something like that. I couldn't help but nudge her again.

"I got it" mum nodded and smiled at us both. Got what? She understood? Or got that me and Jayla were terrible children and we're spawns of evil?

"What do you mean 'you got it'? Have you thought of a good excuse that there are four seventeen year olds in the house with no grown ups what-so-ever?" dad looked at mum "figuratively speaking"

"Where's Billy?" mum asked dad.

"Fishing trip with Charlie and Tobias" dad said as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Fish hook" mum shuddered and looked at her palm. Dad took her hand and kissed it to which she blushed. Ew, I should really make a rule about public displays of affection when it came to Romeo and Juliet on the couch there.

"Anyway, Maya...what were you saying that you 'got it'?"

"Jake, clearly we don't exactly look like Jayla and Maddox" she looked at the both of us and then at dad "we could just say we're their cousins that are living with them indefinitely"

"Who's related to them? You or me with this whole 'cousin' situation?" dad asked her

"Wanna go with...me?" she looked at dad "and you're my husband, we were recently just married a couple of months ago"

I think I had just realised where I got most of my quick thinking and making up stories came from. Mum. No doubt she must've pulled stunts like that on Grandpa Tobias when she was younger. What a rebel child. "So we're going to tell them that we got married at a young age?" Dad looked at her

"Pretty much" she nodded "that's is how it all went anyway, we got married at _this _age"

"Good" dad said as he kissed her on the lips. That really needs to stop. Here's an idea...every time they kiss...I get a dollar. At this rate...I'll be rich by the end of the month "So that way Maddox and his friends can back off and know that you are taken"

"I'll make it clear to them dad" I said putting my hands up in the air. Dad was very protective of mum, and it _would _be weird and disturbing seeing my friends do that.

"Great" I smiled "so they're coming in an hour...so...yeah do what you guys were doing before" Jayla said as she headed to her room, I headed off to mine.

"One more thing..." dad called out to us. Jay and I sighed and walked back to the living room. There was a condition of this whole thing in order to make it work. "You can't get freaked out about me and your mum being all couple, because we're your _cousins _not parents. So even though you are dying to show everyone what you ate for lunch tody, you have to hold it in" he said. I think that was mainly directed at me. Well...at least they weren't old people being overly affectionate to each other...that's just...wrong. They just looked like a normal teenage couple...who happen to be married...and have seventeen year old children.

"And you have to call us by our first names" mum added.

"Maya and Jacob?" I asked. It was so weird calling them that. I only call them by their first names when I'm mad at them. This is just weird.

"Those are the ones 'dox" mum nodded "it's the only way to make this story believable. So you have to get used to doing it now"

"So, we got the whole situation of you two done, but what about the alibi for our parents not being here?" Jayla asked. Damn you Jayla! They already planned it out for us and you wanna go and jeopardise it! Do you really want to just tell everyone what our family is and who we choose to hang out with?

"Tell them that your dad went fishing with his in-laws" dad answered

"And mum?" I asked

"Currently house sitting for a friend in Forks" she smiled. And that was done, the alibi was set.

I waited in my room, where I watched a DVD. Mum and dad had been educating us in our tastes of music, mum had so far corrupted Jayla...and dad's taste in DVD's weren't half bad. I was watching 'Hell Boy' but I was interrupted when there was a knock on the door and from the sounds that were coming from the front door that would be Caleb and Zackary. "I'll get it" I said as I ran from the other side of the house. I opened the door and it wasn't just Caleb and Zackary, they all must've done a convoy or something because along with them standing at the front of the door was Ellie, Sam and Jasmine.

"Hey man" Caleb nodded

"Hey Maddox" Jasmine smiled at me. I nodded in greeting and then turned my head inside the house "Jayla! Your friends are here too!"

A couple of seconds later Jayla was standing next to me, we opened the door and let them in. We all led them into the living room, we were expecting mum and dad to be there but they weren't. "So where are your parents?" Caleb asked "do we get to meet Mr and Mrs. Black?"

"Nah not today dude" I shook my head "mum's gone house-sitting for a friend of hers in Forks, dad's gone fishing with the in-laws"

"K" he nodded.

"Jayla, Maddox...get your butts in the kitchen!" I heard my mum call out to us.

"Who's that?" one of the girls asked.

"That's my m-" Jayla began

"Maya" I interrupted "our cousin" after I said that I glared at her. If she keeps slipping up, we're going to get busted for sure. "Just chill here for a bit, I'll go see what my cousin wants"

We walked in, and there was Mu- Maya in her skinny leg jeans and a grey long sleeve sweater. She made sandwiches for us and them. She looked up and me and Maddox and smiled "So I guess you've told them the 'story' yet?"

"Yeah its all systems go" Jayla nodded.

"Great" she picked up the tray of sandwiches and gave them to me "put that on the coffee table"

"Yes mu-" Mum looked at me immediately and raised her eyebrow "Maya"

"Better" she smiled "but you have to be careful you don't slip up. The both of you"

Me and Jayla went back into the living room. "She wanted me to get the sandwiches and yeah" I said as I placed them on the table. Caleb and Zack where the first ones to dive in. Followed by Ellie, Sam and Jasmine who got their sandwiches in a more polite way.

"Hey guys I'm gonna go out for a bit to visit the Cullen's so-" mum walked into the room and stopped mid-sentence when she noticed everyone looking at her. "Hi" she smiled.

"Well hello there" Caleb and Zackary immediately shot up out of their seats to shake her hand "I'm Caleb 'Desperado' Despoja and this is Zackary Blair"

"Nice to meet you" she nodded and shook their hands "and from what I take, you must be Jayla's friends?"

"Yeah" Jayla nodded "Ellie Valencia, Samantha Geyer and Jasmine Bartelle"

"Well it was nice to meet you, but like I said I've got people to visit" she said as she grabbed her car keys from the bowl.

"Where you going Maya?" I asked. It was so weird calling her by first name.

"The Cullen's" she smiled she said as she headed to the door again.

"So Maya...you wouldn't happen to be single would you?" Caleb asked. Me and Jayla looked at each other and then looked at mum. That is just disgusting Caleb, not cool, not right, imagine if dad were here when he asked that. He would be a dead man walking.

"No, sorry" she shook her head and smiled "I'm actually married to-"

"Hey babe" Jacob came in and kissed her immediately on the lips. He was topless – again. What the hell dad?

"Gone for a run again?" Maya asked him. Emphasis on the run, dad must've been hanging around the Quileutes again. Lucky jerk. When the hell am I gonna phase?

"One in the same" he nodded, he then looked at the people in the room "Jayla and Maddox's friends?" They all nodded in unison. "Where you goin'?" he asked mum.

"Cullens" she nodded "coming?"

"Yeah" he said as he opened the door for Maya and started to head out.

"Jake" she called out to him "put a shirt on." He sighed and ran back into the house, mum waited by the door and a couple of seconds later they were ready to go. "Alright, we're going now. Jay, Dox...remember your _parents_ want the house to be kept clean" she emphasised the word. Jayla and I nodded. Trust mum to know a way to order us around, even though she was pretending to be our cousin, the hidden message was there. "Great, we'll see you in a bit for the tribe meeting"

It was time from the tribal meeting. It was always around this usual time. The sun was setting; the fire was set up, thanks to Seth. "Come on, the meeting is about to begin" mum said as she was heading out the door. We all followed after her. Jayla was with her friends and I was walking with my friends. Zackary and Caleb wouldn't shut up on how hot my 'cousin' was.

"Man, she is so hot dude! And she's married, that is the biggest downer ever" Caleb sighed.

"Dude, can it. She's married" I looked at him. To my DAD.

"Such a young age" Zackary sighed "damn it"

We all had sat down around the camp fire. Caleb and Zackary had bought marshmallows because the thought of fire meant they could bring marshmallows. I didn't mind, as long as I got to eat them too.

Mum had sat exactly parallel to me and Jayla. So she could see us. And there they were, sitting down one by one, the Quileutes who I grew up with and were practically another adopted family. Mum smiled at me and Jayla, we all went quiet as dad had approached.

"I would like to welcome the new people that our cousins have bought to hear the story of the Quileutes tonight. So to Maddox and Jayla's friends, we say welcome" Dad nodded. The rest of the tribe members looked at Jayla and me as they nodded and smiled at the friends that we had bought to one of our tribes meetings. I could see from the corner of my eye that Despo was checkin' out Leah. I wanted to hit him on the shoulder. I couldn't help but feel jealous. Leah looked at me and smiled, and I nodded and smiled back in return.

"Dude, she's hot" Caleb whispered to me agreeing with Despo.

"Shut up my d- I mean, my cousin is talking" I corrected myself.

"...for on this is the night, many, many, many, _many_ years ago. A rogue Quileute wolf, running away from all he knew, all he loved and all he wanted to leave behind; he had met his soul mate" This was new. I don't think I heard this one before; my favourite story was when the Quileutes got their powers and used it to protect the Makah and other tribes. "This was a wolf that was filled with pain. He had fled to a far away forest wanting to forget. But suddenly, a noise startled him and he had turned back into the form that the spirits had originally made him"

"The princess heard the wolf's cries and had run to the forest to seek out what had made this noise" mum had added in the parts of the story that she new. This was the first time mum had ever spoken and told a story at the tribal meeting, I guess she was a little bit comfortable about this story "the princess had entered the forest and saw the transformed boy of the Quileute tribe in his human form"

"And that very moment he laid his eyes on her, he never wanted to lay eyes on anything else" dad added. I couldn't help it, but my inside started to cringe, seeing dad look and speak all mushy gushy, didn't settle my stomach properly.

"But, she was scared, nervous and curious to what brought him to this forest, the land of her tribe, the Makah tribe" The Makah tribe, where mum had come from. Grandpa was still the leader of it and going strong as ever, and Aunt Nida was the second in command.

"So she spoke to the Quileute boy, and he immediately was entranced by her every word, wanting to get to know her more and more" _Dad, why did you have to get all the mushy stuff?_ I thought to myself.

"She too was hesitant but had opened up to the Quileute boy. As she tended to him, gave him food and a roof over his head...they soon became friends...and eventually they had fallen in love" See now this is what I'd expect of mum to say so it was ok for her to say things like that, but you dad...not so much.

"But, the world was against these two being together, the spirits were angered and they had sent another man from another tribe to claim her heart. He was a member of the Chimakum people, the people who are able to transform into bears" Dad said softly "the Quileute and the Chimakum boy had set a battle in order to win the princess' heart" I need to get dad to tell me how the battle went, for sure it was awesome. But he kept it PG rated for those who were squeamish.

"Once discovering this, the princess had run away, to a land that she never knew, and made friends with the blood-drinkers" I began to think, we were friends with the Cullen's they were vampires, and mum and them were friends before Jay and me were born. Is this the story of how mum and dad met? "The blood-drinkers had helped her, and had protected her from the Chimakum people and the man sent to claim her as her own" I saw the look mum had given him, and the way dad would look at her, yep. That was their story.

"The Quileute warrior had found her and begged her to marry him and they could now run away together and live their lives away from the life that was planned out for them"

"But, on the wedding day. The Chimakum people had banded against the Quileutes and the blood-drinkers and a battle took place. With the help of the blood-drinkers and the Quileutes making an alliance together, the Chimakum people were destroyed and the princess and the Quileute warrior got married. And she too could now posses the power of the Quileute, she could transform into a wolf. She became bonded with him in spirit" Mum said as she held dad's hand. This is definitely their story "and from that day on, they have never left each others sides"

"And to this day, if you ever see a pack of just two wolves, that is the Makah Princess and the Quileute warrior, always by each others side...'til death do them part" Dad looked at me and nodded slightly, I think that was a way to tell me that it was what I was thinking.

The tribe meeting was over, but everyone had chosen to stay and talk for a bit. "Dude that was so trippy" Caleb nodded "your cousins are like so, like...awesome"

"And hot" Zackary nodded "like, Maya is"

"Alright enough talk about how hot Maya is" I glared at them.

"Maddox" I heard a familiar voice call my name, I turned around and there was Leah smiling at me.

"Leah" I nodded monotonously "what's up?"

"Nothing much" she shook her head. She looked behind me.

"Oh that's Caleb and Zackary, my friends from school"

"Hey" she smiled

"Hey" they both nodded.

"Leah, I hate to be rude, but I'm really tired and my friends need to get home so..." I said as I turned away and walked toward my friends.

"Dude, what the hell?" Caleb asked "she's gorgeous"

"Keep walking" I said as I headed toward the house, with Caleb and Zackary following behind me.

* * *


	5. Don't seem fazed

**_

* * *

_****__**

Disclaimer:

**Sadly I don't own Twilight nor anything that Stephenie Meyer has created for the sole purpose of this series. The only thing I own are my own characters in this story created to please and create enjoyment for others as my own.**

**_NOTE: _If you have just clicked and you HAVEN'T read my previous fanfic 'STAY CLOSE DON'T GO' the plot will not make sense as this is a SEQUEL to that.**

**So all I can say is...enjoy. Blue xox**

And I can say thank you to the following darlings:

**Review  
Thealiastree13  
Team Emmett  
Eskimo-zo  
NycBlackout89**

**Favourite Story  
Project17**

* * *

My alarm had sounded and I grunted as I got out of bed. "Maddox! Come on, I heard that alarm clock. And you don't have an excuse that you didn't get enough sleep, you went home early from the tribe meeting" I heard dad yell from the kitchen. I sighed as I got out of bed. I got ready and headed down stairs.

"Morning 'dox" mum smiled at me. I grunted and sat down. "Caveman talk, something _must _be wrong" she said. She's able to detect those things when me and Jayla were upset. "And I know it's about Leah"

I looked up at her "How did you know that?"

"Clearly put two-and-two together" she looked at me "she was really upset when I saw her last"

"Thanks mum, way to make me feel better"

"Just want you to know that she's upset by what you do"

"And I care because?" I said getting annoyed. I hated it when she was giving one of her life lectures and how I should treat Leah carefully, or treat her nicely or with respect. Leah, Leah, Leah!

"Because you care about her more than you think" she said as she heard Jayla's footsteps coming and went to get her breakfast ready.

"Morning" I heard her say, well someone was in a happy mood. Maybe it was because of that jerk that I saw that intervened on a Quileute tribe meeting. He had no right to be there. Remind myself to talk to Seth about inviting friends that I wasn't aware of.

"What did your friends think of the tribe meeting?" she asked as she put a plate in front of me.

"They loved it, especially the story that you and dad told" I smiled at her. She smiled and walked back to the bench and got some food for herself. "Was that…yours and dad's story?"

I leant my head on the table and dozed off for a couple of seconds until I heard mum's voice fill in my head again. "No time to tell you that version, you have to get to school with happy-sad over here" I looked up and grunted. "Your fault you didn't talk to Leah, not mine"

"Mum" I said as I leant my head on the table again "it's because my friends were there"

"Well congratulations she is now angry at you" she said as she walked out of the kitchen. Yep, see how I said about making you feel guilty? Gifted.

"What was that about?" Jayla asked me. I didn't want her to get into this whole argument thing with what's going on with me and Leah.

"Leah" just saying her name made me angry "she ruins everything. Why do I feel so crap for?"

"Maybe because, you like her?" and another theory about love from my sister, what is it with girls and love. Does it come in some sort of stupid equation that I'm not aware of?

"Don't you get started too, mum's already got that theory implanted in my head" I looked at her.

"I didn't say anything, it was just a suggestion" she shook her head. I think she got the picture that I was angry. At least Jayla knew that I didn't want to be bothered. Mum, just wants to know what's going on in my head, considering that I am just angry about everything "Come on, I think a day at school should fix your sorrows"

"Fat chance" I said as I stood up from the table "you're driving the Rabbit today"

"You read my mind" she smiled and headed out to the door and walked to the Rabbit.

We had arrived at the school and walked to the car park. Everyone had already given us nicknames. 'The Black's' , 'The Twins' , 'The Hottie Quileute Bodies' – I have no idea where the third one came from considering no one has seen neither me or Jayla in that perspective. Ew, lets not think about that thought right now. We had sat down on our desks next to each other. Caleb and Zackary were there, funny that they arrived early.

"Hey man" Caleb shook my hand

"'ey" I said as I turned to face them "how'd you find the tribe meeting?"

"It was pretty intense" Zack nodded "but loved it. Hey, is that Leah girl you were talking to…"

"Out with it Zack" I said as I could feel the irritability in my voice grow higher and higher, but he didn't know that.

"Single?"

"Yeah, but she's not lookin' at the moment" I was sure about that much; Leah had never been with anyone in the span of time that I had known her. I don't think that was going to change anytime soon…I think.

"Damn" he said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Dude, check out all the girls that are like in mourning for Wesley not bein' here…do you think they're like that with me?" Caleb pondered

"Hate to burst your bubble dude…no they don't" he shook his head. Seeing these to act around each other reminded me of Embry and Quil, dad's best friends. I think in a weird way we were miniature versions of them even though Zack and Caleb didn't have a connection with the Quileute tribe what so ever.

"Alright, since Mr. Harper isn't here, we can move along the rest of the roll. The world isn't going to end if he's not here" I heard Fitzy say.

"Now _that_" I smiled "brightened up my day"

"Glad to know" Jayla said as she stared straight at the front of the classroom.

The bell had gone and we had English class. I sighed in agony because we were learning Shakespeare this year. Jayla was ecstatic because she was always fond of his plays and sonnets. Especially the romantic story of all time – apparently. Romeo and Juliet.

"Class I am your teacher, Ms. Inveigh. I trust that you all had a great holidays and oh" she looked at Jayla and I. I see that we have twins. This is certainly a first in a very long time. Welcome to La Push high" she said as she looked at her class list "Jayla and Maddox"

"Do they always have to point out I'm a twin?" I looked at Caleb and Zack.

"Dunno dude, they think you and your sister are the greatest thing since…ever"

"They're just not used to seeing twins; it's kinda mythical 'round here"

If you think being mythical is me and Jayla bein' twins…man you gotta meet the people I hang out with on weekends.

"Now we will be reading Act 2, Scene 2 of Romeo and Juliet. Can anyone tell me what is so significant about this scene?" she looked around the class and no-one answered.

"It is where Romeo and Juliet confess their love for one another" Jayla had answered.

"Excellent Miss Jayla. Now for all of you that don't know-" I cut off in thinking clearly. I didn't want her to rant on how excellent Romeo and Juliet was and how it was the 'love story of the century.' What do you mean 'Love story of the century'? Hasn't she read the play or read the movies? Isn't it a love story if it happens all happy go lucky and tra-la-la-la? Romeo and Juliet dies don't they? They kill themselves? What is so important about that? Why would you kill yourself for not having someone else in your life? That doesn't make sense. The idea of romance doesn't faze me; I find it annoying and pointless.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out. It was from Leah.

_  
I don't know what your problem was last night, but you didn't have to walk off like that. Even someone as cynical as me should know what rude is. Thanks a lot Maddox. _

"Who's that from dude?" Caleb asked.

"Leah" I whispered. The teacher had assigned Jayla to play Juliet. I looked at her face, she was horrified. She wasn't the type of person that liked being the centre of attention and have all eyes focused on her. The teacher even made her sit on the desk to make it seem like that she was on the balcony. I couldn't help but smirk at my sister's misfortune.

"Now Romeo will be…" she began she looked around the class. I immediately looked down, as did Caleb and Zack.

"Sorry I'm late, Miss Inveigh" I heard that weasel's voice fill the room. The eyes of the girls in the room had lit up. "I just thought I'd give you this note, I'll be away for this week and the next. Family problems" Yeah and you won't be here for the next few months if you dare keep talking to my sister.

"Understood, Mr. Harper" she nodded "now, since you came late, you can play Romeo. Jayla will be Juliet"

"Of course" he nodded as he approached me "Jayla" he smiled at her. Oh he was lovin' this.

"We're doing the balcony scene"

"So you are my Juliet" he smiled as he went down on one knee. I saw Jayla roll her eyes. At least she wasn't enjoying him near her. Hmm, that seems to be a good height for him, I wonder how he'd feel if I made him that height forever...

"So we're doing Act 2. Scene 2 of Romeo and Juliet. Jayla and Wesley, if you please"

Jayla had begun her act as Juliet "O Romeo, Romeo where for art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name, or if thou will not. Be but sworn my love, and I shall no longer be a Capulet"

I made myself zoned out. I didn't want to see a romance scene between my sister and the guy who would make friends with my fist if he continued his friendship with my sister outside of school. I decided to text Leah back, if I didn't my mum would make me feel even guiltier for ignoring her at the tribe meeting 'after all she's done for me (you)' mum would say.

_Dude, I was with my friends, if you weren't paying attention to who those people were at the tribe meeting. They were the first friends I made at La Push High and I don't want to screw that over by ignoring them at the tribe meeting, so excuse me for being a good friend. Everything in my world, strange as it seems doesn't revolve around YOU._

I pressed sent and took a deep breath. I need to rethink on how I was going to approach this. She made me so angry and I really had no clue why. She knew a lot about me, but if I could choose anyone else other than Jayla, mum and dad who knew me best…it would be her. My phone had vibrated and I quickly pressed the green button on my phone to open the message.

_Oh please, Maddox. It would've been nice of you to just tell me that you had company, but you said in such a rude way. And you wonder why I was upset? Look at how the way you treat me. I've been nothing but a good friend to you, and yet you still treat me like crap. Would it be better if I just left you alone? If it makes you happy Maddox, say the word and I'll go._

I sighed again in frustration. And started texting again.

_I'm sorry Leah. I didn't know that you'd get upset from that thing that I did. And I didn't know that you would get so worked up about it. I'm sorry ok? Come visit me on the weekend or something when you're free. It's been a while since we've properly hung out. Weird to say this dude…but you're the best friend that I've had for a really long time…plus that, seriously why are you so upset about me ignoring you? Go out there and live your life. _

I looked up and the scene was over. Thank god. Jayla walked over to back to her desk. Everyone was clapping so I thought I should go with the majority and clap along, even though I wasn't paying attention to a word that was being said. I just wanted the scene to be over. "Wow that was some screen-play going on there. I must say Miss Black and Mr Harper, you two…work well together" Don't go encouraging them lady, they might think that they can associate. No way in hell I'm going to let him.

"Let's hope that it's not that closely"

Jayla looked at me and rolled her eyes and stared forward. All of her friends were smiling and giggling at her, the other girls however were giving Jayla the death stares. I felt my phone vibrate again.

_I can never stay mad at you Maddox! And I hate that! But yeah I'll come over soon. Whenever I guess. Have a good day at school._

_Leah xox_

I smiled and continued to stare straight at the class. Everything with Leah was fixed and now I could relax. English class was over, I fell asleep through most of it and with the help of Jayla I wouldn't get caught out. I got to go home early today and so I headed to the Rabbit. I think Jayla would know that I would come back to pick her up when school was over for her.

I arrived home. Mum was in the kitchen, as per usual. She was on the phone to Aunt Nida. I walked into the kitchen. "Yes, Nida" she said as she was writing something down on a piece of paper "alright, alright" she turned around and saw me "oh, hey hunny" she smiled "I gotta go Nida, Maddox is home. Alright, I will! Ok bye!" she said as she hung up the phone and rolled her eyes.

"Hey mum" I nodded as I put my bag on the table.

"Off" she said. I rolled my eyes and put my bag on the floor. "Why are you at home so early? Two days in a row"

"I got a kickass timetable" I smiled. She just nodded at me and smiled. "Oh, I said sorry to Leah"

"That's good. You know that she's been really confused lately, so I've heard" she said as she boiled up the coffee machine.

"You never got a long with her did you?" I asked. Leah even confessed that a while ago, her and my mum never saw eye-to-eye on things. "Why?"

"Because I was an imprint" she answered

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"I think I'll let her answer that for you, but she's straightened up all the 17 years I've known her" she shrugged.

"Mum, you were part of the Makah tribe weren't you? Why could you transform into a wolf when Aunt Nida can't?"

"Because me and your dad are tied together in spirit. As long as he can turn into a wolf…so can I. Which is why we're both young. We've always phased and that's how it goes hun, when you turn into a wolf you don't age at all. You'll only start aging if you stop phasing for a very long solid amount of time"

"So that makes sense" I nodded "that's why Leah's young too? Because she always phases?"

"Got it right on the money" she nodded as she poured some coffee into a mug. I felt my phone vibrate.

_Hey 'dox, I'm coming over your house with a friend. Is that ok?_

I was confused, she never did this before, but I thought what the hell.

_Sure why not_.

"Mum, I know this is a weird question…but how old was dad when he phased?" I asked.

"He was about I think…sixteen" she nodded "why?"

"Because I'm seventeen and I haven't even so much as felt any changes what so ever" I complained "what if I don't have any abilities?"

"You're exactly like your dad. If you don't phase, something is terribly wrong with the spin of things" she said as she hugged me "you'll get there, don't rush it. It's not like you can brag to your friends about being a wolf now can ya?"

"Nah, but it makes me belong in the Quileute tribe, like I can be officially a Quileute guy"

"And I suppose you'd want to have a crack at cliff diving as well?"

"Can I?" my eyes lit up.

"When I know you can phase and heal really fast, then and only then. For now, you're still 'human' so…no way in hell I'm going to let that happen"

"Thanks Ma" I punched her lightly on the arm "where's Jacob?" I asked.

"He's out again visiting your Grandfather Billy" she said as she went out of the room. I went over to the living room and started watching TV until there was a knock at the door. I walked over and answered, and there stood Leah.

"Hey 'dox" she smiled

"Leah" I nodded as I let her in the house "what's new with you?"

"Well…" she wrinkled her forehead as she looked at me.

"Out with it Leah, I haven't got all day" I looked at her. She turned to look at the front doorway and in came a man; tall, dark…hey he could almost pass off as me.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"This" she said as she held his hand in front of me. Did she just do that? "…is my boyfriend, Danny"

"Danny?" I raised my eyebrow. I took one look at him. I hated him.

"Nice to meet ya" he said as he took his hand out. I looked at his hand and he retracted it back "he's a very shy kid, Leah" he looked at her and smiled.

KID?! I am NOT a KID!! My insides were boiling; I became very hot and feverish almost. Leah looked at me; she was worried at what was happening "Maddox, can I talk to you outside?"

"Of course" I answered through gritted teeth. I walked out of the house and waited for her to come out.

"What?" she asked me "you seem very upset Maddox"

"Bravo Leah" I clapped in sarcasm "when did you detect that?"

"I don't get why you're mad at me Maddox, I said I was coming to visit you"

"With your new friend I see" I spat "gee you know when I said 'live your life' you went jumping to it didn't ya? Couldn't wait to finally get the green light from me, did you? Since when the hell have you known him?"

"He's been asking me out for a while, Maddox" she looked at me "I was 'living my life' didn't you tell me to do that? Or are you going to take it back now?"

"Oh now so you're listening to what I have to say to you Leah?"

"Maddox what the hell is wrong with you? Seriously? All I want you to do is make you happy, but you keep making it difficult for me to do so!" she yelled.

"You wanna make me happy?" I asked her. I was angry at her, when I said live her life I meant for _her _not to mope around the house and not be all melancholy with the things that I do.

"Yes..." she nodded; she looked at me waiting for an answer.

"Then get the hell out of my life" I said as I began running toward the forest. The anger began to build and build. There was a sudden streak of burning sensation that came through me as I ran toward the Quileute Reserve. I had dropped down to all fours and headed to the middle of the forest.

* * *

**From here on in, its not gonna be POV's anymore. That was just the beginning. These two are gonna start living very very different lives now.  
There will be chapters dedicated to Maddox.  
There will be chapters dedicated to Jayla.**

**Now...lets see what you want me to do with Maddox...**

**  
READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. Voices

**NO! I do NOT own Twilight. Nor will I ever own Twilight and its characters. I wish!**

**I would like to shout of my love to my reviewers. Thank you!!**

**And to the marvelous people, how could I forget you?**

**For your reviews give love to:  
Team Emmett  
STOheartLEN1737  
Marisaaa  
eskimo-zo  
PeterPanLover  
Skulblakka222  
**

**

* * *

**

Once English class was over (thank god for that), I had to go off to Health and Human development, whilst Maddox the lucky jerk got to go home early. I received a text message from him as I got my books ready for my class.

_Hey loser_

_I'll pick you up from the car park at school. Don't be late or I swear to God I will embarrass the hell out of you._

I laughed at his text message, put my phone back into my pocket and headed to my next class carrying my books. I looked at my timetable Room 7B. Which means that I had to go to another building. Grand. I headed to the exit of Building 6 and headed to Building 7 which wasn't that far away.

"Jayla" I heard a voice call my name. I turned around and there was Wesley hurtling toward me, one hand in his pocket, and in the other; his books as he carried them to his side.

"Hi" I nodded and continued to walk.

"You know when someone calls out your name its courtesy to stop" I heard him called out. I sighed angrily and stopped in place. I didn't turn around to look at him, but I waited until he had approached me. "Thank you" my eyes met his blue eyes.

"You're welcome" I answered monotonously

"So, Juliet…" he chuckled

"You know…" I looked at him "for the hottest guy in school, you really are quite lame at times"

"Hottest guy in school?" he raised his eyebrow and smiled "you think I'm the hottest guy in school?" his smile widened to a grin.

"Uh" I turned my face to the side to hide the blood that had come rushing to my cheeks at full speed. "No" I immediately answered, the way I answered it was so childish, he probably thought that I had a crush on him now.

"So what class do you have now?" he asked.

"Health and Human development, room 7B" I answered. He started laughing. "What?"

He showed me his timetable as well "Health and Human development Room 7B" he smiled "so I guess I have a stalker on my hands"

"You're the one who was following me" I justified "so you're stalking me"

"I've been here in this school longer than you have"

"What does that have to do with anything?" I looked at him.

"I dunno" he shrugged and smiled at me. I rolled my eyes and continued to walk straight. "You don't have a good sense of humour do you? You take everything seriously"

I wanted to slap him. "You don't know me to make any assumptions about me" I said as I picked up the pace to leave him behind. I managed to get to room 7B; I had lost him the crowd of people that were coming toward our way. I found a spot at the back of the class where I didn't know anybody but Wesley. He wasn't there yet, but I already knew. I headed straight toward the back and leant on my arm as I put it on the table.

Minutes later, he had come into the room, saying hello to anyone and everyone that would come across his path. Social yes, polite; no. He headed straight toward the back and sat on the same desk as I did. He sat next to me. I moved over, closer to the edge, I didn't want to be near him, I was angry at him. "Jayla" he began. I pretended I wasn't listening. "Look, you can pretend to ignore me and pretend that you're not listening to me, but what I said before…it was out of line and I'm sorry"

I nodded and stared straight at the class. The teacher had come in and greeted everyone. I didn't catch her surname, but she was real pretty, and from the ring that I saw on her finger, it was obvious to all that she was married. All we had to do was read chapters 1 to 5 on Health and the definitions. It was deathly silent, everyone was allowed to listen to their MP3 players and iPods and I was all the more glad. I couldn't stand hearing Wesley's breathing next to me. Mum had put some of her favourite songs on my iPod and I was really surprised at the music that she was into. I was listening to 'Ruby' by the Kaiser Chiefs. I had started writing notes now summarising the chapter that I had just read.

_'Why the hell did she do that for?'_

"Do what?" I whispered looking at Wesley.

"I didn't say anything" he whispered back.

"Sorry" I whispered back and continued to write my notes.

_'If only Jayla could hear me now'_

"I can hear you" I said

"What?" Wesley looked at me "are you talking to me?"

"I thought you were talking to me" I said in confusion. I shook my head and continued to write notes. I kept shaking my head to knock me back into reality, I was probably just hallucinating, the last person who claimed they had voices in their head were deemed to a psychiatric ward, I didn't like that future for me.

_'Leah' _I heard in my head. It sounded like someone was talking to me, but they weren't. It was in my head. Never a good sign. I looked down at my page and saw that I had written the word 'Leah.' I shook my head again and got my white out and quickly erased it. Er, my mind is wandering and I didn't like it.

"Jayla" I heard Wesley whisper as my eyes met with his again. I traced his features with my eyes. His dark brown hair, his blue eyes and that smile.

"Yes?"

"Are you ok?" he asked "you seem a little lost and confused"

"Yeah" I nodded I smiled slightly "thank you" I said as I looked down at my page. I was halfway to writing about the mortality and morbidity until I had another thought in my head.

_'Running away'_

I heard. I didn't want to think that it was the voice that I had heard. I didn't have any thoughts at that time but it just occurred to me _'Maddox, why do I hear your voice in my head?'_

_'Jayla?' _I heard his voice fill my head again _'is that you?'_

"Woah" I said as I grabbed onto the table

"Miss Black, are you ok?" the teacher had asked me. Wesley looked at me with a concerned look.

"Can I please go to the bathroom? I just need to clear my head"

"Of course, don't forget the bathroom pass" she said as she handed me over the pass.

"Thanks" I said as I headed out of the classroom and headed straight into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and then checked the stalls if there was anybody in there. There wasn't. I started walking up and down, deep breathing. I was freaked out. I heard my brother's voice in my head and when I had a thought, he had immediately replied. What the? "You're not going crazy, you're not going crazy" I said as I approached the mirror "you are NOT going crazy"

I then straightened myself out and headed back to class. "Feeling better Miss Black?"

"Yes" I nodded as I handed her back to the pass "thank you" I walked over and sat back next to Wesley.

"Are you ok?" he asked. In all cases, I wasn't. My mind wasn't in the right place at the moment, I was hearing my brother in my head, something wasn't right. And something freaky was going on.

Class had finished an hour later and I was all the more happy to get out of that classroom and lunch. I went to the cafeteria, where Jasmine, Ellie and Sam had saved me a seat at their table. "Hey guys" I said as I approached them.

"Hey" Jasmine smiled "how was Health?"

"Boring" I answered "how was literature?"

"Torture" she rolled her eyes. I smiled as I started to eat the macaroni and cheese that I had bought from the cafeteria line.

"Hey Jayla" I saw Wesley approaching with his tray.

"Wesley" I nodded. The girls looked at each other and smiled.

"How you feeling?" he asked "is there anything I can do?"

"Thank you Wesley, but no thank you" I shook my head "I'm fine, really"

"Just checking" he smiled as he walked off. I turned around and started to eat again. The girls had looked at me, staring at me in awe, confusion and dumbfoundedness.

"What?" I asked.

"Wesley Harper, the man, the hottest of the hot has just come up to offer you if there's anything that he can do for you, and you say nothing?" Jasmine looked at me.

"There's nothing he can do for me" I answered "if I need his help, I'll ask for it, but for now…I got nothing" I shrugged

"Well, there are a lot of things he can help _me _out with I can tell you that much" Ellie smiled

"Thought you didn't like him Ellie" I smiled innocently.

"Can it twinny" she threatened, she was joking of course to which we all took in good humour.

"You are such a spastic" Samantha said tapping her on the shoulder. There weren't anymore voices in my head, that means I must've been hallucinating, I mean I didn't get enough sleep last night and my mind was probably playing tricks on me.

"Hey, hey Lala" I saw one of Maddox's friends approach me.

"Oh hey, Caleb" I smiled as I panicked as I tried to search my brain to what his name was "how are you?"

"Good" he nodded. Zack was standing next to him; I think he wanted me to acknowledge that he was there too.

"Hey Zack"

"Ey Lala" he smiled and nodded. It was weird, these two didn't even know me that well, I wouldn't call them my friends considering they were Maddox's and they're already calling me by my nickname. How bizarre. "Seen 'dox around?" he asked

"No," I shook my head "he got to go home early today" I answered. Lucky jerk. I could've been home, eating a sundae and watching TV, but no instead I'm here at school, and I still have one more class to go. Well, karma is on him because I have only one class tomorrow and then the whole day off. Go me! Caleb and Zack had decided to sit next to us for remainder of lunch, until the bell had gone. I had maths on the last period. Not that bad, I liked maths…sometimes. I was at my locker doing my combination until someone had stood on the other side. It was Wesley.

"Jayla Black" he nodded.

"Wesley Harper" I said as I opened my locker door and took my books out "can I help you out with anything?"

"Just wondering what class you have next" he smiled.

"No offence Wes, but don't you have _other _friends? Not to be rude or anything, but well you get where I'm coming from"

"Not at all Jayla" he shook his head "no, all my friends are out of school, or live somewhere else" he answered simply "I do have acquaintances, but you know…not as great. You're the first friend I've made in a while"

"And I should be flattered by that?" I asked.

"I think you should be, I mean when my brothers and sister were at school I would always sit with them at lunch. We were kinda anti-social like that. We always kept together. But we did have friends outside of our family circle; we just preferred to hang out with each other"

"That's sweet" I said as I got my maths books out of my locker and closed the door and started walking to class.

"So what class do you have now?" he said as he walked by my side

"Maths" I answered

"I have Chemistry" he rolled his eyes "but hey, I won't be here for the next two weeks so I really can't complain"

"Touché"

"But I'll walk you to class, if you'll let me"

"I don't mind" I nodded as we walked side-by-side.

"So what about you? You have friends from what I've seen. Caleb and Zackary have taken a keen interest in you"

"Why so observant for?" I asked him "they're my brother's friends; I'm not going to snob them off because he isn't here"

"While we're on that topic, where _is _your brother?"

"He got to go home early" I answered "and why the sudden interest in Caleb and Zackary talking to me? There's nothing about them that bothers you…is there?" I asked him. He was observant, I'll give him that, it was nice that he noticed who I spoke to and such but he was a little bit too observant.

"No not at all. I just call it as I see it" he nodded. We had reached my maths class room.

"Well this is me" I said as I headed inside the door.

"Hey Jayla" he called out to me. I stopped and leaned against the doorframe waiting for him to talk.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering do you have a ride home?" he asked.

"I think my brother is picking me up after school…why?" I nodded

"Just thought I'd be nice and have an offer on the table" he smiled as he began to take a step "see ya. Have fun in maths"

"Ha, try to" I said as I got into the classroom and sat at the back. There was Ellie, finally someone that I knew in my class.

Throughout the whole lesson we had taken down notes on trigonometry and angles of elevation and depression. No kidding, learning this _was _giving me depression but not in the mathematical sense.

_'God I am so bored'_

_'Then entertain yourself' _I heard Maddox's voice in my head again _'get out of my head Maddox voice!' _ I thought as I continued to write.

_'I'll get out of your head when your voices stop talking in mine'_

I was getting really freaked out, why was this happening to me all of a sudden? I took a deep breath and continued to concentrate. I didn't want to think about anything, in fear that little hallucination that I had voices inside my head that were going to answer to everything that I was thinking.

Thank god that lesson went fast. The teacher didn't even bother us with our work, all we had to do was do exercises and answer questions. Easy.

Class was finally over and I could go home. I went over to my locker for the last time today and got all the books that and subjects that I had to do for homework. I headed to the front of the car park where Maddox said he would be waiting for me. I put my iPod speakers in my ears and started to blare music until Maddox came to pick me up. I looked at the time 3:30pm. Not that bad, we only lived a few minutes away…by car.

"Hey Jayla" I heard Wesley's voice. I turned to my side and there he was with his bag slumped on one shoulder and in his hand a black motorcycle helmet.

"Hey" I said as I continued to look at the main road, hoping to catch a glimpse of our Rabbit heading down this way to pick me up and take me home.

"Waiting for Maddox?"

"Yeah" I nodded as I continued what I was doing.

"You know, the offer of me giving you a lift home isn't an issue, Jayla" he said walking over to his motorbike.

"No I'm perfectly fine" I nodded as I waited "Maddox always has a knack of showing up late anyway, he loses track of time" I nodded.

"'k, but the offer is still there" he said as he mounted up the bike. We went quiet for a couple of seconds. "Do you want me to wait with you?"

"No it's ok, I don't mind waiting by myself, and I have my music to keep my company so I'm cool" I nodded as I changed the song that I was listening to.

"I insist" he said as he leant on his motorbike.

"Ok" I nodded as I continued to listen to my music.

My music had taken a whole loop now. It was on repeat for all the songs. The play list that I was listening to lasted for one hour and thirty-eight minutes, I was back to the first song. I looked out on the main road and there still was no Maddox. I sighed. Wesley was still there sitting by his motorcycle.

"You know what?" I said as I approached him "I think I will take that ride, if it's still on offer"

He grinned and took a helmet from the compartment of his bike "There we go" he handed it over to me "do you know how to put one on?"

"Are you insulting me? I own a Harley" I said as I placed it on my head.

"That's a first" he nodded "since when? You do realise you're the first girl I know, in my lifetime that likes motorbikes"

"My parents are crazy about their motorbikes" I answered. They really were it was weird, mum and dad loved their Harley's and made one for me and Maddox when it was our seventeenth birthday.

"My kinda parents" he nodded. Ha, no they're not. If you call shape-shifting werewolves your kinda parents, than by all means. He got on the bike and started the engine. "Scared?" he asked as he revved the engine.

"Fat chance" I said as I hopped on the bike. I wrapped my arms around his waist. Wow, he was muscular. SNAP OUT OF IT JAYLA! The engine started, he kicked off the stand and we drove out of the car park. Ellie, Sam and Jasmine were walking out of the school when they saw us zoom past them.

Sam and Jasmine waved, Ellie wolf-whistled. Thanks Ellie that was so necessary.

"Jayla" I heard him call through his helmet. "Ease up on the grip will you? Any tighter I think you could fracture a rib"

"Very funny" I said as I loosened up a little bit more.

I had given him directions on where to go, he wasn't lost as such; he had never been down my area before. We had made it to the house. And there was the Rabbit in the driveway. Maddox was home. And he forgot about me. "Well, this is me" I said as I took off my helmet "thank you for the ride Wes, I appreciate it" I said as I walked off

"Hey" he called out while still on his bike "you sure you don't want me to walk you to the door? That's what a gentleman does, don't they?"

"They do" I nodded "but its ok, you have to get home, I wouldn't wanna make you even later than you are now" In truth, I just didn't want him to see my parents…and to witness the killing of Maddox.

"I insist"

"No" I said as I shook my head "really Wesley, you've done enough, thank you" I said as I walked to the front steps of my house.

"You know that the offer is always gonna be there for you Jayla"

"For what?" I asked

"Taking you home" he smiled

"Thanks" I blushed as I went to my door.

"I'll see you in two weeks" he said as he revved the engine.

"Oh yeah" I said as I tried to beat the sound of the engine "where are you headed?"

"Camping with the family" he said as he started to roll forward "see you 'round Jay!"

And he was gone; his motorcycle had disappeared into the distance. I smiled and walked into the house. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the yelling of a lifetime, my throat being the victims of my anger.

"MADDOX!" I yelled "GET YOUR ASS OUR HERE!! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PICK ME UP FROM SCHOOL!"

"Hey, ease up" dad came into the room "Maddox? You're looking for Maddox?"

"Clearly" I rolled my eyes "I've just been screaming Maddox for like a few seconds now"

"He's not here, hun" mum said as she walked into the room "Leah came over and he disappeared after that" I saw her face, she was worried "I don't know where he is"

"Do you think I should go out and scout for him?" dad offered "I could get the Quileutes to search the perimeter"

"No, Jacob" my mum shook her head "I just wanna know where he is. Something must've happened"

_'Maddox where the hell are you?' _I said in my head.

_'Jayla is that you?' _I heard again in my head. It was Maddox's voice, and it wasn't just a random illusion, he was talking to me…through thought.

_'No it's the muffin man, who the hell do you think it is?' _I said as I looked around the room. Mum and dad were looking at me funny.

"You ok, Jay?" dad asked

"I'm fine" I answered _'Get your butt here right now because mum and dad are worried as hell about you. Oh and you have a death wish from me'_

_'How tempting to return home' _I heard his sarcasm kick in.

_'Just get your ass here ok?'_

And sure enough, within a couple of minutes there was black wolf that had run into the room. We had all frozen in place. I grabbed onto the nearest thing that I could lean against. Mum and dad were stunned. But they had smiled slightly. The wolf looked at me _'What? Can't recognise your brother when you see him?'_

**Naww Jayla and Wesley.**

That's all i can say.


	7. E Tu?

**I DON'T own Twilight. I never will. Maybe in some parallel universe. I don't own the characters that Ms. Meyer has created. I only own the characters I've created and the plot of this story. **

**Once again, just a quick reminder to the people who have just started reading this story. THIS IS A SEQUEL and you have to read my previous fanfic: STAY CLOSE DON'T GO for the plot to make sense. Now that thats out of the way...I have some thanks to give!**

**I've realised I've been on hiatus for a bit, this is mainly due to my end of year exams coming up. And its my final year so..make or break me...they will. Which is why I haven't posted in a while. But after a mass study sesh I feel that its only fitting that I reward myself by adding to this story even more. hehe**

**Who reviewed  
****Eskimo-zo  
Team Emmett  
NycBlackout89  
Thealiastree13  
Amalin06  
Aria DeLoncray  
imaGi.NatiOn.X.x  
**

**Favourite storied  
JustreadingTHIS  
imaGi.NatiOn.X.x**

**Favourite Author  
imaGi.NatiOn.X.x**

* * *

"Maddox?" I took a deep breath.

"Maddox" dad said walking over to the black wolf, I can't remember the last time I had seen a wolf. Mum and dad had always phased when they were far away, they didn't want us to see them like that. But when we were younger it was different. I think it was because they had introduced us into a world where we would perceive as normal, but to the outside world…it wouldn't be 'normal.'

"Just like his father" mum said walking over to him "do you know how to phase back?" she asked Maddox.

_'Tell her no'_

"No" I shook my head.

"Do you want me to let you take care of this one?" mum looked at dad.

"Yeah" he nodded "I think I'm the expert on this…better than you" he said as he kissed mum on the lips quickly.

"Alright" she nodded "Jayla, come on. Kitchen" she walked back into the house.

"When you transform back into a human, I will kill you" I glared at him and then went to the kitchen where mum was waiting for me.

"I saw that guy" she said as she leaned back on the kitchen counter.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I headed toward a sandwich that she had made.

"The guy that dropped you off on the Harley XL 883L Sportster, pretty impressive" she nodded.

"How do you do that?"

"What?" she asked as she handed me a mug of hot coffee.

"The thing with the motorbikes, how do you know?" I asked. She always told me and Maddox that she grew up around building bikes with Grandpa Tobias, dad did that too.

"Practise, practise, and practise" she smiled "so your brothers phased…a little bit of a surprise, ey?"

"I guess" I shrugged "I heard his voice in my head"

"Voice?" she looked at me "that's weird, only wolves can communicate with wolves when they're in wolf form. But you're still…have you phased without telling me?" she looked at me in surprise.

"Mum, you'd be the first to know about everything" I promised her "I haven't phased" I shook my head.

"Then how can you talk to him? How can you hear his voice in your head?"

"Believe me mum; I thought I was going crazy hearing his voice in my head at school"

"Don't worry" she said "I'd probably think I was going out of my mind too"

"What do you think it is?" I asked her "maybe you might know"

"I'm sorry hun, but I don't" she shook her head "I think your father will have a better grasp of things than this. I know that the Quileutes can communicate through thought when they're in _wolf _form, but I've never heard of _wolf _communication through _human _thought. Your dad may know, but I'm guessing it's because you're twins so you share a special link or something like that"

"Mum, I'm kinda scared to talk to dad about this..." I began and took a deep breath.

"Tell" she looked at me as she slightly wrinkled her forehead.

"You and dad…you're young" I began. Well that was pretty obvious.

"Yes" she chuckled "this was what I looked like eighteen years ago, do I look like the spitting image of you?"

"I see some similarities"

She laughed and came to my side and leant against the kitchen bench "So, what's up?"

"I'm just wondering…if I phase, will I be able to live forever?" I asked. It was a weird question, not that I _did _want to live forever, yet. But mum and dad had always stayed at that frozen state of age, and it was obvious that the Cullen's were immortal, but what about mum and dad? Did they have the ability to live forever because they phased? Does that mean I can live forever too?

"Well, me and your dad don't know if we can live forever, we don't know how long we can stay like this, so far…eighteen years and counting"

"Have you ever thought about growing old?" I asked

"Many times" I nodded "seeing your aunt Nida, and my dad age, when I stay the same…it hurts…a lot" she nodded "but that goes for Jacob as well. We both had made sacrifices for each other"

"But," I began "what about me and Maddox? Are you going to watch _us _grow old too?"

"Ah" she said as she looked at me "that's what me and your dad decided a long time ago should this thing come up. _If _you both can phase, you now have to make a choice, go the way that me and your dad did, or you can age. And if you do make that decision, me and your father will stop phasing and we will eventually grow old"

"Wow" I nodded, they had already discussed this "I'm sorry I had to ask mum, its just that Maddox can phase, and considering what's happening right now I'm not going to phase"

"Don't say that Jay" she said as she hugged me "I didn't know I could phase. I found out the day I married your dad"

"What?"

"I'll tell you that story another time" she smiled at me. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out a cake that she had made while I was at school "so, you wanna piece?"

Maddox had walked in with dad. "I am a great teacher" he beamed.

"You wish" mum said as she rolled her eyes as she ran over to Maddox to hug him "hey, you ok?"

"I'm fine mum" he nodded

"You" I glared as I ran up to him and kicked him on the leg. He didn't flinch.

"Haha" he mocked "that didn't hurt"

"Oh yeah" I said as I walked over to the umbrella stand and grabbed one and headed toward him.

"Jayla" dad said "put the umbrella down"

"Dad, he left me at school. I had to go home with Wesley, and I-"

"A boy?!" dad freaked. He looked like he was going to kill someone.

"No, a mushroom" mum said sarcastically "of course it's a boy"

"After eighteen years, the sarcasm hasn't died down with you" dad laughed at mum.

"Along with your quick thinking" mum added. She then looked at Maddox "So, I guess you can go cliff diving now"

"Not until I'm done with him" I added "you left me at school, and I waited for more than an hour"

"Seems to me you didn't mind considering you were with Wesley the whole time" he glared at me

"How did you know that?" my insides were bubbling, I was going to get into trouble by dad by the looks of it, first he abandons me at school, and somehow he tries to shift the attention onto me and Wesley, and now he was embarrassing me.

"We can communicate by thought, sister. Now that I am in form" he smirked "Wow he is so sweet" he mimicked and laughed. I glared as I tried to control the emotions that I was feeling.

"Not another word Maddox" I said through my teeth

"Why? You'll get Wesley onto me?" he started laughing. "Oh Wesley, you're so sweet, aw he's so nice, wow he's so muscular" he mimicked me again. I felt my insides start to heat up, my heart began to race. I was getting angrier by the second.

"That's it" I said as I leapt on him. I suddenly felt this release of what had happened and then Maddox was on the floor. I got off of him, I don't know what had just happened, Maddox had immediately had turned into a wolf and growled back at me. I growled back. I saw a glint of my reflection in my brother's eyes, a grey wolf, it was me.

_'What the hell did you do that for?' _he growled.

_'What the hell do you think for?' _I barked back.

"Damn it" mum sighed "I guess my dad owes your dad twenty bucks"

"Score" he smirked.

_'Wesley, Wesley, Wesley' _he started to laugh.

_'Shut up, or I'll make you shut up' _I glared

_'Bring it on puppy dog' _he smirked. I leapt onto him and he leapt into the air as well.

"My kids are growing up" dad beamed in pride.

It was then dad's smart decision to keep us at home for the next couple of days, just until we had our phasing in order. Maddox had found it easy, simply because…he's a boy. He has no feelings. Only when he got angry, he has a temper…almost as bad as dad's, apparently. But as for me, I care way too much and I get upset really easily, so of course it was gonna be hell hard for me. We had been at home for a week now, and I hated having to learn how to phase, especially with Maddox, he'd always show off on how easy it was to control what he was able to do. I couldn't yet; I was still getting the hang of things. It had been day-in-day-out non-stop phasing; dad was the one that was teaching us because he was more experienced in the field. It had been embarrassing because every time I had to phase back into a human I would have to go back into the bushes, plus that, all the good clothes were all ruined! Frustrated, I had exasperatedly sighed as I fell back onto my bed. There was a knock on the door.

"Go away" I grunted.

"Hey" mum said as she entered the room "sorry, 'go away' doesn't exist in my vocabulary when it comes to my daughter" she said as she sat down. I was still flat on my back staring at the ceiling "how was the phasing lesson the twentieth time round?"

"I'm getting there" I said as I sat up "I just don't understand it happens now, when we're at a new school, making new friends and everyone already stares at me for being a twin, what about this?"

"No one is going to know" she shook her head "and, I don't know what it's like, having to go to school and deal with all of this, but you have your brother to help you out with anything"

"I know" I sighed monotonously, even though I didn't want to admit it, she was right. I heard a knock in distance.

"Hey man" I heard my dad say "how are ya?"

"Yeah not to bad, Claire is still being a pain in the butt though"

"One guess who that is" mum smiled "Hey Quil! Where's Embry?"

"Miss me?" I heard Embry's voice in the distance.

"Come on" she said as she took my hand. I got up and walked with her. Quil and Embry were dad's best friends, and they had chosen to stay young too. Well Quil had let his age go the moment he and Claire were about the right age to make a decision about what was going on with them two. Embry was still his normal self, he hadn't decided to change, and he didn't see the reason to yet.

"Maya" Embry said as he ran to my mum and hugged her tightly.

"Alright, that's enough. No more touching" Dad had intervened

"Man" Embry sighed "she was this close confessing her love to me"

"And you still persist after how many years of me and Jacob being married?"

"There's always that hidden feeling" he laughed. He then looked at me "Hows my favourite protégé?"

"Going well" I nodded and smiled "how you goin' Em?"

"Yeah goin' pretty sweetly" he nodded "still cruising along. I'm not tied down" he boasted.

"And how much are you willing to take back your words should Maya suddenly confess her love for you"

"Almost immediately" He answered "so, word has it that my two favourite rodents have phased" Embry smiled at me

"Yes" I sighed monotonously. I didn't think of it as a big deal, more like a royal pain in the –

"I know right?!" Maddox beamed "you should see me phase I am completely pro at it now"

"That's what we like to hear" Quil nodded "and what about you Jay? How are you going with the phasing?"

I grunted "Having the time of my life"

"She's just angry because I can phase faster than she can" Maddox smirked

"And you're just jealous because I can run faster than you when I'm in form" I fired back.

"Yep, definitely phasing. They've got the snideness kicking in. I could almost see Jacob looking at the two of you" Quil smiled "well anyway, we better get going, just coming by to say congrats on the good news"

"This is good news?" I looked at mum.

"It's a big deal to them. There are now more people in their pack. They're happy that Jacob has children that posses the Quileute gene. You should be proud too"

"I am" I nodded "I just…I don't know. I just don't want to be made a spectacle. I enjoy the tiny little bubble of isolation that I live in"

"Trust me" mum smiled slightly "life is going to be a whole lot more interesting now that you're a shape-shifter.

"Werewolf" I corrected "I think?"

"Apparently, your dad has recently discovered, thanks to your favourite second dad Carlisle – you're shape shifters…not werewolves. That is a completely different thing"

"So I'm just someone who just happens to turn into a wolf?"

"You got it"

"And here I thought that I could shoot a couple of silver bullets in Maddox and be done with him" I laughed.

"Very funny" he grunted "you ready for school tomorrow? This ought to be fun"

"No showing off your abilities. Yes, you're stronger, faster…within a couple of days…taller. None of that. We don't want to be found out. We've kept ourselves hidden for a very long time, we don't want that to change anytime soon" dad looked at Maddox.

"Good ol' chief Jacob always knows what to say" Embry laughed "alright, we're out" he said as he shook dad's hand and hugged mum…again.

"Yeah, I'll tell Claire you's said hi" Quil said heading out the door "Oh and Maddox" he called out. "Give them hell, kid"

"No encouragement! I've already desensitised that out of him!" mum whined. I sighed and headed to my room. I threw myself onto my bed and forced myself to go to sleep. I wasn't happy about going to school. I knew it was going to be hard, and now that I'm a werewolf…I mean, wolf its hard. My emotions have to be in check at all times. This is gonna be one hell of a freakin' challenge. Goodnight.

"Aoooooooooo" I heard a wolf cry "woah man that's awesome!" Maddox rejoiced. I sighed angrily and put a pillow over my head to block out the noise.

* * *

**__**

**__**

This was one of the hardest chapters I think I've ever written. Not so much as the content...but what to think of putting in to make it more interesting. But now you know...Maddox ain't alone with his abilities. Ahhh a family of wolves. Gotta love that.

Please read and review.

Peace and Love

**_Blue xox_**


	8. Text Messages

**DISCLAIMER: NO I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**I DO OWN THIS STORY THOUGH AND THE CHARACTERS THAT I'VE CREATED FOR THIS STORY.**

**There are a lot of people that have been reviewing and favouriting this story and for that I am forever greatful.**

**Fair warning: I will not be able to post anything new for the next upcoming month. My exams are on and its pretty daunting, so I need to get my head in the books and study. So for now, just enjoy the story so far and I will TRY to post as fast as I can. I'll keep adding bits and pieces to the chapters when I have any interesting occurances in my head, but for now...I'm on hiatus after this chapter has been posted. But like I said, I'll try to update as fast as I can.**

**Thank you to the people who have**

**REVIEWED  
Team Emmett  
justreadingTHIS  
Kait-tastic  
Kyori Uchiha of the Sand  
NycBlackout89  
Eskimo-zo**

**FAVOURITE STORY  
13WolfGirl13  
Kait-tastic  
the-otherm3  
NycBlackout89**

**FAVOURITE AUTHOR  
NycBlackout89  
Kait-tastic  
justreadingTHIS  
13WolfGirl13**

* * *

Hallelujah. It is finally done. I am now a wolf. And I couldn't be freakin' happier! The 'wolf training' was awesome. I got to miss out on school and got to learn how to control my powers. It was fun finally being able to hang out with dad in his element. This isn't what you would call a typical 'father-son-activity' but hey I loved it. I found it easy as, the running was the best. It felt like I wasn't even running, like floating on air. It wasn't as easy for Jay though. Her clothes would get ruined when she was the slightest bit upset, and she would have to phase where mum was around to give her clothes. She had it harder than I did. But on the plus side…at least she's faster than me…damn it. But I am stronger. Most definitely. And the fact that we can regenerate ourselves really quickly gives me and Jayla to beat the living daylights out of each other and not get hurt. Mum hated it though. The first time we fought, I ended up with a broken nose and Jayla ended up with a dislocated arm.

After almost a week away, we were returning to school. Dad thought we were ready. We showed a lot of control. "So are we ready for school?" mum asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be" I smirked. I can't wait.

"No showing off your abilities. We've kept our secret silent for a really long time and I don't want you to go jeopardising it now, Maddox" he looked at me.

"Understood" I shook and looked at Jayla who was sighing

"If there are any problems, like you can't get a hold of your emotions. Come home immediately" mum looked at us both "I don't want to risk what might happen if you stay at school"

"Are you giving us reason to skip school?" my eyes lit up. Like I needed another reason. Like me and Jayla needed another reason to skip school.

"If I find out that you're skipping school…no tribe meetings for a month" Dad looked at us both

"But dad" I began

"You wanna make it two?"

"We'll be good" Jayla nodded. We had headed off out the door.

"Have fun and be good" mum called out from the living room. We headed outside the door and toward the Rabbit. It was a silent ride to school but we were talking to each other in thought. Jayla was listening to her music and I was driving. That didn't stop us from communicating though.

_'You alright?' _

_'Getting soft on me are you big brother?'_

_'You still annoy the hell outta me. How does that sound?'_

_'Better'_ I saw a smirk emerge from her face. We had made it to La Push High and me and Jayla both let out simultaneous signs of disappointment.

"Ready?" I looked at her

"No" she said as she undid her seat belt and got out of the car. We both stood at the car for a couple of seconds and then started walking to homeroom. On our way, we had the usual whispers of the people who hadn't seen us before point out that we were twins. No? Really?! Twins where?! Oh me and Jayla Black?! OH NO FREAKIN' WAY! We walked down the halls and I couldn't help but still be excited about being a wolf. Finally.

"Can you believe it Jay? We're werewolves. Finally" I looked at her as I held my books to the side.

"So you've been rejoicing for the past couple of days" she looked at me

"Ok, you've been mopey since you've found out we could phase. What is your problem?" I looked at my sister. She doesn't get upset easily, but I knew that she'd get upset about this turning into a whole wolf thing. Poor Jay, even though I was supposed to make her life 'miserable' being her brother and all…but…screw the rules for a little bit.

"I don't want to be made a spectacle in my own life" she looked at me. It was harder for her to actually embrace the inner-wolf within. Jayla had always been content in her little bubble of isolation. But I think that we were all the more awesome/special now that we were able to do what we can do - if you will. We were always stand-outs because we were twins, but that's always what we had for us. We weren't known for anything better than being 'the twin children of Jacob and Maya Black.' and now that we've phased we can be something more than just mere titles.

"Who are we going to tell Jay?" I looked at her "it's not like we can hijack the P.A system and proclaim that you and I are wolves. People will think we're starting to go insane"

"La Push High _is _making me go insane" she looked at me.

"My god, with all this pessimism going on in your head, you could almost be just as bad as Leah" I chuckled. I then had a mind blank.

"Don't think about her" Jayla looked at me "and why did you just insult me by comparing me to Leah?"

"You don't like her do you?"

"Well, we never saw eye-to-eye on certain things, and yes I do think she could shut up about the snide comments to mum, dad and me...but you've given me reason to actually hate her"

"Why's that?"

"Because she hurt you" Jayla answered. Well, at least I knew Jayla didn't completely hate my guts, which was nice to know; the feeling was mutual. We were at the front of our homeroom class and we stood in front of the door just to have a quick talk before anything else.

"If you start getting irritated..." I trailed off. I didn't know if I was able to say something nice to her...like genuinely honest to god the truth nice. "...just call me through thought and I'll be there within a millisecond" I looked at her _'Because we're wolves and we can run fast in human as well. Handy huh?'_

"Thanks 'dox" she smiled slightly.

"Yeah whatever" I nodded. I didn't want it to look like I was getting soft all of a sudden. We were at the front of the classroom, already from the corner of my eye I could see Jayla's friends waving at her like maniacs.

"I don't think I can handle this" she breathed "I don't want to be put in a place where there is so much pressure on me. And if I don't have my emotions in check, then…I'll phase. God I hate this" she sighed angrily. She was getting mad and I knew that she wouldn't be able to control these emotions without any help from me.

"Jayla" I said as I put my hands on her shoulders "look at me, breathe"

"Breathing, not helping" she started to shake slightly.

"I'm not going to let you phase here! If you do, than we are discovered, we are through. Our secret is revealed and we will be hunted for the rest of our lives. Do you want that to happen?"

"No" she said quietly. She was scared; she wouldn't need to have always kept her emotions in check, not until she was able to get a stronger hold over her emotions and being able to control her phasing. "Thanks 'dox" she smiled.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"I'll be fine" she nodded "I'll try to keep this under control"

We walked into the class and went our separate ways. She went to her friends, and I went to Zack and Despo.

"Hey man" Zack said as he shook my hand "where have you been? You and your sister going M.I.A had everybody talking to where you had gone"

"Yeah, I had to deal with Zack" Caleb rolled his eyes and smirked

"You think you had it worse off? Try hanging out with you for a day and see how you can cope with the temptation of not trying to stab you in the eye with the nearest thing that you can find" Zack glared at Caleb.

"In other words dude….we missed ya" Caleb nodded. I nodded in appreciation, I thought that no one would notice that we wouldn't be at school, but I guess we were wrong. We had given the La Push High students something to talk about and they didn't want us to go away. I looked over at Jayla, who was talking to her friends, she seemed normal.

"So where have you been dude?" Zack asked. I looked over at Jayla and she looked over at me at the same instant.

_'They want to know where I've been. Care to help me with a plausible alibi to tell them?"_

_'Plausible? Speak English will you?'_

_'Believable'_

_'Can't think of anything. They're asking me the exact same thing too'_

_'Tell them that we had to visit our sick grandpa who lived on the Makah reserve and we had to take care of him because our parents needed us there to help take care of him'_

_'Genius' _I smiled at her in approval. She always knew just what to say. I was impressed.

_'I try to'_ she said as she turned to her friends and from what I could see that she was saying, she was telling them our alibi.

"So, where were ya?"

"Grandpa needed takin' care of back home on the Makah res'. Mum and dad needed our help and everything else" I said

"Fair enough" Zack nodded and he was off of my case for the rest of the day. No one ever asks about a sick relative – too depressing for the family that is being affected, and trust Jayla to think of something cunning as that. The wolf instincts are kicking in just nicely.

It was time to head to class and Jayla was in check with her emotions again. I just hope that Wesley Weasel wasn't there to make it more difficult for her. I was in my way to class with Zack and Caleb. We were on the way to Woodtech. Which wasn't that bad. I'd rather build motor bikes and things that actually don't bore me to sleep, but maybe mum would like a new spice rack. Jayla and I had broken it when we had fought in the kitchen and she broke it on top of my head. Mum wasn't happy, so I guess this could compensate for that.

We were in class and had chosen a work bench. I was with Caleb. We had waited for the teacher to come in and then he just let us do whatever we wanted to do. Sweet. I plugged in my iPod speakers and started listening to my music as I worked my way through shaping the spice rack for mum. I started sawing away at the piece of wood that I was shaping.

"Hey 'dox" Caleb called out from the other side of the room. I continued to saw but I didn't see that my hand got in the way and I spliced it in half. I started to bleed uncontrollably but I had hidden my hand under my shirt. It hurt like freakin' hell it was burning. I tried to pay attention to Caleb as much as I could as I felt my blood seeping through my shirt. I needed a jumper.

_'What the hell did you do to your hand 'dox?!'_ I heard Jayla's voice in my head, she sounded like she was freaking out. _'I could feel the burning sensation on my hands'_

_'I got distracted and didn't see what I was doing'_ I said as I pulled my hand out from behind the apron, it was gone. The cut was gone and all I had to do was wash off the blood from my hands before anyone caught on to what was happening. _'It's gone now k? I'm all healed so you don't have to worry about me anymore'_

_'Just making sure. I'll see you at recess'_

I didn't say anything and I walked over to Caleb. "Hey man" he nodded "what happened to your hand? Is that blood?"

"Nah" I shook my head "it was paint that I didn't get to wash off" I lied, as I hid my hand behind my back. He didn't take a good look at my hand properly to make out that it was actually blood.

"Ah ok" he nodded "I need help once you get that stuff off of your hand"

"Got it" I nodded as I walked over to the sink and washed my hands making sure that all the dried blood was gone. Thank god that we could regenerate fast.

_'Jayla'_ I thought

_'What?'_

_'What are ya doin' now?'_

_"Well right now…I'm on the track field. Don't ask'_

I laughed out loud _'But you hate track. You hate sports full stop'_

_'Tell that to Jasmine – I was forced to run. 'How un-American of you Jayla to not like track running''_ she mimicked.

_'That ought to be funny to watch'_

_'Just shut up and make the spice rack for mum, ok?'_

I shook my head and went back to my work bench and continued to what I was doing before I disembowelled myself with the dove-tail saw.

When class was done, I had managed to complete the entire building of my mum's spice rack. All it needed was some polish, paint and voila! She is finito! I headed to my locker were Jayla was getting her books ready for class. "Hey Jay"

"Hey Edward Scissor Hands" she looked at me "I'm surprised that no one noticed that you sliced your hand in half"

"Well I covered it well enough didn't I?" I said as I showed her my perfectly healed hand "How was track?"

"Terrible" she rolled her eyes

"Why?"

"I somehow made it onto the track team. Gross and just plain ew"

"Why?"

"Because, remember how I told you that I can run faster than you?"

"Jayla" I began "you didn't…"

"I didn't do anything, all I did was run. I didn't even try! Can you imagine if I did?"

"Oh god" I shook my head "at this rate, you and me are gonna be found out earlier than we thought"

"And we're not even trying to get caught" she said as she pressed her head against her locker.

"Calm down, Jay" I said as I opened my locker and shoved my woodwork books in the locker and grabbed my English books from the pile of papers and books that had exploded in my locker. "We'll be fine" I said as I walked with her to the cafeteria "what class do you have next?"

"Study. I'll be in the library typing up my notes for Health and Human Development" she sighed "if only you knew how much I had to memorise for just this one subject"

I felt my phone vibrate. "Well, aren't I loved?" I looked at her. She looked back at me with curiosity. I picked up the phone and looked at the screen. _'Message Received – Leah – __10:30am__' _

"Who is it from?" she looked at me. I was about to answer "Don't even bother answering, I can already tell who it is judging by your reaction"

"Meh" I said as I deleted the text message. I didn't want to see or speak to her, not yet.

"You're never gonna know what it said" she said as we both headed the same direction.

"Don't care" I said. I lied, I did care what it said, but I wasn't ready to talk to her.

"You say that but you don't mean it" Jayla looked at me. I hated that she was right. "Do you want me to talk to her?"

"What will you do?"

"I can phase now can't I?" she smiled angelically. I laughed. I felt my phone vibrate again. It was another text message. "Three guesses to who that is" she rolled her eyes. She we were at the library "well anyway, this is me…see you later" she said as she walked into the doors. I took the phone in my hand and read who it was from._ 'Message Received – Leah – 10:35am'_ I sighed and opened the message that I had received.

_'I had a feeling that you would've deleted the previous message I sent you but you haven't been answering my calls or anything. What the hell did I do to you Maddox? I get a boyfriend, I live my life like you said and you hate me for it? What the hell do you want from me?'_

I started too bubble up with anger inside of me. _'Maddox, calm down. I can tell that you're getting angry. Can you calm down before you transform into the black puppy dog'_

_'Do you want me to get even more angrier?' _

_'Sorry, just keep it on tabs will you? If I can do you…for sure you can' _

I listened to my sister's voice and tried to shake off the anger that I was feeling. I decided I should text her back.

_'So much for you getting the hell out of my life, Leah. I don't want anything from you…all I want is for you to leave me alone. You and Danny can continue your happy lives together. Tra-la-la-la' __I pressed send. I knew Jayla would be reading my thoughts on what I had sent her._

_'Couldn't have said it better myself'_ I heard her approval. I continued to walk to class. I had maths, such a joy…not. I sat down next to Caleb and Despo, we were learning Geometry. Great, just great. I felt my phone vibrate again. I sighed in exasperation. And looky who it is – it's from Leah. Surprise, surprise.

_'So this is about Danny? Why didn't you say so in the first place? Why don't you just admit you're jealous, Maddox'_ That's all that was said; and I was pissed off.

_'Maddox, don't even think about it'_ I heard Jayla's voice_ 'control yourself'_

_'I gotta get out of here before I do something stupid'_ I said as I bolted out of the classroom, ignoring what the teacher had just said. I ran to the outside and headed toward the bushes or something. I headed home, I needed to get my thoughts in control before I would personally pay Leah and that boyfriend of hers a visit and properly greet him this time. I wonder how he'd react to seeing me rock up, oh wait and I'll be in wolf-form. That ought to be interesting.

_'Maddox, go home!'_ I heard Jayla's voice in my head _'don't' do anything stupid to make me, mum and dad worry'_

_'Got it' _I said as I ran toward home _'you're driving the rabbit home today'_

_'Kinda figured, seeing as that I felt that you were about to phase'_

_'Bless us for being twins'_ I said as I ran toward home.

* * *

**Leah sure knows how to get his blood boiling.**

**You always hurt the one you love...I guess. Definitely true with Leah and Maddox.**


	9. Wolf Pack

**Ok, so I managed to type out another chapter out for all of you all. Mainly because I love you all and all these reviews are making me really happy and motivating me to write more. So keep them coming will you? Even the tiniest things count!!**

**DISCLAIMER: NO I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT - EVER.**

**Thank you so much to the people who have been reviewing and favouriting my story. But please review if you haven't already. I'd really love how you think the story is going and what you think is happening. From the reviews so far...you all have no idea what is going to happen in the near future of this story. Just thought I'd put that in to keep you all in suspense. Curse me I know hehehe.**

**Reviewed:  
justReadingTHIS  
Kyori Uchiha of the Sand**

**Favourite author:  
Crazzy Gurlie 22**

**Favourite story:  
justReadingTHIS  
Crazzy Gurlie 22**

* * *

I had ran to the forest; that was the safest place to go on the Quileute reserve. No one could hurt me there. I had arrived at the forest and I decided to sleep to clear my head of things.

I had awoken a couple of hours later, it was dark. _'Crap' _I thought. I saw the moon, it was full and bright as ever. Kinda cool lookin'. I heard a twig snap behind me, I turned around and looked at who was near me.

_'Maddox, is that you?' _I heard dad's voice in my head.

_'Dad?' _

_'You know it' _I saw a wolf, almost identical to me approach me.

_'What are you doing here?' _I asked _'no offence'_

_'Jayla told me that you had ran out of school. And she tried to listen to your thoughts and you were blocking her out. She got worried and told me' _Dad nodded his head up and down _'so what are ya doing out here in the middle of the forest at night, kiddo?'_

_'Leah' _I gritted irritably _'she just knows how to make me mad'_

_'She doesn't mean to do it, ya know?'_

_'Not you too'_ I said as I lied down on the floor. The earth was cool; it was comforting to my heated rage.

_'Not me too what?' _he said as he sat parallel to me

_'Everyone defends her. Everything she does to me, you and mum are always sticking up for her. It doesn't matter what she does. It doesn't matter how upset I get, you and mum always defend her. And when we're not talking, you're always making _me _do everything, making _me _do all the effort. I am sick and tired of always going to Leah! I HATE LEAH __CLEARWATER__!'_

_'Ya done?'_

_'No' _I barked _'I just don't get it? Is it because she's a member of the Quileute tribe too? Well show a little bit of favouritism because I am your son'_

Dad barked, immediately all these wolves had come around us. I could make out Seth, Embry, Collin and Brady. The only ones that were missing were mum and Jayla. The remainder of my family.

_'Heya kiddo' _I recognized Embry's voice, he had immediately barked so I can see what he looked like. Typical Embry, his fur was just as long as his hair. He had gray fur with dark spots on his back. _'Spittin' image of good ol' chief Jacob – like father like son'_

_'Nice to finally see you in form Maddox, for a moment there I was going to get worried that you weren't going to phase. But you and your sister have!' _I heard Seth's voice and followed the direction to where it was coming from.

_'No Leah'_ Brady had noticed.

_'Thank god for that' _I huffed

_'Don't worry dude, we always knew she was a-' _Embry was about to begin.

_'That's my sister dude, don't even think about it' _I heard Seth snarl _'sorry but she's my sister, and isn't it my obligation to be defensive when people talk about her?'_

_'But there's no obligation when you know it's the truth. Seth' _Embry had butted in. I started to laugh at Embry's comment. It was true.

_'Don't worry about it Embry, I understand what you're talking about'_ I tilted my head.

_'Why are you turning on her Maddox? You're her imprint'_

_'Imprint? Now what the hell is that?'_

_'Seth!' _Dad growled _'you weren't supposed to tell him about that yet!'_

_'About what?'_ I asked

_'Sorry' _I saw Seth-wolf bow his head down apologetically

_'You're in for it now __Clearwater__' _I heard Brady's voice bark

_'Shut up Brady' _Seth growled _'I am higher up in this tribe than you, so if you want to continue…' _he said as his body language became defensive _'be my guest'_

_'Enough of this!' _I heard dad's voice but in _'its out in the open now ok? Maddox is Leah's imprint. So Seth, since you were so kind to reveal this little thing that we've been keeping on hush for a while, you're the one that has to explain to Maddox why Leah is the way she is toward him'_

_'Enlighten me' _I growled_. _I hated talking about Leah, there was something about her I hated but at the same time I couldn't hate her because of all the things that she's done for me, and the fact that she's always been there for me didn't help my judgement at all. I could tell that Jayla was listening in on what was happening. Strange to describe but we did have a 'link' because we were twins, and I could sense that she was here.

_'What is going on 'dox?' _no one can hear Jayla and me when we both talk. Dad had said it was something that we shared by the two of us and us alone. Not only could we communicate in thought through human, we can communicate through thought when we were wolves, and we could have a private conversation between the two of us and not have the rest of the tribe hear what we think. _'And while you're pondering on what to say to me…what's an imprint?'_

_'I'll let you know when I know. And it's a tribe meeting thing…kinda unofficial. Dad just called everyone to this spot once he saw me' _I answered. _'Oh and thanks for telling him my whereabouts by the way' _I said getting annoyed.

_'I'm sorry, but I was really worried about you. Serves you right for making me worry and blocking out my thoughts'_

_'Understood. Thanks for caring about me' _I looked at dad who was watching me.

_'Talkin' to Jayla are ya 'dox?' _dad looked at me and observed.

_'Why can't we hear them?' _Embry questioned _'why can't I hear Jayla? Is she here? Has she phased too?'_

_'No' _I shook my head; I could feel my hair hitting my eyes as I moved from side to side _'I can communicate with her through thought as human and as wolf. We can ONLY hear each other when we talk. No one else can hear us'_

_'And care to tell us why?'_

_'Because they're twins, Embry. They share a link of some sort. Remember how everyone used to say that twins are telepathically connected? It works for Maddox and Jayla, they've always shared a link with each other, and now that they're wolves, it heightens that even more'_

_'What does your sister want?' _Seth asked.

_'She wants to know what an imprint is, and so do __I.__ So you all have some damn explaining to do. And why I'm Leah's imprint. I'm not Leah's I'm not owned by her'_

_'This is gonna be a joy to watch Seth explain this. I wonder who Maddox is gonna take his anger out on. I'm kinda sad that Quil isn't here to experience this…ah well…more enjoyment for me' _Embry let out short barks of laughter.

_'Depends on how I'm going to take it – I'm either going to like it or hate it'_

_'Maddox, once we begin phasing, we may ahem imprint'_

_'Continue'_

_'Imprinting is a method of us finding our soul mate – the imprinter may act as close as a family member of best friend until the imprintee is old enough to make a decision on what they want to happen. Maybe a best friend, protector or a lover' _

I stood still for about a couple of seconds and it suddenly sank in. I WAS LEAH'S SOULD MATE?! _'3, 2, 1…' _Embry counted.

_'WHAT?! Are you telling me that all those times she was around, everything that she's done, she's been hanging around me just so I can make a decision whether I want to be with her or not?!'_

_'You don't understand 'dox, being away from an imprint will harm the wolf even more'_

_'So what does that mean? Does that mean that I will imprint on someone too? What the hell is wrong with this whole thing?! Can anyone tell me what's wrong with this? The fact that I AM Leah's soul mate?! I don't want to do anything with her. I HATE her' _I said as my insides were bubbling even more.

_'Calm down' _dad said approaching me _'I know that this is a little hard to take, but we didn't want to tell you when you've just phased, that wouldn't be fair on you to know what is going to be expected'_

_'Is that what mum is to you? Is she your imprint too?' _I asked

_'Yes, but she chose to be with me. That's the thing 'dox, the person has a choice to what they want their imprinter to be. You get to decide what Leah can be in your life'_

_'How is this for an answer' _I looked at all of them one-by-one _'non-existent_

_'Now hold on a minute' _Seth began

_'What? She's caused me pain. And I want nothing but to see her suffer'_

_'You don't mean that 'dox' _dad looked at me

_'She hurt me dad. She has a boyfriend'_

_'Maybe it's because you're jealous' _Seth had said. That's it, he was just as bad as his sister, and he did not know when to shut the hell up.

_'That's it' _I said as I got into my attack stance.

_'Maddox enough!' _Dad had cut in amidst all the growling _'something is headed our way'_

_'What is it bro?' _Embry looked at dad, everyone looked at him waiting for an order.

_'It smells like…' _dad said as he tilted his nose in the air _'wolf'_

_'A wolf-wolf? Or 'something like us wolf'?' _Embry asked.

_'Wolf, but I'm not really sure. Keep your ground all of you, remember – Embry, Seth, you're at my flank. The other's spread out and protect Maddox'_

_'Why do I need the protecting?'_

_'Because you're the youngest and you are my son. Which means we're going to protect you'_

_'Plus that you are my godson, what kind of a guardian would I be if I didn't protect you? Plus that, Jacob would have my wolf tail on a platter of I let anything happen to you' _Embry said.

_'And don't you be forgetting that' _I heard dad's voice come in. We all let out short barks of laughter.

_'Enough of the talk, something is approaching' _dad said as he hunched down. Everyone was surrounding me, which I didn't like. I could defend myself as much as I could; I'm just as strong and as fast as all of them.

_'Maddox?' _there was Jayla's voice again _'what's going on? Why do I see all of the pack crouched around you like they're protecting you from something?'_

_'You can see that?' _I asked

_'Try it' _she said _'I can see what you see, just like you can see what I see, just concentrate a little harder'_

I did as I was told and sure enough, I was looking through Jayla's eyes. What she was seeing. Right now she was in her room, listening to her iPod and reading a magazine _'Woah'_

_'Cool huh? I thought I'd give it a go. What's going on?'_

_'Something interrupted the tribe meeting Jay'_

_'Is it bad?' _I heard her voice again, she was getting worried, and it was something I didn't want her to do. Otherwise she'd come here and then there would be a risk of her getting attacked as well from what was coming and what I was supposedly being protected from.

'_Everything is fine Jayla. Don't worry about me'_

_'Are you sure?' _she didn't seem trusting, because she was worried about me, which was understandable. It was a little bit hard on her to be at home and me here with not knowing what was going on.

_'I'm sure Jay, just…chill'_

_'Well I'm coming there straight away. I know when something's up Maddox and I am going to be there soon'_

_'Jayla don't be stupid. Have you thought this through properly?' _the brotherly instincts were kicking in. Out of all the people that I wanted to make sure was safe, it would be Jayla, because she's always done the same for me and I hated that sometimes she would be reckless in her decisions.

_'I didn't think it through, but I'm doing it anyway'_

_'You're insane'_

_'Thank god for that or this wouldn't be the smart thing to do wouldn't it? I'll be there soon'_

_'No Jayla!' _and she was gone. She shut me out of her thoughts to prevent me from interrupting her mind even more. She had the mind thing in better control than I did, but she got it immediately.

_'Keep an eye out for any sudden movement that are surrounding us. Keep an eye out and keep guard. Stay on flank; all of you' _dad had ordered.

_'I hear the footsteps' _Brady said _'coming from the east' _

_'Keep your guard up Brady' _dad had ordered _'watch that side like a hawk'_

_'Dad' _I called. Dad kept facing forward. I could tell he was listening in so I had continued to talk. Everyone could hear what was being said, but it was better that all of them had to know. _'Jayla is on her way here'_

_'What?' _Dad barked _'did you tell her to keep away? Does she know what's happening?'_

_'I thought it would be wise not to tell her'_

_'We better deal with this before she comes here' _he growled.

We heard a wolf cry from the east, just like what Brady had heard. _'GUARDS UP!' _dad had repeated. It was amazing to see him in his element, to see him as the True Alpha of the pack. It was awesome. Another howl had emerged, we all started howling in response to the howl that had just came from the east.

_'It's not a shape shifter is it?' _Embry asked.

_'No'_ dad shook his head.

_'Something is approaching and fa-' _Brady had been knocked down. There was a large black wolf, almost the same size as me. It growled at me and I growled back. The pack had immediately sprung to Brady's defence and surrounded him and me to perform a shield around us both.All of us were growling and snarling at the unknown wolf.

_'Who are you?' _Dad tried to talk. The wolf didn't reply. It wasn't a shape-shifter, it was something else. It wasn't one of us. It was into defence position, all of us were. I wanted to get in on the action, I wanted to be the first to attack to prove myself in where I stand when it came to the hierarchy of the tribe. Leah wasn't here so there could be a chance that I can be the new Beta to the tribe. Be at the right place, be exactly like my dad. Like father like son. Prove to them that I am worthy of my Quileute blood lineage.

_'God Maddox, you sound like a freakin' roman talking about lineages and all that. What's next? Caesar! Caesar?!' _Jayla's voice had interrupted my thoughts.

_'Jayla, there is something here, don't come any closer. Its already attacked Brady and I don't want you getting attacked too. You're not as strong as all of us'_

_'Are you saying I can't handle it?' _she was insulted but she had to realise that she wasn't as strong as all of us. As swift and agile as she may be, she wouldn't be able to attack as powerful as we could.

_'No, Jayla. I'm just saying stop being such a stubborn and don't come anywhere near here. There is a rogue wolf out here'_

_'Wolf? One of us?'_

_'No' _I answered _'dad tried to communicate with it – it didn't respond. Its getting ready to attack. I gotta go Jayla. I'm blocking you out now'_

_'Maddox don't!'_

_'Sorry Jay' _and then the mind block came in. She was no longer in my head. The wolf came charging at me full speed. Dad had leapt in front of me and struck the wolf down. He immediately went for his jugular. There was an angry howl. There were suddenly more of them that had come. There were more of them. And we weren't able to communicate with them. They were a threat, they wanted our land. And what was worse, we didn't know who the hell they were and what they wanted. But they were attacking us, so that meant something was up. I growled and leapt into the air and struck one of them down. I heard a yelp and I had managed to bring one of them down. See, I knew I could do this kinda stuff. It was hard to tell who was on our side, but the voices in my head were much better and it was easier to distinguish who was who.

_'Maddox! Where the hell are you?' _I heard dad's voice _'are you hurt?'_

_'I'm fine dad' _I answered

_'Stay where you are. You're not to move. Surround Maddox and Brady! NOW!'_

Immediately there was a circle formation around us again. I didn't want them to think that I was weak. So I didn't listen to what dad said. I had a right to prove my worth and so I had attacked the smallest looking one. There was a yelp. The wolf sounded almost feminine. It was weird. There was a howl that had emerged from the distance. The opposing wolf pack had backed away slowly making eye-contact with us. They had retreated back to where the howl was called.

_'Maddox, what the hell did I tell you about staying still?! Do you realise that you could've been killed?'_

_'I'm alive aren't I dad?'_

_'Don't you ever do that! EVER' _he yelled _'what would've happened if they didn't retreat like they did and you were double teamed? What then huh?'_

_'I'm fine dad'_

_'You don't need to go showing off and proving that you're worth something in this pack. You are, damn it! Don't you ever do that again. You hear me?!' _dad let out an angry howl. All the wolves in the pack did the same.

_'I'm sorry, dad'_

_'We're going home. Everyone fall out. But keep an eye open, just in case they come back. If they do…howl. We'll be listening for any signs got it?'_ dad looked at all of them.

_'Read you loud and clear cuz'_ Embry nodded _'you heard the man people, fall out'_

Everyone did as they were told and went off in their separate directions leaving me and dad in the Quileute forest again. _'Dad…'_

_'I know'_ he nodded _'now lets just get home and phase back before your mum and sister start to worry and phase to find us'_

_'Too late'_ I heard mum's voice, we saw her and another smaller wolf with her. It was Jayla.

_'You told?!'_ I growled at Jayla.

_'I had no choice Maddox! You blocked me from your thoughts again and I got worried! I had a feeling you were in danger. I heard yelps' __she whimpered __'is it wrong of me to be worried about you?' _

_'Jacob' _I saw mum approaching da_d 'what is going on?'_

_'Something is here, Maya'_

_'What is? Are we in danger?' _

_'They had attacked us. But we were off guard. It was lucky that we heard them coming'_

_'Them? There's more of them'_ Jayla asked.

_'A pack'_ dad answered _'but it doesn't seem like a normal pack. They didn't have motive or anything, they attacked because they could. They saw an opposing pack and chose to attack. Instinct'_

_'What do they want?'_ mum asked_ 'if Maddox and Jayla are in danger Jacob, we gotta get out of here'_

_'Maya it's going to be ok; I've got everyone on guard, if they hear anything…they will let us know' _

_'Are you ok?'_ mum looked at me.

_'I'm fine'_ I barked.

_'Let's go home'_ dad had ordered _'I think we've had our share of action for this evening'_

_'Don't get used to it'_ mum had said. They had walked ahead of us and my and Jayla were walking behind them. All of us were still in form and we were making our way back to the house so we could phase there.

_'I'm sorry I did what I did, Maddox. I was worried about you. Don't hate me for caring about you'_

_'I don't'_ I looked at her _'I just think it was necessary for you to tell mum about it. We handled it fine'_

_'Who do you think they were and what they wanted?'_

_'I don't know'_ I shook my head_ 'but I know that they're going to be back. And when they do…we'll be ready for them'_

_'And I'll be there to fight with you too'_

_'Are you sure?'_

_'I'm not going to let you have all the fun'_ Jayla barked _'oh and by the way…what does imprinting mean?'_

The moment she asked that, I just thought of Leah. Things had to be sorted with her…even if I didn't want to…I needed to know what she wanted out of this and to finally tell her what I wanted out of this.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW...NOW  
**


	10. Agreement

**_

* * *

_****__**

Disclaimer:

**Sadly I don't own Twilight nor anything that Stephenie Meyer has created for the sole purpose of this series. The only thing I own are my own characters in this story created to please and create enjoyment for others as my own.**

**_NOTE: _If you have just clicked and you HAVEN'T read my previous fanfic 'STAY CLOSE DON'T GO' the plot will not make sense as this is a SEQUEL to that.**

**So all I can say is...enjoy. Blue xox**

And I can say thank you to the following darlings:

**Review  
Team Emmett  
Kait-tastic  
Eskimo-zo  
STOheartLEN1737**

**Favourite Story  
KiKi85**

* * *

We got home. I headed straight to my room, Jayla was too. Our rooms were parallel to each other and we had the moment to talk to each other in private. But before that, mum and dad had pulled us into the living room to talk to us both. "Sit" dad said simply.

"What is it dad?" Jayla asked "was it something we did?"

"No" mum shook her head. She held dad's hand as they both sat down on the coffee table in front of us. "It's just something we should've explained the moment we found out that you two had turned into wolves"

"Is it the imprinting thing?" I said irritably "because that would've been nice of you to have told me earlier. Oh and what else is there? Leah! Yeah that's right! Leah! That _I _was her imprint?"

"He found out?" mum gave dad the death stare, something that wasn't common "how?"

"Seth" dad answered "blurted it out"

"Eugh!" mum sighed exasperatedly.

"Ok, no one has given me the 411 on this whole imprinting thing. Care to share?" Jayla asked.

"You wanna tell her?" dad asked as he held mum's hand

"You don't want it to be one of those awkward father daughter moments do you?"

"No" dad shook his head

"Alright" mum breathed "_I" _she pointed to herself and then held dad's hand again "am your father's imprint – which means, I'm his soul mate. I was put on this earth to be with him, as he was for me. Imprinting is something that doesn't necessarily mean that you have to fall in love with the person, but usually…the imprinting is right and well…look where are we are now" mum smiled.

"So what does that mean?" Jayla asked "does that mean, that I will _imprint _on someone, and that someone is my soul mate?"

"Basically" dad nodded

"But what if I don't want to be with that person?" Jayla asked

"You have no choice hun, all those feelings change once you see your imprint. You just…" mum cut off and then looked at dad.

"Want to make that person happy, no matter what it takes. And, it's hard to keep away – your mum would've been married to another man if we kept away from each other"

"But, do I _have _to be that person's lover? I'm only seventeen" Jayla looked at them both. We were both young and already we would have found our soul mates? Why didn't anyone tell me this in the fine print when I had transformed into a wolf? Where's the warning or the notice?

"No" mum shook her head "I chose to what your dad was to me. I either wanted him to be a friend, best friend, protector or a big brother type figure thing" mum said "but…I made my choice and there are no regrets what so ever"

"So when will I know that I've imprinted?" she asked. Jayla knew all the questions I wasn't able to answer. Good Jayla.

"It's like…walking into the sun for the first time, you're slightly caught off guard and then, there's this weird fluttering sensation in your stomach, and then the next thing you know – you just want them to be happy"

"Is that what Leah was like when she saw me?" I asked.

"She saw you when we were in the hospital a couple of days your mum gave birth to you. The look that she gave you Maddox, it's like she had never seen anything that lit her up even more"

"That explains her getting uber depressed every time 'dox acts like a jerk" Jayla looked at me.

_'Can it spawn'_

_'Whatever' _she rolled her eyes and looked at mum and dad.

"Well, that's what we wanted to talk to you both about" mum said as she stood up and kissed us both on the forehead "I'm sorry we didn't tell you before. We didn't want you both to get freaked out. And considering that you're my children…there was a possibility that was going to happen"

"Don't worry, Maddox already had his rant in the forest" dad said as he got up with her "we're going to bed now kiddo's, is there anything else you wanna know?"

Me and Jayla looked at each other. She shook her head slightly. "If there's anything, we'll let ya know"

"Sweet" dad nodded "goodnight" and mum and dad had exited the living room.

"So, at any moment, we could _imprint_" she said slowly trying to take the information that our parents had just told us.

"Don't be so sure" I looked at her "_we _haven't imprinted yet and look at Embry - he still hasn't found anyone"

"That's so sad" Jayla sighed "what if his soul mate never comes?"

"Stop getting so emotional about it Jayla - Embry's happy this way; apparently. He's happy that he's living life"

"But he'd give it all away if it meant being with mum"

"Well, he's always been attracted to mum, dad doesn't mind - because he knows that Embry can't do anything to take her away - he didn't imprint on her"

"I _hope _he finds someone soon" Jayla said crossing her fingers. There was a knock on the door. "Rock, scissors, paper - loser answers the door"

"Done" I nodded. Typical Jayla, always using scissors. She blocked out my thoughts as I did hers, it was fair game. Scissors to rock. I won.

"Damn it" she sighed and got up and answered the door. There was another knock "hold up, I'm coming. Don't have an aneurism" she said as I heard the door pull back. I was staring at the TV but my mind was concentrating on what was going on at the front door and who it was.

"Hey Jayla" - that voice, that annoying voice that I have come to grown so much hatred for.

"Leah" she answered monotonously "what are you doing here?"

"Came to see Maddox, obviously"

"No boyfriend with you to shove his face in this time? Or was that for show just to hurt him?"

"Can I see him now?"

"No" I heard a thud on the walls - Jayla must've been blocking the entire doorway.

"Jayla, you don't want to get me mad" I heard growling

"And why?" she growled back. There was silence "Oh yeah - we phased. Just thought you should know that next time you decide to threaten me. You're on _our _property and I have all the right in the world to kick you off of it"

"I'm coming in to see him, Jayla. With or without force"

"Try it" she snarled. I stood up and walked to the door, I didn't want them to have a fight and mum and dad come racing down just to break it up.

"Alright that's enough you two!" I said as I turned the corner, there was a chance that these two were going to lunge at each others throats any second now. If I had left it too late, there would've been two wolves who hated each other trying to get at each other's throats and knock them down. Lucky I came as early as I did. I saw Jayla, her nails in the wall, literally, she had clawed into them. I then looked up and there was Leah.

There was a sudden feeling that I had in my stomach. It wasn't the weird sensation; it was a good feeling in the pit of my stomach. My heart started to beat faster, my breath became short, and I became light headed and all of the feelings of hatred toward her had gone away. All the yelling between the two of them had muted in my head and everything was slowly spinning. I had to lean against the wall to hold me up. I looked at her and then all I wanted to be was near her and make her happy. I had to put my hand to my forehead to check if I was hallucinating, but there was a sudden flash of bright light and then it was gone. All I could see was Leah, and all I wanted to be was near her.

Jayla had immediately turned around; she was deep breathing to hold in her anger and trying to keep it in control. Her eyes were full of shock and surprise. _'Tell me you just didn't Maddox!'_

_'What the hell are you talking about?'_

_'The symptoms you idiot! The freakin' symptoms! The light headedness, the goo-goo eyes that you're making when you look at her. Are you stupid? Do you not know what is going on?'_

_'No' _

Jayla was shaking her head from side to side _'I can't believe it, 'dox'_

_'Believe what?' _I saw Leah and she was looking at the both of us weird. I wanted to tell her immediately what was going on. What me and Jayla can do.

_'Don't even think about it' _she said seriously _'I don't want her to know anything that we can do'_

_'I can't help it'_

_'And why is that Maddox?' _she tilted her head and widened her eyes as if to say "isn't it obvious?"

_'I don't know' _I shrugged

_'God you're more thick headed than I thought'_

_'What?!'_

_'YOU IMPRINTED ON LEAH' _

I took a moment to take in what my sister had said. Now that she was linked with me in mind as a human and as a wolf, she could pinpoint the exact thing that was happening before I knew what it was. She was right!

"What's going on?" she asked

"I-" I began. Jayla glared at me to say _'shut up'_

"None of your business Clearwater"

"Jayla" I said calmly "I'll be fine, I'll talk to her"

"Keep your silver bullets handy just incase she tries to get another boyfriend to make you jealous" Jayla said as she walked into her room _'bitch' _I heard Jayla's voice in my mind.

"Sorry about her" I said

_'Well I'm not' _I heard Jayla's voice in my head.

_'Will you piss off for a second? I know you're angry and defending for me for her, but I know what I'm doing. I can handle it'_

_'Fine' _

"Maddox" she began "I came here to talk to you about something"

"Shall I suggest a walk?" I said as I walked outside of the house closing the door behind me. She nodded. We were headed to the Quileute reserve. "You weren't at the forest today when dad summoned you. Why?"

"I didn't see the point in me being there" she answered "I already knew that you didn't want to see me, and plus that – I think your dad wouldn't have wanted me there at the moment either"

"Why?" I asked again

"Because he knew what I did to you. He could tell that the reason why you were upset the first time was because of me"

"Well, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have phased, so there's some good in that instance you pissed me off to the point that I turned into a wolf. Everyone wins here"

"How?" she looked at me this time, she was confused by what I meant. I don't think I was ready to tell her that I imprinted on her, I wanted to wait until the 'moment' felt right.

"Well, I turned into a wolf – something I've wanted to do in the longest time. Me and Jayla are now 'officially' part of the Quileute tribe, and plus that, I can heal fast! Can you imagine all the extreme sports I can do?" I beamed.

She laughed, well that was the first time I've heard her do that in a while. She's been ultra pessimistic and depressed lately. My guess is that I was the main reason.

"Well at least you were happy that you phased. I wasn't"

"Just like Jayla" I nodded "but like I said, you were missing from that little encounter that we had"

"Yeah" she nodded "but what's the big deal? Does it really matter if I'm there or not? And besides, it's probably not going to happen again anyway"

"It will – and trust me, dad and everyone will want you to be there"

"When?"

"When it happens next time" I nodded.

"What makes you think there's going to be a next time?" she asked

"I just have a feeling" I slightly smiled at her. "So, hows you and Danny?"

"Danny?" she looked at me "Oh, it didn't work out" she shrugged

"And why is that?"

"It wasn't working for me. I thought it would be different when I was with him, but I was wrong" she explained.

"Why?"

"He wasn't…" she trailed off and looked at me "the one for me"

"What do you mean _the _one?'" I asked. I already knew what she meant, I just wanted her to say it, but I think she wouldn't.

"He wasn't you, Maddox"

"So now we're being honest with each other for once" I laughed

"It isn't funny Maddox, you've always been the one for me" she looked at me. She was more serious about talking about me than she was with that Danny guy. She didn't seem to care if she ended up with him or not. But when it came to her talking about me, it was different. You could tell that she cared about me – stuck up to say I know…but she was my imprint, its only natural for her to.

"Come again?" I looked at her in surprise. I wanted her to say it again; that I wanted to know that she needed me just as much as I needed her.

"You've always been the one for me" she said softly.

And then it hit me, she's never actually done anything to hurt me, and then again – she's never done anything to do that full stop. The only time she's actually hurt me was when she was with that Danny guy – is it wrong of me to be happy that she had broken it off with him? I immediately felt bad for all the times that I treated her like crap – she didn't need that from me and knowing what I know now and what it would be like if she was an absolute bitch to me, I don't think I'd be able to handle it. I was amazed that she managed to put up with me for all these years. She needed someone better than me, someone like me was undeserving of Leah, and she was always there for me when I needed her and was always there to check on me when things were wrong. She was just; there – and I had taken her for granted.

"Maddox" she snapped me back into reality "are you ok?"

"I'm fine" I said as I walked a little bit ahead of her. I stopped and turned to look at her. "I can't do this anymore Leah"

"Do what?" she looked at me in confusion.

"I can't be near you anymore"

"Why?" she said – her voice devastated. I wish I could take it all away, to make her not feel like that.

"Because, look at what I've done to you! After all these years of me being a complete jerk to you, you manage to stay! You and me have fought and fought and fought! And still you stay with me! Don't you get it through your head that I am a jerk?! You deserve better than me. And you're just thinking that I'm doing this for the pity points do you? Of course you do! Your life would be better if I wasn't around"

"And why can't you get it through your head that I can't!" she yelled back "we disagree and disagree! We disagree about the two of us always! It's always back and forth. You confuse the hell out of me and I don't think I can handle it! But I do! Do you seriously think that I would be sticking around if you were such a jerk to me? Maddox, why do you think I do what I do for you? Why do you think I stay?! I can't be away from you!"

"Now that would be the stalker-ish line I have ever heard. Ever" I said as I continued to walk.

"Maddox you're my imprint!" she yelled. I stopped; did she just finally admit to me what she was to me?

"What?"

"You're my imprint. I was put on this earth, to make you happy. And being away from you – hurts me in more ways that you can imagine. Why do you think I couldn't come today? Because I couldn't'? No, it's because I had trouble phasing; I was affected mentally and physically by not being with you. I _need _to be with you and to make you happy is the most important thing in the world to me" she looked down at the floor "I thought you should know"

"You know what?" I looked at her trying to put on the jerkiest tone

"What?" her voice was shaking, I know she was upset. She was prepared for the worst and I knew she couldn't take another blow. I don't think I would even be able to do that to her either.

"It never occurred to me why you were always around. Why you were so nice to me when I was a real ass to you. You couldn't stand to be away from me – and yet when you were around me you couldn't wait to get away"

"You're wrong, Maddox. As long as I got to be near you. That would be enough"

"I still don't get it – why me?"

"It's not like I had a choice" she said as she put her hands in her pockets "when I saw you that moment in the hospital when you were born, that was it. My track was set. I was destined to make you happy. But I sucked being an imprint. Everything I did for you, everything I _tried _to do for you, you'd always snap and get angry at me. I wasn't ever good enough to make you happy, Maddox. And it hurt me – it was hard. And you have no idea how against imprinting I am. Because of imprinting I lost the man that I loved ok?" she said as tears started to stream down her face.

"What?" I tilted my head "who? Who hurt you?" I never knew this side of Leah. I thought she was snide because she was just like that – it was her signature mood.

"Sam" she sighed "Sam was the man that I loved – he imprinted on Emily. And from then on in, I've always hated imprints. Hell, I hated your mum when I found out that Jacob imprinted on her. Because I never knew what it was all about. Why did the man that I love had to leave _me _for my cousin because he imprinted on her! I hated it!"

"And then what made you change your tune?"

"When I saw you" she nodded "the moment I saw you, I finally knew what it was like to have an imprint and understand now how overwhelming it is – and that…they become your whole world. Like you've become that for me. You _are _my world Maddox. I don't think I would have a life if you weren't there"

"What are you getting at here Leah?"

"Maddox, we're meant to be together"

I suddenly grabbed her pressed my lips against hers. "Finally, we agree on _something_"

"What?" her eyes lit up slightly.

"You're my imprint too, Leah" I said softly as I pushed her hair behind her ears.

"What?" she asked confused "how did that? When did tha-"

"The moment I saw you" I answered "there was something overwhelming" I nodded "now I know what you feel about me Leah. And I wanna say sorry for all the times I was a complete asshole to you"

"Maddox" she said actually getting teary "you don't need to apologise"

"Yeah" I nodded violently "I do. Trust me; I know what kinda of guy I can be at times"

I saw her smile "Finally you're admitting it"

"I am never going to leave your side. As long as you never leave mine" I said as I held her hand

"Same goes" she smiled. That was the first time in a long time that she had smiled. And for once, I actually was happy that she was around. This was gonna be something the tribe was _not _expecting to happen. But, now that it's happened. I don't ever wanna let her go. "What about Jayla?" she said looking at me.

"What _about _Jayla?" I asked.

_'I'm surprised she even considers me, considering she's selfish and stuff' _and there was Jayla's voice in my head again.

_'Jayla damn it! Piss off! I know that you're just being like the because she hurt me, but I'm fine – she makes me happy'_

_'If you're sure' _I heard he, I can just imagine her rolling her eyes at the moment she said that _'but if she hurts you, I'll be the first one to teach her a lesson'_

_'I'm sure I'll be saying the same thing about your imprint too' _

_'Whatever. I'm going to bed. Night'_

_'Night' _I said in my head. I looked at Leah, she was still confused to what I was doing. "I was talking to Jayla"

"She's here?" she tilted her head in confusion.

"Nah, we're communicating in thought" I sighed slightly "because we're twins, we have a special link connecting us in thought – both in wolf and human form"

"Ok" she said still slightly confused.

"But it's all good, she doesn't hate you. She only did because you hurt me when you were with Danny"

"That's never gonna happen again" she said as she layed her head against my chest.

"And me being a complete asshole to you is never going to happen ever again"

"Let's hope" she chuckled. I didn't say anything; I just pressed my lips up against hers.

* * *

**Aww yay. Finally Maddox and Leah are happy.**

What next for our favourite twin sister?  
**  
READ AND REVIEW!**


	11. Meet the Cullens

**NO! I do NOT own Twilight. Nor will I ever own Twilight and its characters. I wish!**

**I would like to shout of my love to my reviewers. Thank you!!**

**And to the marvelous people, how could I forget you?**

**For your reviews, I give love to:  
JustreadingTHIS  
NycBlackout89  
Eskimo-zo  
Tean Ennett  
**

**

* * *

**

Oh look – Maddox imprinted. Well that's nice to know. Pity that it had to be someone I didn't like. Well, no – actually – I liked Leah, just that one time when she hurt Maddox, it hurt him a lot and it was weird seeing my big brother (by fifteen minutes) be so upset by her. But anyway, at least he's happy now and has something to live for. As if being a wolf wasn't enough. He was loving every minute of it. Where as I – not so much. The next day it was time for school and mum and dad had found out that I made it into the track team. Dad was proud, mum was confused. Mum and dad still didn't know about the whole situation with Maddox and Leah, they just assumed that the both of them were in 'good terms' with each other. Wait until that little bombshell decides to hit the tribe come our tribe meeting this weekend. Fun, fun, fun.

"So Jay" Maddox said as we walked to class "how are ya doin' with this whole me imprinting on Leah thing?"

"I'm not fussed" I shrugged, I really didn't mind. As long as she made him happy was all I cared about – and that she didn't annoy me with all her pessimism. She had something to be happy about now. So that was good – I guess.

"You don't mind?" he looked at me.

"Are you asking for my blessing or something?" I tilted my head in confusion, "because if you want it, like I said I don't mind that you're with her. You are with who you are – scratch that – you imprint on who you imprint – and you happened to imprint on Leah like she did on you. So we can't help that. I guess your futures were already intertwined together before we knew"

"How very tribe-like of you"

"Well I am the daughter of the chief" I shrugged "well anyway, let's get into class before we attract more attention to ourselves than we already are"

"Done" Maddox nodded

"Oh and I want to go see the Cullen's today" I blurted. They didn't know what was wrong with us, and I was warned by dad that once we phase, vampires are the most foulest of smell and they'll think that of us too. But the good thing is, vampires don't have to breathe so they can't smell us – whereas we _have _to breathe so I'm gonna be inhaling uncle Emmett and trying hard not to vomit. I hope he doesn't take any offence to it.

"Oh right, we need to tell them the good news!" he smiled "and tell them that I'm with Leah"

"Yes, I'm sure they'll want to know about _that _too" I said as I walked into class. Maddox walked over to his friends, any bet that he was talking about him and Leah being together now. Yep, they just high-fived each other – definitely talking about Leah.

I sat down at my regular seat. Jasmine had just walked into class "Hey, Jay"

"Hey Jazz" I nodded "how are you?"

"Not bad! I can't believe you made it into the track team! And you say you weren't good at running"

"I'm not" I sighed "I wish someone could believe me when I said I hated any type of sport"

"But how un-American of you not to like track. That's like the national sport almost" she looked at me.

"Well I'm on the team aren't I?" I shrugged. My eyes wandered to Wesley's chair – he _still_ wasn't at school.

"Yeah I know" Jasmine sighed looking to where he sat too "I kinda miss looking at him"

"You _always_ miss him" Ellie said as she sat down in front of us.

"And it tears me up inside" Jasmine sighed again "but he's due back in a couple of days. He's been away for like a week and a third now. So he'll be here in two days time" she smiled "Oh no wait! No! He'll be back on a weekend! I have to wait an extra day to see him again?"

"Jasmine, you are starting to freak me out" I said as I leant back on my chair "you know his schedule pretty well – a little creepy. Have you ever actually _spoken _to the kid?"

"Well" she blushed "no. But we say hi and bye"

"Out of curiosity, what _does _he do and why _is _he always away?" I asked.

"Camping" Jasmine answered "he goes camping with his brothers and sister. They all at one stage went to this school. Johnny, Michael, Gabriel and Amitiel – my god they were just as beautiful as Wesley"

"School girl crushes" Ellie rolled her eyes "what do you think he's doing right now?" she suddenly said after her little statement.

"You're another one" I laughed.

"Ok, so there are days when I adore him, there are some days that I'm not attracted to him, and there are some days that I get when I get attracted to musicians with tattoo's. I can't help it. You should've known that when you became my friend – and trust me darling Jay, it's hard to get out of the contract of our friendship"

I laughed. Ellie was always someone who could always get a laugh out of me. She was awesome. "Oh I like it. I'd want you to stick around for a little longer – plainly for the means of my entertainment"

"Very nice twinny, the sarcasm is coming along nicely" she said as she patted me on the head "I am training you well"

The bell went and it was time for class. I headed to my locker; I got the books for the wrong class. Stupid Jayla. I opened my locker, and there was something on the bottom of my locker, it was slipped in there, I didn't realise it the first time I opened it. It was a folded piece of lined paper. Someone's scribbly writing was on it. Writing in black ink I read along…

_**Hey Jayla**_

_**I heard you've been M.I.A lately – is it because of that little freak out that you had in Health Class? Anyway, I'm back from camping – but guessing from the timetables – you and I won't have any classes together today. Plus that I get to go home early today so…yeah, just making sure that everything is ok. See you tomorrow.**_

_**Wes.**_

I kinda smiled on the inside, knowing that someone actually took the time of day to write me a note. But what even confused me even more was that he _knew _I was away? The day was going to be short for me as well – me and 'dox got to go home early today – so that means we get to see the Cullen's!

_'Ew, Jayla. Ew' _There was the voice that I was waiting to interrupt my thoughts.

_'Shut up' _I rolled my eyes '_I can think about who ever I want. After-all, you always think of Leah. How do you think I feel?'_

_'Touché' _I heard his voice echo in my head _'Oh, we can't make it to the Cullen's today, I'm visiting Leah after school. So, I was wondering…'_

_'What?' _I said as I stomped my foot down.

_'If I could take the Rabbit, and you just stay at school and I pick you up'_

_'Oh that's a nice idea, why remember last time when you were supposed to pick me up? Remember that time? Oh of course not because you never showed up! And I waited for more than an hour'_

_'It was a win-win situation for you wasn't it Jay? You got to be Wesley'_

_'Shut up' _I said as I blocked him out of my thoughts.

_'I've got the key's Jay; you really have no choice in the matter'_

_'You're such a sucky brother'_

_'Thanks' _

I rolled my eyes and slammed the door of my locker.

"Jayla" I heard a voice call behind me. I turned around and my eyes met with Wesley's blue eyes.

"Hey" I said almost losing my breath. My head started to spin and I pressed my head against my locker. I knew what this was, and it was weird that every time something would happen to Maddox, it would happen to me too. The twin link thing was stronger than I thought. There were butterflies in my stomach, and a flash of light that blinded the hell out of me I had to shield my eyes. And then suddenly; nothing. I saw his eyes again.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm perfect" I smiled at him "you're back from camping"

"Yeah, didn't have a reason to stick around" he shrugged; I noticed that he had a slight cut on his lip, and he was slightly paler than usual.

"Wesley" I said as I started to worry "are you ok? What happened?"

"What happened to me when?" he asked.

"To your lip! Was it during camping? Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine Jayla. It's not like I'm hemorrhaging" he smiled "just a camping accident. My brother accidentally elbowed me when we were playing football. No big deal"

"I'm sorry, just worried about you" I immediately answered; I didn't mean to say that out loud, it just happened.

"Well that's sweet" he nodded "so, if you don't mind my asking, why were you away?"

"Because I phased" I blurted out again. My eyes widened at the question he just asked me. Everything he asked me, I answered with the 100 truth and I couldn't keep that from him. I guess Maddox was the same with the whole Leah thing.

_'What the hell did I just hear?' _Maddox's voice had interrupted my thoughts.

_'I couldn't help it!' _I immediately answered _'it just came out'_

_'WHY?!' _his voice was infuriated, I was kinda scared that he was going to phase on the spot. _'No I am not going to phase on the spot Jayla'_

_'I imprinted' _I answered _'…on Wesley' _

"Jayla" Wesley said as he looked at me.

"Hmm?" I looked at him and then I smiled.

"You…phased?"

"Did I say phased? I said I was going _though a phase._" I immediately covered up what I had said before; otherwise I would've been in a lot of trouble. Not only from Maddox, but from mum and dad also.

"A phase of…?"

"Just couldn't be bothered going to school. You know new girl, new place, new friends…kinda weird and overwhelming at the same time" I nodded. I was surprised at all the answers I was coming up with. "But I got over it" I nodded.

"Cool" he nodded "so, what are you doing after school?"

"School?" I answered "Oh I finish early. But I have to stay back"

"Why?"

"Because my brother is taking the car to see his girlfriend"

"Oh" he nodded "so would you mind it if I took you home?"

"Again? Wesley, this is the second time already. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Not a problem" he shook his head "do you mind it if I did?"

"Not at all" I smiled. I heard footsteps coming from the west, they were approaching fast.

I looked to my left and then there was Maddox, hurtling toward me and Wesley at full speed.

"Hey Maddox" Wesley looked at him

"Yeah, yeah" he ignored Wesley and looked straight at me "Jayla, may I please speak with you alone?"

"Of course" I nodded "excuse us please, Wesley. Stay right where you are"

Maddox pulled me to the other side of the hall. "Jayla! Out of all the people in the world you choose to imprint on, it's Wesley Harper?! Are you clinically insane?"

"It wasn't my choice remember? It was already set for us both. Now you know how I feel when you were like that with Leah"

"You can't imprint on him"

"Why?"

"Because he's not…"

"What?" I looked at him getting defensive. I accepted Leah, even though I didn't like it I accepted her because she made my brother happy. "He's not what Maddox?"

"Quileute or native American" he answered

"Oh wow" I looked at him "I didn't realise you were like that Maddox" I said as I stepped back

"I'm just saying, will he respect our customs? And plus, I don't like him that much" he answered

"I'll let you in on something; I like Leah, but the only reason why I do like her is because _she _makes _you _happy. And for the first time in a long time since I've phased – now, I can actually say – yes I am happy. And Wesley does that. You would know, every time you see Leah; you go all gaga eyes at her. But you can't even be happy for me? Thanks a lot 'dox. I thought we were different from other brothers and sisters. I thought we were close; you were like a best friend – which was like, bonus. But…I just can't pretend to forget what you just said. I stuck by you and defended you when Leah hurt you, and you can't even be happy for me because I've found Wesley to imprint on. Thanks a heap 'dox" I said as I walked away.

_'Jayla' _I heard his voice echo in my head. I blocked him out of my head; I didn't want to listen to him at the moment. I started to have tears streak down my face as I walked back to Wesley.

"Jayla, are you ok?"

"What say we skip school for a bit?" I asked him

"Are you suggesting we skip school?"

"Did I say a sonnet?" I tilted my head in frustration, tears were still streaking down my face, I didn't wanna wipe them away, what was the point when fresh ones were going to streak my face again anyway?

"Are you ok?"

"I just need to get out of here" I looked at him "please, Wesley"

I saw him reach for his keys in his pocket and rubbed my arm "Are you sure you're ok?"

I looked back and Maddox was still looking at me. I looked back at Wesley and smiled "I'm fine, come on lets go" I said as I walked ahead. He followed behind.

"So where are we headed exactly?"

"I don't know" I shrugged "let's just go for a drive or something. Oh! I know! Let's visit my second family!"

"Second family?"

"They live in Forks. Can we? I haven't seen them in two weeks"

"Sure thing" he said as we walked up to his beautiful Harley. I saw him look back at the school "Are you sure your brother isn't going to kill me for listening to you?"

"Who would you rather listen to? Me or my brother?" I asked as I reached for the spare helmet and put it on my head

"Good point" he nodded as he got on the bike and started the motor. "So, Forks…" he began as I sat behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist "it's not that far from here is it?"

"Not if you drive there" I answered "do you know the way?"

"I think I've lived around here long enough to know where I'm going Jayla" he chuckled "but once we reach Forks; you have to tell me where to go from there"

"Done and done" I said. And off we went; we zoomed out of the school and headed to Forks. Well I was kinda beating that brother of mine to the punch to meet my significant other, well, they didn't know that yet! Hopefully they know I'm coming so it won't be that much of a surprise, for sure Aunt Alice will be wrapt that I found someone already.

"So Jayla, who is this second family of yours?"

"The Cullens" I answered "they've been friends with my mum and dad for a really long time now, some of them are my godparents"

"Fair enough" he nodded

"And what about you? What about your family?"

"The Harpers?" he laughed "not much to tell there. They're still out camping, I decided to come back"

"And _why _would you come back to school?"

"To see you" he answered "like I needed another reason"

"Ok, that's just plain creepy" I answered

"Haha, don't pretend you don't like what you're hearing"

"Shut up" I sighed. I was staring at the open road and the horizon that was in front of us. I could make out the buildings that we were heading. We were approaching Forks at full speed. We had zoomed past all the shops and anything that I didn't think of much importance, what was important was that I got to see my second family again – awesome.

"So are we there yet?" he said as we rode past the streets

"No, they kinda live in isolation, so we have a couple of minutes to go"

"They live in the forest?"

"No, not forest. It's just secluded. The Cullen's like their peace and quiet"

We were there. We had suddenly reached a barricade of trees that surrounded us. "Will I know it when I see it?"

"Clearly" I answered in sarcasm "it's the only house in this area" and sure enough there it was, that white beautiful mansion that I have come to love as my home away from home.

"Woah" I heard Wesley whisper. I smiled slightly at his reaction as he stopped the motor of his bike and we wheeled his bike onto the drive way.

We made it to the front of the door. I assumed that Alice would open the door before I even knocked, but no one came. I just stood at the door. Wesley knocked on the door for me. "Coming!" I heard Alice's musical voice fill my ears. My favourite aunty, how I missed seeing her. "Is that you Maya? You brought Jacob with you didn't you? That's why I can't see…" – the door opened – "You" she looked surprised to see me "Jayla"

"Aunt Alice!" I said as I wrapped my arms around her

"I didn't expect to see you – I didn't" her phase was in a daze "is it because you…" she trailed off.

"Yeah" I nodded "and Maddox too"

"Wow" she nodded; she then turned her attention onto Wesley. I had forgotten he was there, thank God he didn't understand what we were talking about.

"Oh sorry, this is Wesley Harper" I said "Wesley, this is my godmother, Alice"

He nodded, she kinda wrinkled her nose at him, and I think it was because she caught a whiff of wolf smell Aka. Me.

"Jayla!" I heard Edward's voice from around the corner. He had emerged from the kitchen and following close behind him was Bella. He had reached us "Ah and this must be Wesley Harper"

He read my mind, I could tell. I looked at him and smiled slightly. "Jayla!" Bella said as she ran toward me and gave me a hug "It's been so long! Why haven't you come by to – Jayla…you stink"

"Thanks" I rolled my eyes

"Why?" she tilted her head in confusion

"Bella…" Edward began, he looked at me and nodded, he knew.

"Oh" she nodded "well, no wonder Alice couldn't see you"

"Yes, couldn't see me" I repeated. I kinda wanted to make it obvious at the fact that there was a HUMAN in our presence.

"So, what brings you to our neck of the woods?" haha, neck. I thought in my head. I didn't think they understood the pun that they intended.

"Came to visit you" I smiled "I missed you. I'm sorry I haven't come by to visit, it's because of the – difficulties"

"Aww" Alice said as she hugged me "it's ok"

"Alice, you think _I _smell bad? You guys smell terrible"

"Well at least the feeling is mutual" Bella said as she kissed me on the forehead "Come in, oh, a friend of yours?" she looked at Wesley

"No, he's my servant" I laughed

"Very funny, Jay" he smiled "Wesley Harper" he said as he took his hand out Bella shook it and smiled. We walked into the house and we went to the kitchen.

"God, what is that God awful – oh hey Jayla!" Uncle Emmett, who would've guessed his reaction, would be like that. "So you've-"

"Shut up Emmett!" Alice yelled at him. I don't think he had noticed that Wesley was with us.

"Oh, and who is this then? Your boyfriend?" Emmett said walking over toward him, his fists clenched

"Emmett!" I said as I tried to push him back "no, he's not my boyfriend, he's my friend. He was nice enough to bring me here" I answered. Well, it could be worse, at least I didn't tell him Wesley was my imprint, and can you imagine how bad that would've been? Edward looked at me, his eyes slightly widened. He looked at me and then Wesley. '_Crap'_

I saw Edward smile at my inner reaction. "He better not be" Emmett looked at me "and where's that brother of yours?"

"I don't care at the moment" I huffed. I had a quick flashback to what had happened between Maddox and me at school. Edward looked at me and gave a sympathetic look, damn it! Again!

"Edward, what's with the facial reactions?" Bella asked. Alice had that look on her face, she was having a premonition – a couple of seconds later she looked at me and smiled and then looked at Wesley and winked. I blushed.

"Will you excuse us for a couple of seconds?" Edward looked at us

"I don't mind" I shook my head. Wesley nodded and Edward and Bella went into the other room.

"Oh this better be good" Emmett said walking into the same room.

"Emmett, that wasn't directed at you!" Alice called out to him

"Too late! I have the right! I am in the same room as them! Ha! Now spill Edward!" I heard the echo from the other room.

Here we go, they were going to find out – Bella and Emmett.

"3, 2, 1" I said underneath my breath

"SHE WHAT?!" I heard Emmett's thundering voice fill the house.

_'Uncle Edward, please do something' _

"Emmett, breathe"

"I can't breathe, remember?!" Emmett answered. Clearly if Wesley weren't here it would be translated into 'I can't breathe, I'm a vampire in case you haven't noticed!!'

"Emmett, calm down!" I heard Bella yell at him "stop over reacting, this was bound to happen. Just like with Jacob and Maya"

"Yeah but that's my god daughter! Uh-uh" he said as I heard his footsteps come closer.

"Alice" my eyes widened "help"

"On it" she said walking toward the doorway "Jasper!" she yelled out. In zoomed Jasper standing behind her. I then heard Rosalie's high-heels clopping through the house.

"I can smell…" she began, she then looked at me and smiled and then sighed "you didn't" she sounded almost disappointed.

"Daughter of Maya and Jacob Black, kinda was gonna happen Aunt Rose"

"Unfortunately" she said as she hugged me "but, I still love ya" she said as she walked next to Jasper and Alice "do you's need help in controlling him?"

"Please?" Alice looked at her.

"Uh, Jayla?" Wesley said as he moved a little bit closer to me "what's going on?"

"Just my uncle is getting overprotective again" I rolled my eyes.

"Why is he getting protective for? I didn't do anything to hurt you"

"He's just worried that you _will_" I looked at him.

"Hmm" he smiled as he took my hands in his, the moment he touched my skin, the heart started beating. "That's not going to happen Miss. Black"

"Not in the house, Wes" I said as I let go of my hands and placed them behind my back. I felt his hands hold onto mine again, this time – I didn't let go – my fingers intertwined with his. We looked at each other for a minute and I couldn't help but blush. In the corner of my eye, Emmett had made it through the barricade and approached me and Wesley. I let go of his hand and put them in front of me. "Uncle Emmett, breathe and count to ten"

"Jayla Black" he said slowly "who, what, when, where and why?"

"I can't really discuss that right now" I answered

"Next time you visit, you are going to tell me. No, actually – you're going to call me when you get home and explain – and while you're at it – get your parents to explain it to me too"

"Oh god" I whispered. Wesley smiled.

"And you" Emmett looked at him. I suddenly felt calm. I looked at Jasper and smiled. "Any funny business with my goddaughter, you'll have not only me – but my whole family to answer to"

"Oh god" I repeated and put my hand to my forehead.

"Thank you Emmett" Alice said pushing him away "don't listen to him Wesley, we really don't mean any harm, we just want the best for Jayla" Alice said as she kissed me on the forehead.

"The _very _best" Emmett said.

"I think you better go Jayla, Emmett is getting restless" Bella looked at me "say hey to mum and dad for me k? We'll be by to visit soon"

"K" I said as I went around hugging each and everyone of them "where's Esme and Carlisle?"

"Camping" Edward nodded, which totally meant something else.

"Alright" I said as I started heading to the door "I'll come back to visit very soon"

"It was nice meeting you all" Wesley said walking with me to the door.

"Come back soon Wesley! We'd _love _to have you back" Emmett said. I shook my head and opened the door. We walked outside and closed the door behind us.

"Jayla" Wesley looked at me

"I'm sorry" I shook my head "my second family get like that when someone new enters my life"

"None taken" he said taking my hand "so tell me Miss Jayla – care to go out with me tonight, now?"

"It's the afternoon Wesley"

"Then tonight then, come out with me"

"Like – on a date?"

"Yeah" he nodded "why not?"

"Uh" I began. What reasons of me to think of not to go out with him tonight? Maybe that I haven't even told my parents that I imprinted yet? And that Maddox wouldn't be too happy for him to be picking me up at the house. Well, it serves him right, I wasn't too happy when Leah came over to see him – and look what happened? He imprinted for her.

"Please, Jayla" he said as he and I started walking to his bike.

"Let me know when" I smiled as I reached for his helmet and put it on my head. I wanted to be with him more, I think it would actually give me a chance to get to know him better.

"Great" he said as she put the helmet on his head "I'll pick you up at 7:30pm" he sat on the bike.

"So where are we headed?" I sat behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Your house" he smiled as he started the engine. I think the moment that engine started, my heart started beating too. It was a little bit nerve racking, mainly because of what was going on. I'd just been asked out on a date, my godparents (especially Emmett) were kicking in on the overprotective gene and that there would be a chance that Wesley could meet my parents – who didn't even know that I've imprinted on him yet. We pretty much rode all the way back to La Push in silence. I was dwelling on too many things to talk at the moment, and I think Wesley had pin-pointed what I was feeling and he understood by not saying anything.

We made it to my house; I was impressed that he didn't ask for any direction what so ever. He stopped the engine and parked on the drive-way. "Thanks again for the ride, Wes" I said as I took off the helmet and gave it to him.

"Don't worry about it" he nodded "but, remember…7:30pm tonight right? You're not gonna bail on me are you?"

"Wouldn't even want to think of it" I shook my head. I looked up and there was mum and dad watching me through the window. "Uh, I better go" I said as I started walking to the front door "thanks again, Wes. I'll see you tonight"

"See ya, Jay" he said as he started the engine and rode off into the distance. I made sure he was long gone before I entered the house. I walked in.

"Jayla! Kitchen! Now!" I heard dad's voice. I sighed and made my way into the kitchen. There was mum and dad leaning against the kitchen bench, watching me with their eyes as I came in.

"Hi mum, dad" I nodded at them both.

"You're not at school. Why?" dad raised his eyebrow in question.

"I didn't want to be there. There was threat of me transforming dad. Maddox made me angry – well he hurt me more so than anything"

"So Wesley took you home?" mum looked at me and smiled slightly.

"Yes" I answered "wait, how do you know I came home early?"

"Your brother called" mum answered "he said you left school really upset. He didn't say why, but I guess we now know"

"And we got an interesting call from Emmett" Dad looked at me "something about taking this Wesley Harper to their house to meet them?"

"Ah yeah" I said scratching the back of my head "that. Did he mention anything else?"

"No" Mum shook her head "which is why you're going to tell us why Emmett freaked out"

"I…" I trailed off and looked at both of my parents. They'd both understand. Mum was an imprint and dad was the one that imprinted on her – they both had to understand. It wouldn't be fair if they didn't. "I don't know how to say this…"

"Breathe and take your time hunny, we won't freak out. As long as you're telling us the truth, we'll be able to keep our tempers in check" mum smiled at me. She was so re-assuring, she'd understand more than anything else. I felt someone trying to read my mind – it was Maddox. But thank God I had stronger mind power over him and blocked him out of my thoughts.

"I imprinted" I said slowly. Mum and dad both gasped. Dad's eyes widened and mum put her hand to her mouth. "On Wesley"

**Ah yes, now lets see whats in store for this date...shall we?**


	12. Moon River

**I DON'T own Twilight. I never will. Maybe in some parallel universe. I don't own the characters that Ms. Meyer has created. I only own the characters I've created and the plot of this story. **

**Once again, just a quick reminder to the people who have just started reading this story. THIS IS A SEQUEL and you have to read my previous fanfic: STAY CLOSE DON'T GO for the plot to make sense. Now that thats out of the way...I have some thanks to give!**

**I've realised I've been on hiatus for a bit, this is mainly due to my end of year exams coming up. And its my final year so..make or break me...they will. Which is why I haven't posted in a while. But after a mass study sesh I feel that its only fitting that I reward myself by adding to this story even more. hehe**

**Who reviewed  
NycBlackout89  
Team Emmett  
Kyori Uchiha of the Sand  
Kati-tastic  
Zoe  
STOheartLEN1727  
IcyScorpio  
Hunterjumpertwilightfan  
Ravenn28  
x-zozo-loves-you-x  
**

**Favourite storied  
Jacobluv102  
Hunterjumpertwilightfan  
x-zozo-loves-you-x**

**Favourite Author  
Ravenn28  
x-zozo-loves-you-x  
**

* * *

"Sweet Tobias of the Makah tribe!!" Dad blurted out. Mum hit him on the shoulder "Maya!"

"Stop using my dad's name in vain!" she glared at him "what is the big deal anyway? She imprinted on Wesley. I don't see the difference between the times you imprinted on me to when she imprinted, and when Maddox imprints it will be the same"

"But, she's just started phasing. So soon!" dad whined.

"Jake, they're not kids anymore"

"I know" he sighed. He looked at me and raised one of his eyebrows, "Who is he?"

"A boy from school" I answered

"I knew they should've been home schooled!" Dad said as he was walking around the house. And he thinks me imprinting on Wesley is bad? Wait until he finds out about Leah and Maddox, now _that _is something I'm gonna wanna see.

"Hunny, calm down!"

"I need to go into the other room" dad said as he walked out of the kitchen. There was a loud yell and then the destruction of furniture.

"Damn it Jake! That's my favourite couch!"

"It shouldn't have been standing in the way" he yelled out

"Jake, go for a run" mum yelled out to him

"With pleasure, love you"

"Love you" she smiled. There was a slamming of the door and fast footsteps leaving. Dad had formed and I could smell his scent decreasing from the house. "So…Wesley Harper"

"Yes" I sighed "are you going to freak out too?" I looked at her "I'm kinda used to that kinda reaction now"

"What are you talking about hun?"

"Maddox kinda found out and freaked out, Uncle Emmett freaked out, and dad freaked out. Why is it always the men that freak out?"

Mum started laughing "I understand your brother and your dad freaking out. I just find it hilarious that Emmett freaked out. If you knew how he reacted when I was pregnant with you and 'dox. He almost attacked your father"

"Mum, I don't get it, why did I have to imprint on someone so soon? Didn't dad have two years or something?"

"Something like that" she nodded "but you can't help it hun, you can't help who you imprint on. So, do I get to meet him?"

"You'll get a chance, he asked me out today"

"Oh really?" mum's eyes lit up "what time is he coming around? Does he have any allergies that I should know of?"

"Uh mum, he kinda asked me to go out with him. He's not coming over for dinner"

"Oh that's ok; he'll be around a few more times"

"Not if dad or Maddox have anything to do for it"

"Let them freak out as much as they want. Sooner or later, they're going to have to get used to it"

"Thanks mum" I said as I gave her a hug.

"It's ok Jay, and don't worry about your dad, he's just getting overprotective because you are his one and only daughter"

"I know" I said as I let mum out of my arms. Suddenly my phone rang "I gotta get this mum"

"K"

I headed into the living room and saw mum's favourite couch, ripped in half and pieces of splintered wood sticking out of the shredded fabric. What had dad done to it? "Hello?"

"Jayla! You're alive"

"Sam?"

"Yeah" I heard her chuckle "you went home early today?"

"Yeah, I wasn't feeling well – and I got a ride home so it was ok"

"By who?"

"Wesley" I answered. Sam is due to react in 3, 2, 1.

"WESLEY?!" she squealed in excitement "he's taken you home like twice now! Jasmine is going to freak"

"It's nothing Sam"

"Sure it isn't. Tell me what happened"

"He asked me out on a date"

"A DATE?! WESLEY HARPER ASKED YOU ON A DATE?!"

"Ow! Blow my ear off why don't you Sam!"

"Sorry!! But this is huge!!"

"I don't see what the big deal is about" I shrugged – but I guess it did make sense. Wesley had become my immediate world.

"It pretty much is!" I could tell she was smiling "so…what are you wearing?"

"Oh my god! Sam I got to go! I need to work that bit out!"

"Oh! Good luck! Oh! Keep it simple, don't panic, I'm sure he'll love what you wear. Keep it casual; don't be too keen and obvious that you put too much effort! Oh one more thing…tell me how it goes! And don't skip on the details!"

Wow, she just induced a panic attack! "Thanks Sam! Bye!"

"Ciao" she hung up. Once I hung up my mobile phone I ran to my room and headed straight to my closet.

Everything was all ready to go. I decided I'd keep it casual – skinny leg jeans, boots, a white singlet and a dark blue cardigan. I was in the kitchen with mum, I was nervous and she always knew what to do to keep me calm. "Jay, can I talk to you for a minute?" dad entered the kitchen.

"You'll be fine, he just wants to talk" mum said as she kissed me on the head. I took a deep breath and walked into the living room. He was sitting on the lounge chair; we really needed a new couch. Dad promised mum he'd get one again, he owed it to her, and it was her favourite couch. Maddox was at Leah's good thing too, I don't think I was ready to see him and would've phased if he had got me any angrier.

"Yes dad?"

"I just want you to know, that – well – I – if he hurts you I will…"

"I know dad" I nodded "thank you" I said as I gave him a hug "trust me, Wesley is a good guy. I know it – I imprinted on him didn't I?"

"I know" he nodded and smiled. I looked up and saw mum leaning on the doorframe.

"You are so cute when you try to be sensitive" mum said as she sat next to him

"I try to be" he shrugged "so when is this Wesley going to come and pick you up?"

"7:30" I answered

"Which is about ten minutes away" mum looked at the clock. My heart started to beat faster.

"Maya, I think you just made her panic" dad looked at me. I tried to keep my heartbeat under control, but he could hear it pumping – I think I could get a good RnB beat out of it. She looked at me and her eyes slightly became worried.

"Sorry hun"

"Its ok mum" I said as I put my hands to my stomach and deeply inhaled and exhaled.

"Why don't you sit down…it will make you less panic stricken and jittery" mum said as she looked at the spare chair that was empty "of course I'd offer for you to sit on the couch, Jay. But Jacob here had to destroy it"

"Now why did I know that you were going to guilt trip me?"

"Because you love me?" mum looked at him

"No, maybe it's because you're so predictable" dad smirked. There was the opening sound of the door and footsteps coming toward the living room. It was Maddox. He obviously had returned from Leah's house. I turned my head so I wouldn't see him in my sight.

_'Jayla, you can't avoid me forever'_

I didn't say anything, but I did turn around and acknowledge that he was here. "Maddox, so nice of you to return to the house kiddo" Dad looked at him.

"Sorry, I was at-" he cut off. There was a knock at the door. My eyes slightly widened, I knew who it was – this is gonna be a pleasant surprise for Maddox though. "I suppose I'm getting that?"

"You know the rule" dad nodded.

Maddox sighed and opened the door "What the?"

I immediately got up and walked to the door. Wesley was at the door. And wow, he scrubbed up pretty nicely. Jeans, polo-shirt and a black vest. Plus that his hair was messy – like those rock stars with short messy hair and a long fringe at the front that was swept to the side – I loved that. "Wesley"

"Jayla" he smiled "you look really beautiful"

"You scrub up pretty nice yourself" I smiled. I glimpsed at my brother in the corner of my eye – he was still shocked – no not shocked, more like shaken to the core. "So are we ready to go?"

"Not so fast" Maddox put his arm in front of me "and where are you going?"

"Out" I looked at him "problem?"

"Yes that is a problem – since I didn't know anything about it"

"I don't need your permission Maddox" I answered bitterly, now wouldn't be the right time to be overprotective of me – since the last time he voiced his opinion on me and Wesley I almost phased and attacked him. "Mum and dad know, so…" is said as I ducked under his arm and walked over to Wesley "I don't have anything to worry about…Bye mum! Bye Dad!"

"Bye hunny! Have fun!"

"Yeah…do you have the house keys with you?" dad asked "I don't want you sneaking into the house"

"Yes dad" I nodded

"Ok! Bye!"

"See ya" I said as I turned around and linked my arms with Wesley "see ya 'dox"

"See ya Maddox" Wesley nodded. There was a slam of the door. Maddox clearly wasn't happy.

"What was that about?" Wesley asked me as he held my hand

"Brothers" I shrugged "sorry about him"

"Nah its ok, I get it – he's being protective" he nodded

"You don't have to be understanding all the time Wesley. When it comes down to it, my brother can be a jerk'

"I don't want to say anything that will incriminate me"

I laughed "So where are we headed?"

"Out" he chuckled as he handed me the spare motorcycle helmet.

"How mysterious of you" I said as I put the helmet on

"Don't worry about it Jayla" he said as he put his helmet on and mounted the Harley "well what are you waiting for?" he said as he started the engine. I climbed on and wrapped my arms around his waist. My sense of smell wasn't as strong as it was, probably due to the fact that I was wearing a helmet – but I could make out that he was wearing very nice after shave.

"So…where are we headed?"

"You're really eager to find out aren't you?"

"I try not to be" I chuckled

"Alright, if you must know…we're going to Port Angeles"

"Never been there before"

"Well this should be quite educational for you then"

"Ew" I answered. He started to laugh and that was the end of that conversation. We had made it to Port Angeles. The bike ride didn't go to long; maybe it's because Wesley's humming kept me entertained. We had pulled over into one of the main streets. There were a lot of cars and from what I take; there were a lot of students from Forks High school swarming all over this place. I felt edgy, even though I didn't know any of them.

"So how do you feel about Italian food?"

"Love the stuff" I nodded as I handed him his helmet.

"Great" he nodded as he put the helmets away. He took my hand and we walked along the side-streets heading toward the restaurant. "Uh, Jayla…"

"Yes?" I looked at him as we both were taking our steps in union.

"How do you feel about…me…being different?"

"Different?" I looked at him "I like different. I mean, being a twin is major different – but at least it doesn't make me somehow always be part of the majority"

"That's good to know" he nodded in relief. We stopped at a quaint little Italian Restaurant "Let's sit outside" he said as he took me over to a table. It was really pretty, there was a dark emerald green roof-thing over us and they had little hedges acting as the barriers to the outside. It was really nice. We waited for a waiter to come and we ordered our food. I decided to keep it traditional and have pizza, it's the best food. "So Jayla…" he said as he took the napkin and placed it on his lap "why hasn't a girl like you, graced the hallways of La Push High before?"

"Because, me and my brother went to Junior High school where my mother went" I nodded "it was fair. Me and 'dox would go to my mums junior high school and then we'd go spend the rest of our high school days at La Push High"

"So your parents…have I met them before?"

"No" I shook my head "seeing my parents is a rare occurrence…kinda difficult to see them, they're quite stealthily sneaky when they want to be" I answered "and what about you and your family?"

"I'm sure Jasmine has already told you the 411 on my family" he smiled.

"She's a nice girl – the first friend I made at La Push. You don't wanna be saying anything incriminating about her to me – you may not live"

"Nah she's a nice girl. She just gets nervous around me all the time. It's cute. Ellie is a laugh to talk to – she's your regular Daria Morgandorfer and then she can get crazy – she's always been entertaining…and Sam…she's a very quiet girl but she's nice – very shy though"

"Well I'm glad to know that you do like my friends" I nodded "but yes…your family?"

"Not much to tell – we moved here about three years ago..." he trailed off as he was eyeing the breadsticks

"Why?"

"Grew tired of the country side" he answered "we wanted to start somewhere new. We like it here in La Push"

"Well that's good to know" I said as I started nibbling away at my pizza as soon it arrived. 

"What about your family?"

"Mine?" I asked "what's there to know about them? I've basically given you the quickest 411 ever"

"Yeah, but what about other stuff?"

"Maybe another time, Wesley"

"Great" he smiled

"Great?" I titled my head in confusion

"That means there _will _be another time"

He managed to get a blush out of me, and it continued like that throughout the evening. With every conversation we had, I slowly started to fall for him that little bit more. After dinner I thought we would be heading home – I thought wrong. We were heading toward the direction of my house when he decided to continue to drive past it "Uh, Wesley…my home is that way" I said as I turned my head back.

"I'm not letting you go home yet Jayla"

"Oh…then…Wesley, where exactly are we going?" I asked as he pulled the bike over to the side of the road.

"First Beach" he answered "the first time I actually had a decent conversation with you. And know about the Quileutes – your cousins seem very interesting"

"Yeah, they get like that sometimes – me and Maddox are the only family they have so they have to get over protective sometimes"

"I know where they're coming from. It's just me, my brothers and my sister"

"Your parents?"

"They died a long time ago" he answered "long story, I'll tell you some other time when I get to know you a bit better. And what about your parents?"

Good question Wesley, what _about _my parents? The fact that they look like that they're still seventeen when legally they are thirty-five? That's a great conversation starter for the guy you imprinted. "That" I began "is also something I need to tell you some other time" 

"Fair is fair" he nodded. We had headed down to the beach; it was a nice way to relax after such an interesting evening. He sat down and took my hand; I sat down next to him. The wind was cold; Wesley noticed this and decided to wrap his arm around me. He was oddly warm for some reason. I'm surprised he hadn't said anything about my temperature – being the fact that I am 101.8 – nice.

"The moon should be out soon" I answered "and it's going to be shining bright tonight, according to my Aunt Nida"

"The moon?" Wesley asked, he sounded like he was worried.

"Yeah" I nodded "full moon" I looked at him. His eyes widened slightly. "Wesley, is something wrong?" Immediately there was a bright beam, I looked and there was the moon shining bright in all its glory. "Isn't it beautiful Wes?" I turned around and Wesley was standing up, staring at the moon, like he was hypnotized by it. "Wesley" I said as I tried to get his attention.

"Jayla" he said fiercely "get out of here…now"

"What's going on?" I said as I stood up. I stood there watching him, not knowing what was happening, I was in a panic. What the hell was happening?

"Jayla, get out of here I don't want you to ge-" he suddenly started choking; he fell to the floor and started rolling around.

"Wesley" I said as tears started to fall down from my eyes. He was rolling around on the sand, like he was gasping for air; I didn't know what was going on so I decided to take a couple of steps back. And then and their, immediately his skin had suddenly fell off of him. And there, still staring at the moon, was a large, dark, black wolf. It took me a few minutes to see what was happening – Wesley, had transformed into a wolf!! "Wesley"

He looked at me, like he didn't know what to do – or what to act. He ran toward me, and I started running as well. I heard him leap, so I had phased and leapt in the air. As I landed I turned around to face him. My eyes met with his, they were still the same, blue. He knew it was me, just as I knew it was him. He suddenly howled to which I flinched at. I was in my attack position, just incase he decided to pull anything off. I knew he was my imprint, but I had to be on guard just in case. There was a couple of wolf howls in the distance, he looked at me and ran away. I was left wondering what the hell was happening and what had just happened.

"Jayla" I heard Maddox's voice snap me out into reality. I looked at him, I barked.

_'What are you doing here?'_

"I heard you" he answered. "I saw what you saw. I came here to make sure you were ok"

_'He's a wolf Maddox' _I looked at him _'and I didn't even see it coming'_

"Did he hurt you?" he said as she approached me and patted me on the head

_'No'_

"Come on, lets go home" he said as he started taking a few steps ahead of me

_'Maddox...' _I began

"I won't tell mum and dad" he nodded. I started taking a few steps forward "Oh and Jayla…"

I looked up at him _'What?' _I huffed

"I'm sorry for what I said…before"

_'I know' _I nodded.

"Come on, let's go home" he said as he patted me on the head again "are you ok?"

_'I'm fine' _I barked

"You're a terrible liar" he chuckled "come on" he said as he walked a few paces ahead of me. I didn't know what to feel at that point. It was all too confusing, Wesley was a wolf? But, he didn't seem like he was like us. He was different from your typical wolf – and that scared me. I had fallen for someone that could potentially be a threat.

* * *

**NOW I BET YOU ALL DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING! I had some people think that he was a vamp. But muahahaha I totally got you all off guard didn't I?! Didn't I?! Muahahah! I am evil "blushes" but yeah...lets see whats in store for the next chapter...**

Or...WHAT DO YOU WANT TO KNOW IN THE NEXT CHAPTER?! LET THE QUESTIONING BEGIN!!!!

**Peace and Love**

**_Blue xox_**


	13. Silver

**Ok, so I managed to type out another chapter out for all of you all. Mainly because I love you all and all these reviews are making me really happy and motivating me to write more. So keep them coming will you? Even the tiniest things count!!**

**DISCLAIMER: NO I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT - EVER.**

**Thank you so much to the people who have been reviewing and favouriting my story. But please review if you haven't already. I'd really love how you think the story is going and what you think is happening. **

**Reviewed:  
Team Emmett  
13WolfGirl13  
NycBlackour89  
Scorching Roses  
Skulblaka222  
****  
Favourite story:  
twilightluvr333**

* * *

I woke up the next day due to my brother's knocking on the door. "Jayla get up! Come on! School!"

"Does it not occur to you Maddox that I don't want to go to school?!" I yelled.

He opened the door and came in; he sat on my bed "Jayla…"

"If this is about Wesley I'm not going to listen to you"

"Well if you don't listen to me, I'll be talking to you about it with my mind. You can't avoid both"

"If I kill you I'll be able to" I said as I hid underneath my blankets.

"Look Jay, he's not my favourite person in the world…"

"No duh"

"But there is a chance that he won't be at school today"

"I'm not taking that risk…I don't want to talk about it Maddox" I sighed as I sat up in bed. All of these images from last night started flashing through my mind. Maddox saw it too – he looked at me almost sympathetically. "Don't"

"Don't what?"

"I don't need sympathy 'dox. I can handle it" I looked at him

"Well if you don't need my sympathy and you can handle it…why don't you want to go to school?"

I was stunned. Did Maddox just outsmart me? "Shut up" I glared at him.

"Well…" he looked at me.

I sighed and got out of bed "I hate you" I said as I walked over to my closet

"You're welcome" he said as he got out of my bedroom. I opened my closet and sighed as I prepared myself to get ready for a harrowing day at school. Of which I hoped Wesley wasn't there. I walked down to the kitchen table where mum had made breakfast. I sat down and began to eat. Maddox was there but he didn't say anything.

"Alright kids eat up. I have to get to work with Aunt Nida, the salon is driving us insane these days, but what can you do?" she said as she walked into the kitchen "oh by the way darling, how was your date with Wesley?"

Maddox and I looked at each other "It was good" I answered

"Well that's good" she said as she walked over to me and kissed me on the forehead and then Maddox "well I have to go – duty calls. Dad's out over at Billy's to fix your aunt 'becca's car and run some errands as well. Lock the house ok?"

"Alright" we both nodded

"Love you both" we heard her say as she headed out of the house.

"Well, that was…"

"Weird?" I answered for him "considering mum would be dying to know what happened?"

"Yeah" Maddox nodded "we can't dwell on that right now, we have to get going"

"God I've never seen you so eager to get to school" I said as I got up from the table

"I know I'm scaring myself too" he said as he picked up his bag. The both of us headed to the door, to the Rabbit, started the engine and go to school.

We arrived at school and I couldn't help but stare at outside the window and keep still. "You'll be fine Jay"

"Whatever you say" I said as I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the car.

"For all we know he's not going to be here" he said as he got out of the car as well.

"Jayla!" I saw Wesley waving at me. I glared at my brother.

"There may have been a slight chance that he was going to be here" he smiled innocently.

"I hate you so much right now" I said as I headed toward the building "now he's going to want to talk to me! I don't wanna do that yet! What am I supposed to tell him? He saw me as…" I trailed off

"I know" he nodded "but you never know, he could be quite open to it"

"You confuse me 'dox. One minute you hate him and then you're defending him – make up your mind"

"Just that….well….just taking into consideration that he's your imprint. The more you're away from him; the affects are going to become worse…look at Leah for example…"

"Please" I said holding my hand up "let's not talk about imprints at the moment" I said as I began to power walk to class.

"What about Wesley?" Maddox asked.

"I'm not going to homeroom" I kept walking; there was a great chance that he was following me or watching where I was going.

"Then where are you going to go?" Maddox said as he caught up with me

"Library"

"Nice" he nodded "no-one goes there"

"Yeah" I said as I walked along with him "can you tell Fitzy that I'm seeing a teacher or something?"

"You got it" he nodded

"Thanks 'dox" I smiled slightly as I headed toward the library and Maddox continued to walk.

_'Jay, what am I going to tell Maddox when he asks for you?'_

_'I don't know; let your brotherly instincts guide you'_

"Scare him half to death, you got it" he called out as we increased our distance.

I headed toward the library and weirdly enough the librarian didn't' ask me if I had any classes – I guess it was because I abided by the rules and kept quiet. I wonder how she'd react if she met my twin.

I sat down at a desk and placed my bag on the table. _'J-dog this is M-diz the eagle has landed; repeat the eagle has landed'_

_'Maddox, we're not on a radio frequency' _I slightly smiled at his names _'and if anything, we should have more creative names'_

_'Alright…ummm…jumper wolf?'_

_'Better. And I'll call you…mad wolf'_

_'I like it…considering 'mad' can also mean awesome and mad is derived from my name'_

_'I didn't put so much thought into it…but yes. Of course'_

_'Wesley is here and he's eyeing your chair – oh he just looked at me…and I am now glaring at him and cracking my knuckles. Oh and Fitzy just came in'_

_'Just get ready to tell him that I've gone to see the teacher'_

_'Got it Jay. And tell that boyfriend of yours to stop looking at me and then at the chair. It's as if he wasn't me to tell him where you are – fat chance'_

_'He's not my boyfriend – we actually never got to that step…before the whole…inconvenience'_

_'So I guess he knows that we're wolves?'_

_'Right' _I sighed. The librarian looked at me and I just smiled at her and continued to what I was doing. I sat in the library impatiently waiting for the bell to ring, it seemed like forever but it finally did. As I headed out of the library I saw Maddox _'Hey!'_

He turned toward my direction _'Sup?'_

_'Did you tell the teacher?'_

_'Yes I did Jayla. God forbid that you get a late pass' _he rolled his eyes

_'Can it' _I glared at him _'where…is…'_

_'He went somewhere already. Figured you were away or something. As if I was going to tell him what happened, he almost attacked you'_

_'Yeah I know, but come on, we've got Spanish now'_

_'Bien'_

I approached Maddox and we walked to class together. I walked into class and there was Wesley sitting at the same desk where I had first spoken to him in school.

"I can't do this 'dox" I said as I turned to head out of the door, but Maddox grabbed my shoulders and turned me around. I walked in, trying to avoid his gaze as much as possible. My heart was beating fast and the butterflies in my stomach were fluttering away that could may possibly induce a fainting sensation if it decided to continue.

I sat next to Maddox; I think he was avoiding me too. It was hell awkward I don't think I could stand being in that classroom and the class hadn't even begun yet. _'Jayla, you're gonna be ok'_

_'I can't deal with this 'dox. It's so weird – it kinda hurts that he's ignoring me'_

_'See what I mean? Like Leah, this is what I did to her and she suffered. Now the same thing is happening to you too'_

"I gotta get out of here" I said as I got out of my chair

"Jayla! Wait! What about the Spanish homework?" I heard Maddox call out. Outside of the class were Ellie, Jasmine and Sam.

"So, how did it go?" Sam smiled

"How did _what _go?" Jasmine asked

"I can't really talk about that right now" I said as I shook my head, I looked back and there was Maddox looking at me to get my attention.

_'Get back here now!'_

_'I can't 'dox. Not when Wesley and me are like that. Try having Leah ignore you and see how hurtful that is'_

In my line of sight, I saw Wesley; he got up and headed toward me. I looked Jasmine, Ellie and Sam "Uh, I gotta go and head off somewhere, Sam I give you permission to tell them what happened" I said as I walked away from them.

"Jayla!" I heard Wesley's voice; I turned around and saw him. Ellie, Sam and Jasmine were grinning. I continued to walk straight ignoring him.

"Wrong way! Jayla you're going the wrong way! Wesley is this way!" I heard Jasmine's voice yell out to me, but I continued to walk. Thank you for giving him the indication as to where I am going Jasmine, that is so helpful of you. Yes he wanted to talk to me, but what about? I was scared that he would do something or say something that I wouldn't want to hear coming from him.

"Jayla! Wait" I heard his voice coming closer. I turned the corner and waited for him. For sure he was going to head this way in a matter of seconds.

Once he turned the corner I grabbed him and pressed him up against the wall "If you wanted to talk to me, you didn't have to start yelling and attracting attention to yourself"

"I'm sorry" he breathed he said as he put his hands on top of mine. I immediately let go of him. "Jayla…" he looked at me "you're a…"

"Person who just happens to transform into a wolf" I answered him "and you're a…"

"Werewolf" he nodded and smiled at me "I was so afraid that you were going to run"

"Well I almost did, you almost attacked me Wesley"

"Because I let my instincts kicked in" he answered "and then when I realised it was you, I tried to stop but then I saw you turn into a wolf, I got stunned too"

"You're a werewolf"

"Clearly" he nodded and smiled "can't you tell? Or would you want me to do my howl and show you" he jokingly smiled

"Wesley" I looked at him "if you're a werewolf…you're supposed to know the phases of the moon. You freaked out when I told you it was going to be a full moon, you asked me to go out with you on that night…why did you?"

"I forgot about it" he answered "I was too caught up being with you and wanting to be with you, I neglected in maintaining what I was and who I was"

"Do you realise how dangerous that was?"

"You're starting to sound like my brother" he smiled slightly "but I'm fine – but what amazes me more is that you…you can do that"

"I'm a shape-shifter, not a werewolf" I looked at him "I'm a lot different compared to you"

"We may be different Jayla…" he said as he took my hand "but you have no idea how we're alike in so many ways"

"We better get to class" I said as I left him standing in the corridor.

"So you're going to run away from me?" I heard him call from around the corner. I stopped in my tracks and turned around; I waited for him to emerge. He approached me slowly.

"I wouldn't dare to" I shook my head. He took my hand and we headed into the class.

"Ah señorita Black y señor Harper, donde estabas?" Translation – "Miss Black and Mr. Harper, where have you been?"

"I'm sorry Senora De La Rosa; I had to go to the bathroom" I answered.

"No, no hablar en español Senorita Black"

"Lo siento senora De La Rosa, yo estaba en el cuarto de baño"

"Ah si, muy bien" she smiled "y tu señor Harper?"

"Tuve que ir a la oficina y llamar a mi hermana" Translation – He had to go to the office and talk to his sister.

She nodded and Wesley and I had headed over to our seats. I saw Ellie, Jasmine and Sam smile slightly at me. I sat next to Maddox and I could tell that he wanted to know what happened _'So…how'd it go?'_

_'I think…we're going to be…ok'_ I smiled slightly at him _'but there are a lot of things that we need to talk about'_

_'Like what?'_

_'I don't know. But I'll get there. We're leaving school early today aren't we?'_

_'Yeah' _

_'Great, then, that will be my chance to talk to Wesley about this whole thing'_

_'Are you sure it's safe?'_

_'Maddox, it's the day – he can only transform when it's a full moon and at night'_

_'Oh, so he really is a werewolf'_

_'Yes, he's not like us'_

"Maddox, donde esta tu tarea?" the teacher asked him.

"What?" he looked at me

_'She's asking you where your homework is'_

_'Quick I need to impress her, how do you say 'It's here Mrs De La Rosa?'_

_'Es __aquí__ Senora De La Rosa'_

"Es aquí Senora De La Rosa" Maddox said as he handed his homework over to the teacher. She smiled at him impressed with how well his Spanish is improving…hmm I wonder why?

It was the end of classes now. And for the lucky few of us, we were allowed to head home. "I'm gonna go and see Leah…" Maddox said as we exited Spanish class.

"Wait! Then how am I getting home?"

Maddox smiled and I turned around, Maddox was standing behind me "I think I may be of service to you Miss Jayla"

_'You planned this didn't you?' _I looked at Maddox

_'Affirmative jumper wolf. Over and out' _Maddox smiled as he walked away. I smiled lightly at my brothers actions. I thought it was sweet of him to do so but at the same time, I hated it that he actually outsmarted me.

"So I guess this means that you're taking me home" I looked at him "you should get used to it now"

"Used to it already" Wesley smiled as he took my hand in his.

"OH MY GOD!" I heard Sam's voice. For someone so quite and tiny, she certainly packs a punch when she decides to yell.

Me and Wesley immediately turned around and there was Sam beaming in all her shining glory "So I take it that the date went _really _well"

"Yeah" I said as I started blushing. Wesley smiled at my slight reaction.

"We better go" I said as I tugged Wesley's hand.

"And why would that be?"

"You'll see" I said as we started pacing faster down the corridor.

"JAYLA BLACK!" I heard Jasmine's voice call out "get back here! You _have _to tell me EVERYTHING!"

"That would be the reason" I said

"Got it" he chuckled "care to cheat a little bit?" he smiled slightly

"What? Use our abilities to run faster?"

"Read my mind" he said as we both started to pick up the pace. We managed to make it to Wesley's bike. At the same time there were a bunch of Wesley's admirers watching him and fluttering their eyelashes. But that all stopped when they saw my hand intertwined with his. Instead of showing affection and adoration to him, they glared and scowled at me.

We got onto his bike and headed toward wherever it was that Wesley had decided we were going to. "So Jayla, I'm taking you home yeah?"

"Oh right, home" I said "I think we should go somewhere to talk"

"Talk?" he said as we continued down the main road.

"Yeah" I nodded "about our…situation"

"Ok" he answered hesitantly "so where do you suggest we're going?"

"I suggest we go to the Quileute Reserve"

"Uhhh"

"It's the safest place that I know of and no one will be listening"

"Alright" he gave in. We headed past my house; mum and dad weren't home yet.

We had made it to the Quileute Reserve. Wesley had parked his bike on the grass and we decided to take a walk into the Quileute forest. "So Miss Jayla, care to tell me why we're here?"

"I told you, we're here to talk"

"You're not going to hunt me for sport are you?" Wesley said tagging me along as we went deeper into the Quileute forest.

"No that would be my Godparent's job" I laughed as I thought of Uncle Emmett. He didn't take any notice of my humour, he didn't think that I actually meant it, when in reality…my godparents _would _hunt him down if he stepped wrong.

"So Jayla…you're a werewolf" he said as he sat down

"No" I said as I sat next to him "my tribe, the Quileutes are shape-shifters. We're shape-shifters that happen to turn into wolves. I'm completely different to you Wesley when it comes to transformation and abilities"

"So you're not a werewolf? You're just someone that _can _turn into a wolf"

"Yes" I nodded "and I can transform whenever I please"

"Wow, that's…different"

"Yeah" I nodded "I never thought that your type of beings existed"

"We're kinda a dying breed at the moment. There are not much of us left in the world. But we do exist…silver bullets and all"

"Oh"

"Yeah" he nodded "but enough of that, you said we could talk about our families when we're together again…well here we are"

"What's there to know about my family?"

"Your brother I know already, enough said" he started to laugh "but what about your parents…I haven't seen them before"

"You have" I nodded "at the tribe meeting, you saw them. They were there. In plain sight"

"I don't think I saw them" he shook his head. I took out my wallet and took out a family photo that was taken a little while ago but it was the newest one that we had. I handed it over to him.

"You see them? The one's standing behind me and Maddox? That's my parents"

"They're…young"

"Yeah" I nodded "they're shape-shifters too. They had to pose as my cousins to make it at least plausible for Jasmine, Sam and Ellie and Maddox's friends. That's them"

"Wow" he stared at the photo of my mum and dad and looked up at me "so how old are they exactly?"

"Thirty-five" I answered "but they look like that they're eighteen years old. Freaky huh?"

"Nah not really" he shook his head "I wonder how old you think I am, Jayla…"

"I don't know…I'd assume you were the same age as me"

"Physically" he answered "but in reality I'm always going to be what I look like now. I am not going to change. My brothers and sister – we're going to be the same as we are now forever"

"So…how old are you exactly?"

"You don't wanna know"

"Surprise me" I said as I leant against the huge tree we were sitting in front of.

"I am two-hundred and thirty four" he answered and looked at me

"Well…you're certainly lookin' good for someone that age"

"Glad to know that you're taking it so light heartedly" he answered "and I am the youngest in my family mind you"

"So that means you can't die I take it?"

"Yep" he nodded "and from what I can see from your parents…neither can you"

"There is a glitch in that whole thing. We lose our abilities if we don't phase – or if we stop phasing and we eventually age. The only reason why my parents are as young as they are is because they constantly phase. But so far it's working in their favour. Dad hopes we can live forever"

"I hope you can too" Wesley said as he took my hand in his "because I can't die"

There was something that I was immediately curious about. I felt bad in thinking of the question but I had to ask him. "So that means you've loved and lost"

"No, I haven't" he shook his head "if you haven't noticed Jayla, I'm not the most social person at school"

"I know" I nodded "but, what makes you cope with being alone?"

"Easy…don't get attached" when he answered that I felt kinda sad. Did he say he didn't want to get attached to me? I think he could see that I was upset by it so he held my hand even tighter.

"But…having to live through for all those years being alone, doesn't that hurt? Like I hate to be so morbid and dark here Wesley, but being immortal…have you ever been tempted to die? I don't think I can put this in a way that makes me seem sick and twisted"

"No, no" he chuckled "I get you" he nodded "sure, there are some people that I have shared feelings for…but they never made me somehow complete – maybe its because I knew that I had to leave them because I was what I was and that they would…you know"

"I know" I nodded

"And there has been a time where I have wanted to riddle my body with silver bullets…when my parents died"

"Your parents?"

"They were killed" he said as he said through gritted teeth "by the Volturi"

"Volturi?" I asked "what are they?"

"Ancient bloodsucking leeches that think that they own the world that we all live in"

"Vampires" I was scared. What if he knew what the Cullens were? What if he hated them as much as he hated the Volturi? I didn't want that to be a possibility.

"They killed my parents. Because they were threatened with our growing numbers"

"Why?" I asked him.

"We, the werewolves – used to do the vampires bidding. We were their bodyguards, servants, and slaves – everything they wanted we would give it to them. They wanted blood; we would find them humans to feed. And one day, our numbers grew great and some of the renegade werewolves had this idea that we could band against the Volturi and have rule over our world"

"And what happened?"

"I think it was Aro, one of the leaders foresaw what could happen if our numbers kept going. There was an order for the werewolves to be eliminated. The plan went off like clockwork"

"Your parents…"

"They managed to buy time to save my siblings and I. They never made it out alive. We would go from place-to-place because they would somehow know where we are"

"I'm so sorry Wesley" I said as I held his hand

"It was a long time ago" he shook his head "so that's the time where I wanted to bite the bullet, per say" he sighed and looked at me and smiled slightly. "But you have no idea how grateful I am for you Jayla"

"Me? Why?"

"Because, the moment I saw you, there was something about you I couldn't put my finger on. You were different, not because you were a twin, not because you were the new girl, not because you were something new to look at; there was something I could sense in you. And I was right. I finally found you"

"Found me?"

"All my life, I thought I would wander on this godforsaken patch of greenery for the rest of my life. My brothers and sister seemed to accept their fate as what they were…but I didn't. I wanted something different. But I had to accept what I was and the consequences to being what I am. To roam forever and never knowing what my father felt for my mother – why people self-sacrifice for people they care about. And now I do have that reason. It's you"

"Wesley, we're not so sure that I'm going to live forever" I shook my head "trust me, you have no idea I wanna be immortal for you as well"

"Why? You'd do that for me?"

"If you wanted me to" I nodded "because you're my imprint"

"I'm a what now?"

"My imprint. You're the person on this earth that I was meant to be with – like a soul mate if you will. And whatever you want of me, I will try to do what I can to make you happy"

"Jayla…" he said as he leant closer "you're enough. And in answer to your question…if I ever wanted to die for someone other than my parents…it'd be you"

"What are you talking about?" I tilted my head in confusion

"I will stand in front of a thousand bullets if it meant keeping you alive" he said as he leant in to kiss me. "So, what does an imprint do exactly?"

"Decide what I want you want me to be in your life"

"Mine" he said softly as he pulled me closer to him as he pressed his lips against mine again.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW...NOW  
**


	14. Outed

**DISCLAIMER: NO I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**I DO OWN THIS STORY THOUGH AND THE CHARACTERS THAT I'VE CREATED FOR THIS STORY.**

**There are a lot of people that have been reviewing and favouriting this story and for that I am forever greatful.**

**I have finally finished my exams! And in celebration I have posted up this new chapter! I just finished them yesterday and the feelings is amazing! So I can't wait to get partying and holidaying...oh and finish this story off of course ^_^**

**Also, I'll be heading overseas soon aswell, but I will try and continue this story and I will make time for this and everyone who has asked questions and requests for paths this story should take. Thanks all so much for being patient and I thank you!**

**Thank you to the people who have**

**REVIEWED  
Eskimo-zo  
Scorching Roses  
Jenfire954  
Kait-tastic  
Team Emmett  
Foam Weber  
**

**FAVOURITE AUTHOR  
Jenfire954  
Weasleygrlz07**

* * *

Well, Jayla has her imprint now, so I guess I should stop worrying about her. Even though it was unexpected that Weasel turned out to be a werewolf. I didn't see that one coming. Well, now I have more reason to actually get angry and aggressive with him if he hurts my sister – he is potentially a threat. You sure know how to pick 'em Jayla.

It was that time of the week and thank God neither me nor Jayla got into trouble…so we go to go to the tribe meeting. As we were getting ready, I walked over to Jayla's room. She was sitting on her bed looking at the bracelet that dad had woven for us when we were kids. "Jay"

"Mm?" she looked up at me "what is it?"

"Are you ready for this tribe meeting?"

"Are you?" she looked at me. I haven't told anyone that I imprinted on Leah. And I suppose that the tribe meeting was the best way to tell everyone – one felt swoop. But I don't know how my parents are going to take it. From what I hear, dad demolished a couch because he heard when Jayla imprinted on Wesley – and this is a guy that he didn't even know! I wonder what he's going to say when he finds out…

"'Dox"

"Yeah?" she snapped me out of my trance.

"You're gonna be fine. You'll have Leah there" she said as she stood up and punched me on the shoulder

"Wesley's not coming?"

"The moon looks full today; I don't think he's going to be taking that risk with the tribe and me there. It's a suicide mission should he decide to do that" she laughed.

"So I guess your talk went well?"

"My constant smiling and cheeriness didn't give it away?" she tilted her head in confusion. "Oh come on! You so knew!"

"I wasn't trying to listen in, that's why I thought I'd ask" I explained to her.

"Well…at least you can trust me to make decisions for myself 'dox. You're only older than me by fifteen minutes"

"Yeah but that's fifteen WHOLE minutes"

"You really don't have that much power over me Maddox"

"I must disagree with you there" I answered

"Uh, I hate to be a little bit suspicious of your actions dear brother but…why are you in my room?"

"Can't a guy come in and talk to his sister?"

_'I see right through the façade Maddox' _she raised her eyebrow and looked at me _'you're nervous about the whole finding out about Leah and you imprint switch aren't ya?'_

"A little" I nodded "mum told me how dad reacted when he found out that you imprinted on Wesley"

"Oh, you heard about that?"

"Actually it was mostly mum whining about dad destroying her favourite couch"

"She sure did love that couch" she nodded in agreement.

"Think about it…if he destroyed a couch when he found out you imprinted on someone that wasn't even known to him – imagine how he's going to react when he hears about me and Leah"

"What's this about you and Leah?" dad walked into the room

"Nothing" Maddox and I answered at the same time.

"Well, I just came in to tell you that your mum and me are heading off to the beach to get everything ready. Are you coming down?"

"Soon" we both answered at the same time.

"Are you both bringing anybody to this tribe meeting?"

"Nope" we answered together

"Ok, I gotta get outta here before you both start to creep me out" he said as he left.

"Well that was close" Jayla looked at me

"I'd rather have mum walk in"

"That…wouldn't have gone well either 'dox" Jayla said as she got up and headed out of the door "you know how mum feels about Leah"

"And of course I do know that Leah hates the Cullens" I grunted. The Cullens were a second family; their house was home-away-from-home to me and Jay. We were really close with them, and to have my imprint hate them caused heaps of stress for me in what to decide. Jayla didn't have that burden to bear.

_'Wrong' _she looked at me. She was listening to my thoughts. "Wesley hates vampires"

"Huh?" I looked at her "why and how?"

"Long story, I don't want to go into it now 'dox" she looked at me "come on, we're going to be late"

I sighed and followed after her. We made sure the doors were locked as we headed down to the tribal meeting area. You could see the fire from a mile away. It was pitch black and you could just make out the shadows of everyone. We made it, everyone looked up.

"Nice of you to finally join us twins" dad smiled "come sit" he sat as he moved over. I looked over at Leah; my first instinct was to look at her. She looked up at me and smiled. I instantly walked over to her and sat down. Jayla sat next to mum.

_'Yeah, and you think sitting next to Leah isn't going to make it anymore obvious than it already is?'_

_'Good point' _I said as I started to get up on my feet

_'Don't move now! Everyone will get suspicious' _Jayla said looking at me _'just sit down, don't move and don't make it obvious'_

"Now, before we start – I'd just like to make an announcement. Our little Jayla has imprinted"

"Dad" she said as she hid her face on mum's arm.

"So…who's the lucky guy?" Embry asked

"Unknown to us" dad answered "but I'd just thought I'd share in the news"

"Does anyone else have news they care to share before this tribe meeting is officially in session?"

Jayla looked at me slightly and then at Leah, and then looked at dad. _'Jayla, I don't think I'm ready to tell'_

_'It's ok' _she glanced over at me again _'it's not like anyone is going to tell'_

"Maddox imprinted" Leah said out loud. My eyes widened, as did Jayla's. Everyone froze in place and looked at Leah.

_'She is so dead' _I saw Jayla look at her and glare slightly.

"Maddox?" mum looked at me "is this true?"

Everyone's eyes were on me now. I looked over at Jayla who was staring at the fire _'I guess I have to tell them now huh?'_

_'Yeah, you're girlfriend kinda ruined the whole – 'lets keep this secret for a while'_

"Yes mum" I nodded

"Who?" dad looked at me, he was really sombre.

_'Jayla...'_

"Maddox, no talking to your sister"

Jayla looked at dad and then at me. Her eyes widened. "Who is she?"

I looked at Leah and held her hand "Leah"

Everyone went quiet. Mum sat there frozen, dad was lost for words…and the tribe members…well…they were confused. "Is that even legal?" Embry looked at me "I mean, it doesn't make sense that she imprints on you, and you imprint on her…that's confusing…_can _that happen? Its like a double imprint switch"

"It just did" I answered "I don't know how it happened. All I know is that I imprinted on Leah. End of story"

"Jacob" mum whispered to him as she held his hand "say something"

"That was completely unexpected" he looked at me and Leah

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before dad"

"And how long ago did you imprint on Leah?"

"Before Jayla"

"Before?" dad's eyebrows raised slightly

"Jacob" mum said as she put her hand on his shoulder. Dad took her hand and kissed it "You ok?"

"I think I need to take a walk" dad said as he got up.

"Are you ok?"

"Just need some time to myself" he said as he ran off into the forest.

"We're going to continue this tribe meeting as per usual" mum looked at all of us. Everyone nodded slowly. It was really awkward; I don't think no one dare to speak.

"I don't see what the big deal is Maya" Leah looked at my mum "why are you and Jacob so shocked that your son imprinted on me? Or am I not allowed to be happy?"

"Leah" I looked at her "enough"

"And since when the hell do you get off giving orders to everyone in the tribe? You're not even Quileute" she scowled. Mum didn't say anything and she left.

"Mum" Jayla got up and ran after her.

"Well I suppose I _should _say congrats on the imprinting dude" Embry said as he got up "completely…" he looked at Leah "unexpected"

Everyone silently got up and left the campsite. Embry was the only one to speak, not even Seth said anything. We were left alone and I didn't know what to feel about her at this moment. She upset my mum, which was completely unnecessary and it hurt her. "Leah, what the hell was that about?" I looked at her

"What?" she sighed exasperatedly "did you _see_ how they all looked at us?"

"They were _SHOCKED_ Leah. It's not like they're going to leap for joy. My dad destroyed a couch when he found out Jayla imprinted. This was the first time he found out and the worse part is I didn't tell him immediately. Jayla did. And I imprinted before her which is worse. They were shocked"

"About what?"

"That you imprinted on me and I imprinted on you. That doesn't usually happen"

"They should all just keep out of it" she sighed

"And I can't believe you said that to my mum. You and her might not see eye-to-eye on a lot of things – but she was one of the reasons why I would talk to you. She would somehow convince me to talk to you. And you go saying that, in front of everyone in the tribe" I said as I stood up and let go of her hand.

"Maddox" she looked up at me

"I love you Leah, but I don't think I can handle seeing you right now" I said as I walked off

"What are you saying?" she asked

"I just need to sort things out with my family first"

"And since when did you care what they say?"

"They're my family. They took care of me and brought me into this world. And for you to hurt my mum like that – that's not right Leah. She didn't even say anything to you tonight about the imprinting thing"

"I understand" she nodded softly "call me yeah?"

"Yeah" I said as I continued to walk to the house. I approached the porch and opened the door. The living room was empty. I assumed mum and Jayla would be in the kitchen because that's where those two would always talk with a pot of coffee brewing in the background. And low and behold, there they were.

"Maddox" Jayla approached me "how could she?"

"I know" I nodded, I looked at mum I approached her slowly "mum" she looked at me waiting for me to speak. She was still upset from what Leah had said. I couldn't blame her. "I'm sorry about what happened and what Leah had said"

She put her coffee mug down and hugged me "Maddox, I could never be mad at you for imprinting – it's unexpected. You don't need to apologise for that. But what Leah had said was…hurtful"

"I know" I said as I hugged her back. I was happy to know that she didn't hate me for imprinting on Leah. "Jay…"

"Yeah?" she looked at me "I'm sorry but this just puts the nail in the coffin on how I feel about Leah"

"She was just defending the two of us"

"But she went about it the wrong way and she hurt mum, dad, me and you. God knows that the tribe thinks now"

"Will dad know about Leah's little out burst?"

"Any money dude, he already knows" Jayla looked at me "everyone heard it, and for sure Embry will probably be looking for him, and they're communicating when in form"

"Yeah so I guess that he will know"

"He's not gonna be happy 'dox" Jayla looked at me "I know like, this isn't the ideal time to tell them, but Leah decided to tell everyone so it's not really your fault here"

"I know" I nodded "but I can't help but feel responsible for it"

"Why? Because you imprinted on her?" mum looked at me "it's not your fault. Leah I think just wants to show everyone how strong she is without Sam, and now that she's got you, she's happy. And since you've imprinted on her that gives her all the more reason to be happier"

"After what she's said to you mum, you still defend her? After what she said in front of the Quileutes how can you manage that?"

"Because I can" she smiled slightly "sometimes you just have to take it and move on. You can't do anything about it"

"What about dad?"

"Well he's a different story" she chuckled slightly "I know your father, and he won't let this go. He has his moments when he holds grudges. Like Emmett – he's still determined to prove to Jacob that he is stronger than him because your father beat him in an arm wrestling match. I think the store is 40 to 41" she laughed

"So who's winning?"

"Emmett" she answered "but, Emmett wants to beat your father by a wide margin"

"Ah" I nodded

"Look, if Leah wants to react the way she wants, let her"

"I just don't want it to cause any awkwardness between the tribe…especially between her and your father"

"Yes and we all know how that's going to go down" I mumbled

"Regardless, he should accept that you and Leah have imprinted on each other. We don't know how it happened. But it did, and all we can do now is deal with it" mum shrugged "that's how it was when your dad imprinted on me, when Jay imprinted on Wes and it will be the same for you and Leah"

"But its different mum" I looked at her

"How so?"

"Because, I imprinted on a Quileute. If you look at the imprinting history of the tribe – they've all imprinted on someone outside the tribe"

"You don't have to feel left out Maddox. It just that you have a stronger tie to the tribe now – think of it in that way. No negative thoughts"

I was surprised that mum hadn't gone and yelled at Leah herself. But, she'd always surprise me in those tiny little ways. You think you know her, and then she surprises you the next. Maybe with her help, dad won't get all psychopathic angry. "Well…at least someone in this family is forgiving – I sure as hell am not" Jayla glared "if she ever talks like that to mum again…"

"I know" I looked at her. I've never seen Jayla so angry. Then again, I've never seen her like that before. I guess it was the Quileute gene taking over all her anger and aggression.

"Alright you two, enough talking in our minds" mum said as she handed me and Jayla a mug of hot chocolate "we'll deal with this in a responsible and calm way"

There was an opening of the door and footsteps coming in "Maya!"

"Jacob" she ran out of the kitchen and headed to where dad had called her. Me and Jayla decided to listen in. "I was so worried you were going to disappear"

"Not going to happen…where is Maddox?" My heart started beating faster, he was probably going to yell at me for what happened today at the tribe meeting, and to yell at me for not telling him that I had imprinted on Leah.

"He's in the kitchen with Jayla…what's the matter?"

"I know what Leah said" I heard him growl. I looked over at Jayla who looked back at me.

"Let it go" I heard mum reason "she's probably angry because of everyone's reaction"

"She shouldn't talk to you like that! Does she realise that you're my wife! That if it weren't for you, she wouldn't have had Maddox to imprint on?"

"She's not thinking about that at the moment Jacob. You have to understand the reason why she snapped"

"Why Maya? After all she's done – after what she's said to you…why do you still stick up for her?"

"Because she's your son's imprint…and you and I both know what happens if we try to keep the two of them apart. Remember what happened to the both of us?"

"I know. And I remember"

We heard footsteps heading over to us. Jayla and I quickly ran to the kitchen table and sat down.

"Dad" I began

"So you imprinted on Leah"

"Yeah" I nodded. I looked at Jayla who was looking at mum. I think if she stared at dad and his piercing eyes, she would probably cave in or something.

"Before your sister"

"Yeah" I answered quietly.

"Jacob" I heard mum say as she locked her hands with his. He looked at mum and nodded, obviously mum was calming him down.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because..." I began. What _was _I going to tell my parents? That I was scared that they would go insane and start trashing everything and anything around them? I couldn't tell them that. It would hurt mum and probably insult dad. "I didn't know how you both were going to react. And considering Leah's track record with this family, I'm surprised she hasn't been black-listed from the tribe yet"

"What do you mean our reaction?" dad asked as he sat down. Mum stood standing and looking at Jayla.

"You destroyed a couch when you found out Jay imprinted - this was on someone you didn't know. I could only imagine how you would've reacted when you found out that I imprinted on Leah...destroy the whole house or the Quileute forest or something"

"I'm flattered that you think I can destroy a forest and a house" he smirked slightly "but...Leah is Leah. And yeah, I don't really approve of her and her actions sometimes. But kid, if she makes you happy...that's all I want you to be - without sounding too mushy"

"Too late" mum laughed

"Maya" he complained

"Maddox, your dad may have destroyed my _favourite _couch of the past few years...but that's because it was so unexpected for him to realise that you and Jay are growing up - that you _are _grown up. It's kinda hard for us to grasp that little piece of information. And even though I'm...angry at Leah for what she said...I won't act upon anything" mum said as she headed out of the kitchen "you comin'?"

"I'm comin'" dad said as he got up and walked toward mum "go for a run?"

"Let's" mum smiled as the two of them headed toward the door. Jayla and I were left silent. Mainly because we were going to wait to talk to each other when mum and dad left.

"Wait, I smell..." dad trailed off as he opened the door.

"Emmett" mum answered

"And here I thought you guys would be happy to see me" I heard him chuckle

"You could've at least called so I could've cleaned up a bit" mum complained

"Ah well what can ya do now?" he said "the rest of them are parking the car. I thought I would run here"

"Come in"

Me and Jayla headed into the living room and sure enough, there was our favourite Uncle Emmett. "Hey kids"

"Hey" we both nodded quietly. He looked at us strangely, mainly because we're kinda always hyperactive – well at least I always am when he comes around.

"There's something wrong with them" Emmett looked at me and Jayla "Jay isn't her…bubbly self and Maddox isn't bouncing up and down the walls…what's happened?"

"Nothing Emmett" mum rolled her eyes "its night. Their energy has burned out by then"

"Nah, something different" he looked at us bother "Jay…how is that _imprint _of yours?"

"He knows?" I looked at Jayla

"Edward kinda read my mind and he told Bella and Emmett was listening in"

"Was not!" he defended himself "I was in the same room so he _had _to tell me"

"So I guess its fine for me to tell you that I've imprinted too" I nodded

Emmett just stood there staring off into space "Another one? So that means we have a family of wolves living here" he chuckled "no wonder I could smell you's from far away"

"You could always smell us from far away" Mum glared

"Who is she?" Emmett walked over and started nudging me slightly

I looked over at Jayla who stepped a couple of paces to the right, I don't think she wanted to be near me or Emmett when I told him, in case there was an aftermath after him receiving the news that I imprinted on Leah. "Uhh" I began. I looked at my parents who were watching my move, I think they kinda found it amusing that I was put in this position, then again – they were always ones for funny moments. They were kids…kinda.

"Do I know her?"

"You might say that" I nodded awkwardly.

"Well who is she if I know her?"

Suddenly there was a clatter of footprints filling into the room. Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bells and Rose. Saved by the cavalry.

"What did we miss?" Alice asked as she smiled

"Didn't miss anything, 'dox is going to tell us who he imprinted on" Emmett smiled. My eyes widened. Now I had a whole audience listening to who I was going to imprint on. I didn't want to think about my imprint because I knew Uncle Edward would be listening in on my thoughts. He looked at me and nodded. Confirmation that he was. Don't think about Leah. Edward's eyes then widened. Crap!

"Edward…" Bella looked at him. He nodded "I'm not going to ask you to tell me, otherwise Emmett would come into the room and steal information that isn't his"

"I have my rights" he puffed his chest out"

"Yeah sure you do" Alice rolled her eyes.

"So who is she?"

"Its…" I looked at Jayla who looked just as worried as I was. She looked over at me.

_'Just tell them, they probably won't react that badly…mum and dad didn't…and this is Emmett and the Cullen's we're talking about'_

I nodded "It's…Leah…Clearwater"

"Leah?!" Emmett yelled.

"Oh not overreact right Jayla?" I looked at her

"Sorry, I misjudged" she shrugged and ran over to Alice, Rose and Bells to give them hugs.

"Enlighten me chiefy" Emmett looked at my dad and mum

"Yeah?"

"Isn't she a wolf too?"

"Part of the tribe" he nodded "she's the beta"

"Yeah, yeah good for her" Emmett said not really caring what Leah's position was in the tribe "but she imprinted on him yeah? And then he imprinted on her? Is that allowed?"

"Apparently it is" dad answered "we didn't know it could happen either"

"You imprinted on someone that hates us" Emmett looked at me

"Hey, it wasn't my choice man" I answered "that's the way it goes"

"Leah" Edward nodded "that's…."

"Weird?" dad answered

"Thank you Jacob" he nodded punching my dad lightly on the shoulder. Everyone seemed a little bit baffled that I had imprinted on Leah and I was getting annoyed. What's the big deal? I imprinted on someone who imprinted on me, that meant her and I were _meant _to be together. And what about Jayla? Why aren't they fussing over her? They knew she imprinted…but do they know that Wesley is a werewolf? Edward looked at me and then at Jayla. Oh crap.

"Jayla…" Edward began

"Yes Uncle Edward?" she said uneasily, I looked over at Jayla and then she turned to look at me.

"I'm sorry" I mouthed to her. Her eyes widened, she knew what he was going to ask next, but I don't think she was ready for everyone to know yet…too late though.

_'I hate you'_ she glared at me and then looked at Edward.

"Your brother…I heard him say…that…Wesley…he's a werewolf?"

Everyone looked at her now. "Jayla?" mum looked at her in confusion "a werewolf? Wesley is a werewolf?"

"Yes" she answered softly "it was a full moon on our date and he…well…he kinda miscalculated and he transformed in front of me"

"When did you find out?" dad looked at her, he didn't seem angry…more so worried for her.

"Two days ago. But I spoke to him about it yesterday"

"What does that mean? Is he one of you's?" Emmett looked at mum and dad

"No" dad shook his head "they aren't like us. The doc said that my people are people tha that happen to turn into wolves. We're shape-shifters. Werewolves…they're…the ones with the whole silver bullets and all"

"Children of the moon" Edward nodded

"The what?" Jayla looked at them

"Jayla, has he attacked you?" dad looked at me

"No" I shook my head "Wesley said he can control himself when he's transformed"

"This is bad" Edward looked at them

"Why?" mum sounded she was worried "oh and I almost forgot…what brings you to the house?"

"Alice" Edward nodded to his sister. She approached mum slowly

"Maya…remember that vision I had when they were really young…"

"Yes" she nodded "about the Volturi"

I heard Jayla gasp. I looked at her _'What's wrong Jay?'_

_'I know what they are' _

"They're on their way"

"It's not snowing yet" mum shook her head "how can that be?"

"Two weeks from now Maya" Alice looked at her "we came here to tell you, so that we all can prepare for it in case they decide to intervene with you and your family"

"Jacob" mum held dad's hand "what are we going to do?"

"We're gonna fight" he answered "are they just here for Jayla and Maddox?"

"I don't know" Alice shook her head "but since Wesley is a…werewolf…we don't know anymore. They could be reading our minds as we speak. You know how Aro is"

"If he dares touch a single hair on my children's heads…I will kill him myself"

"Wha'ts going on?" Jayla asked

"Hunny, sit down" Alice said as she took Jayla's hand and placed her gently on the couch. She sat in between Bella and Rose "you too Maddox"

"I'll be fine standing thanks" I nodded "tell us what's going on"

"There are people after you"

"What do they want?" I asked

"We don't know…but they seem interested that there are another type of wolf out here…we're worried. They might scope you and Jayla out and…god knows what"

"So…what are we going to do?" I asked as I raised my eyebrow

"We should keep you and Jayla as far away from this as possible…" Mum began

"No" I cut her off. She looked at me. She was worried, I could tell. She had that look in her eye.

"We're going to stay…and we're going to fight" I answered.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!!!**

**REVIEW!**


	15. The Volturi Initiative

****

_

* * *

_

****

_Disclaimer:_

**_Sadly I don't own Twilight nor anything that Stephenie Meyer has created for the sole purpose of this series. The only thing I own are my own characters in this story created to please and create enjoyment for others as my own._**

**AND I HAVE OFFICIALLY GRADUATED FROM HIGHSCHOOL AS OF LAST NIGHT! WHAT A BETTER WAY TO CELEBRATE THAN SHARE THE LOVE AND POST A NEW CHAPTER!!! AHH LIFE ROCKS!**

**_NOTE: _If you have just clicked and you HAVEN'T read my previous fanfic 'STAY CLOSE DON'T GO' the plot will not make sense as this is a SEQUEL to that.**

**So all I can say is...enjoy. Blue xox**

And I can say thank you to the following darlings:

**Review  
Hunterjumpertwilightfan  
STOheartLEN1737  
Foam Weber  
**

* * *

"No, you're not" mum looked at me "why would you even want to say that you wanted and stay to fight the Volturi…do you know what they are?"

"No" I shook my head. I looked over at Emmett "Tell me"

"They're…vampire royalty per say. They're the ones that have created rules and codes for vampires to live under. If any of those rules are broken, they are forced to act upon those rule breakers as consequence"

"So why the interest in us?" Jayla asked as she crossed her arms

"Because…we associate with you…I guess" Edward answered "they had never expected for vampire and wolves to get along…after that incident with…" he trailed off and looked at Jayla

"And…" I asked him to continue

"They just would find it bizarre that we are friends with wolves. And the fact that Maya and Jacob have children who both have the ability to transform – and Maya's come from a family that can control the elements with their hands…they could prove a threat to the balance in secrecy between our world and the humans"

"So…they think that Jayla and I could be a threat?" I raised my eyebrow. I looked over at dad and mum. Dad kept composed and sombre – mum was more worried and anxious about hearing that these people were interested in me and Jayla.

"That's it" Edward nodded

The environment in the room was tense. I suddenly felt this calming sensation take over me. "Thanks Jasper" Mum smiled at him. She was always appreciative of what he could do when it came to making her less nervous or anxious about anything that was happening that concerned me and Jayla.

There was a knock on the door. Everyone stood frozen in place. "Let's not get up all at once" Jayla chuckled as she got up to answer the door.

"Take one for the team Jay" Emmett called out. There was another knock on the door.

"God this person is impatient" I heard her call from just around the corner. Everyone slightly leaned to the direction of the door to see who it was. Alice couldn't predict that someone was coming, so I guess it was one of our brethren. Edward didn't have to lean toward the door, he knew who it was. The door had opened; I heard a growl come from Jayla "You"

"Man that girl packs a mean growl, you should be proud" Emmett smiled "ahh my goddaughter, growing up before my eyes…the next thing you know…she's mauling one of our enemies when she's a wolf…so hard to grasp"

"Shut up Emmett" Alice glared at him. Judging by Jayla's reaction…I could only guess who it was.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Maddox" I heard Leah's voice "and what is that smell?"

"The Cullens are here" she answered. I heard a growl emerge from Leah "Hey! Back off the Cullens, Clearwater"

Emmett smiled at what Jayla had said. "Like I said Jayla, I came here to see Maddox and no one else. So can you stand aside and let me in?"

"What makes you think I'm going to let you in after what you said to my mum?"

"What if I make you move?"

"I'd like to see you try"

"Maddox, get in there and stop this!" Mum looked at me. I nodded and headed toward the front door.

"Damn it Maya! You had to ruin the fun" Emmett complained. I slightly smiled at his reaction, after only remembering that I had to stop another chance of a fight between my sister and my girlfriend…second time round. Last time I intervened, I ended up imprinting.

"Jayla" I called out. She turned around to me. She didn't say anything and walked into the other room. "Leah" I approached her.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked

"Sure" I nodded as I closed the door behind me; we sat at the porch just before the steps of the house. As we both sat down, she interlocked her fingers with mine. I wasn't mad at her for what she done really, its Leah to do something that would protect her. After all, she's been hurt by Sam and imprinting and I didn't want be a bad imprint to her anymore by hurting her further.

"I've been circling your house for about an hour now" she looked at me "and I heard some things…that you're in danger?"

"It's nothing" I shook my head "you don't have to worry about me of all people"

"If you haven't noticed Maddox, it's kinda my job to do so"

"And it's mine to worry about you too. What happened at the tribe meeting? Honestly?"

"I just want them to actually know that I am happy. And like, I know your sister isn't the biggest fan of mine – nor will she ever be…but I didn't mean to snap at Maya. It's just that…since I have imprinted on you – she's always been so protective"

"She is my mum, Leah" I looked at her "she's just as protective of Jayla"

"I'm over Sam. Everyone thinks I still think about him from time-to-time. Wrong. I stopped thinking about him the moment I saw you when you were a baby"

"God you make yourself sound so old Leah" I chuckled

"They've always looked at me like me being bitter and snide was my default feeling"

"Yeah I kinda felt that way toward you too…but this is before the whole imprint on you thing. I completely understand now" I nodded "and you didn't wanna be a werewolf did you?" I had to be careful of misusing the word werewolf. We weren't. We were just…wolves.

"Not really" she shook her head "I mean, being a wolf was the reason why Sam had left me in the first place. I didn't want anything to do with him, but unfortunately. I had to have that Quileute gene and I phased, along with Seth and I was in a tribe where the man I used to love was the leader. And having that thought of that when we're transformed we can hear each other's thoughts. They could hear mine, they could tell that I still felt for Sam and my bitterness toward the tribe – which is why they think I'm like that naturally. But if you ask them, I haven't done that in a while. Not since I've imprinted on you"

"Well…at least I know I've made some difference in your life" I smiled at her

"You have" she looked at me "and…I'm sorry that I said that to your mum. Your dad and sister probably hate my guts. And your mum…she'll probably have a death wish against me"

"Mum doesn't" I shook my head "but Jayla…she's just angry that you spoke to mum like that. And Dad…well…because he is destined to protect mum…you kinda attacked her verbally and he wasn't there to stand up for her – I think that's the main reason why he's angry…but that's just my guess on how his mind works"

"Thanks for making me feel better" she smiled and kissed me lightly on the lips "I really am sorry you know"

"I know" I said as I kissed her

"And…the whole thing of you being in danger with those vampires…" she scowled

"It's not the Cullens" I looked at her "they're family. They would never do anything to hurt us"

"I'll take your word for it" she nodded "but I still have my doubts"

"As long as you trust me to know what I'm doing, that's all I ask" I nodded

"I love you Maddox" she looked at me "it may not seem like I appreciate you or how I act sometimes…but I do"

"I love you too" I said as I kissed her again. It kinda got better every time our lips touched, kinda awesome.

"And you know I'll be here to protect you, right?"

"I know" I nodded "and I'll protect you too. But I don't need protecting at the moment. I'm fine. They Cullens are just here for warning"

"Warning for the other vampires that are coming? And what does Jayla's boyfriend have anything to do with this?"

"He doesn't" I shook my head "I don't think. They haven't said anything otherwise. Even though he is a werewolf"

"Jayla's imprint is a werewolf?!" she slightly raised her voice

"Shhh!!" I looked at her "I already blurted it out and outed Wesley to everyone, you should've seen the look Jayla gave me, she could kill me with that stare"

"And they think I'm bad?!" she looked at me "what if Wesley was the one that attacked you that time you were telling me about"

"What?" I looked at her. It suddenly dawned on me. Dad couldn't communicate with them. And around that time…it was a full moon. But…could it have been Wesley that attacked us? His family?

"Maddox?" she looked at me "is everything ok?"

"Yeah" I smiled at her "just thinking" I nodded "you kinda sparked a theory goin' on in my head"

"And we know how dangerous it is when you think" she smirked slightly

"If that was an insult…" I trailed off. I couldn't think of anything. I just kissed her again.

"So does this mean we're ok?"

"We're more than ok" I nodded "just…be careful with what you say when it comes to you and me. The idea of that is still fresh in their minds…and the whole reverse imprint switch thing still baffles their minds"

"What is so weird about that?" she asked

"Maybe it's because…it's never happened before" I answered "but you know there is a good thing in all of this you know…"

"And what's that?" she asked me

"You and I _were _meant to be together" I smiled

"I never pictured you to be the romantic type" she looked at me

"Neither did I" I laughed as I wrapped my arm around her pulled her close "we're gonna be ok Leah" I nodded "you wanna come in the house?" I looked at her

"Nah, I better head off. Since you know…my mum and Bella's dad have been together for a while now…I should be heading home. Now I know what Bella means when she says that her dad can be very demanding and over protective…does he know about you and the family?"

"About what we can do?" I looked at her and she nodded quietly. "I don't think so" I shrugged "I'll have to ask dad that question"

"Well, I'm gonna go now" she as she stood up. I stood up with her and walked with her to wherever it was she was going. "I'll be running back home" she nodded "I am one of the fastest runners in the tribe"

"Something I can boast about I'm sure"

"You'll be alright right?" she looked at me "I can't help but worry about the whole ancient vampires coming to pay you a visit"

"I'll be fine" I said as I kissed her hand "if I need you, I'll…howl"

She laughed and started running. "I'll phase when you're gone. It's not like I'm gonna phase in front of you right on the spot"

"Ok" I said as I walked back "call me when you get home. I wanna know if you made it back"

"I will" she nodded "oh and Maddox…can you tell your mum…I'm sorry? I don't do apologies really well…"

"Ok" I nodded "and I'm sure she'll understand"

"Thanks" she said as she started sprinting down the road. I tried to listen in and then there was a faint ripping noise with the help of my hearing from far away places, she had phased and I could enter the house without worrying about her.

I entered back into the house "So…who was it?" Emmett looked at me

"Leah" I answered

"Is she ok?" Mum asked me

"Yeah…she's….sorry…for what happened at the tribe meeting today Ma"

She smiled and looked at Jacob "And what about you Mr. Stubborn? Can you forgive her?"

I looked at dad; he nodded slightly "Where is she now?"

"Headed home" I answered. I looked at Jayla; she was quiet…more than usual. I guess it was because she was starting to miss Wesley and it kinda felt weird that she hadn't seen him the whole day. I hadn't gone for at least an hour without Leah and I missed her like crazy already. Huh, wow. I guess imprinting does change you. "So what's happening with this whole…thing with Vol-whatever name they are?"

"Volturi?" Jayla looked at me

"Yeah" I nodded

"We're gonna stay here and protect you of course" Emmett answered "I don't want them harming my little protégé…who will carry on my legacy?"

"What legacy?" Alice looked at him

"Alice…stop ruining everything for me" he glared at her

"We're going to protect you Maddox" Bella looked at me "you and Jayla are like…the children I never had…vicariously though Maya"

Mum laughed "I think everyone here thinks that in a way Jay and 'dox is their children in some weird way or another"

"Hey Jayla…" I looked at her

"Yeah" She said as she got up

"Can I talk to you for a minute…in private"

"I'm in on this" Emmett said as he began to take a step forward

"No you're not" Alice said pulling him back with the help of Rosalie, Edward, Bella and Jasper. Mum and dad stood there laughing at Emmett and his many swear words and threats to make them let go.

Jayla got up and walked with me into the kitchen "What's wrong Maddox?"

"Leah said something to me just then…"

"What about?"

"Wesley"

"You told her didn't you?" she looked at me

"Yeah" I answered

"Maddox!" she yelled

"I can't help it! You try lying to Wesley and see how hard it is. You _have _to tell the truth. Something stops you from telling them a lie. 100% percent truth Jayla…like you did with Wesley when you told him what we were"

"What did she say?"

"She said something about…" I trailed off. I didn't want to hurt her feelings or make her feel bad about imprinting on Wesley…but I had to tell her what Leah told me, because that could be a possibility.

"What?"

"Remember that time…when there was a pack coming toward us that one time in the forest…"

"Yeah. I wasn't there" she nodded "where is this heading?"

"We couldn't communicate them remember? They didn't have a motive…"

"Are you saying…Wesley…was in the pack that attacked you?"

"I'm saying it could be a possibility" I looked at her "think about it. We were never warned of this…and…you and I had just recently started going to school. We phased and then suddenly there is a pack of wolves that just attack us out of the blue with no compromise or communication with us? And before that, wasn't he _absent _or something?"

"He had a cut on his lip the next day" she looked at me

"What?"

"Wesley" she answered "he had a cut on his lip the next day. That was the day after the attack. And he was pale…and…he said he had gone camping"

"If he attacked us…who did he attack us with?"

"His family" she answered "his family are werewolves. His brothers and sister"

"I remember attacking a female wolf. How many of them are they?" I asked her

"There are five of them all together including Wesley"

"There were four of them that night" I looked at her "and then they stopped when someone in the distance had howled…I guess that must've been another sibling calling them to come back"

"I can't believe this" Jayla said as she leant onto the kitchen counter "my imprint, my boyfriend attacked my family. My tribe! He's worse than Leah! At least she's part of the tribe, he attacked you, he attacked dad!"

"He didn't know that" I looked at her "if he knew…I'm sure he would've stopped"

"Maddox" she said as she grabbed me and hugged me "what if he hurts you again?"

"Does he know about us? The tribe? Our family?"

"Yes" I nodded

"Has he said anything about that?"

"No" I shook my head "do you think I should ask him about it?"

"I don't know" I shrugged "he'll tell you eventually. But I think after you telling him about us…I'm sure he put the pieces together"

"Do we tell dad?" she asked

"We have to"

"He'll want his head on a platter" Jayla looked at me.

"No he won't"

"What makes you so sure that we're not sentencing Wesley to a death sentence?"

"Because mum will be there to calm him down and make him see sense about the whole that he's your imprint and that if he's taken away from you…you're going to be hurt…dad won't want that to happen to you"

"Yeah" she nodded

"My ears are burning" Emmett poked his head around the corner

"Uncle Emmett" I whined "private conversation between the twins"

"Can't I just say I _stumbled _upon this conversation of yours?" he smiled lightly

"Emmett!" Rosalie yelled from the other room "get in here now!"

"Saved by the Rosalie" Jayla smiled

"I'll find out what you two rascals are talking about…mark my words"

"Consider them marked" I smiled

"You're lucky you both happen to be my favourite children to look after"

"Emmett, we're the _only _children you look after" Jayla looked at him and smiled

"I'm gonna go now" he said as he left us to talk again. Me and her double checked that he was gone and that no one was listening in on our conversation about Jayla's boyfriend and what to do about his 'situation.'

"So…when do we tell them?"

"I don't know" Jayla shrugged "I kinda don't wanna tell them; mainly because I know how they'll react…I think Edward knows…"

"Knows what?"

"About the whole Wesley attacked our family thing"

"What makes you think that?"

"Because…he can read minds? Maybe he could hear ours…" she trailed off "I'm scared 'dox. He's my imprint…and if he gets hurt…"

"He's not gonna get hurt"

"How can you promise that?"

"I can't" I shook my head, I wasn't gonna lie to her to make her feel better. Otherwise, if she found out I lied, she'd get mad at me, and even if I told the truth, she wasn't going to like what I was going to tell her anyway. Either way…Jayla wasn't going to like me. Women.

"But when you do tell him, make sure I'm not around…so I don't have to be there for the aftermath"

"'k" I nodded

"So, we're heading back into the living room I take it?"

"Yeah" I nodded again. We headed inside the living room, everyone was still in talks about what we were going to do when the Volturi come.

"I want them dead" dad scowled, he quite vindictive when it came to the Volturi, maybe it was because they were after us.

"Not a good idea Jacob" Emmett said looking at him "they can kill all of us, they have servants, if we wanted to fight them…we'd have to need help from the other covens that we know"

"Will they be willing to help us?"

"Carlisle should be able to pull some strings. But…they might decline" Edward answered

"Why's that?" mum looked at them waiting for an answer "is it because…we're…wolves?"

"There's a chance that they may believe that you're the Children of the Moon and they wouldn't want to be involved…the Children of the moon were…" Edward trailed off when he looked at Jayla

"Continue" Jayla looked at him

"You may not want to hear it Jayla…it's about Wesley and his people"

"Is it about the Volturi taking part in the massacre of hundreds of werewolves because of their increasing numbers?" she looked at him. Everyone went quiet and looked at her.

"How did you-"

"Wesley told me about it" she answered "the Volturi killed his parents…leaving his siblings and him"

"So are you saying…" I said as I took a step forward "that they don't know the difference between us and these Children of the Moon. Wait, what are the children of the moon anyway?"

"Children of the Moon – if you believe in the legends, in this case, its true. Children of the Moon are werewolves who are able to only transform when the moon is full"

"So…silver bullets, that whole thing? What makes us so different from them?"

"Because, you can transform when you please, you don't have that whole glitch of the full moon with you…that's the main difference – and werewolves…they are immortal"

"But from what mum and dad can do…they seem pretty immortal"

"We're not" mum shook her head and looked at my "Maddox, we only stay young because we phase so frequently…if we stop phasing…we will eventually grow old"

"And there within lies the fine print of being a wolf. First the imprinting and not guaranteed youth forever"

"As long as you keep phasing, you'll be fine" dad looked at me

"God can this smell get any worse?" Rosalie whined

"We get it blondie, you think we stink" dad glared at her

"No not that puppy" she looked at him "there's like…it's become stronger"

"Stronger?" mum looked. There was a knock at the door. Everyone's heads turned to the direction to where my thoughts.

"Fine I'll get it" Jayla said as she went to the door. It was silent, we heard the door opening.

"God its really strong now" Rosalie said

"Wesley" Jayla said in surprise "what are you doing here?"

"Came to see how you were after our talk yesterday"

"Oh" she answered _'Do I let him come in?'_

_'Do you want him to?' _I thought in my head

_'I want him to meet the family…the whole family. Regardless if he hates them or not, at least I've given that a go'_

_'Alright, but signal if you want him gone'_

_'Alright'_

"Come in" she said. Everyone grew tense; maybe because Wesley didn't know that they were vampires and that the fact that he hated them…probably he had a stronger passion of hate for them because of what vampires did to his family…so who knows what's gonna happen.

Wesley walked in and immediately the Cullen's had all decided to hold their breath. They didn't have to breathe really, but Uncle Edward said it was a force of habit.

"Wesley, this is my family" Jayla looked at everyone, she said it very slowly, I think she was being cautious. "Mum, dad" she said as she took him over to our parents "this is Wesley, my imprint"

"Nice to meet you Wesley" mum nodded

"Ditto" dad answered

"And you've met my godparents already and second family, the Cullens"

"Yes" he nodded. He breathed in "Jayla, what's that smell?"

"What smell?" she looked at him. _'Crap'_

"It stinks in here"

"Jayla…you might as well tell him" mum looked at her "it's ok" I was scared for Jayla, mainly because what would he be like when he finds out that our second family is a coven of vampires?

"Wesley" Jayla looked at him

"Yeah" he looked at her.

_'Maddox I can't do this' _I heard her whimper in her head; she didn't stop eye contact with him.

_'Remember, all you have to do is signal'_

"My second family, the Cullens…their not like other people"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I was scared to tell you because I figured you hated them so much"

"Vampires?" he looked at her. She didn't say anything. He kinda chuckled at her reaction. "Wait, what?"

* * *

****

Werewolf vs. Vampire showdown perhaps?

WHAT WILL HAPPEN?!


	16. Phase One: The Plan

**NO! I do NOT own Twilight. Nor will I ever own Twilight and its characters. I wish!**

**I would like to shout of my love to my reviewers. Thank you!!**

**And to the marvelous people that have continuously have been reading my stories since day one!!! How could I forget you?**

**For your reviews, I give love to:  
13WolfGirl13  
Ravenn28**

Alright my darlings, I have one thing to ask of you...if you really like this story and think that your friends would like it...tell them! Share the love. Haha

**

* * *

**

"Vampires" I repeated "The Cullen's, my second family are vampires"

"Nice to meet you again…Wes" Emmett smirked

"Emmett!" mum hissed "don't scare him"

"I'm not scared Mrs. Black" he answered solemnly.

"Ew, call me Maya" she answered. Mum wasn't always one for formalities when it came to meeting my boyfriend…whereas dad was completely different to what mum's opinion was. But I think this time round, he'd actually be accepting of Wesley mainly because he was my imprint and I couldn't choose anyone else other than him. And plus that, he was already a werewolf so we wouldn't have to break it to him that his girlfriend was a shape-shifter that can turn into a wolf and that we are friends with vampires who don't hunt humans but hunt animals to quench their thirst. That saved us the trouble…thank god for that. "Wait, he didn't freak out that I look like your age?"

"Ah yeah, I kinda told him what we were and how you and dad looked like, hence I prepared him well for the aftermath of the truth…"

"Oh" mum nodded

"So back on topic here…" I began "the Cullen's are vampires"

"Vampires" Wesley growled

"Wes" I looked at him "they're not the same from the vampires that you told me about"

"They drink blood Jayla, how different can you get from that!"

"Animal blood" Alice corrected "we're vegetarian…in a way…we don't drink human"

"Blood sucking leeches killed my parents! How do you know that they're not any different from the Volturi!"

"Volturi?!" Alice looked at him "how do you know…about them?"

"What's it to you bloodsucker?"

"WESLEY!" I glared at him "You. Me. Other room. Now" I said as I took him by the hand and led him into the kitchen. There were so many things going through my head at that moment…the main was that I should sock him one for calling my second family that.

_'I think you should' _I heard Maddox's voice fill my head _'God knows he deserves it'_

_'I got this Maddox, let me handle it'_

_'If you need me…howl'_

_'Yeah, yeah I know the drill'_

"Thanks so much for telling me that your second family, the ones I met were vampires!" he said in sarcasm. Ok that set me off.

"What was I supposed to tell you?! You already told me that you hated vampires and there's nothing in the world that can change your mind about it! How difficult did you think that made it for me to tell you about the Cullen's?"

"You introduced me to them!"

"I thought you were human. As you thought I was! Tell me Wesley, what did you think when you saw them? Did they seem normal to you?"

"Yes, Alice was weird and that Emmett dude was scary"

"They're like that – but you said that they seemed normal to you. So, because they are vampires that changes everything? You saw the way they live, you see how they are with me, and you can tell that they get along well with my family. Hell, some of them are my godparents for crying out loud!" I screamed, I think with every sentence my voice grew louder and louder, and I knew that they could hear us talking, that was for sure, I was never one to hold a quiet argument. Check and mate.

"Vampires killed my parents Jayla" he looked at me "how can I trust them?"

"Do you trust me?" I looked at him as I held his hand.

"'course I do" he nodded and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Because I trust them, with my life" I said slowly "they are my family too. Wesley, they _are _different from the Volturi, they wouldn't harm anyone unless for the safety of us and their family. I need you to understand me"

"I understand Jay" he nodded slowly

"Are we all calm and collected now? No attacking my family?"

"No attacking your family" he repeated.

"Good" I said as I took his hand and led him into the lounge room where everyone still was. The Cullen's were eyeing Wesley as he walked in; I think they were getting prepared for him to say something to them that they wouldn't like.

"I'm sorry for what I said before" he answered.

"It's alright" Edward nodded "and we're sorry about your parents"

"The Volturi did it, not us. So I suggest the next time you decide to snap…do it to them…not to us" Emmett glared.

"Oh yes, that's the smart thing to do" Bella nodded in sarcasm.

"Shut up Bells"

There was another knock at the door. "Can anyone tell me who that is? Alice?" mum looked at her waiting for an answer.

"Didn't see anything Maya" she shook her head.

"I'm on it" she said as she answered the door.

"I can tell you there's four of them" Edward answered.

"Four?" Wesley asked slightly worried.

_'Someone's busted' _

"Oh hi" I heard mum's voice smile "can I help you with anything?"

"Hi, uh" I heard a female voice "I'm Amitiel Harper…is Wesley here?"

"Eep" Wesley said monotonously as he looked at the entrance to the lounge room.

"Yeah he is, please come in!" mum said as the creaking of the door grew loud and a thunderous clatter of footsteps had filled the ears of everyone in the lounge room. Mum had entered the living room first followed by the rest of the Harpers. And I think for memory it was Johnny, Gabriel, Michael and Amitiel. It was the first time I saw them and they were just as beautiful as the Cullen's and Wesley.

Amitiel, who was the same height as Alice, had soft hazel eyes that sometimes changed colour when the light hit them in a certain angle. Her dark, dark, dark brown, softly curled ringlets of hair had perfectly framed her model-esque face. Johnny, who had the same hair as Wesley – only black was the tallest and stood at about 6 feet. His eyes were light brown instead of Wesley's beautiful blue eyes. He was thin in stature but he was lean, I could tell. And then there were Gabriel and Michael – just as good looking as the rest of the Harper family. If both genes had come from the parents, can you imagine how god-like they were in looks?! It boggles my mind. Gabriel had the same hair colour as Amitiel and had soft curls that were slightly longer than Wesley's hair, he was slightly taller than Wesley and he had the prettiest green eyes I had ever seen. Last but not least there was Michael – he was black razor haired and had an eyebrow piercing, one thing that he had different from the rest of them; none of them had piercing on their eyebrows. His eyes were an icy blue – one that could pierce your soul if you stared into them for long enough. He was exactly the same height as Gabriel. No wonder Jasmine, Sam and Ellie had adored them – they were all so beautiful and they could stop a room just by looking into it.

This was a room of beautiful people. The Cullen's, my beautiful second family that have been in my life since day one of mine and Maddox's existence, the Harpers who looked like they all belong on the front cover of a high fashion modelling magazine. And then our family – all different we bring a lot of stuff to the table I'd like to think. We contributed some small part into the whole majority of being part of the room of beautiful people.

"Wesley" Johnny spoke, surprisingly his accent wasn't American. His voice was somewhat European sounding, they all kinda sounded like that. Wesley had the American-ish European voice going on – I think being in school kinda influenced his accent quite a bit.

"Johnny" he answered solemnly.

"Sorry, we forgot to introduce ourselves" Michael smiled slightly "I'm Michael, this is Gabriel, that's Johnny and of course that is Amitiel. We're Wesley's older siblings"

"Nice to meet you" mum nodded "welcome to our home"

_'Does she always have to be so nice to everyone that enters this house?' _Maddox looked at me.

_'I guess? It's not mum's nature to be mean' _

"What did I tell you about fraternising with that girl?" he said suddenly. That girl? It's not like I have a name or anything. Nice to know that I'm talked about within in the walls of the Harper residence. But from his reaction, I think the topic of me is quite delicate and not favoured.

"Cutting to the chase already?" Gabriel looked at him "brother you shouldn't say this in front of the Jayla and her family…" he trailed off and looked up and saw the Cullen's "and others"

"He needs to be told, does he not know the danger that he has brought to her and her family alone? Talking to her – fine. But being in a relationship with a human is insane"

"You really need to control the words that you use" Amitiel looked at him hinting at the keyword 'human' "I'm sorry that we came un-announced. Our apologies" she bowed her head.

"They know already what we are Amitiel" Gabriel looked at her. She looked at everyone in the room and bowed her head slightly again.

"How?" she looked at her brother "how could they possibly know of what we are?" Gabriel looked at Wesley in response to Amitiel's question. "Wesley Jean Harper" she said slowly.

"Ratted out by my older brother…harsh" Wesley whispered. I smiled at his reaction.

"Ok, how does your brother know that I know or that we know?" I asked him.

"Oh, Gabriel can see things in the past, as opposed to seeing the future, he can see what has happened. It won't work until someone asks a question or queries about something that has happened in the past. It's kinda handy when we lose something and can't remember because he knows exactly where it was the last time it was seen"

"That's pretty…different to the powers that I know of. That's really…wow"

"So you know what we are, I hope this doesn't scare you" Michael said apologetically.

"Oh you have no idea how we're in the same boat as you are" Mum mumbled.

"That's…fine" dad answered. I was looking at Johnny's face, he was staring at Carlisle.

"I've seen you before somewhere…haven't I?" Johnny asked

"A while ago…perhaps" Carlisle nodded

"Not perhaps…it's definite that I know you. Your face, I have seen it many times when we were in…" he trailed off and then growled. It was piercing to my ears and everything else. I saw Gabriel's face change as Johnny had spoken those words "Vampire" he glared. Immediately the Harpers had gone into defence mode and started growling, Amitiel stood perfectly still, she didn't want to be part of the attack.

"Wesley" I said as I took his hand. He looked at me too.

_'Jayla get ready to defend if they decide to hurt the Cullen's' _I heard Maddox's voice in my head. The look in his eyes, he was ready for the attack. I looked at mum and dad; he had that look in his eye too, the look of preparation for an attack.

"Let's not get into anything here Johnny" Amitiel looked at her brother "it may not look like what it is"

"Looks to me like these vampire sucking leeches are holding captive Jayla's family"

"Oh yeah, like that's ever gonna happen" mum answered.

"Like I would ever wanna hold you captive Maya" Emmett chuckled at mum.

"I know…because I'd kill you Emmett if you so ever tried" she smiled jokingly.

"They're not holding you captive?" Amitiel looked at mum

"No" mum answered "the Cullen's are our friends"

"But you're human" Johnny answered "aren't you the least bit scared that these things can drink blood?"

"Ha, human. Funny you should mention that" Maddox chuckled

"What is he talking about?" Amitiel looked at Wesley

"Better let them tell you than me" he answered.

There was loud sound of ripping clothes and then the next thing you know, there was mum, dad and Maddox in wolf form. _'Tell them Jayla what we are' _Maddox looked at me. The Harper's looked at them slowly and then turned their heads to me.

"Yeah" I nodded "we're shape-shifters…that turn into wolves. We're not human"

"And you are friends with these blood-sucking leeches?" Johnny glared.

"They're not bloodsucking leeches. They're my family, my godparents, my second family and I'd really appreciate it if you didn't call them that" I looked at him.

"Wesley, you didn't tell us that she could do that…that her family can do that. And uh…that she lives her life associating with…vampires" Michael looked at the Cullen's, mum, dad and Maddox and then at me and Wesley.

"I just found out today myself that they associate with one another" he answered.

"And…you're ok with that?" Johnny raised his eyebrow.

"I'm with Jayla…and these aren't the vampires that killed mum and dad, so in other words…yes I'm ok with it" Wesley answered.

"But they are still vampires! Any way shape or form, they are still the same type of creature that killed our parents and had enslaved our kind. How could you do that to us? Betray us?"

"We are not the ones that killed your parents Johnny" Carlisle answered.

"But I remember seeing you in Volterra when we used to work there. Your face, that's why it's so familiar"

"Yes, I have been by Volterra a few times, but that didn't make me one of them. I was long gone before that massacre happened. I was already here in America"

"He's telling the truth Johnny" Gabriel looked at him "I saw it"

"So I take you're not going to attack us anymore?" Edward asked.

"Werewolves don't trust so easily" Johnny said taking a step forward.

"It's not the full moon, so wouldn't it be wise of you to step back now?" Emmett glared at Johnny.

"We may not have the ability to transform, but we do posses the attributes of a werewolf…the only thing missing is fur" he answered.

"Ok stop!" I said as I put my hands out. One facing the Cullen's and the other facing the Harper's. Wesley and I stood in between them. Mum, dad and Maddox stood at the sidelines watching in case anything were to happen, they would then attack in defence. Johnny didn't he decided to lunge forward anyway but he suddenly bounced back. Edward walked to the front and placed his hands in front of him and continued to walk forward, he suddenly stopped in place. My eyes widened in shock. I looked at mum, dad and Maddox. They had run out of the room. Minutes later they had come back, human and clothed. "Thank god you're back" I smiled at them "now that you are…HELP!"

"Maya" dad said as he pushed her forward "do something"

"Edward," mum looked at him "what does it feel like? Whatever it is"

"It feels like…glass" Edward said "like…a force field"

"Force field?" mum turned to look at me and then at dad

"Would you like to tell us what's going on?" Johnny asked "we can't get out of this thing"

I looked at the Harper's pressing their hands against this force field thing. I could see it perfectly. To me it was a blue-aura like dome that surrounded the Harper's and the Cullen's, but no one else can see it. "Mum?"

"I guess your dad owes my dad ten bucks" she smirked

"Why's that?"

"Billy wagered that both of our children would get the Quileute gene, but ONLY the Quileute gene. You were half right. Maddox only has the Quileute gene. I wagered that they either get the Makah gene or either BOTH the Quileute and the Makah gene…so you need to tell Billy to pay up"

"Mum!" I called her attention again

"Sorry hun" she looked at me "you…you have the Makah gene too. Wow, who knew it would come out now"

"Ok, that's great. So…how do I get out of this?"

"Yeah, please. I'm feeling chlostropobic-ish" Emmett called out

"What made you do that in the first place?"

"I wanted them to stop fighting and separate from each other so no one could get hurt" I answered

"Ok, so I guess…to let the shield down…you think the opposite. Think that you want to let them go"

"Ok" I took a deep breath, _'Think calm thoughts, think calm thoughts, think calm thoughts, set them free, set them free, set them free' _I put both my hands down and the blue-aura dome shield has disappeared.

"So, now I know what I can do. So if there's any attacking each other the shield is going to go up again"

"We can, but can they?" Rosalie answered

"Rosalie" Carlisle said

"Johnny" Amitiel looked at her brother "will you?"

He stood still and didn't answer. I think he was still coming to terms that there were three different types of mythical creature in the same room at the one time. Werewolves, shape-shifters and vampires. And the fact that we associated with a creature that was deemed the werewolf's enemy…all the more reason to find this situation a little bit hard to bear. "Johnny" Wesley said to get his brother attention, he looked at Wesley "the Cullen's aren't going to hurt us. If they haven't hurt Jayla and her family, what makes you think they will do the same to us?"

"I don't like this situation, Wesley. You're in love with a shape-shifter who is friends with vampires"

"And?"

"Can't you get it in your head that vampires are our enemy? It's been that way since the massacre or even before then happened! The vampires enslaved the werewolves because they knew how powerful we can be once out of their control nor spell to order us around"

"But these vampires aren't" Wesley answered "they came here to warn Jayla and her family that the Volturi are coming and-"

"The Volturi?!" they all said together

"Wesley, you see what I mean when I say that this situation is dangerous! These vampires are the reason why that they are coming here. And when they find us Wesley, they will kill us!"

"Actually" I said looking at them "me and my brother are the reason why they're coming here"

"You?" Amitiel looked at me, wow she was a hypnotising vision of a person "please explain to us how"

"Well…me and my brother…over there" I said looking at Maddox "we're shape-shifters that can turn into wolves – the Volturi on that act alone will take an interest in us and my family and what we can do. And the fact that we associate with vampires may interest them even more – but that's just my theory, but it has to be the reason. It was foreseen by Alice when me and Maddox were like two"

"Oh" Amitiel looked at me and then at Johnny "it isn't their fault Johnny"

"And she is telling the truth" Gabriel nodded and smiled at me.

"And now that we have just recently discovered that I have the ability to control anything and everything around me like my Makah tribe – that's gonna make me even all the more the fascinating specimen to them. Come on…a shape-shifting wolf that associates with vampires and also can make force-fields and what not?"

"Well, I'm convinced" Michael answered.

"Michael" Johnny looked at him

"She does present strong arguments though, think about it…the Volturi have every reason to see Jayla and Maddox. They are quite interesting for two kids…we just happened to be somehow intertwined in all of this" Michael explained "and as for Wesley being involved…we can't have that happening, it could endanger him and it can endanger our lives as well. We've been on the run from them for more than one hundred years and we don't want to be found"

"I understand" I nodded and looked at Wesley, he was my imprint and I didn't want to get him hurt. If anything did happen to him I don't think I'd be able to forgive myself because I was the reason he was put into this situation in the first place.

"No" Wesley immediately retaliated from my answer "I'm not gonna leave you Jay" he shook his head.

"But Wesley…" Johnny began "think of your safety, what will happen to us if something happens to you?"

"I'm going to be fine" he answered "and I'm going to stay with Jayla and fight this off with her. Whether you like it or not"

I saw the looks on all their faces. Amitiel smiled "Well I for one am not going to let anything happen to my brother and the girl that he loves…I'm staying with you to fight this thing"

"Well…I have been hankering to kick some Volturi butt for more than two hundred years or so…" Michael said smiling "it's a definite yes that I'm in"

"Although I'm not one for violence, when it comes to the Volturi and their henchmen…I'll make an exception" Gabriel nodded "and you, Johnny?"

He was still quiet. I'm surprised he didn't say anything to talk his brothers and sister into sense about changing their mind about the whole battle with the Volturi. But he didn't "I guess…" he trailed off and looked at Wesley "wait…can I ask you something...why are you doing this for someone who you've known for so little time?"

"It's because now I know why mum and chose to stay together when the Volturi were chasing after them. Mum could've run but she stayed with dad…because she loved him. And I love Jayla…with all my heart and soul"

"How do you know this?"

"Johnny, we've all been alone wandering around on this planet with no clue as what to do with ourselves and everything else. And even though I love you guys to death, there was always a part of me that was missing when it came to the other aspect of love – between two people. And it may sound corny right now…especially to Jayla who thinks everything I say is corny"

_'Wow he knows me so well'_

_'And you say you hate it when I'm being all mushy gushy…take a look at lover boy practically writing a sonnet for you' _I heard Maddox complain in my head. I just looked at him and smiled at his little reaction.

_'Detect the difference though? You're my brother so of course I'm going to be weirded out by the nice things that you do'_

_'Touché'_

"But Jayla is the reason why I choose to stay with her, and she is also the reason why I'm going to stay and fight with the Volturi…I love her. She could've run away from me the moment she saw me transform in front of her on our first date…"

His family's eyes widened. And then I looked at Gabriel's face and I think he saw the flashback of him transforming in front of me on the beach. I think Amitiel was about to say something but Wesley just kept continuing on with his speech.

"But she didn't, sure she avoided me for a bit but that's because she had phased in front of me too"

"Jayla!" dad looked at me "you have some explaining to do…no wonder he wasn't freaked when he saw us"

"Ratted out by the boyfriend without him even knowing it…nice" I nodded

"And we could've ignored each other, but we didn't. I didn't want to ignore her and I wanted to stay with her because I knew she understood me, she knew what it was like being an outcast when the façade that you have is human when really you're something else…she knew that feeling and we both shared that…plus that I thought she was really hot"

"Ok crossing the line here buddy" Maddox interrupted

"Sorry" he coughed "and yes, the moment I saw her, there was something different about her, not because she was the new girl and that she was the shiny new toy that everyone wanted to play with, it was because…I don't know…I sensed something in her and that's why I couldn't keep away"

"Aww" I heard Alice chime.

"Yeah, you're right. That was majorly corny" I looked at him. He just smiled and held my hand.

"I second that" mum said cringing. I always knew I got that same reaction when it came to corny things from her. This is why dad was so straight forward with how he felt about her and didn't have to make it seem like he was being overdramatic or cliché. But I like Wesley's corniness…just as I think mum liked dad's.

"So now that we've all figured out who is who and who is and isn't evil…what's the game plan here?" dad asked

"We fight the Volturi of course" Wesley answered

"If we fight, its going to be a battle that we're going to lose" Edward answered

"Why is that?"

"Because the Volturi don't fight, they have people to fight for them. And they have people that have mind tricks that are able to harm us…"

"But luckily for that I have my shield to block the minds of al of us…it's a work in progress to how strong its getting so our minds won't get affected" Bella smiled.

"Will the tribe help us dad?" I looked at him as he wrapped his arms around mum.

"The tribe? Help? They'll think this is a game plan" he smirked

"Wait….dad? He…is your dad?" Michael looked at me and then at dad

"Oh yes" I nodded "and that's my mum" I looked at her. Mum just smiled and waved. "Did I forget to mention that because they we phase so much that we can basically not age?"

"So that's your mum and your dad" Michael repeated

"Yes" Maddox nodded "they both look like they're seventeen or eighteen but in reality they're old…basically. Like you's"

"I thought they knew that already" mum tilted her head in confusion

"Wesley did, not the rest of the family" dad kissed her on the cheek

"Oh, surprise" mum smiled

"Maya…not necessary"

"Sorry"

"So what do we do about this whole Volturi thing?"

"We're going to prepare and we're going to fight…right?" I asked.

"Right" Maddox nodded.

"They come in two weeks time, give or take. It could change" Alice looked at me "you know how it goes"

"Yeah I do" I nodded and smiled at my best friend/godmother.

"So we have two weeks to prepare…" dad said looking at all of them and then at the Harpers "are you willing to fight with us?"

"If it is to protect our brother and avenge our mother and father…yes" Johnny nodded

"Count me in!" Emmett smiled "any fight with the wolves involved is always fun! Remember Maya and Jacob's wedding. It was one of the best celebratory fights I've ever had…ever"

"We get it Emmett you had fun" Alice rolled her eyes "not that you had fun in general anyway, I planned good for that wedding! Maya and Jacob loved it!"

"Break it up you two" Esme smiled at her two children bickering.

"Huh?" Wesley looked at me.

"Long story, I don't even know what went down. No one video recorded…" I answered.

"So it's settled, we start preparing as of now. And in two weeks time…" Edward looked at Alice who nodded at him "we face the Volturi. It was a long time coming too; they wanted to check on Bella to see if she was a vampire yet. Gives them another reason to come and visit around here"

"How could I forget Aro" Bella answered in sarcasm

"So lets get to it then!" Maddox said. Everyone nodded. And it was settled. As bizarre as it was to the creatures in our world…there were werewolves, shape-shifters and vampires fighting together to defend what they wanted to fight for. Is it wrong for me to say I'm a tad bit excited? This is gonna be fun! Bring it on!

* * *

**And what shall I be typing up in the next chaper? Reminder to all you darling kids that i'm currently holidaying in th ehomeland...so there isn't much time to type type type but I've managed to type this chapter up in three weeks of me being here. So darlings, please be good and leave some reviews for me to read. And suggestions and anything else would be greatly appreciated!!**

Blue xox


	17. Dreams

**Ok, so I managed to type out another chapter out for all of you all. Mainly because I love you all and all these reviews are making me really happy and motivating me to write more. So keep them coming will you? Even the tiniest things count!!**

**DISCLAIMER: NO I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT - EVER.**

**Thank you so much to the people who have been reviewing and favouriting my story. But please review if you haven't already. I'd really love how you think the story is going and what you think is happening. **

**Reviewed:  
Team Emmett  
****MintCcIceCream  
Foam Weber  
Kait-tastic  
Ravenn28  
**

* * *

The weekend was pretty much us trying not to think about the battle, but mum and dad would talk about it secretly – at least they tried to. The next day at school was ok. It couldn't beat how fun last night was though. It wasn't your typical day for teenagers to experience. So we were all awaiting this Volturi crew to show up to our house to check up on Bella and take a look at me and Jay. And we were all the more prepared to kick some Volturi ass if needed and I couldn't be excited. Dad was going to break the news to the tribe today. Embry is gonna love this! He's been bored ever since the last time he had to fight with someone which was when mum and dad got married. He'll finally get what he's wished for in such a long time. We were at school and all Jayla and I could think of all the possible outcomes of the fight.

_'We could totally win this thing' _Jayla looked at me from across the room.

_'Not COULD…WILL' _I corrected her _'what's the point in saying that we're going to win if you're saying the word COULD?' _

_'Sorry, only a person makes mistakes' _she rolled her eyes and looked at the front of homeroom. Ellie, Sam and Jasmine were next to her, I could hear them from far away what they wanted to know about what was happening in the life of Jayla. Whether her and Wesley were an item or not.

"Hey man" Caleb sat next to me "'sup?"

"Nothing much man, you?" I looked at him "seen Zack?"

"Yeah, bumped into him at the hallway, he'll be in soon, he had to stop at the library for something the dork" he snickered. I smirked because standing behind him was Zack.

"Nice Despo, nice"

"Admit it, life would be boring when I'm not around"

"You're right…it would be better" Zack said as he sat at the desk in front of me.

"So dude, I've been hearin' stuff about your sister…" Despo began.

"What kind of stuff?" I raised my eyebrow as I dug my nails into the table, I felt some of the splinters go into the bed of my nail, it hurt like hell. Jayla immediately looked my way and then looked back at the front.

"Nothing bad, dude" Zack looked at me "news is that your sister and Harper are an item now"

"Yeah" I nodded "is there a problem with that?" I asked them both.

"Not a problem dude, just that there are a lot of people here that don't like the fact that your sister and Wesley are taken – by each other"

"And why is that such an issue for people?"

"Because, Wesley looks like he's more like Jayla's body guard than her boyfriend – and Jayla…well she's just hot" Despo answered.

"Isn't that what a boyfriend should do? Protect his girlfriend?"

"True" he nodded.

_'So, people hate me because I'm with Wesley, don't they?'_

_'Not hate, more like disapproving of the fact that you and Weasel are together'_

_'His name is Wesley, Maddox'_

_'I call him however I want to' _I poked my tongue out at her _'at least I'm not growling at him every second I lay my eyes on him. He's so lucky he's your imprint'_

_'I should be saying the same thing about Leah' _she looked back at me. Wesley had walked into the room amidst our mind chatter. He walked in front of Jayla's desk and said hello. How gentlemanly of him. It made me sick. _'He's form a different time, Maddox. Of course the way he acts is different from the norm. He's a gentleman'_

I rolled my eyes and stared the front of the class. Wesley sat at the seat in front of Zack, my guess is because he wanted to be near Jayla, and I think that would've done her some good too. Speaking of which, I had to call Leah later to check how she was going. The last time I saw her was when she spoke to me not long after the tribe meeting. The first class of the day was Spanish class. And it Wesley, Jayla and I were all in the same class together.

"So, you met my family, how was that like for you Jay?" Wesley asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I wished to have met them under normal circumstances" she smiled

"Then again, when have we ever been normal?" I looked at them both. All they could do was smile at my answer. As we walked the halls, I knew that the people we walked by were staring at Jayla and Wesley. Like it was weird for them to be together – I didn't think it was weird…I just kinda felt awkward that I was the third wheel.

"People are staring at us Wesley" Jayla looked at him "don't you feel a little bit weird about the fact that you have people staring at you everywhere you go?"

"Nah, I've only got eyes on you anyway, when am I ever going to notice them looking at me?"

"Good answer" I mumbled as I walked a few steps in front of the two. We headed into class, Caleb and Zack managed to get there before me, I have no idea why, but they seemed to move really fast. But I sat with them today and let Wesley and Jayla sit next to each other. I noticed something about the way how Jayla and Wesley were when they were together. Wesley would just sit and stare and Jayla, and she would glance at him every now and then to check if he was ok. They were weird – almost Alice and Jasper weird. And I guess it kinda did make true that they were like Alice and Jasper – Jayla can be slightly weird when she wants to be, but when was she ever dainty?

_'Stop comparing me to __Alice__' _I heard her voice echo in my head. I looked at her, she was writing notes down in her notebook. But as I was saying, they were like Alice and Jasper – not by looks or abilities or anything, but how they were as a couple. They weren't physically couply with each other – every now and then they were, but they were the subtle type, something that you didn't see everyday.

When Spanish class was over and after how many assignments that had been appointed to me by my Spanish teacher, we were headed to the Cafeteria. All of us had sat down at the same table. Jayla's friends were wicked fast when it came to reserving a spot for us to sit at. Ellie, Sam, Jasmine, Caleb and Zack were all there waiting for us "Are you going to get food?" Wesley asked Jayla.

"Not really hungry, I'll eat when I get home"

"You have to at least eat something"

"I'll just get an apple" she said as she headed to the salad bar.

"I will" Wesley said to her "just sit down with them"

Wow, Jayla was right, he was a gentleman. Jayla turned around and smiled at me, she heard what I said, she was reading my mind. Wesley and I were in line, he and I never spoke to each other – maybe its because he knew his place and I knew mine. I was the protective brother, he was my sister's imprint/boyfriend – so it made an awkward situation of trying to make conversation with the guy. But he seemed nice from what I could see – and he wouldn't hurt Jayla…at least he better not. "So, your siblings seem very interesting" I began.

"You think so?" Wesley looked at me "I always thought that they were the reason as to why I don't have any friends"

"Kinda had that impression too. Your brother – he seems very protective of you"

"Ever since that thing happened. Someone had to take the responsibility of running our way of life"

"I see" I nodded "and you were always a…you know" I looked at him.

"Yes" he answered

"How does that work? Don't you have to be bitten to become a…"

"No not really" he answered "you only get bitten if you were attacked by one of us, I was born this way"

"So basically, you grew up like I did, it just suddenly happened out of the blue?"

"Yes, which is why I'm this way. I experienced my first full moon when I was seventeen-eighteen-ish age. I phased earlier before any of my siblings did"

"Got it" I nodded. It was kinda interesting talking to Wesley about what he was, it made it less awkward to the fact that he was a werewolf and I was shape-shifting wolf man thing.

"You and your girlfriend are you the same age?" he asked

"No" I shook my head "Leah is a lot older than me"

"But she shape-shifted at the same age you did too?" he asked

"Yes"

"Which explains why you and her look like that you are the same age"

"Yes" I nodded "but legally, she's older than my dad"

"And the same goes for your parents, I am still amazed that they are as young as they are"

"It's kinda an expected reaction. But mum and dad never tell anyone their real age, people would think that they've gone insane"

"And you're ok with your parents looking as young as they are?"

"We had that conversation with them already, and we are happy with the way they are – as long as they're around for as long as we are – then that's good enough for me too. Whatever makes them both happy, I guess"

After our chat, we had headed over to the table where all of them were waiting. Wesley had sat next to Jayla, of course. I stared outside the windows of the cafeteria into the main garden that was at the front of the school. In the distance I could see a white haired man, in a black robe standing next to two other men in matching robes, although they were far away, I could tell that they were looking at us. I looked at Jayla who was looking at what I was looking at. _'What ya lookin' at 'dox?'_

I looked back to where I had seen them, they were gone from sight. Weird. _'Whatever it was, it's gone now' _I looked at her. She shrugged and continued to eat her apple that Wesley had given her. And for the first time, he was interacting with people instead of feeling isolated from everyone; I think Jayla did that kid some good. We were all eating and chattering amongst ourselves until suddenly, the room around us became slightly quieter. I looked outside the window and there was mum, dad, and the Cullens heading toward this way. "Uh Jayla" I began as I stood up.

"What?" she looked at me, she turned around to see where I was looking at she saw them too. She immediately stood up. "Eep" was all she could say.

"What are we lookin' at?" Jasmine said as she stood up next to Jayla. The next thing I knew, they were in the cafeteria. Everyone slightly silenced a bit again and they looked up at what caused the slight silence of the room.

_'Great' _I said in my head. As if being twins, Jayla going out with Wesley wasn't enough attention being brought to us – but now we've got the whole vampire-werewolf alliance here. Mum looked at dad and he just nodded at her. The Cullen's stayed put, but they were looking around the room. Mum left them and started walking over to us. "Mu- I mean, Maya"

"Maddox" she nodded

"Hello Maya" Caleb and Zack immediately stood up to greet her.

"Hello, Caleb, Zack" she nodded

"Maya" I said getting mum's attention again.

"Yes Maddox?" she looked at me

"Woah, they are like – so hot" I heard Sam look at the Cullen's "come to think of it, Jacob looks pretty hot now that I've seen him again" ew Sam, no talking about my dad like that. Jayla looked at Sam like she said something wrong, but didn't want to make it obvious to her.

"Maya, what are you doing here?" Jayla asked

"Something's happened, we gotta go…now" she said as mum took Jayla's hand "Maddox, come on"

"Is everything ok?" Wesley stood up

"Jayla will call you, but she just has to go" mum said as she took Jayla with her toward them "Maddox, come on"

They were all looking at me, ah well. Let them all talk. I walked toward the Cullen's and my family. "Mum, what about class?"

"You seriously are asking about classes? This is the first time we're taking you out of class and you ask about missing class? You are one weird kid" Emmett chuckled "I thought you'd be relieved"

"We'll handle the teachers" Edward nodded "we just have to leave here, now"

"Why?" Jayla asked.

"We'll tell you when we get home, now is not the right time to be asking questions Jayla" mum said "come on"

The Cullen's had filed out of the room, followed by us. I looked back and everyone was still staring. Yep, it was bound to happen that a reaction like that would happen if everyone saw my two families. "Maddox, Jayla…you're going with Alice and Jasper" mum said as she looked at the yellow Ferrari.

"Where are you and dad going and what is going on?" I asked

"We'll tell you when we get home, but for now we just have to get out of here and every question you ask us makes our stay here longer" mum said as she took the keys out. I could see her Cadillac not that far away from the Ferrari. And then I assume Rosalie, Edward, Bella and Emmett were going to take the Hummer.

"Everything is going to be ok" Alice said as she pressed the unlock button for the car. The doors opened and Jayla and I were let in the back. Alice and Jasper sat in the car. Alice was driving, of course it was her baby that Edward had got her for her birthday…I don't even know how old she is, but there you go. And we were off on the road; I didn't even know where we're going.

"Where are we going?" Jayla asked

"We're going to your house" Alice answered "Maya and Jacob are right behind us and they're being followed by Edward, Bella, Rose and Emmett, we'll explain everything when we get to your house ok?"

"Ok" I nodded as I leant back into the chair.

"Oh and one more thing" Alice chimed "I need you two, to just start thinking weird things ok? Don't think about anything that you've done today, what you've talked about, what we've talked about…don't think about that stuff ok? Just think about…I don't know…Korean mathematics or Spanish…different languages will help also"

"Ok" I nodded. I was getting weirded out, I didn't know what she was talking about but I guess Jayla was following what she was saying. Jayla loved her godmother and aunt Alice – she was a best friend, aunty and godmother rolled into one.

"Jazz" I looked at Jasper. He nodded and suddenly I felt calm. "Thanks"

I don't think the ride home ever felt so long in my entire life. I think the sense of panic and adrenaline made it all the more last longer. We had arrived home and Alice and Jasper had gotten out of the car and waited for us to get out before they locked the doors. I looked and mum and dad had just arrived followed by the rest of them. "Get them in the house" Jacob called out.

"Jayla, Maddox, come on" Alice said as she walked to the entrance of our house. Jayla followed and I followed after her. All of us piled into the living room; like we did that day all of them came to give us warning about the Volturi. Jayla and I sat on the couch.

"Ok, now that we're here…" Jayla smiled "tell us what's going on" she answered immediately

"They thought that they could come undetected" Alice looked at Jasper

"Who?" Jayla asked. They all had come into the living room now.

"Were we ok?" mum looked at Edward

"I couldn't sense anyone, or hear anything out of the ordinary over there; we're safe for the time being"

"Ok, your chatter between yourselves is done – now can you let me and Jayla in on this please? What is going on?"

"They decided to come here early" Alice looked at us both "they seem quite eager to meet you both, and to see how Bella is going"

"Joy" she answered in sarcasm

"What are you talking about? Who's here early?"

"Them?" I asked. They all slowly nodded.

"And their point of intention is?" I asked

"They decided to hover around for a bit, to study the both of you – they intend to watch your every move and to monitor who and what you associate with – which is why we couldn't tell Wesley what's going on – they could've been watching at that very moment so we had to be very vague when we answered you" Edward answered "so can you understand why your parents tried to make conversation as little as possible?"

"I understand" Jayla nodded "but what about Wesley and his family?"

"We'll inform them, but we will have to make sure that it is safe to do so…they could be listening and we don't want to put their family in jeopardy because of what has happened in the past"

"What do we do?" dad asked

"You have to block your thoughts" Edward answered. I looked at Alice and she just nodded.

"So that explains why Alice was telling us to think about random thoughts" Jayla nodded.

"One of them can read minds, if he has a good hold on you and where you are, he can read you mind, your thoughts, what you have thought – anything. Be careful" Edward looked at me.

"Do we alert the tribes?" mum looked at dad

"We alert the Quileutes, not the Makah"

"Jacob.." mum looked at him

"The Makah's will be in more danger, they can't handle something like this. At least we have the ability to shape-shift and have the ability to heal really fast" dad said as he kissed her quickly on the lips. I could tell she was worried; she had that look in her eye.

"Maya" Edward called her. She looked up at him, I could tell he was reading her mind, she looked like she was in deep thought and worry about us. "They're going to be ok, and we'll be ok if anything happens"

She smiled at his reassurance, but I know in mum's heart that when she worries, she worries the world. "Maya…" dad said as he took her into his arms and kissed her on the forehead.

"I just don't want anything to happen to them, that's all. Anyone for that matter"

"You care too much" Alice smiled.

"Sometimes I think I don't care enough"

"So what are we going to do about it?" Jacob asked

"We just have to keep our guard up as much as we can" Edward answered "which is why some of us will be keeping tabs on Jayla and Maddox just in case anything happens"

"What about Bella? Didn't you say that the Volturi wanted to check on her too?"

"Well I'm a vampire now, so that's sure to make them happy. I'm checked off their list – well I know it for sure. But, we don't know what they want with Jay and 'dox, so we need to protect them"

"But isn't that a burden on you?"

"You seriously think I'm gonna let anything in the world hurt my godkid?" Emmett looked at mum "and plus that, ever since you've entered our lives, you've made everything more fun. Bella used to be the danger magnet, but now I proudly bring that title over to your family" he smiled.

"Thanks Emmett" mum rolled her eyes "that makes me feel so much better" she smiled at him.

"Happy to please, Maya. Happy to please"

"So are you sure that watching Maddox and Jayla is not a problem for you?"

"No" Rosalie answered "you're our family – and we protect our family"

"Wow, babe, you sound like Carlisle"

"He's rubbed off on me" she shrugged.

"So, who's on duty first?"

"I will" Edward stepped forward

"I will too" Bella said as she nodded. Even when it came to protecting us, those two were still at each other's sides like glue.

"So we'll be on our way, we just wanted to make sure that you all came home safely" Jasper nodded.

"I know, and thank you so much for that! For everything you're doing!" Mum smiled at them.

"We know you'd do the same thing for us Maya" Alice smiled and hugged her. They all started to file out of the house, leaving Bella and Edward behind.

"Marcus could read our minds Edward, he knows I'm friends with Jacob"

"How's the shield of yours going?" he asked her

"It's getting stronger, I've got Alice helping me out, and you've been a big help too" she said as she kissed him on the lips.

"We'll be outside" Edward said escorting Bella outside of the house.

"I know, I can smell you from far away" dad joked. Once they were gone, it was Jayla, me, mum and dad left in the living room.

"I'm sorry that we had to grab you out of school like that" mum looked at us both "we tried to keep quiet about this whole thing and get you out of there as fast as possible, but you both kept asking questions and I really wanted to answer"

"Which she wasn't allowed to" dad said

"Yeah I know, I was good, I didn't answer them to the fullest degree" she looked at him

"I know" he nodded and kissed her on the forehead.

"So what do we do about this thing?" Jayla asked them both.

"For now?" dad looked as us both "try to live life as normal, but be on guard at the same time, we want them to at least show up when we know that everyone around protecting you is with us, not just on your own. Which is why we're dropping you off at school from here on in"

"Understood" Jayla nodded "what do I tell Wesley?"

"You can tell him what happened, but don't go into full detail, we don't want to startle him and his family – it would be too sudden for them"

"Ok mum" she nodded. And that was the end of that conversation. The whole afternoon was just spent watching TV. Edward and Bella were invited in to join us to hang out. They would be able to hear something if anything came near us. Dinner was ordinary as usual…Bella and Edward were ok with their food, they had stocked up on their supply a day ago so they were pretty content. But the dinner table conversation was attempted to keep as normal as possible. It was just them mainly telling stories about their encounters with each other and how we used to act when we were babies. Man, I hate being embarrassed.

It was that time of night and I was getting sleepy and craving for my bed. "I'm going to bed now, night" I said as I headed to my room.

"Alright" mum called from the living room "love you!"

"Love you too, mum" I said as I reached my bedroom door. I didn't even bother getting into the blankets. I was tired and I just collapsed on my bed. I bounced slightly, but that didn't change anything, I still closed my eyes and managed to get to sleep. Even if the TV was blaring and the fact that I could hear Jayla's music that was being played next door…

_This was it, the battle; we were standing in the snow. I was just standing there amongst it all. I could see dad and the Quileutes attacking some of the Volturi servants, The Cullens were fighting some of them too. Aro I think his name was, the white haired one stood perfectly still along with another brother that they had. Mum was still human and was standing next to Bella who was using her shield thing to protect us from harm, or anyone that needed it. Jayla was using her force field, she figured she'd be better in that area rather than be in form, because she may be fast, but as an attacker I beat her in that category when it came to wolf abilities. "Maddox be careful!" I heard mum yell toward me._

_"I'm fine mum!" I yelled back at her. Why wasn't I doing anything? I felt helpless. I couldn't even take a step forward. We were in a dome of some sort, Jayla was creating a force-field around you and me "are you insane?! They might need our help!"_

_"We're the reason why this is happening. Do you seriously think that they'd let us fight if they're the one's that are protecting us?! You think I don't want to go out there and fight?! Dad and Wesley are out there!"_

_"Well so is Leah!" I said as I tried to get out of the field_

_"You can't Maddox"_

_"I can manipulate your mind, just as you can manipulate mine Jayla" I said as I began to concentrate and started to think thoughts of being free and opening the force field that Jayla had created. And for a split second, just for that time, it opened and I broke free of that. As I stepped out of Jayla's force field, I had blocked out her thoughts so she wouldn't try to do anything to me. The training that we had done for this had proved well, we had the ability to help each other through mind and even manipulate each other's minds if we had to. I looked and there was the vampire next to Aro, looking at me – like I was some tasty creature to him. Aro grabbed his brother my the arm to hold him back, but it didn't work, the vampire was running toward me like a speeding bullet. I could see his eyes, red – the colour of blood, he wanted my blood, it didn't matter to him to the fact that we were foul stanching to vampires, he still wanted my blood and that didn't stop him. He leapt toward me._

_"Maddox no!" I saw mum push me out of the way, as I fell to the ground all I could see was that vampire, immediately grabbing mum, knocking her into the ground and sinking his teeth into her neck…_

"MUM!" I said as I sat up on my bed. I heard Jayla's voice yell out the same time I did. She said the exact same thing. I jumped out of bed and went straight to Jayla's room. I wiped my forehead, cold sweat and heavy breathing. I opened the door and there Jayla was, she was sitting up with tears in her eyes and shaking like crazy. "Jay…"

"Maddox" she looked up at me.

"What's wrong?" I said as I sat on her bed.

"I had a dream, a really, really, really, really bad dream"

"So did I" I nodded. I was scared to even think that her and I had the same dream.

"It was mum; she jumped in front of me from being bitten by a vampire"

"She jumped in front of you?" I asked her.

"Yes" she nodded "what was your dream about? I heard you scream out mum's name too"

"She jumped in front of me from getting bitten by a vampire and got bitten herself"

"Exactly the same thing with me" she looked at me, she was worried, I could hear it in her heartbeat, it got faster "what do you think it could mean?"

"It means nothing" I looked at her.

"But you know that's not true. You know that we believe that dreams have a secret meaning"

"Only because I don't want this dream to have a meaning. What could this dream mean?!" I didn't want this dream to be a sign that something bad is going to happen and the end result could be in something that I don't even want to thin about.

"What dream?" I heard mum's voice fill the room. Jayla and I looked to where the door was, and there was mum standing in the doorway. And then there was Bella and Edward standing behind her too. They were fast, they were outside circling the area and then they heard that from far away? Talk about stealthy.

"It's…" Jayla began

"Nothing" I cut in "she was just having a bad ream that's all and I wanted to check up on her, I could hear her from my room"

"Isn't that because your room is right next door to hers?" Mum looked at us both.

"Exactly my point mum" I nodded

"So is everything ok?" she looked at us both "I thought I heard you both calling my name. I haven't heard you both yell that out together at the same time since you were little babies"

"No, we're ok" I nodded, I looked at Jayla. _'She can't know what we dreamt about because she's going to tell dad and you know how he gets if mum is in the slightest bit of danger'_

She nodded slightly "I'm sorry we scared you mum, it was just a bad dream"

"Ok, well, goodnight you too" mum said as she closed the door and headed back to the bedroom. I had a feeling Edward and Bella were still outside Jayla's door listening in.

"Uncle Edward, Bells…we're fine. It was just a bad dream"

"If you're sure Maddox" Bella said

"I'm sure, thank you"

"Alright, we'll continue to circle, but I think Jasper and Alice are on their way to swap over"

"Ok" Jayla called out "thank you! Love you!"

"Love you too" Bella called out, and then there was a faint whoosh sound and then, nothing. They were gone.

"Maddox, I don't want this dream to be real" she looked at me "I don't want mum to d-"

"Don't even say that" I looked at her "don't finish that sentence Jayla" I said as I stood up "we're not to think about this dream, and not to tell anyone about it, ok?"

"Maddox"

"Got it?" I looked at her "it's only a dream. It's not going to happen. We're safe from that. Nothing is gonna happen to us or mum"

Jayla didn't say anything. She just nodded and went back into her blankets and continued to sleep. But as I started to head to the door, I knew she was scared and that she was crying because of what she had seen in the dream. I'm just scared that the fact that we both dreamt the same dream and that mum was the one that jumped in front of us. But, it was from our perspectives. I closed the door and went back to my room. I didn't even want to think about it anymore. I grabbed my iPod from my nightstand and plugged the earphones into my ears. The sound of the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus suddenly filled my ears. That was the last thing I heard before I forced myself to go to sleep – but I didn't want to dream, because maybe it might be another dream I didn't want to see...

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW...NOW  
**


	18. Substitutes

**DISCLAIMER: NO I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**I DO OWN THIS STORY THOUGH AND THE CHARACTERS THAT I'VE CREATED FOR THIS STORY.**

**There are a lot of people that have been reviewing and favouriting this story and for that I am forever greatful. You coundintue to make this story worthwhile for me everytime I write. Thank you. **

**Thank you to the people who have**

**REVIEWED  
Kyori Uchiha of the Sand  
MintcCIceCream  
**

**And that's pretty much it! PLease people read and review...and if you love this story it would be really great if you could recommend it to people...hehehe thank you so much again for the love and support for this story! **

* * *

I woke up the next day, I didn't have another dream. Not that I could remember. But the one last night, that was something that I could definitely remember. I went to the kitchen, and there she was, mum and alive. Thank god. "Good morning Maddox" she smiled at me "sleep well?"

"Not really" I shook my head as I sat down.

"What's wrong?" she said as she approached me and put the cereal on the table "was it that dream you had last night?"

"The dream? How did you know about that?"

"I didn't realise dreaming gave you amnesia" she chuckled "remember, I found you in Jayla's room and the both of you had bad dreams – you know, you both said my name at the same time. My radar went off like clockwork. I'm surprised your dad wasn't woken by that"

"Yeah" I nodded "but it wasn't anything. Dreams don't really mean anything, don't they?"

"Depends who you're talking to" she looked at me "I believe that dreams tell you something – that's how your grandpa Tobias raised me and your Aunt Nida…"

"But what if the dream is…bad?"

"You wanna tell me about it?" she sat down next to me "its ok hun, if you don't believe it, it won't come true"

I was relieved I didn't think that it was going to happen. So nothing would happen to mum. Perfect timing, Jayla had reached the kitchen. Mum turned around and smiled, got up to get a cereal bowl for her.

"Good morning mum" I heard her mumble.

"Good morning Jay, you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, just that dream I had was…" she looked at me "bad"

"Try not to think about it ok?" Mum said as she placed a bowl in front of Jayla.

"I'll try not to…mum" she said as she got quieter as she said mum.

I could suddenly see what was running in Jayla's mind. It was that image of mum over and over and over again. That vampire striking her down. Jayla just kept thinking about it. Everything was in such detail now. It was like it was happening in slow motion as we both looked dazed. She was imagining it in her head, I was reading her thoughts. I could see the look in mum's eyes as the vampire struck her down to the ground.

"Damn it Jayla" I said as I slammed my fist down on the table. She jumped, she was startled.

"Maddox!" mum looked at me "what is going on?" I think she was startled by my reaction too.

"How many times did I tell you to stop thinking about it?!"

"Maddox I can't help it" she looked at me _'You saw what happened – and I happen to believe that dreams do happen for a reason'_

"Don't say that Jayla" I shook my head ferociously "don't you dare say that. Because if you do believe it" I said through gritted teeth "it is going to come true. Now stop it"

"Then what do we do?" she looked at me "how can we stop this?"

"Stop what?" dad said as he walked into the room

"Just sometimes we involuntarily read each other's minds" Jayla explained "I don't know if it can be a good thing or a bad thing"

"Oh trust me; it can be a bad thing. You can't keep anything private within the tribe, especially when you're in form. Nothing is private to them. So basically everyone gets to see what everyone things when they're in wolf form"

"Lucky for me, they can't hear my thoughts, only your dad when we're in form"

"And I wouldn't have it any other way" he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist "but as for you two…because you both communicate in wolf and human form, that's interesting to me. But maybe we can do something to stop you two from always having to listen to each other's thoughts…"

"What's that dad?" Jayla asked.

"I think we should teach you to mind manipulate" dad answered. That started an alarm bell in my head. In my dream, I said something about mind manipulation.

"What good would that do?"

"We can give it a try. We'll ask your Grandpa Tobes to work this one out with the both of you. After all, your mum's family are the ones that are telepathic, telekinetic…anything that has tele in it, they can do it"

"What would we get out of it dad?" Jayla asked.

"You'll have to ask your grandpa on that" he answered "but I think it'll help for the both of you. What do you think Ma?" he looked at mum.

"Well, if it helps the both of them, then yeah sure go for it" she smiled "but don't use it for fun, only use these mind manipulation things when you _really _need to. Emphasis on the really" she looked at us both.

"Alright, enough talk with powers and wolf abilities and what not" Dad looked at us both "get eatin' you have school" dad said as he left the room.

"I don't want any weird outbursts ok? Be nice" mum said as she followed after dad.

"Maddox" Jayla glared at me

"What?" I answered exasperatedly "you know what I said last night about thinking about it, and yet here you go thinking about it"

"It just lingers on my mind. You're lucky I have the decency to keep out of your mind. And I do have a feeling that you think about it too" she looked at me. I couldn't lie to her; otherwise she would know that I was. I didn't have to say anything, I just looked away and she already knew the answer. "I don't want to lose mum either, but we need to know what this dream means…"

"Who do you suggest we ask?" I looked at her "if we asked Grandpa Tobes, he'd be on this like clockwork wanting to know what's going on with mum. And then eventually she would know what the dream is about, and then dad would – followed by the tribes.."

"We can ask one person, she'll be sure to keep it a secret. She is the expert on foreseeing things…"

"Aunt Alice?"

"The one and only" she nodded "she'll be able to keep it on the shh" Jayla looked at me "and she's really good at keeping her thoughts to herself"

"Yeah, but how are we going to get to their house when we're being escorted to and from school?" I asked her.

"We'll request one day for Alice and Jasper to pick us up" Jayla suggested.

"Won't Jasper say anything?"

"Doubt it" I shook my head "Jasper's my godfather and I think he'd want what's best for me – and since Alice is yours, she'll be able to keep it secret. And those two are together; I know they'll just keep it in between each other"

"That's true" she nodded as she took a deep breath "I just don't know how she's gonna react to it"

"Don't think about it yet" I looked at her.

"I haven't even told Wesley yet, he's gonna get so angry knowing that they're here"

"He won't get angry, more concerned for you and your safety…I think his family will be angry"

"I didn't want them to get involved 'dox"

"Jay, it was their choice to be involved with this. They had a choice to leave Wesley be, or join us and fight. They made their choice to stick by their brother"

"You're right" she breathed in again "I just don't know what I'm going to say when he asks me what happened the other day, that's all"

"The truth, but then ask him not to tell his siblings, not yet"

"I can do that – that's easy" she smiled at me.

"Ok, have you two finished eating yet?" dad walked into the room throwing his car keys up in the air.

"Yes" we both nodded.

"Alright" he nodded "Maya! We're going!"

"Ok! Bye! Love you!" was heard from the bathroom.

"Come on" he said as he headed for the door. Jayla and I grabbed our bags and headed outside and went over to the Cadillac. We got in the car and both Jayla and I didn't say anything. "You guys scared of what's happenin'?" he said as he started the engine of the Caddy.

"Not really" I shook my head "I don't even know who these Volturi people are so I'm not really scared, until I see what they can do"

"They're vampires 'dox, enough said on what they can do. And they have powers, which makes them even more dangerous" he said as we put the gear into drive and we headed off on our way to school. Joy.

"I thought you said we weren't going to talk about it?" Jayla asked

"I just want you both to know what's going on. I don't want you both thinking that this is just some walk in the park. This is the real thing, these vampires aren't going to hesitate in eating you because you're friends with vampires, or because you can shape-shift into wolves…they'll kill you if you get the chance. Don't give them that chance to do it"

I can tell that Jayla was scared. I suddenly had a flash of mum again. "What about mum? Is she in danger?"

"More so of the fact that she's human" dad answered.

"No she's not" Jayla shook her head, she can phase like us. She's not aging at all"

"That's because she's taken on my abilities. She can only phase because _I _can" he answered "if I couldn't phase, she wouldn't be able to have my abilities of not aging and shape-shifting"

"So, mum is still a human?"

"With a very strong connection to me. Our abilities were joined together when we got married. But your mum doesn't have any abilities that I can take from her – if she did, I would've had her abilities too"

"I get it now" I nodded. So mum was human, which made her even more of a target for these Volturi. "Then, doesn't that mean that she needs the most protecting because she's a human, per say?"

"The Volturi's concentration and main priority is you and Jayla. I don't think they would take a keen interest in your mum" dad said "but as always, I'm always going to be there to make sure that she's safe" he answered "if anything happened to her…" he trailed off. I don't think dad would've wanted us to see him scared. "Speaking of your mum, she said that you two were acting strange this morning. What's that about?"

"Nothing" we both answered

"Sometimes, you two scare me" he chuckled. Jayla and I looked at each other and then straight ahead at the road ahead of us. We were nearing Forks High. "Was it something to do with a dream that you both had?"

"What?" Jayla looked up at dad

_'Don't react' _I looked at her _'that's how he gets you to respond! Through reaction'_

_'Can't help it!' _she looked at me and then looked straight ahead again.

"How did you know about that?"

"Your mum and I _do _tell each other anything and everything that we know about each other" he smiled "and we both tell each other stuff about you two, if we feel the need to. And she told me that you both had a bad dream at the same time – weird"

"Yeah, you know…twins and all" Jayla smiled.

"It's only a dream. It's not like its going to happen" dad shrugged. I smiled at his reaction. He was right, it would only happen, if we _think _it's going to happen. We turned into La Push High and as we entered everyone was eyeing the Cadillac. I think we had brought a little bit of attention to ourselves the moment we set foot on campus, up to now. It seemed everything we did; we always seemed to attract attention in one way or another. We got out of the car and we had expected to dad to just drive off, but instead he kept driving, and parked into a slot.

"What is he doing?" Jayla looked at me. We just stood there watching what he was doing.

"I don't know" I shrugged, we waited for him to get out of the car "what are you doing dad?" he reached us.

"I'm here to take you to class" he answered.

"I think we're fine with getting to class dad" Jayla smiled.

"They could appear here, and they can be deadly fast with taking you away in a blink of an eye. I'm not going to take that risk. Come on" he said. Jayla and I sighed in unison as we walked to class. As we were walking, dad would keep his space behind us.

"Hey man" Caleb and Zackary had joined my side "wicked show you put on at the cafeteria yesterday"

I rolled my eyes and continued to walk "So what was the reason you's had to go anyway? You had a lot of people talking when you left"

"Family problems" I answered. Jayla looked at me, I guess she would've said the same thing and made a mental note to remember what my answer was just in case her friends asked. Zackary turned around and saw dad tailing us.

"Dude, why is your cousin here?"

"Yeah, I saw him before; I didn't wanna say anything just in case you would've gotten mad at me or something"

"He has to explain to Fitzy why me and Jayla were taken out of class yesterday" I answered.

"You guys go ahead, we're just gonna go talk to Jacob for a second" Jayla looked at them both.

"You wish is our command darling" Caleb bowed as he and Zack picked up the pace. Jayla and I stood perfectly still.

"Dad" I sighed "we're fine here"

"Can't be too sure kid" he said as he patted me on the back "they were at the school yesterday, Edward could sense them, and Alice saw them coming. Why do you think we were there to get you? It was lucky that they didn't see you at all"

"Yeah" I answered. I didn't want to tell him that I _did _see them. Otherwise, he'd have the whole Quileute tribe watching our every move within the bushes of La Push high. Jayla looked at me. _'Don't. Say. Anything.'_

She nodded and looked at dad "Dad, when will this thing blow over?"

"Hate to put it to ya straight Jay, but this could take a few days to solve" he said as he patted her on the head "come on, the bell is going to go, and you're both going to be late"

"I bet when you were in your high school days, you didn't care if you were in time for the bell or not"

"That was me 'dox, this is you – it's a whole different playing field when you become a parent" Jayla and I walked down the halls of La Push high with dad walking ahead of us. He would look at the rooms and tell us stories about he, Embry and Quil and the stuff that they used to get up to when they were back in this school. The trouble they got into. I wonder how Grandpa Billy ever coped with his many felonies at the school.

"This is our homeroom dad, Room 4B" Jayla answered "I think we're ok now"

"I have to speak to your teacher first" dad said as he opened the door and let Jayla and I into the classroom.

"Dad" I looked at him.

"It's nothing kid, I'm just gonna tell them that we had family problems and you had to visit your Grandpa down at the Makah res'" I smiled and nodded at his explanation. He had the same excuse that I thought of. I looked at the back and there was Despo and Zack at their desks watching my dad. I went over to them and sat down. Jayla was with her friends and from far away I could hear them crooning over how attractive my so called 'cousin' was.

"Dude, I never noticed this before, but you kinda look like your cousin"

"He's not my cousin" I looked at Zack "he's my cousin _in-law_. Maya is the one that is related to me"

"But it's weird; you and Jacob kinda look alike"

"Right" I nodded weirdly. I tried to make it obvious that I thought he was going insane, and that what he was saying was impossible. I was watching dad in the distance talking to Fitzy, they seemed to get along. With a nod from Fitzy, dad walked over to me.

"Everything's sorted" he nodded

"Thanks Jacob" I nodded

"Oh, I have message from both your mum and dad…be safe"

"We will" I nodded. He looked over at Jayla and nodded. Jayla smiled. And with that, dad had turned his heel and left the classroom, but not without nodding to Fitzy again.

"Alright kids" Fitzy said, which meant that homeroom was about to begin "first of all I'd like to welcome back Jayla and Maddox, I heard about that little stint in the cafeteria that your family had pulled, turned some heads, caused some excitement for these students"

"You're tellin me, that short haired one with the cute hair, she was hot" Zackary nodded.

"But none can compare to Maya" Despo smiled. I rolled my eyes and kept them lookin straight to the front of the class. Once the attendance was taken, class was ready to begin. The bell went and I looked at my timetable – I had Biology and Jayla had Design Technology, dealing with all that fashion orientated stuff that girls were into. I headed to the science labs, where I had rarely been. Biology class mainly consisted of theory so we always stayed in the classroom and didn't do anything else. But I think because it just opened recently we were able to use it. "How do you think this bio class is gonna go?" Despo asked.

"One word – boring" Zack answered "and rumour is – we have a new teacher filling in for Ms. Swanton"

"Thank god" Despo sighed "anybody but her" he said as we entered the rooms and sat down. I was impressed, the lab tables, microscopes set up. Bunsen burners already in their place. Plant life, insects, and displays of animals in their tanks. It was pretty awesome – I wonder if dad had anything like this when he was back here in La Push High.

"So who do you think this mystery teacher is?" Zack asked me.

"Beats-" I turned my head to the door and there he was. Tall, pale skin, auburn hair, black coloured eyes…I knew who it was straight away…it was my godfather; Edward. "…me"

"Alright, everybody please settle down" he said as he made his way to the class. I looked at him and he nodded at me, subtly – no one noticed the slight exchange between the two of us.

_'Hey Uncle Edward, are you here because of what I think you're here?'_

"Yes" he said straight forward. I knew the answer was to me but I wish he could say something that would not make him sound weird "…rumours are true…I am currently filling in for your teacher Ms. Swanton who is currently away due to a sudden illness" Oh god! They didn't, did they?! That was the first thought in my mind "No" he immediately answered and looked at me "I am not going to be your permanent teacher, but I am merely filling in her position once her health has regained"

I sighed in relief. "Dude, who is this guy?"

"I will be your teacher for the time that Ms. Swanton is absent. I am Edward Masen" he answered as he wrote his name on the board. "And we're going to pick up where your teacher left off…"

_'Maddox!' _I heard Jayla's voice in my head

_'What?' _I asked here _'how's design tech going?'_

_'Weird, but its wonderful at the same time!' _

_'And why would that be?' _I said as I tried to listen what Edward was saying. But I could tell he was reading the minds of the people in the class. But I knew he was reading my mind at the same time. And I knew that he knew that me and Jayla were having a conversation.

_'Because…uh…__Alice__ is in my class'_

_'Huh?_' I made a facial reaction. Edward looked at me and smiled at my reaction, I guess he found it amusing.

_'Well, she's not _in _my class. She's the teacher. Going by the name of Mrs. Alice Hale – I think it's sweet that she's taken on Jasper's surname'_

_'Trust Aunt Alice to teach design tech – she's really good with fashion and that sort of stuff'_

_'They're here because of the Volturi aren't they? One can only guess'_

Uncle Edward looked at me and nodded again. He probably was reading the conversation that Jayla and I were having with each other. "So today's lesson is looking at the phases of how a cell divides. In your telescopes are different phases of cell division. I want you to name them and write them down"

"Who does this guy think he is?" Caleb looked at him "I think I should give him a good welcoming-"

"Caleb, I suggest you start your work and not conspire about giving me a welcome. The faculty has done that for me already thank you" Edward smiled.

"Sorry Mr. Masen" he looked at me "how did he do that?"

I shrugged, but at the same time I found it amusing. No student would ever stand a chance pulling a prank on Edward – it was pure genius. "Mr Masen" I raised my hand.

"Yes Maddox" he approached the front of our table.

"How long will you be teaching here at La Push high?" I asked him, _'Is it as long as the Volturi are still at large?'_

"As long as it takes" he answered. I knew he read my mind with the last question.

_'Thanks for everything'_

He couldn't really say anything to what I said in my head; otherwise it would be slightly weird that he's saying random ramblings to me in class. "So Maddox, let's see how much you know, please look into the microscope and place the slide underneath and tell me what phase the cell is undergoing"

I took a look; I knew what that one was "Metaphase"

"Very good" he nodded and continued to walk around class. I just thought it was weird having a somewhat family member in my class and teaching me. For sure Jayla was having the time of her life in Design Tech.

_'You know it!' _I heard her in my head _'it's just like the makeovers at home! Well not really, but she's teaching me how to fix things to make them look more fashionable! God I love this class!'_

_'Don't get used to it Jay, they're not gonna be here for long. They're only here as long as the Volturi are'_

_'But think about it, having them around is so much fun…for us'_

_'That's true' _I smiled to myself.

"Dazing into space are we Mr. Black?" he asked me. I think he knew again Jayla and I were having a conversation in our heads, I don't think he seemed to mind, but at the same time, if he did want to keep this job as long as means to protect me and Jay, I'd have to do my bit too.

"Sorry Mr. Masen" I nodded. A thought had just suddenly occurred in my head; shouldn't people in this classroom remember what the Cullen's looked like? Someone would have to eventually pick up that they were the people at the school yesterday. The Cullen's would certainly make an impression and remain in the heads of the students here at La Push high. No one could forget the Cullen's. They're that vision in your head that you can't get rid of.

_'That's true; I asked __Alice__ why hasn't anyone picked up, well __Alice__ has her hair extensions in. You know? The ones that mum gave her? So I guess she wasn't that recognizable, people will be remembering someone with short Pixie hair, but I can't see Edward. Hold still a second while I see what he looks like'_

_'Ok' _I tried to stay still for Jayla, so she could see Edward in my line of sight. I didn't detect anything that was different about him. Then again, I don't notice differences between people unless it was so obvious that it hit you in the face.

_'Got it' _I heard her voice echo in my head _'and wow, are those the new biology rooms? I have that next after recess! Wow! The schools budget isn't going to was after-'_

_'Jayla!' _I said in my head.

_'Whoops! Sorry! Easily distracted…hmmm Uncle Edward…well, he fixed his hair differently'_

_'And how could he possibly do that?'_

_'Oh I don't _know' she answered in sarcasm _'maybe because he has __Alice__ to help him out with his disguise'_

_'Oh, it never occurred to me it worked out that way'_

_'Things never occur to you Maddox, now get to work. Oh, the next phase that's in that telescope is Prophase'_

_'How did you' _I looked at the microscope, Caleb had changed the slide without me knowing _'Prophase'_

_'I'll see you at the cafeteria'_

_'K, say hi to __Alice__ for me'_

_'Will do, say Hi to Edward! Or maybe he already heard me say Hi so…Hi Edward!'_

I looked over at Edward at the desk. He smiled and continued to write the answers down on a sheet of paper that he had. "Alright, I will now read the answers…" he began. I zoned out again, I know Caleb would be checking if we got it right or not.

"Dude, we got it all right!" he said as he patted me on the back.

"And well done to Mr. Despoja and Mr. Black for getting them all correct. Well done gentleman"

"We rock at biology" Caleb smiled at me. I was staring again outside of the windows, because well I get bored in class and sometimes wish I was outside rather than indoors in class. The bell had sounded after a fun class of Biology. Wow, who knew I'd be saying that about Biology class. I headed over to my locker and put my books in.

"Maddox!" I heard a voice call out my name. I looked to my left and there was Leah running toward me in the hall.

"Leah?" I looked at her "what are you doing here?"

"Your dad alerted everyone to it" she answered "I just found out and as soon as I did I ran here as fast as I could"

"I'm fine Leah" I looked at her as I closed my locker.

"Maddox" I heard my sisters voice from far away, she stopped in her tracks when she saw Leah. _'I guess she knows about the Volturi coming now I take?'_

_'Yep, dad had said it to them today. I think it was emergency tribe meeting'_

Jayla approached us and Leah stood perfectly still. I think Leah knew that Jayla was still mad at her after that little stint that she pulled at the tribe meeting when she lashed out at our mum. Jayla went to her locker and opened her locker door, put her books in and looked at me and then at Leah. "I'll see you at the cafeteria 'dox" she said as she continued to walk forward walking straight to the cafeteria.

"She hates me" Leah looked at me.

"She's still very defensive of mum, that's all. And it takes a while for Jayla to forgive and forget" I said as I held her hand "and about this Volturi business…"

"That's why I came to the school. To make sure that you were ok. I've been worrying about you. I have apparently been driving Seth insane with all my worrying about you"

"You don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine" I said as I wrapped my arms around her "I'll be around for a really long time, so like it or not – I'm staying"

"Good to know" she said as she pressed her lips against mine. I wanted it to last forever, to have her in my arms but that was all interrupted when Caleb and Zack saw.

"Go Maddox!" Caleb said. Leah and I immediately broke apart. They had approached us. "So are you going to introduce us to your lady friend?"

"Yes" I nodded. Leah looked away, she was blushing. "Guys, this is my girlfriend Leah Clearwater – Leah these are my friends Caleb and Zack"

"Hi, do you have any friends?" Caleb asked

"Despo!" I rolled my eyes

"Nice to meet you" Zack nodded. Trust him to be the mature one out of the lot.

"Well I have to get going, I have some things I need to take care of" she said as she kissed me on the lips "I'll call you when you get home k?" she said as she hugged me. I didn't wanna let her go. I didn't intend to, but I had to.

"Yeah" I nodded "see ya"

She smiled and went back to where she came from. I think she was going to patrol the premises. Lucky for her she didn't catch the scent of the Cullen's anywhere near me. I headed toward the cafeteria. As I walked down I could tell that people were looking at me, god knows that people were looking at Jayla and they would receive something from Jayla – I know she hates it when people look at her. I entered the cafeteria and there was Jayla sitting down with her tray with Ellie, Sam, Jasmine, Wesley, Caleb and Zack. I sat down in front of Jayla "So, what did Leah have to say?"

"Just checking how I am, you know all that stuff" I answered _'The usual thing that imprints ask'_

"The usual" she sighed and repeated.

"Oh my god!" Jasmine nudged Jayla she almost flew off of her chair. It was funny to watch. "There is that hot teacher Michelle was talking about!" Edward had walked into the room.

Jayla didn't really pay attention; she really did have only eyes for Wesley and only Wesley _'Who is she talking about?'_

_'She's talking about Edward' _I coughed.

"Oh right, gorgeous" she answered. Not soon long after Alice had entered the room and Caleb and Zack had turned their heads. Wesley didn't see the need to. He was content staring at Jayla as she was looking back at him.

"Woah, she's hot!" I heard Caleb called out. I shot a glance at Alice and then did an automatic glare at Caleb because I was getting protective of Alice – I can't help it, she was my family. I think Edward picked up on my action and glanced over at Jayla and me.

"That's the substitute teacher for Design technology" Jayla pointed out.

"And that's the substitute teacher for Biology" I added.

"I wish they were permanent. That biology teacher is finnneee" Ellie cooed. Jayla looked at Ellie like once again something that freaked her out.

I saw Alice and Edward sitting to themselves, but on occasion talking to the teachers who would stop by at their table to welcome them or something like that. But you'd think having Alice and Edward there weren't enough, no in walks Rosalie, Bella, Jasper and Emmett. _'Jayla…take a look at your __eleven o'clock__'_

_'Where?' _she said as she looked at the direction as I told her to. "What the?"

"What the, what Jay?" Ellie asked me "oh good spotting! More hotties!"

Jayla turned around and pressed her head against the table. _'Not happening'_

I smiled at her reaction and looked over to them. They looked back over to us. "I think I'm gonna go and talk to the substitute teachers"

"That's social suicide with what you're doing" Caleb looked at me "no one talks to a teacher outside of class"

"I do" Jayla looked at them "no one seems to mind when I talk to them"

"Because you're hot" Caleb answered. Wesley shot a defensive look at Jayla. "Sorry dude, just speaking the truth"

"I think I'll go with you Maddox" Jayla said as she stood up. I nodded and I followed after her. We walked side by side as we headed over to the Cullen's table.

"Hello Jayla" Alice smiled at her "how did you find class?"

"It was fun" she nodded and smiled "what are you's all doing here?"

"We just thought we'd try out being teachers for a few days" Emmett answered. Sure they did, they were just here to make sure that we were safe from the Volturi.

"But do you all have to be here? Why couldn't you's just run around the school?" I asked "not that I don't appreciate you all being here…"

"We understand Maddox" Edward nodded "this is just the best way that we can keep a closer eye on you. Just in case things suddenly take a turn. I hear that the Quileute tribe now knows of the predicament that you and Jayla are in now?"

"Yeah, Leah came by to tell me" I answered.

"We know, Edward told us that he could hear her thoughts" Alice smiled at us both "how did your friends find the Design Tech class? Did they find it as fun as I did?"

"They liked it" Jayla nodded "so, what subject are you teaching?" she asked Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper.

"I'm teaching P.E when you's have it, and Jasper will be the assistant P.E teacher – for Rose and Bella, they're here because they wanted to tag along"

"Well…" Jayla began "at least school won't be as boring as we thought it would be"

"But, isn't that weird being back at school?" I asked them

"Don't worry; we've been to school too many times to count, what are another few days at school goin' to hurt?" Emmett shrugged.

The bell went and it was time for class "So, what class do you have now Jayla?"

"I have Biology" she answered.

"Great, than you're with me today" he smiled "and you Maddox?"

"P.E" I answered.

"So you're with me and Jaz" Emmett smiled "and trust me, I will _not _go easy on you because I know you and you're practically my adopted son-ish type thing"

"Great"

School wasn't going to be boring anymore – it was going to get a hell of a lot interesting now that the Cullen's were here…and I all the more was looking forward to my days at school.

* * *

**Tehehe - well I know for one thing...if they Cullens came to my school...things would be so0o much better!!!**


	19. New Kids

**NO! I do NOT own Twilight. Nor will I ever own Twilight and its characters. I wish!**

**Thank you to the adarling people who have shown their supposrt for me since the first story I posted! Without you all, this wouldn't be possible for me to keep writing if it werent for the reviews and everything else! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!**

**Thank you to the people who:**

**Reviewed:  
Thealiastree13  
MintCcIceCream  
****Foam Weber  
Flatface  
Clare . hpec  


* * *

**As the bell went, Wesley had taken his tray to the tray stack and walked over to me. "He's waitin' for ya" Alice smiled "he's so sweet""He better be careful with what he's doing. I am officially the eyes and ears at this school" Emmett looked at me.

"Yes Uncle Emmett, I'll make sure that Wesley is watching his steps around me"

"Atta girl" he nodded "now go, you have class with Edward. Try not to nod off ok?"

"But I like Biology" I titled my head. Maddox just started laughing at Emmett's insult to Edward which turned out to be pointless.

"Come on kid, you got P.E, so get dressed – we're playing baseball" he smiled.

"Well, at least we're not playing your version of baseball…I wish we could though. I had fun last time we played" I looked at him.

"Shall we?" Wesley looked at me.

"Yeah" I said as I linked my arms with his "I'll see you in Biology class, Uncle Edward" I smiled as me and Wesley started to walk off.

"Well go on Maddox, hop to it! Don't make me make you do laps around the field" I heard Emmett tell Maddox. He's certainly relishing his time of being a teacher. I think he gets a kick out of bossing younger kids around.

As Wesley and I were walking arm in arm, I could still notice the people looking at us. "They're looking at us, Wes"

"Let them look, Jay" he looked at me. We stopped at my locker; he decided to wait for me. "Do you really care that people look at you?"

"I've always been someone that didn't like being looked at. I liked my little bubble of isolation. But being a twin, having a boyfriend that every girl – well not every girl admires, and having your family take you out of school with an entourage of vampires…it's kinda hard to attain that bubble"

"You were never normal Jayla – just special" he said as he kissed me.

"Thanks" I smiled at him. I got my books ready for Biology "Shall we head over to your locker?"

"Got them already in my bag" he nodded "here" he said as he took my books from me.

"Wesley, its ok. I can manage carrying my own books to class"

"But how would that make me look? Besides I was brought up to be a gentleman"

"Yeah, during the renaissance when it was common" I looked at him "it's not common for guys to do that for their girls"

"Well, allow me to be the first" he said as he took my books from me.

"You're lucky you're my imprint. Otherwise I'd have to argue with you"

"I'll count my blessings" he chuckled. I smiled as we headed to the biology labs together.

"Hey Jayla!" I turned around and it was Ellie and Jasmine.

"Hey kids" I nodded "finally decided to catch up huh?"

"Oh we kept our distance" Jasmine smiled "but that doesn't mean we weren't watching"

"We were watching how the star couple of the school look when they think they're alone" Ellie winked at me.

"Ellie, nothing happened" I shook my head.

"Damn it! And here I thought I'd get a reaction out of you"

"You'd think that….but I have known you for a good while now"

"Good point, I'm losing it Jasmine! I'm losing my style!" she said as she grabbed Jasmine by the shoulders and started shaking her.

"Ay! Calm down" Jasmine said as she batted Ellie's hands off of her shoulders "you're unique, you're brilliant, and you're a freak"

"Aw" she said as she grabbed Jaz and hugged her "you always know the right things to say"

"I do my best" Jaz answered monotonously. I found it hilarious.

We were all heading down to the Biology labs when I saw Emmett and Jasper coming from the opposite end of the hallway. "Come on you kids! Back to class! Don't make me pull out the late slips" he smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes, to which Wesley just smiled and we continued to walk. "Oh my..." Ellie gasped.

"Ellie!" I looked at her "at least Sam is subtle if she thinks people are hot"

"Yeah, but I'm not Sam, kiddo" she smiled at me.

"He's gorgeous!" Jasmine gasped "he is the epitome of man! A god! He's just…"

"Come on, let's head on to the labs I don't want the teacher to give us a late slip – I hate those"

We made it into class on time, but we were four out of the ten people that came in late. Sam was already at the biology table. "Sam! How did you get here so fast?"

"I asked for a map of the school" she smiled "That way I didn't get lost"

"Smart kid" Wesley nodded. He pulled me over to a table and pulled out the chair for me and placed my books down on the table too.

"Thanks" I smiled at him.

"All good" he nodded as he sat next to me.

"Gee, after seeing Wesley act like this, it impossible for any guy to meet my impossible standards now" I heard Ellie say. I turned around, her and Sam were right behind me. "What? It's true though…"

Edward suddenly walked in "Good afternoon" he smiled and nodded.

"Ok, now that teacher just made my standards bullet proof-impossible" Ellie commented. I smiled at Wesley and we held hands under the table.

"I do realise some of you did come in late, but since these are the new science buildings and they are new to everyone of you…I'll let it slide"

"Is he single?" Ellie asked Sam.

"No" I whispered back.

"How do you know? Do you have gossip for me that you're holding out on? Out with it woman I haven't got all day"

"Ellie – he's married? Did you see the girl with the red-ish brown long hair today at the cafeteria?"

"Yeah, man, don't tell me he's with her!"

"Hate to break it to ya El, but…yeah"

"There go my hopes and dreams" she joked.

"Ellie" I heard Sam, she probably rolled her eyes.

"I am Mr. Masen and I will be temporarily filling in for Ms. Swanton while she is absent from the school"

"He talks like an absolute gentleman" Sam sighed

"_Temporarily_?! Can't we start a petition to keep him around longer? I'd sure as hell be comin' to school if it meant seeing him"

_'Sorry about my friend Uncle Edward, I know you can hear their thoughts…_'

He bowed his head in understanding but he didn't say anything. It was a silent exchange between the two of us. "Alright, today's lesson is…"

"Identifying the stages of cell division" I whispered under my breath.

"Identifying the stages of cell division using the microscopes and slides that we have provided for you. Once you see the image, please write it down"

Wesley looked at me wondering how I managed to predict what Edward was going to say. "Maddox had this class before"

"Ah" he whispered as he nodded.

"Please begin, and if there are any questions, don't hesitate to ask" he bowed his head.

"Is it possible to ask his hand in marriage?" Ellie asked me. I looked at the desk and Edward smiled, but I guess that he could hear everyone's thoughts and any bet that all the girls, minus me were thinking the same thoughts…that they thought he was gorgeous.

Wesley and I looked at each other and silent laughed to ourselves. "You're so cute when you laugh" he whispered to me.

"Wesley" I scolded "shh" I answered

"What? Everyone knows we're a couple…we might as well show we are"

"You're not one for keeping it quiet are you?" I smiled at his deviousness. I liked that he was sometimes the complete opposite to me.

"If it means having those girls that are OCD about me get off my case? Of course" he said as he kissed my hand.

"Charming" I said as I faced the front. There was a knock on the door and the principal came in. Wesley and I immediately unleashed each other's hands and looked at the principal, next to her was a Male student – taller than her, brown rock-star type hair – he had this mysterious vibe about him, he interested me. And next to him was a girl, slightly shorter than he was, she had black hair, that went to her shoulders. She was beautiful. I couldn't help but feel somewhat jealous of her beauty.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you on your class Mr. Masen" she began; once again her high-pitched voice was just 'music' to my ears. I hated it. Nails on a chalkboard.

"Not at all" Edward bowed his head.

"Thank you" she said as she straightened herself out "class, I'd like to introduce you to two new students that have joined our La Push high community – this is Isabella and Uriel Delacroix. Make them feel welcome"

Conveniently, there was spare desk next to Wesley and my table. So obviously, that's where they sat. "Hello" Uriel smiled at me, he was somewhat hypnotising and I couldn't figure out why.

"Hi" I smiled back. He smiled at me and sat down.

"I'm Isabella" she said as she took out her hand "it's a pleasure to meet you…" she said as she wanted to know my name.

"Jayla Black" I nodded "it's nice to meet you too"

"I heard you were the new student here too…not too long ago?" she asked

"Yeah that's right" I nodded

"Great, we have something in common then" she smiled as she sat down. I looked at Wesley and he glared at the two of them.

"Hey" I said to get his attention "are you ok?"

"Yeah" he nodded "I just don't have a good feeling about them"

"Really?" I looked at the both of them who were writing down notes "I think they seem ok"

"Something isn't right with those two" he answered.

"Welcome Uriel and Isabella – welcome to La Push High, I'm your substitute teacher Edward Masen. If you both have any questions please don't' hesitate to ask"

"Thank you Mr. Masen" Uriel bowed his head.

Wesley held my hand "Hey" I smiled at him "what was that for?"

"I just feel defensive of you all of a sudden"

"Like I am with you…but you don't know it" I smiled "until now"

"Smart" he winked at me.

_'Jayla!! I want you to make a mental note to kill Emmett should I ever survive this…' _

_'What now?'_

_'He made me do laps around the stadium. Said I could handle it because of my abilities…and then he said 'If Maddox can do it, all of you can' – and now all of he guys are angry at me and would like to make me the next punching bag once we hit the showers'_

_'Emmett is having his fun let him be…'_

_'Let him be? At this rate he is going to be the end of me if I just let him be!'_

_'But you're having fun aren't you?' _

_'I guess'_

_'Well there you go – and trust me…you're not going to get killed in the showers. We can heal fast remember? And plus…if they took a swing at you – they'd end up with broken bones…so really…you will be the end of them'_

_'Good point' _

_'Ok, I'm gonna go now, because Edward already kinda told me not to talk to you…well, he can read mind and he knows we're talking…' _Edward looked up at me _'and now he's just looked at me! See!'_

_'Sorry Uncle Edward'_

"Dazing off Miss Black?" he asked me.

"Sorry Mr. Masen"

"Time to look at the slides – begin" he nodded. Everyone began looking at their microscopes. I saw Isabella and Uriel at the corner of my eye – they intrigued me. But Edward wasn't alerted to anything when they walked in, so I guess it was a green light for me to associate with them – I guess.

"Jay, we have to look at the microscopes now" Wesley said as he reached over to get it "ladies first"

"Thank you" I smiled as I looked into the eyepiece "Telophase" I said as I took the slide from beneath the microscope and placed another slide onto it. I wrote down the answer on the sheet of paper that was on the desk. I replaced a new slide under the microscope "Now the gentleman's turn"

Wesley smiled at me and looked "Metaphase"

"Great, three more to go" I smiled at him.

"Sam! What are their answers? Have they filled in their sheet yet?"

"Ellie!" I looked at her "stop trying to coax Sam in to look at our answers" I smiled at her.

"Can't help it, desperate times call for desperate measures"

I turned back around to look at the microscope; Wesley had replaced the slide for me already. "That's would be…" I looked at it for a second "Anaphase"

"So all that's left is Prophase and Interphase" he looked at me "so all I have to do is identify this one, and we're all set for the answers"

"You got it, stud" I smiled at him.

"And the winner is…" he looked "Prophase"

We finished early so all we did was stare at the whiteboard. "So Jayla…" I heard Isabella's voice call me from my right side. I turned to look at her, Wesley grabbed my hand again. "I hear you have a twin brother…"

"Yeah" I nodded "speaking of, are you and Uriel brother and sister?"

"Yeah" she nodded "but we're different ages. Uriel is a year older than me, which makes me a year younger than all of the people in this room"

"Then why are you in this class?" Wesley asked.

"Because I got skipped ahead by a year" she answered.

"This is my boyfriend, Wesley Harper" I introduced them both, just to ease the tension – well Wesley was feeling tension because he had a feeling that something wasn't right with them.

"Pleasure yo meet you Wesley" she bowed her head "this is my brother – Uriel"

"Nice to meet you" he nodded.

"Same goes" he answered and then looked at me "still sense something's wrong"

"What will put your mind to ease?" I asked him.

"Promise me you won't go anywhere alone with them"

"I'm never alone" I shook my head "it's always either you or Maddox by my side…and the Cullen's as well"

"Good" he said as he squeezed my hand gently "because I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you…"

"Wesley I-" I sensed that we were being watched. Wesley and I turned around and there was Sam and Ellie looking at us, elbows on the table hands on their faces and looking all dazed and happy.

"How romantic" Ellie sighed.

"Ellie, stop making fun of me" I laughed "at least Jasmine isn't doing anything stupid…" I looked at Jasmine and she was giving me the thumbs up and then making kissy faces "I spoke too soon"

"You sure did, kid" she laughed.

I turned to look back at the front "So I guess everyone's finished?" Edward asked the class. There was no answer "From that answer of sheer and utter enthusiasm, I'll say…yes"

"Do you still feel weird around the two of them?"

"I can't help it" Wesley shook his head "usually my gut instincts are accurate and my gut tells me that something is up with those two"

"What will make you see that they're ok?" I asked him.

"By keeping away from you, that's what will put my mind at ease" he said as he looked deep into my eyes, I could look into _his _blue eyes all day. They were beautiful, I could get lost in them if I let my defences down.

"Wesley…"

"Jayla" he looked at me "something tells me that something's not right with those two"

"Uncle Edward wasn't alerted to anything…he'd know if something wasn't right with those two, he'd let me know right away. So far, he hasn't said anything…"

"I'll take my chances and go with my instincts"

"Wesley…must you be so defensive of me?" I asked him as I placed a bit of hair behind my ear.

"If there's a chance that I'll lose you? Yes" he nodded "do you realise how long I've waited for someone like you to come"

"I don't even want to have a guess" I shook my head "but you're not going to lose me Wesley. It's…impossible. As long as you want me to be with you, that's where I'll be – as corny as that may sounds…"

"Sounds perfect to me" he said as he quickly kissed me on the lips.

"Yes! Pay up! Ellie, Sam" I heard Jasmine's voice "told ya they'd kiss during class"

I turned around and looked at my friends. They smiled and waved and I turned back around covering my face "I'm so sorry about them"

"Well, you're news, I'm news…together…we make good news" he smiled.

"Smooth moves Casanova" I smirked at him.

"So Miss Jayla and Mr. Harper" Edward approached our desks "may I please check your answer sheet?" he asked. I handed it to him and didn't say anything.

_'Uncle Edward, can you sense something with Isabella and Uriel?'_

I looked at him and he softly shook his head "Congratulations, you got it all correct" he nodded and walked down the aisles to check out the other students work.

_'Hey 'dox'_

_'Yeah?' _even he panted in his thoughts…weird.

_'We have two new students here; they're giving us a run for our money of being the new kids on campus'_

_'They can take that title - I don't like being called 'new kid''_

_'You and me both'_

_'But yeah, how are they?'_

_'They seem pretty ok actually, really friendly. Very quiet but, Wesley doesn't like them too much though'_

_'Because he's your boyfriend. Are there two boys?'_

_'No a girl and a boy'_

_'Well, Leah is definitely going to get jealous then. How do they look?'_

_'I don't really think much of them 'dox. Apart from the both of them being very good looking – that's all I see. I don't have an attraction to the guy what-so-ever. I only have eyes for Wesley'_

_'Same goes for me and Leah'_

_'The bell is gonna go soon, so I'll talk to you during lunchtime'_

_'Over and out' _

I looked at Wesley and he just subtly smiled at me. I smiled back at him. The bell had gone and it was time for lunch. "I guess we'll see you in the cafeteria" Uriel nodded at me "and it was a pleasure to meet you again Jayla"

"It was nice meeting you too" I nodded. I looked over at Wesley and he was glaring at Uriel "you alright there Wes?"

"Not really" he said as he held my hand "I don't like him talking to you"

"Well just remember, my eyes are for you and only you" I said as I kissed him.

"Miss Black and Mr. Harper, may I please speak with you a moment?" Uncle Edward called our names.

"Seems to me someone got busted for locking lips in class" Ellie patted me on the back "I'm proud…we'll see you in the cafeteria"

"If you're in trouble…just…smile" Sam looked at me.

"Thanks for that, Sam" I nodded

"Happy to help" she smiled as she followed Ellie. Jasmine followed shortly afterwards, but before she did she turned around and said something to me and Wes.

"Thanks to the both of you…I got twenty bucks" she smiled

"Happy to help with that predicament Jaz"

"I love you guys together" she said as she exited the room. Once everyone was gone Edward closed the door.

"Was it the kissing in class Uncle Edward? Please don't tell dad! He'll freak out!"

"No, it's not that Jayla" he shook his head "but I was amazed with the thoughts that I was hearing in Wesley's head"

"You're lucky you can do that" I looked at Edward. I looked at Wesley "What were you thinking Wes?"

"What my usual thing was about the suspicions of Isabella and Uriel…how something wasn't right about them"

"That's not all" Edward stood up and leant against his desk "he might have mentioned that he has the feeling that they're vampires"

"Vampires?" I looked at them both "that's crazy. I would've been able to smell them the moment they entered the room"

"Well I do admit that they have the physical characteristics of a vampire – pale skin, good looking, black eyes…but…it doesn't seem possible for them to be. I couldn't hear any thoughts of harming you or any type of danger that's headed toward you and Maddox…or anyone in the room for that matter" he began.

"So what do you suggest we do about this whole thing?" I asked.

"Just be cautious around them. They don't act like the norm, I can tell you that much. I'll have Alice to come and check"

"And I will ask Gabriel so he could see the events that happened before they came into the classroom"

"All this trouble…" I sighed.

"Pardon, Jayla?"

"You really all don't' have to go into so much trouble for me and Maddox, really"

"We have to" Wesley said as he pulled me close "what would happen if I lost you?"

"Like I said, you're not going to lose me"

"Alright, get going to the cafeteria, I'll wait for Emmett and Jasper…oh wait, they're on their way to the cafeteria now"

"Head start" I said as I went to grab my books, but Wesley was swift and he got them for me. "You know I _am _capable of carrying my own books, you do realise?"

"Yeah, I've heard that all before Jayla, doesn't mean I'm going to change my mind on the matter of me being a gentleman"

"Smooth" I nodded as we headed for the door "see ya the cafeteria Uncle Edward"

He nodded. Wesley opened the door for me and I set foot in the hallway first. "Well…did you see that? Uncle Edward did _not_, I repeat; did _not _sense anything weird about those two…so can you chill now?"

"Can't" he shook his head as he kissed me. "You know what would make me happy?"

"What?" I asked him.

"For you to keep away from them"

"Taking my imprinting abilities to your advantage I see" I smirked as I kissed him lightly on the lips. "Very devious…I like it"

"I know" he said as he pushed me up against a bunch of lockers and pressed his lips against mine.

"Hey! Break it up!" we turned and there was Maddox in his basketball gear, with droplets of sweat on his forehead.

"Maddox" I breathed as I felt my cheeks go red "how was class?"

"Don't change the subject" he shook his head and looked at me. "One; no kissing in the hallway – when I'm around. Two; no kissing near me. Three; no kissing full stop"

"Chyeah" I laughed "like I'm gonna follow that last rule"

"Jayla" he looked at me.

"Would you like me to set some ground rules for you and Leah?"

"Uh, no" he shook his head "you were asking about class right?" he said as he scratched the back of his head. I knew what he was doing. He was changing the subject. I'll give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Yes I was" I nodded "how was it?" I said as I intertwined my fingers with Wesley's.

"Well…" he began.

"Maddox" I heard Emmett call his name out.

"Oh god" he shook his head.

"You skimped on the number of laps that I gave you at the end of class" he said as Emmett and Jasper approached us at the lockers.

"You made me run thirty laps" Maddox complained "and the bell went on the eighteenth lap. What was I going to do? Finish it off?"

"Uh, yeah" Emmett nodded stating the obvious "so next time we have class, that's thirty-two laps"

"Wait until I tell Rosalie and your attempts to make me suffer during class" Maddox smirked at him.

"You wouldn't" Emmett's eyes widened. There was one thing in the world that Emmett was scared of; it wasn't the most ferocious, most dangerous, most evil creatures in the world. It was Maddox's godmother and his wife; Rosalie.

"Try me" Maddox smiled innocently.

"Jayla…you wouldn't let him do this to me would you?" he said as he pouted his lips. Jasper found it hilarious; he didn't keep his laughter in.

"I'm no involved in this Uncle Emmett" I said as I started heading toward the cafeteria.

"Rosalie is going to kill me! You know how much she loves you and Maddox"

"I know" Maddox nodded as they started to follow after us "which is why she'll kill you for torturing me at school"

We were walking toward the cafeteria, Wesley and I were entertained enough by listening to Maddox and Emmett's constant bickering and Jasper's laughter in the background. "Jayla!" I heard a voice call my name from ahead of me and Wesley. It was Isabella and Uriel, they were waiting at the cafeteria doors.

"Hey guys" I smiled. I looked at Wesley and then I immediately went silent, I didn't want to make him upset.

"You must be Maddox" Isabella ran up to him. Emmett jumped back a few metres. Mentally noted.

"Yeah, that's me" he nodded weirdly. I don't think he found it normal for people to be running up to him, he was clearly freaked out "And you are?"

"I'm sorry" she bowed her head "I'm new here, well; me and my brother are. I'm Isabella Delacroix and that's my brother" she said as looked at him "Uriel"

"Sup" Maddox nodded.

"Nice to meet you" he bowed his head.

"You were waiting for Jayla at the entrance of the cafeteria? That's weird" Maddox commented. I smiled at Maddox's attentiveness.

"Yes" Isabella nodded and smiled "we're the new kids here, and plus that…Jayla was the first friend we made here"

"Awesome" Maddox nodded and smiled at me. I shook my head at him slightly. He wrinkled his forehead in confusion._ 'What's wrong?'_

_'Wesley doesn't want me talking to them'_

_'And why not?' _he asked.

_'He has this suspicion that Isabella and Uriel are…vampires'_

Maddox immediately looked at Wesley and then back at me _'That's insane. Tell your boyfriend he's going insane. He's spending too much time with you is my guess'_

_'Shut up' _I glared at him. I opened the doors to the cafeteria with Wesley's hand in mine. And as usual people were staring at me and Wesley, and then focused their attention on Maddox, moved their way to Isabella and Uriel and finally at Emmett and Jasper who sat down with Edward at the back table.

"Would it be ok if Jayla and I dined to ourselves this afternoon?" he said as he approached Ellie, Sam, Jasmine, Zack and Caleb who were sitting at the table.

"Not at all" Jasmine smiled "I think it's great"

"Great for her, she's winning all the money"

"Is that ok with you?" Wesley asked Maddox.

"Yeah dude, go for it" he nodded.

"I was actually hoping I would dine with you and Wesley…to get to know you better" Isabella smiled "Uriel and I would really like that" she stood in front of Maddox who pulled a weird face.

"Well, you can get to know Maddox and our other friends" Wesley nodded and pulled me over to a different table.

"Do you realise how difficult it is to not say anything to them? They're so nice"

"Too nice" he looked at me "I don't like it…no one is that nice"

"My mum?" I looked at him.

"There are some exceptions" he nodded as he pulled the chair out for me "don't tell me that you don't see it"

"Well" I said as I sat down. He walked to the opposite side of the table and placed his hands on top of mine "I'll admit she's a bit creepily nice. I but I guess that's how she is…I mean Uriel doesn't talk much…but hey…they're new, they're shy. That was like me and Maddox when we first got here"

"Yeah I know" he nodded "but they seem so fascinated with just _you _and _Maddox._ No one else. Isn't that weird to you?"

"Yeah" I nodded "I don't like being focused on"

"Which I picked up almost instantly the moment I saw you" he smiled and then his face softened as he rubbed his thumb against the top of my hand "I don't feel like you can be safe around them"

"Wesley…"

"I love you, you know that?"

"I know you do" I nodded "and I love you too" Did I just say I loved the guy? Wow, he certainly knew how to pull my heart string. I looked over at Maddox and he just looked at me, eyes widened, rolling his eyes.

"What?" he looked at me.

"I…love you, Wesley"

"Jayla" he said as he stood up.

"If you're thinkin' about leaping over this table and kissing me, too many people watching" I said as I put my hands up in front of me "plus that – Emmett, Jasper and Edward are watching which makes for very deadly ammunition for Emmett to yell or threaten you…"

"I'll take those odds" he smirked as he pressed his lips against mine. Suddenly, everything around me was…careless, carefree. It was like nothing around us mattered, it was me and Wesley.

"Ahem" I heard Maddox cough from across a few tables. I looked at him _'Can it with the mushy gushy stuff. We go to school with these people need I remind you?'_

_'Jasmine seems happy about it'_

_'Yeah, that's because she won ten dollars again'_

_'Alright, alright, we'll stop' _I pulled away from Wesley and he sat down. "Just so you know…that kiss in the cafeteria will not be happening again, I wasn't one for public displays of affection…at school"

I saw the look of disapproval on Uncle Emmett's face, and surprisingly enough, there were disapproving glances from Edward and Jasper too. _'Sorry Uncle Edward'_

I saw him nod in the distance. Emmett continued to glare, but I shooed him to stop. "I'll go get you some food" Wesley said as he stood up.

"I think I can manage getting my own food Wesley"

"I know you're capable of getting your own food, but can I do this for you? Please?" He looked at me. I wasn't one who enjoyed spoiling but I guess it made him happy doing these things for me.

"Do I really have a choice in the matter?"

"No" he said as she stood up and headed to the cafeteria line. I sighed and smiled. While I was waiting for Wesley, Uriel decided to come over and sit where Wesley sat.

"Hi Jayla" he nodded. He sat so awkwardly, it was cute in a way, but it made me slightly uncomfortable. Well, I have a tendance to act the same as the people around me. Example, if people are awkward around me, I start becoming awkward and shy.

"How are you finding your first few hours at La Push High?" I asked. I looked over at Wesley who was looking every few seconds to make sure that I was ok.

"Kinda boring" he nodded "until now" he said as he smiled at me.

I smiled back "That's sweet of you" I nodded "but I'm sure you're going to make a lot of friends here. The people here are really welcoming; just give them a day or two to adjust to the new people that come to the school"

"Thank you for that advice Jayla" he nodded. Afterwards it was a few minutes of awkward silence. I didn't know what I was going to say to him, Wesley didn't like the look and vibe from them, and I guess I had to keep a good distance from them if it meant keeping Wesley happy. But I didn't see anything wrong with them; in my mind they were just shy and a tad bit awkward because they're at a new school and everything else.

"You're welcome" I coughed out. I looked at Wesley again. I guess he was gazing at me just as much as I gazing at him.

"I was wondering…" he began. I saw Edward he leaned in a little bit closer to figure out what Uriel was about to say. I could tell that they were being protective. And I could tell that Maddox was reading my thoughts as I was waiting for Uriel to say something.

"Yes?" I asked.

"If you'd like to go out with me sometime, you know…hang out" he asked. I looked over at Maddox and his eyes widened and looked at Uriel.

_'Wow, he's got courage. He asked you out on the first day upon him arriving here'_

_'I know' _I answered Maddox's thoughts. Edward had obviously read my mind on the matter and decided to tell Emmett and Jasper. From the distance I saw Emmett get out of his chair but he was restrained by Jasper and was forced against his own will to sit down. "Oh wow" I said as I let out a breath "Uriel, that is really sweet of you to invite me out to hang with you, but I have a boyfriend. It's Wesley, remember?"

"Oh" he answered "well, if not as a date, what about as friends? I really like you – and my sister does too. We think that you and Maddox really…understand us, because being the new kids and all"

"Wow, um…I'll have to ask Maddox on that matter" I answered "but thank you…you're a really nice guy"

"Thank you, Jayla" he said as he stood up, took my hand and kissed it. I looked over at Wesley, he had the trays already. Good timing too. He carried them over and placed them on our tables.

"Hey" he said, I could tell he was angry.

"Wesley" Uriel nodded.

"You do realise that's my girlfriend that you're talking to?"

"I knew" he nodded "but I didn't really care" Uriel looked at him "I have my right to talk to her don't I? It's a free country after all Wesley." This was a surprise to see Uriel act all snide to Wesley.

"Keep away from her" he glared "you got that?"

"And what will happen if I don't?" he answered back.

"Alright stop" I said as I stood in between the both of them "enough of this" I looked at Wesley and then at Uriel. Maddox stood up and walked over to us.

"Everything ok here?" he looked at the two of them.

"Fine" Uriel answered "and you Wesley?"

"Fine" he answered as Wesley sat down in his seat. Maddox headed back to the table and Uriel was there glaring at Wesley.

"Uriel" I heard Isabella's voice call him.

"I'll talk to you soon, ma belle" he bowed as he headed over to the table. I put my hand to my forehead.

"Are you ok?" Wesley asked me.

"I'm ok" I nodded

"What did he say to you?"

"He asked me out"

"That son of a-" Wesley said as he stood up.

"Wes" I said as I took hold of his hand "relax, I told him that I was with you, and he seemed to take it well"

"Yeah" he said as he took my other hand and kissed it "I'm not going to let anything happen to you Jayla…you know that, right?"

"Of course I do" I said as I looked into his blue eyes "I trust you"

I could sense someone looking at me, it was Uriel. Isabella was talking to Maddox and they seemed to have a long enough conversation. But…I still couldn't put my finger on why I was so intrigued by them…

**

* * *

**

**Nothing suspicious here...pfft no way. Hehehe**

**Peace and Love  
Blue xox**


	20. Distance

**DISCLAIMER: NO I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**I DO OWN THIS STORY THOUGH AND THE CHARACTERS THAT I'VE CREATED FOR THIS STORY.**

**There are a lot of people that have been reviewing and favouriting this story and for that I am forever greatful. You coundintue to make this story worthwhile for me everytime I write. Thank you. **

**Thank you to the people who have:**

**REVIEWED  
MintcCIceCream  
Sap96  
13WolfGirl113  
Scorching Roses  
Kyori Uchiha of the Sand  
Foam Weber  
KaylaKiller**

**FAVOURITED  
Sap96  
Becka510  
**

**And that's pretty much it! Please people read and review...and if you love this story it would be really great if you could recommend it to people...hehehe thank you so much again for the love and support for this story! **

**

* * *

**

Well, this certainly turned out to be an eventful day at school. There are vampires in the classroom – teaching me! Making me do laps and what not, thanks Uncle Emmett. And then after that, I had to break up a fight between Uriel and Wesley who were fighting for my sister. Weird, weird, WEIRD school.

"Uriel, what was that about?" Isabella asked him "you know you're not supposed to act so suddenly. Jayla was startled"

"I couldn't help it, I really like her" Uriel answered.

"Don't we all dude?" Caleb asked. I looked over to him; well this is certainly the first I've heard of Caleb having feelings for my sister…ew. Well, he did say she was…dare I say it 'hot' and just rants on about her…oh…right, the signs.

"But she's with Wesley, and they make a beautiful couple" Jasmine sighed.

"Yeah, they're like the Brangelina of the school" Ellie answered.

"We should give them a name like that!" Sam said as she clapped her hands "What about…Jaysley? Or how about Wesla?"

I shook my head slightly and paid attention to the happy couple. They seemed ok; they didn't seem to be affected by the incident that had happened. _'How you doin' kid?'_

_'I'm fine Maddox' _she answered. She answered me while she was talking to Wesley at the same time, wow. What a pro at multi-tasking.

_'Are you sure? You seemed a little bit stunned when Uriel asked you out'_

_'Of course I'm stunned! That happened all out of the blue! And he knew I had a boyfriend. I introduced them to each other in Biology class'_

_'Seems to be he didn't pay attention to what you told him. It went in one ear and out the other…'_

_'Doesn't the holding hands? Walking me to my locker and carrying my books read 'couple' to everyone in this school?'_

_'Yeah, but remember – they're new here. They don't know who's with who. And it's clear now that Wesley is clearly with you and will be glad to defend that title of his if it means keeping you'_

_'I hate that! Now people are gonna start talking about stuff'_

_'Then let these fools talk about stuff' _I answered. Sometimes she cared about what people thought; she was like mum in that way. She always cared, even if it wasn't necessary.

_'Yeah you're right' _she sighed. The bell went and it was time for us to go to class. Everyone got up. I saw Wesley and Jayla stand up and leave the cafeteria. His arms around her shoulders and hers around his waist. I think they perfected the Alice and Jasper walk without knowing it.

Before I left the cafeteria doors I walked over to Emmett, Edward and Jasper who were still in their seats. "Hey guys"

"Dude, you comin'?" Caleb and Zack stood there waiting for me.

"Nah it's alright dude, I just gotta tell them something"

"K dude"

"So, what happened with Jayla, Wolf Boy and freaky new kid?" Emmett asked.

"Uriel asked Jayla out" I answered.

"What?! That sneaky son of a-"

"Well I should be getting to class" I interrupted before Emmett could finish his words. "Oh wait, Jayla and I get to go home now" I smirked.

"Wait, that means we can get out of class too" Emmett smiled.

"No so fast" Edward looked at him "you still have one more class to teach. I'll take Jayla and Maddox home"

"Man" Emmett sighed "I hate school"

"Should've thought of that before you signed up for being a substitute teacher" I smiled as I headed outside. I started walking straight heading toward my locker until I heard a voice behind me.

"Maddox"

I knew that voice, that hypnotising voice that I had only recently became acquainted with "Isabella?" I said as I turned around.

"You guessed correct" she smiled at me.

"Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Shouldn't _you _be in class?" she smiled at me again.

"Uh, Jayla and I have a free period now, so we can go home"

"Well, seeing is that we're alone" she approached me.

"Um, I'm not sure that's such a good idea" I answered

"Why not?" she said as she stopped in place "I like you, I hate to be so forward considering I scolded Uriel for not doing that to your sister, how hypocritical of me" she blushed.

"You…like me?" I said as I tilted my head in confusion. What is something about me and Jayla that these two couldn't get? "Wow, uh…" I said as I looked at her "I have a girlfriend"

"Oh" she nodded "well, I wouldn't be surprised…you are quite handsome" she smiled at me as she touched my shoulder "we should hang out sometime" she said as she walked off into the hallway.

"Yeah" I answered weirdly. I stood there slightly startled. I shook my head and walked over to my locker. Jayla was there with Wesley. He had a free now as well so he waited for her.

"Hey 'dox" Jayla looked at me "you look a little shaken, what's up?"

"Something weird just happened" as I leaned against my locker.

"Really?" Jayla said as she closed the locker door and looked at Wesley "what happened?"

"Isabella. Asked me out" I looked at her.

"Wow, brother and sister hitting on brother and sister…weird"

"Scary" I sighed.

"Shall I give you a motorcade on the way home?" Wesley asked Jayla.

"Knowing Uncle Edward, he'll say no to me riding on the motorcycle. But you can follow us home if you want?"

"Sure thing" Wesley said as he kissed her on the lips.

"What did I say about the rules?"

"What did I say about me not following the rules?" Jayla looked at me.

"I'll be waiting by the motorcycle" Wesley said as he headed toward the exit of the hall.

"Alright, now that Wesley's gone…spill" she looked at me.

"There's nothing to tell Jayla…really she asked me out and that's it"

"But…that's just weird. Us being hit on by the both of them on the same day…" she looked at me "do we attract attention or something?"

"We can't help it" I shrugged "we're twins"

"That's your excuse for everything" she shook her head "so I guess we wait here for Uncle Edward"

"Yeah" I nodded "you should've seen the look on Emmett's face when Edward said that he couldn't go home because Emmett had an extra class. Hilarious"

"Wish I was there to see it" she smiled "oh and by the way…Alice and Jasper walk? Since when do they have a walk?" she asked me. Crap, she listened to what I was thinking.

"I uh…"

"I'm flattered" she smiled.

"I do what I can" I rolled my eyes. We waited for Edward to emerge from the cafeteria. He walked toward us. "What took ya so long?" I asked.

"Emmett needed a good convincing that he had to teach his P.E class" he answered "ready to go?" he said as he grabbed the keys in his pockets.

"Ready as ever" Jayla nodded "the sooner we get out of here, the better" she said as she started walking ahead of the both of us.

"Avoiding Uriel?" Edward asked.

"Yeah" I nodded.

"I couldn't help but over hear your conversation with your sister…but did you say that Isabella asked you out?"

"Was in the process of" I answered "before I stopped her from continuing"

"That's…" Edward began

"Weird?" Jayla turned around to look at the both of us "I know"

We walked toward Edward's silver Volvo, Wesley was already at his motorbike waiting for us to leave. Edward unlocked the car. I sat at the front and Jayla sat at the back. She rolled down the windows "I'll see you at the house Wes"

"Sure thing Jay" he said as he put his helmet on and started the engine. Edward got into the car, started the engine and we were exiting the car park. Jayla was watching Wesley follow us behind, I glanced back and I swear I could've sworn Uriel and Isabella standing at the main entrance of the hallway watching us – either that or I'm going insane because of the events that had happened before.

"Today was even weirder than those other days" Jayla sighed.

"I know" I nodded "when is this Volturi business all gonna end?"

"Hopefully soon" Edward answered my question.

"I don't think we asked this, but how did all of this Volturi business begin anyway?"

"It was when you and Jayla were only two" he answered "it was the first time that you saw Bella for the first time after she had been transformed into a vampire"

"I think I remember that day" Jayla said.

"Alice had a vision of them coming, during the snow"

"Well, it's not snowing…" I began. But I spoke to soon; a few specks had fallen onto Edward's front window "yet"

"But, how can Alice see that far into the future?" Jayla asked. Good point.

"Because, she can see the outcome of what happens if someone makes a certain decision. It depends on the choice of the person. And the Volturi had made that choice that they wanted to come see you" Edward explained

"But…how did they know about us in the first place?" I asked.

"Because of the battle of the new borns that we had a long time ago, before you were born. Before Maya and Jacob met, there was a battle between us and the newborns, and your father and the Quileutes had partaken in the battle. The Volturi were there to see why there was such a battle, they had noticed that your father, a wolf was associating with vampires. One of the Leaders, Aro found it fascinating"

"So this Aro, he knows about dad?"

"Yeah, and he was one of the people that wanted to see Bella as a vampire…so that is also part of their agenda. To check if Bella is a vampire or not"

"But, what makes us so special to them?" Jayla asked "we're exactly like dad; we can do what he can do. That should be enough for them"

"Unfortunately not" Edward answered "they have their way of getting information about anything and everything about you…because Jayla, your mum is from a tribe where they have the power to mind control, and perform telekinetic abilities…and because you're a shape-shifter and you can do that…you're a threat"

"Oh, great" she said as she crossed her arms.

"But they're not going to hurt us are they? Aren't they just here to check on us?" I asked.

"Depends how they see it. They have a vote whether to let you go, or…"

"Or what? Uncle Edward?" Jayla's voice started getting worried. Her and I both knew what the answer was, we just didn't want it to be true.

"That's not going to happen, the both of you" he looked at me, I nodded at what he had said "We're going to do the best we can to protect you"

"But why would they be so tempted to…" Jayla trailed off "is it because of what Wesley is too? They think that we're the same type of creature as Wesley?"

"That may be so. But we'll have to tell them that you're not Children of the Moon"

"And how can we tell them that? We turn into wolves, that's enough incentive for them to attack"

"No" Jayla answered, I turned to the back and she was looking at me "we're different from Wesley and his family"

"How?" I asked her.

"Because, we can phase whenever we want to. Wesley…his phasing on depends on the lunar calendar. The only time he _can _phase is when the moon is full – we're completely different to them"

"Well that puts my mind at ease" I said as I stared back to the front as I let myself be engulfed by the soft interior in Edward's car.

"So, I still think that Isabella asking you out was weird" Jayla commented.

"She didn't ask me out" I immediately responded "I let her know of my relationship status and she let it go" I answered "but then she offered we hang out together sometime after that"

"Delacroix equals weird" Jayla answered "don't get me wrong, I like them and everything – just a little bit strange to do such an act on the first day of school"

"He was brave enough to pick a fight with Wesley"

"Over me" Jayla sighed exasperatedly "it was immature of them to act like that"

"Well, people do really stupid things when they like someone" Edward answered "believe me, I know"

"It's ok, I know" I nodded.

"Glad to know that you admit that you say stupid things 'Dox"

"Shut up Jayla" I glared at her

"Break it up you two" Edward said simply

"Behaving" Jayla sang. We had arrived at the house and Wesley had parked his bike next to Edward's car. We got out and Jayla made a direct bee line to Wesley. I kinda wish that Leah was waiting for me at the house too, but I guess it's still weird between her and my family at the moment so I had to let her do whatever she needed to do. But I hope that she wanted to see me too. We got our bags and headed inside the house.

"Should we knock?" Edward asked us.

"Nah, just go in" I nodded as I reached for the door. We all walked in and in the living room were the tribe. They all looked up in our direction. "Hey…guys" I nodded, it was slightly awkward, due to the last time that I had actually seen all of them, me and Leah had announced our bombshell of a secret.

"Hey man" Embry nodded "back from school?"

"Yeah" I nodded "Edward drove us home"

Edward nodded at all of them. Jayla and Wesley were still outside, I think they were talking about his Harley or something like that. "I will just go and see Maya in the kitchen" Edward said as he continued to walk into the house.

"My sister's not here dude" Seth answered "she's over at ours if you wanna go visit"

"Thanks" I nodded. I heard footsteps become louder as they approached the house. The door opened.

"Oh hey 'dox, why are you still standing-" she stopped when she saw the tribe look up at her "there" she answered. She clasped onto Wesley's hand like there was no tomorrow. I read her mind and only one thought came up _'Oh crap'_

I smiled at the reaction, I kinda found it funny. I didn't realise that the tribe hadn't met Wesley yet.

"What's wrong Jay?" Wesley asked her.

"Hide" she looked at him.

"Hide from what?" he said as he stood in front of her. He completely did the opposite of what she was asking and he didn't even know it. Hilarious.

"Wesley" Seth called out his name; Wesley turned around and was just as stunned as Jayla was when she walked into the room.

"Hey Seth" he nodded "how's it going?"

"Yeah nothing much" he shrugged as he stood up and shook his hand "I head that Jayla imprinted on ya huh?"

"You knew about that?" his eyes widened and looked at Jayla.

"Don't act so shocked Wes, I'm like Jayla. Sorry I couldn't tell ya before, you weren't like connected to the tribe – kinda rule thing going on. But since Jayla has imprinted on you, yeah. I'm a shape-shifter"

"I'm a werewolf" Wesley immediately answered.

"Ha, good one dude" Seth laughed. Jayla and I exchanged glances, clearly Seth did not believe a word that they said.

"No" Jayla shook her head "he's serious Seth"

"What?" Seth's eyes widened.

"And he's immortal" I thought I'd add that to freak him out a little bit more.

"Sorry dude, kinda the same thing with the whole you not telling me that you were a shape-shifter. But I can tell you now that I am a werewolf…and immortal. My whole family is"

"Uh, wow" he nodded "Welcome to the tribe" Seth said as he hugged his friend.

"Wesley is here?" I heard mum's voice.

_'Oh god' _there was Jayla's voice in my head again.

"Wesley!" mum came through the living room toward us "hi again" she nodded. She then hugged me and then Jayla. "How was school?"

"Weird" I answered

"More like…freaky" Jayla added

"Annoying" Wesley answered.

"All different versions of the day" Edward nodded "Jayla, Wesley and Maddox have made new friends at the school today"

"They're not my friends Edward" Wesley answered, he suddenly scowled.

"It happened; we can't do anything more than to just let it go and move on" Jayla held his hand.

"What are they talking about?" mum looked at me waiting for me to explain it to her.

"I'll tell you later ma, it's kinda a long weird confusing story and events"

"Oh" she looked at me "ok" she nodded "oh and by the way, I heard Leah visited you at school today"

I looked at Edward _'Why did you tell her?'_

"She had to know" Edward answered.

"Joyous" I let out in a monotonous tone.

"At least she doesn't know about Delacroix" Jayla looked at me.

"That's true" I nodded

"Delacroix?" mum asked "who or what is that?"

"Uhh" I looked at Edward _'Don't say anything to mum' _I think mum picked up on my little mind message and she intervened.

"You can try and ask Edward to not say anything, but he will tell me eventually Maddox" she looked at me "unless you and Jayla would like to tell me later on tonight?"

I nodded. "Yes mum"

"Well, the meeting is over, we'll see you on the weekend" I heard dad's voice dismiss all of them. They all stood up. Jayla and Wesley moved aside to let them all pass through.

Dad had walked them to the door. Once they were all gone he turned around and looked at all of us "Wesley" he nodded.

"Mr. Black" he nodded back.

"How was school?" he asked.

"You have no idea" Jayla answered.

"You're telling us over at the dinner table"

"Which reminds me…" mum began "is anyone coming over for dinner later? Just so I know how much food to make?"

"Wesley" Jayla called out. Dad looked at me; I think he was expecting me to say Leah was coming over for dinner too.

"Nah" I shook my head "but Leah will be coming her after dinner, if that's ok with you dad"

"She just needs to be careful" he nodded "we don't want a repeat of what happened last time"

"I know" I nodded

"Edward" dad said to him "kitchen. We need to discuss talks about these Volturi people"

We all walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. I flung my bag onto the floor and sat on my chair. "Discussing a game plan" I sighed "I wish I could be in on it"

"Game plan?" Jayla looked at me "you think this is for fun?"

"Hey, the Quileute gene loves a lot of excitement and fun" I explained.

"So you're not the slightest bit worried about this whole thing? That they're after us and could possibly kill us?"

"It's ok Jay" Wesley said "you've got my family to protect you"

"And we have the Cullens and the tribe. What harm can come to us?" I asked. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Can you get that please Maddox? I have a guest present"

"Spawn" I sighed as I got out of my chair and headed to the front door. They knocked again "Almost there, wait will you?" I opened the door and there standing in front of me was Leah. My heart started skipping "Leah"

"Hey" she said as she kissed me on the cheek "how was school?"

"You make me sound so young by asking me how school was" I rolled my eyes.

"Well I am several years older than you"

"Yeah but lucky for me that your physical state has stopped aging the moment you started phasing. Sop technically…physically we're almost the same age"

"Ok, no more technicalities" she smiled

"Who's at the door 'dox?" Dad asked as he approached. He looked up and saw Leah, turned around and went back into the house.

"Still feels weird around me huh?" Leah looked at me.

"You guys haven't seen or spoken to each other since that whole thing happened" I answered "so I guess the situation is still fresh in his mind"

"Why?" she asked.

"Because…he wasn't there to protect mum when it happened. I think he's more angry at himself rather than you" I answered. God, I sounded like I was one of those talk-show psychiatrists that give help on live national television.

"I haven't heard a reaction out of you Maddox, who's there?" I heard Jayla's voice call from the living room. I took a deep breath and looked at Leah.

"Wanna come in?"

"Might as well, I have to face the music and your parents…and Jayla sooner or later" she said as she stepped inside. I held her hand and I led her into the living room. Jayla and Wesley were gazing at each other as like Jasper and Alice. She looked up at me, her hand tightened around Wesley's hand. Luckily he had the strength of a werewolf because had he been human, the bones in his hand would've been crushed to a very fine powder.

"Jayla" I took a deep breath. He eyes wandered over to Leah's and then back at me. _'I know it's hard for you to like her, but it would make it really easy if you got along with her'_

She took a deep breath and exhaled, while at the same time holding Wesley's hand "Hi Leah"

"Hey" she nodded. It wasn't the most comfortable of situations, Wesley didn't even know what was going on with Leah and Jayla…but none the less…the feeling was mutual when I say that the both of us wanted out of there…stat.

"This is my boyfriend and my imprint. Wesley" Jayla looked at him "Wesley, this is Leah, Maddox's imprint and girlfriend"

"Nice to meet you" he nodded his head.

"Seth's friend right?" she looked at him "I thought you looked familiar"

"I get that a lot" Wesley chuckled.

"Oh, I know what you are by the way. Maddox told me" she said casually. I looked over at Leah I then jerked my head toward Jayla's direction. I don't think I've ever been scared of her up until now.

"He what?!" her eyes widened, I heard a growl emerge from her.

"Uh" I said as I squeezed Leah's hand

"Babe, calm down" Wesley looked at her "it's ok. I mean, if Seth knows, its ok if everyone else in the tribe knows"

"That's not the reason Wes" Jayla kissed him on the lips quickly "it's the principle of the thing. It wasn't Maddox's secret to tell, it was yours"

"I told you, I couldn't help it if I tell Leah things or not. Just like you can't help telling Wesley things because he's your imprint. It's impossible to lie or keep the truth from your imprint, Jayla. You should know that" I lectured her.

"I do" she glared at me and stood up with Wesley's hand still attached to hers "I'm going to go into the kitchen. I'm hungry"

"I'm coming" Wesley jumped up and the two made their way into the kitchen to talk to mum, dad and Edward.

I sat down on the couch with Leah sitting next to me. "I put my foot in it again didn't I?" she looked at me "sorry"

"It wasn't your fault" I looked at her as I took her hand to my lips and kissed the top of it gently.

"Your sister hates my guts" She looked at me.

"Leave her be, its one of those passing phases"

"Are you sure about that?" she looked at me.

"Who knows her better than her twin?" I chuckled "give her time, she'll forgive you. As much as she hates it – she inherited the nice gene out of the two of us"

"I suppose" she sighed. I could tell she did feel bad for doing what she did. My whole family – my mum, dad and sister – didn't really like Leah at that point in time. All I wanted to do was to make that pain of hers go away.

"Is there anything I can do for you? To make you feel better?" I said as I looked at her.

"Be with me" she answered.

"Already am aren't I?" I smiled.

"No I mean, be with me. Come live with me" she smiled slightly "that way we'd always be by each others sides. We're all we need Maddox"

"Leah, I don't think this is the right time to be asking me to move in with you" I shook my head.

"Why not?" she asked, I knew she was upset by my reaction. But she had to know my reasoning behind that answer.

"They need me here Leah" I said as I held her hand "as much as I want to come away with you and be by your side for the rest of our days…they need me here…and I don't think Jayla is ready for me to move"

"Maddox…" she began, I knew she wanted to argue her point, but I had already made my decision. As much as she wanted me to come with her and live with her…I couldn't.

"Leah, my family need me here. The Volturi are after me and Jayla. She's my sister and I have to protect her. Like she will with me…I'm nothing without my twin" I said. She didn't say anything; all she did was nod and let out a sigh. I guess she understood, she protected Seth even though sometimes he didn't want it. "And plus that, I don't think my mum would be ready to let me go either. And dad…well…he's my dad…he wouldn't want me to go either"

There was a silent exchange between the two of us, I think she knew and understood. All she did was lean in and kiss me. "So Leah's…" we broke apart and looked up "here" mum smiled and then looked back into the other room "awkward" she sang as she approached us.

"Hey Maya" she stood up.

"Leah" she nodded and smiled.

"Listen, I don't do good with apologies, but I just wanted to say that I'm…sorry for what happened at the tribe meeting. You're as much as part of the Quileute tribe as much as I am. And if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have Maddox to imprint on"

"Thank you Leah" she smiled. Dad walked into the room and wrapped his arms around her and looked at me and Leah standing side-by-side.

"Leah" dad nodded.

"Jacob, I'm sorry" Leah immediately said "for what happened"

Mum looked at dad and smiled at him. "It's ok Leah" he nodded "will you be staying for dinner?"

"Please do? I made extra just in case people came for random visits" mum smiled.

"Um, it's ok actually. I think I better be heading home…mum has a tendency to worry"

"Oh I can relate" mum smiled "if anything happened to my Lala and 'dox I don't know what I would do…" mum said as she grabbed onto dad's hand. I knew what she was thinking…it was the Volturi that was on her mind.

"Maya" dad began. He didn't have to be a mind reader to know what she was thinking "Don't. They're going to be ok…nothing's gonna happen to them"

"I'm just scared" she looked at dad "I can't" she shook her head and looked at me "you make sure you take care of yourself always ok?"

"Yes mum" I was getting all choked up seeing her like that. I've never seen mum cry before and I wasn't hoping to see it soon.

"Good" she took a deep breath "alright, say your goodbyes. Your dad and me will be in the other room if you need us" she smiled "thank you for dropping by Leah"

"Thanks for forgiving me Maya"

Mum didn't say anything, she just nodded. Dad nodded as well as they walked into the other room in each others arms.

"You didn't run here today?" I asked her.

"No" she shook her head "I decided to drive. I kinda don't' want to ruin any more of my clothes" she laughed.

"So there you have it. Its official, my parents don't hate you"

"Thanks 'dox" she said as she kissed me.

"So, am I gonna walk you to your car like the gentleman that I am?"

"Since when?" she smirked at me.

"Good call" I nodded back "did you think that up all by yourself?"

"More or less" she smiled as she held my hand. We headed toward the door, which I opened and stood aside for her.

"Thanks" she said as she kissed me on the cheek and stepped outside. I closed the door behind me and took her hand in mine.

"See? It wasn't that bad" I reassured her.

"About what?" she looked at me.

"My family" I answered "mum and dad weren't going to bite your head off"

"The only person I need to win over now Jayla" she looked at me.

"I'm curious…" I looked at her as we reached her car.

"Mm?"

"Why do you seek Jayla's approval so much?"

"Because she's your sister. And I know how important she is to you. I won't feel right until everything with her is ok"

"It will be ok" I said as I hugged her. I closed my eyes as I wrapped my arms around her. Those first few seconds of bliss lasted an eternity and I didn't want to let go. I heard her sigh.

"I love you Maddox" I opened my eyes and stared off into the distance and there they were again. The familiar shapes of Isabella and Uriel. "Maddox…"

"Sorry, caught in the moment" I smiled at her "I love you too Leah"

"I better go" she said as she unlocked the car. I opened the door for her and she stepped in.

"Get home in one piece ok?" I smiled at her

"I will"

I leaned in to kiss her quickly on the lips "Alright, if we bot had our way, we'd be here forever. But you have to get home"

"I'll see you soon" she said as she closed the car door. I took a few steps back and decided to watch her leave. She started the engine and she was gone. My eyes wandered to the same place where I thought I had seen Isabella and Uriel in the distance. My mind was playing tricks on me. I'm guessing because of all the excitement that had happened today. They weren't there. I sighed in relief.

"Maddox" Jayla's voice called me. I turned around and there she was in the doorway "What ya doin' out here?" she said as she approached me.

"Just saying goodbye to Leah" I answered "where's Wesley? Did we manage to surgically remove him from your hip?"

"Very funny" she said as she punched me on the shoulder "nah, he's talking to mum and dad…weird how they get along"

"Yeah" I nodded "oh hey…"

"Is this about Leah?" she looked at me.

"Twin telepathy?" I asked her, it was weird to hear that she knew what I was about to say.

"Twin telepathy" she nodded "I'm ok with her now. And if mum can forgive her – I can too. And plus – she makes you happy and is my potential sister-in-law"

"Thanks Jay" I said as I punched her back on the shoulder.

"So what are you still doing out here?" she looked at me

"Saw something in the distance is all"

"Care to share?"

"I think it was Isabella and Uriel" I looked at her. Her eyes slightly widened a bit.

"That's insane" she answered "are you sure you're not hallucinating?"

"Like the time that you could hear my voice in your head? Did you think you were going crazy?" I asked her.

"Yes" she nodded "I thought I was going out of my mind, and when you answered me when I said something in my mind…it freaked me out"

"But deep down you knew something. That you weren't going crazy and it was real and that I was talking to you in thought"

"Yes" she nodded "why?"

"Because something tells me, I'm not going crazy…I saw them in the distance" I said as I pointed to the place where I saw them.

"That's creepy" Jayla said "come on, we better get inside" she said as she headed back inside the house "Maddox, come on"

"Coming" I nodded as I followed her. As we reached the door I turned around and looked into the distance one last time. I was starting to believe what Wesley was saying. Something wasn't right about those two…

**

* * *

**

**Creepy no? READ AND REVIEW!**


	21. The Wesley Theory

**Hey guys! Me again!**

****

I'm so sorry that it has taken a few months to get this chapter up - I just had alot of things going on with my life at the moment with University starting and work work work! But thank you to the people who do read and review this story! it means so much to me!

**MintCcIceCream  
flatface  
Scorching Roses  
Foam Weber  
Ravenn28  
xxxdivinecomedyxxx  
living it  
Black**

Favourite Storied:  
Kaylakiller  
Black  
Ravenn28  
Twilight Seductress

**My love and appreciation goes to each and everyone of you!**

* * *

Dinner with Wesley and my parents turned out to be ok. Even though on the inside I was fearing that they wouldn't get along. But lucky for me they did. Once dinner was over Wesley had to go home. I decided to walk him to his motorcycle.

"I hope dinner didn't freak you out" I said as he mounted his bike.

"Never gonna happen Jay" he smiled at me.

"And about what happened today…" I began; I was worried at what he was thinking - that he could be mad at me for even answering back to Uriel.

"Think nothing of it babe" he said as he reached for me. I stepped forward as my hands interlocked with his.

"Thanks" I smiled at him "and, I will stay away from Uriel and Isabella…Maddox is starting to have his theories"

"Smart kid" he nodded "you should take a page out of his book" he smirked.

"Was that to get me annoyed?" I raised my eyebrow and smirked slightly "not working" even though it slightly was "don't worry. I listen to my brother, if he says something isn't right about someone, I keep away…that's just how it goes sometimes"

"Good" he said as he put on his bike helmet, he lifted up the shield protection so I could see his eyes "I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Duh" I answered immediately "it's where I get to see you isn't it?"

"I'll take that as a yes" he chuckled as he stepped down and started the accelerator, he looked up at me "I don't want to leave"

"I don't want you to either…but I know your brother is probably looking for you" I answered.

"And I know how Johnny gets" he rolled his eyes as he closed the shield in front of his helmet. I took a step back so he could start moving. "Love you Jay"

"Love you Wes" I said as I waved.

"I'll see you tomorrow" I heard him yell as he headed down the road and he was gone. I smiled to myself and went back into the house. I went to the kitchen where it was Maddox's turn to clean the dishes.

"About time you showed up" he said as he was scrubbing the plates "you have to dry"

"Yeah, yeah I know the drill" I said as I took the plate off him and started to dry it with the cloth. Mum and dad were clearing up the table "So…how was dinner?" I asked her, I wanted to know what the parents thought of Wesley.

"It was lovely" mum nodded "you can tell Wesley he's welcome to come by anytime" she smiled. Dad let out a cough to which mum had immediately corrected herself "Granted that your dad is ok with it…which he will be"

"Yeah" he nodded

I was kinda relieved that mum forgotten about what had happened at school that day. _'You and me both' _I heard Maddox's voice fill my head.

_'What if she does suddenly remember?'_

_'Don't jinx it Jayla! Everything that you say with 'what if' ends up happening'_

"Oh Jayla, Maddox…you forgot to tell us what happened at school today" we heard mum's voice ask. My eyes widened and looked over at Maddox.

Maddox glared at me _'See…I told you'_

"Oh" I said as I put the last plate away "I got asked out today…"

"I thought you and Wesley were already together?" mum looked at me.

"Oh, no. There were two new kids. A boy and a girl. Uriel and Isabella" I answered "Uriel asked me out today, in front of Wesley. The two of them almost had a duel in the middle of the cafeteria"

"Who won?" dad asked "if Wesley didn't fight for you I swear it to God…"

"No dad, there wasn't any fighting" I immediately answered.

"I stopped the brawl in between the two of them" Maddox answered.

"Aww hunny" mum smiled and looked at him "I'm so proud of you"

"And what happened after that?" mum asked

"Nothing" I answered "and Uriel backed off and life continued on as normal. The End…but something happened to Maddox though"

"Shut up Jayla"

"What happened Maddox?"

"Uriel's sister asked me out too" he answered.

"Weird…" mum and dad said at the same time, looked at each other and then smiled.

It was 8:00pm at night now, so that meant it was time for me to retreat to my room and enjoy the last few moments of the night to myself. "Do you get to go home early tomorrow?" mum asked.

"Uh I'm not sure…" I began

"I know, we're there the whole day" Maddox sighed.

"It's ok, Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Alice are there – so it won't be as bad"

"That's true" he nodded.

"Well I'll be in my room if you need me" I said as I left the kitchen "but if I don't emerge from my sanctuary – goodnight all"

"Goodnight my love" mum smiled.

"'night kid" dad nodded.

"See ya tomorrow Jay"

"Yeah" I said as I headed to my room and closed the door. I turned around and I almost had a heart attack. "Wesley?"

"Hey Jay" he smiled as he stood up.

"What are you doing here? Didn't I just say goodbye and watch you ride your motorbike away in the distance?" my heart was beating fast. For one, he scared the bejesus out of me when I saw him there and two, it's because it was him.

"Couldn't do it" he said as he walked toward me "not when there's a high chance of you being in danger"

"And how did you manage to sway Johnny and the others to allow you to come back here? Wait, how _did _you get back here?"

"I ran" he smiled

"And convincing Johnny and the others?"

"Amitiel" he smirked "she adores me, one because I'm the youngest and two – she knows how much I love you"

"Wes" I said as I wrapped my arms around him "you know you shouldn't be here…I mean, if Maddox or my parents walk in…"

"I know" he nodded. "Which is why I'll be staying within proximity" he said as he kissed my forehead.

"I won't let you do that" I looked up at him "I don't want you make yourself tired because of me"

"I'd rather run circles around your house to make sure you're safe than be at home worrying all night about you"

"But you need to rest every now and then ok? Promise me you will"

"I promise" he smiled as he kissed me on the lips this time "Well, duty calls" he said as he headed for my window.

"No wait" I said as I took his arm "I'm perfectly fine at the moment while I'm awake and mobile. Why don't you wait until I go to sleep and then you can start doing your crazy job"

"Crazy but necessary"

"Wesley" I looked at him "I don't need protecting all the time" I said as I sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Like I said to you Jayla – I'd stand in front of a thousand bullets if it meant keeping you alive" as he sat next to me.

"That wouldn't do me any good you know" I shook my head, I let go of his hand and I decided to lie down. He lied down next to me, my back was flat on the bed, but I was looking at him. He did the same; we were looking at each other.

"And why wouldn't that do any good to you?" he asked as he held my hand again.

"Because…" I began "what would I be without you?"

"First corny thing you've said to me" he smiled.

"Take it as a compliment; it's a rarity that it ever happens"

"Cherishing" he said as he kissed me on the lips.

"At the moment, it's still early so I don't have any intention of going to bed _this _early" I said as I turned on the TV "let's see if there's anything good to watch"

"Can I ask you something?" Wesley said as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Ask away" I said as I looked up at him.

"Are you sure you're not immortal?"

"I'm sure" I nodded "we just don't age – well…if we frequently phase we won't age. Take my parents for example, they phase as frequently as they can. Because of that…they stay young and don't age. That's why those two aren't aging indefinitely"

"Because you know I can't…" he trailed off.

"Can we not talk about our mortality please? I don't like the thought of me losing you – ever"

"You know that's not gonna happen"

"Like you know its not going to happen with me as well" I said as I put my arm around his waist "I think both of us would be in trouble if that ever happened"

"I never thought I'd find you" he sighed.

"You're starting to sound like Edward" I chuckled "but, you found me and I don't think I'll be going anywhere soon. Unless you wanted me to"

"Not going to happen" he said as he kissed my forehead.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Well I did ask you first, a return in question is in order from my side" he nodded "ask away"

"How do you become what you are? You spared me the details when we first spoke about this"

"You can be born into being a werewolf…but you continue to age until the exact moment you hit transform on your first full moon. And that's it – I was the youngest of my family that phased. Or…you can be bitten granted that we don't kill you in the process"

"I'm kinda glad that you spared me the details" I looked at him "so…if I wanted to be like you…"

"No Jayla" he looked at me "I like you the way that you are. And I'm not going to change that. You don't want to be like me"

"But if there were a chance that I could be with you forever, wouldn't you want me to take that chance?"

"Not if the chance was to become like me" he kissed me on the forehead "werewolf or no werewolf – I'll love you the same"

"So I go the way of my parents…as long as I keep phasing I'll stay young" I nodded "and let's hope that means I get to be with you forever"

"It will" he nodded.

"You know…" I began

"What is it Jay?"

"Considering our relationship, we've moved really fast" I looked at him.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No" I shook my head "I like it…I that's how my parents were as well anyway. Within two hours they were already holding hands and what not"

"Glad you do" he sighed as he stared up at the ceiling.

"I wonder how they do it" I said to myself – it wasn't directed at Wesley but I had immediately thought about my parents, how they manage to keep their secret of being young and to what the people in the public – the humans might say.

"Do what?"

"Keeping this little façade of being young. Same with the Cullens, mum has told me that they move all over trying to start new lives in a different place so the public don't get suspicious. Mum and dad stay in the same place, but I have no idea how they get away with it"

"Give your parents a little more credit" he chuckled "that's how me and my family did it. We would move from state-to-state and sometimes from country to country"

"But how can you live a life where you've had to repeat everything all over again? The classes, the moving…"

"Being immortal does come with a few sacrifices…but you have things to do. It keeps you busy"

"That's true" I nodded "but still…the thought of having to go to school once is hard enough. But doing it all the time…I'd rather shoot myself in the foot"

"You wouldn't be saying that if you got to go to school with _me _all the time"

"I wouldn't" I shook my head "but the classes however, I can say what I like about them"

"You're so cute" he said as he kissed my head

"Thanks, so are you"

"I try to be" he shrugged. I just smiled at him. I sighed as I let my weight fall, I was relaxed.

"Wes, I'm not crushing you am I?"

"Nope" he shook his head "trust me, you're featherweight"

"Just checking" I said as I continued to stare at the TV. A thought had passed through into my mind. Wesley had lived during the time when there was no TV what so ever, and he basically was alive before any forms of technology were created. "TV doesn't really entertain you does it?"

"I can think of more valuable things to do to spend my time. Maybe that's the reason why I have nothing in common with most people in the school – because I'm not raving on about the latest TV show that was seen the night before. But I do love my music though"

"That's good to know" I smiled "if you said you hated modern music, I'd have to kill you – so would my mum"

"You'd kill me?" he looked at me.

"Do you seriously think I could?" I looked at him "I don't think I'd have the strength to"

"That's a relief" he sighed

"And you're relieved because? You know it's not in me to do that"

"And its not in me to hurt you either – remember the first time we actually 'met' each other for the first time?" he asked

"Yeah" I nodded "you scared the living daylights out of me, it sounded like you were choking"

"I wanted to say for you to run, but the transformation can be quite overwhelming sometimes" he nodded "I didn't attack you did I? Because I knew it was you and I wouldn't dare hurt you, I felt so guilty even leaping toward you once I had transformed" he looked down.

"Wes" I made my eyes meet with his "it's ok"

"I could've hurt you"

"But you didn't" I shook my head "so, don't guilt yourself in thinking that you did"

He smiled and kissed me "You know what?"

"What?" I asked him

"It's about time you get to sleep" he said as he hinted at the clock "I didn't believe what he was saying when he told me to go to bed. I looked over at the clock it was already 10:25 heading to 10:30pm.

"What the?" I looked at him "time flies huh?"

"It ended so soon" he said as he kissed my forehead, he tried to wriggle free to make room for me on the bed "ok I'm going to start night watch now" he chuckled to himself being very proud of his own joke.

"Wes" I said as I grabbed his hand

"Jayla" he whined "you're not going to let me protect you are you?"

"I was just going to say, why don't you wait until I go to sleep? Didn't we agree on that?"

"Yeah…so go to sleep" he poked his tongue out

"But-" I began

"I'll be ok" he said as he kissed me on the forehead again "where am I going to go?" He looked at me with his beautiful blue eyes. "Sleep" he said as he headed over my window "I'm closing this, and I want you to lock it just in case"

"Wesley"

"It will make me more relaxed knowing someone can't get to you"

"Alright" I said as I got up. I walked him over to my window.

"Hey…" he looked at me as he was halfway outside

"Yeah?"

"What light through yonder window breaks?" he whispered.

"It is the east and Juliet is the sun" I answered

"It is the east and _Jayla_ is the sun" he corrected "arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief-"

"Wesley" I interrupted. I think if I hadn't interrupted him, he would've continued. "You really don't need to woo me, you've already got me"

"I enjoy doing these sorts of things" he said as he kissed my hand "I am an old fashioned gentleman after all"

"Thank you" I said as I kissed him on the cheek "you could stay if you want to"

"You know I'd rather be awake keeping you safe"

"And I'd rather have you be safe" I rearranged

"Jayla…"

"Yes Wesley?" I looked at him again. God I could get lost in those eyes.

"Farewell, farewell! One kiss, and I'll descend"

"Alright Romeo" I chuckled and then my eyes softened as I looked at him again "I love you"

"I love you" he said as we both leaned in to kiss each other goodnight. "I'll see you at school tomorrow" he nodded.

"You're not going to wake me up?" I said as I sat on the window frame.

"Your window's locked, and I think my family would like me to make an appearance to reassure them that I am still living and breathing"

"If you must" I sighed

"I get to see you at school tomorrow anyway" he looked at me. I looked at him again and fell deeper into his gaze. I shook my head to bring me back into reality.

"Alright, if we continue this, I'll never get to sleep and you'll never be able to be on guard for me"

"Yeah" he sighed "goodnight"

"Goodnight, for real this time" I said as I kissed him. I sat up and slid my window down. I looked at Wesley and he was mouthing the words 'Lock the window' to which I nodded and did what I was told.

"Sleep well" I heard his mumbled voice come through the window. I nodded and smiled and went to bed. I kept the curtains open because I somehow had a feeling that every now and then he would check on me and check if I was asleep or in bed and not out sneaking off somewhere, but seriously, where would I go?

_'So Wesley's back' _I heard Maddox's voice in my head.

_'Crap' _I thought _'Maddox, please don't say anything, he's just running around the house to make sure I'm ok'_

_'Don't blame him; just make sure he doesn't make any noise. I want my sleep'_

_'You're not phased by this at all?'_

_'Hey, he and I sense the same things with Isabella and Uriel. And considering I did see them today in the distance whether you believe me or not, Wesley running circles around the house is somewhat quite comforting'_

_'Good to know that he's in your good books'_

_'Yeah well, what can I say? He is my potential brother-in-law'_

_'Thanks 'dox. Well I'm off to bed now, night'_

_'Night'_

_'Wait' _I immediately thought _'how much did you hear of my conversation with Wesley?'_

_'Didn't care to listen in Jay. I only heard the last part when he said that he'll see you tomorrow anyway so there wasn't really a point in complaining'_

_'Oh ok' _I sighed in relief.

_'Unless there was a reason for me to complain?' _he asked.

_'No, more like a reason to vomit, when it comes to me and Wesley being all romantic with each other'_

_'Oh, so it was probably for the best I didn't listen in anyway'_

_'Yes…well anyway, I'm getting sleepy so…goodnight'_

_'Night'_

I think that was the most happiest I went to bed. Mainly because Wesley was with me before I went to sleep that night. I got out of bed – even though I didn't want to, and got my clothes ready for school. I turned on my iPod speakers again, this time Maddox didn't complain, I think he's grown an immunity to hearing my music in the morning. I heard a knock on the door; it was dad, doing his usual rounds of waking me and Maddox up in the mornings. "Jayla…you up?"

"Getting ready as we speak dad" I called out to him. I heard him knock on the other door.

"Maddox? Are you awake? Maddox?" I heard him knock again. I laughed to myself "I swear kid, your heavy sleeping gives me the hardest time in the mornings" I heard the door handle being turned and the door creaking.

I listened in to what was going to happen next "Dad" I heard Maddox whine.

"Good, you're awake. Breakfast. School. Now"

And that was pretty much the morning ritual for us in the morning. I smiled to myself; I suddenly remembered that Wesley was running around the house for me last night. I walked over to my window and looked around. He was nowhere to be seen. He must've gone home to which I had sighed in relief. "Breakfast is on!" I heard mum from the kitchen.

"Come on kiddo, it'll be a few minutes until your brother is ready" dad said

"Alright! Be out soon dad!" I called out. That's how it always went. I would always be up first and Maddox would drag his feet until he reached the breakfast table. "Good morning mum" I said as I sat down.

"'morning" she nodded as she was mixing the coffee she had just made.

Dad had walked into the room and wrapped his arms around her "Hello beautiful"

"Good morning" she smiled at him "and what's the agenda for you today?"

"It's your day off today isn't it?"

"Yes, thank god" she sighed "one more day at that salon I would have to stab someone with the pair of scissors in my hand"

"Breathe and count to ten" he smirked. Now I see where me and Maddox got most of our sayings from – from them.

"Ok, ok" she closed her eyes and breathed deeply "thank you"

"So what are we doing today exactly?" dad asked her.

"Beats me. I thought you were the one that was spearheading what we were doing today?" she asked him.

"I dunno" I shrugged "what's say we pay a visit to our in-laws? Yours and mine"

"You sure you wanna go visit Paul? Remember the last time we saw him? Didn't go down to well when you found out that your sister was pregnant"

"Well…he shouldn't have" he answered.

"That's how life goes darling" mum kissed him "full of surprises"

"But there's a version a hybrid of my sister and Paul running around somewhere. That scares me"

"You're just being dramatic. Malachi is a gorgeous boy, and he's so well behaved"

"Surprising considering Paul is the father" he mumbled.

"He's a good dad, just like you are" mum smiled at him.

"Good to know that you have faith in me"

"Always do" mum nodded, she looked over at me. Maddox had just entered the room and slumped himself on the chair next to me. "About this thing with the V…" she struggled to say the words.

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence" he answered

"The snow is falling Jacob" she looked at him "I still remember what Alice had said, to this day. Her exact words. They've been playing on my mind the day that those two began phasing"

"We knew it was going to happen. And we are prepared for it, we have trained, the tribe has trained and the Cullen's are ready for them"

"But we don't know what they can do. I've never met them before; I don't know what they are capable of. Remember, I can only possess these abilities as long as you have yours…if I lose you…"

"What did I say to you the day I proposed, the day we got married and from there on in?"

"That you would never leave me" she looked down at the floor.

"Would I lie to you?"

"Not if you didn't want to live anymore" she smiled slightly and looked up at him.

"Well, consider me alive and still breathing because I'm never going to leave you"

"Oh no, we can't have that can we?" she rolled her eyes.

"Again with the sarcasm with you" he said as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Mum" Maddox whined "Dad, enough with the mushy"

"Sorry" they both answered at the same time

"Do you guys want to get a lift to school?" mum asked as she handed me and Maddox breakfast "with everything that's happening I'd figured it would be best if we could drive you to school just to make sure that you're safe"

"Uh" I looked over at Maddox who looked back at me _'Up to you'_

_'I guess we could take the car, didn't I hear that they were going to go visit the in-laws? It'd be a hassle for them to come back to the school and pick us up'_

"No mind talking" mum sighed "the house is too quiet for my liking"

"And here I thought that you loved the peace and quiet" dad commented.

"Shh" she looked at him "what's the decision?" she looked at us both.

"We'll drive to school, it's ok. We have Edward, Emmett, Alice and Jasper there to look after us. Everything should be ok if something goes wrong" I answered

"Goes wrong?" I saw mum's eyes worry slightly

"Sorry mum" Maddox said on my behalf "we'll be fine"

"Well, at least the offer is there" she nodded. "Alright, we're headed to your Aunt Rebecca's, your aunt Nida's, and to see your grandfathers"

"Now?" dad looked at her.

"Yes now"

"But it's early in the morning"

"Well, we're going to have to give way for travel time" she looked at him.

"But it's so early" he whined again.

"You'd think after nineteen years of marriage, you'd get used to us leaving early in the mornings"

"Same goes with the sarcasm"

"We're headed off now" she smiled as she took the keys off of the bench "and if anything happens, you know where we are, you have Edward and the Cullens there with you"

"Mum, do you have to be so…" Maddox began. I looked at him. I think he immediately realised why she was jumpy and paranoid all of a sudden, she and dad loved us and they would stop at nothing to make sure that we were safe "Love you, and we will be ok"

She didn't say anything; she just smiled, took dad by the hand and exited the room.

"She's struggling" Maddox commented.

"Struggling on?"

"Trying to keep a straight face when its really killing her inside"

"Clearly" I looked at him "She's our mum, she's supposed to worry. It's in her genetic make up to think and act the way she does when it comes to us"

"Yeah" he nodded "so, have you finished your breakfast yet?" he asked me. I looked down at my plate, I only had taken a portion out of my pancakes and I looked over at Maddox's plate and it was wiped clean.

"I'm sorry I'm not a human vacuum cleaner" I looked at him "and besides, it's still early. Do you want to go to school early and just wait for the classrooms to be open?" I looked at him.

"God no" he shook his head.

"Well, you can wait then" I said as I looked down at my plate and continued to eat "and if you want, you can make your self some hot chocolate or some lunch"

"Nah, its ok" he shook his head "I'll be patient" After twenty minutes with most of the time Maddox was nagging me to hurry up. We eventually headed out the door, to the rabbit and on the way to school. "Who's driving today?" he asked me.

"Do you wanna drive?" I asked him. He nodded in reply. "Well, so do I"

"Rock, paper, scissors – winner gets to drive"

"Done" I smiled. _'Good ol' scissors, you're never going to let me down' _I thought. I looked up at Maddox and he smirked. He must've heard the thought that I was pondering. "Ready?"

"Oh yeah" he smiled, I saw the look of confirmation on his face, he thought he had this in the bag already, the pour soul.

"Rock, scissors; paper" we both chanted in unison. He did what I hoped he did, he went along with my thought and did rock. But taking advantage of my thought, I did paper.

The look on his face was absolutely priceless "Looks to me that I'm driving today" I smiled as I got into the drivers seat. It was then and only then Maddox realised what I had done.

"Very clever" he nodded "must say I'm impressed"

"Thank you" I bowed my head. He did his seatbelt and then handed the keys over to me.

"But if you want, you can drive home"

"Thank you" he bowed his head. I stared straight ahead, started the engine and began the drive to school. We had arrived, the air was still a little bit tense, everyone's eyes were on me. I guess it was because they were hoping I'd gone through some nervous break down because of what happened with Wesley and Uriel in the cafeteria.

We entered the classroom and I went over to my seat where Ellie, Jasmine and Sam were waiting for me. "Hey guys" I said as I sat down.

"So spill" Ellie looked at me.

"Spill what?" I looked at her.

"What happened after the whole Uriel incident thing? Was Wesley angry?" she asked.

"No" I shook my head "I think he was just angrier at Uriel for making a pass at me"

"Jealous type?" Sam asked

"Sure I am" we heard a voice interrupt us. I looked up and smiled. "'morning all" he nodded.

"Wesley…" Sam's eyes widened "HI!" she smiled enthusiastically. Jasmine and Ellie were laughing.

"Jayla" he looked at me "can I talk to you for a minute outside? Before homeroom start"

"Sure" I nodded. I looked a the girls who smiled at me "I'll be back"

"Behave you two" Ellie looked at me.

"Shut up Ellie" I blushed as I took Wesley's hand and headed outside to the entrance of the class room. I leant back on the lockers that were nearest to the door in the hallway "How'd you go last night? Didn't run too much"

"No, I didn't" he shook his head "and I went home and went to bed if that made you feel any better"

"Much" I nodded "was there something else you wanted to tell me?" I asked.

"Yeah" he nodded "I'm gonna be away for the time being"

"Is it that time already?"

"Full moon, babe" he nodded as he held my hands.

"So I guess you're not going to stay at school today?"

"I am" he nodded "just for the next few days I'm not gonna be at school. Trust me, you do not want to see me after I've phased"

"But I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too" he said as he kissed my hand "but it's not like I'm going to go anywhere" he assured me "I'll be around, just not that noticeable" he smiled innocently.

"And how long have you been stalking me without my knowledge?"

"For a few days now" he nodded "ever since the whole vampire Volturi thing was thrown into my attention – my family have been creepily strict and protective and then in turn I am being protective and watching over you in secret"

"Nice" I nodded "but next time you do that…can you let me know?"

"That ruins the whole point Jayla" he smiled "but I'll try to make it obvious that I'm there"

"Yeah…throw a rock at me or something…bird whistles" I nodded.

He laughed "Love you"

"Love you too" I nodded, I looked up at him and smiled "come on, we better get inside before everyone cooks up more conspiracies"

"Love the conspiracies. Gives me a chance to try to make them know that they're wrong"

We walked into the class. I sat down with Ellie, Sam and Jasmine. Wesley sat with my brother, Caleb and Zack. We were watching everyone who entered the room. _'Jayla!'_

I heard his voice. I looked over at him; I watched his eyes slowly shift to the front to where the door was. And there was Isabella and Uriel. "Sh-"

_'Great' _I heard Maddox sigh. I placed my head onto my desk. I turned my head to Wesley's direction. I saw his fingers curl into a tightly would fist.

"Not happening" I sighed to myself.

"Hey Jayla" I heard Uriel's voice fill my ears.

I looked up at him and my eyes met with his. "Uriel" I nodded.

"I'm sorry about yesterday" he bowed his head "it was sudden and I shouldn't have done that in front of everyone and I'm sorry"

"Thanks Uriel" I nodded "that's really sweet of you to say"

I looked over at Isabella who was eyeing me. I saw Maddox hiding behind Caleb and Zack; I knew he was avoiding her all together. She turned around and looked at Maddox's direction. "So…how are you and Wesley going?"

"They're going perfect" Jasmine nodded.

"Yeah, like I said…Brangelina" Ellie nodded.

"What?" I looked at her not knowing a thing she was saying. And why all of a sudden was I being compared to a celebrity couple?

"Jay, it was one of those 'You had to be there moments' but you weren't there so you won't get it. But if you do want to get it, I'll tell you later in class" she smiled at me.

"Ellie, I think you just put my mind in a headspin"

"Yay me" she smiled "seems like I'm not losing my touch after all"

"That's good to know" Uriel nodded as he took my hand, I didn't realise this before but he was absolutely freezing! I looked up at him and he immediately retaliated and took his hand back "But, if you need someone to talk to, apart from him. You know where I am"

"Thanks" I nodded. He nodded and sat down at his desk with Isabella following behind him. She just kept looking at Maddox who tried to make an effort for her not to notice him.

Once class had finished we were headed off to Spanish Class. Wesley and I walked together and Maddox, Caleb and Zack walked ahead. "You know, maybe I can try to stay at school for the whole week"

"Wesley you know that's crazy talk" I looked at him "you told me yourself you like a 'mess' when you phase the night before"

"True as that may be, I don't want to have to worry that Uriel or Isabella will pull something off"

"They won't" I looked at him "I have the highest security in the whole world. I have Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward here with me – plus Maddox. There's really no need to worry"

"But you know I will" he looked at me "I just have this feeling that they are planning something – something against you and Maddox"

"Explain" I looked as him as we turned the corner

"Well, they weren't exactly like you and Maddox the first day you came to school. You and Maddox tried to keep little attention to the both of you as much as possible and you weren't that quick to make friends.."

"And?"

"Isabella and Uriel literally made a bee-line toward you the moment they stepped into Biology class. And they practically latched onto you and Maddox in the cafeteria. They could have more friends, but no…they only concentrate on you and Maddox"

"That's crazy Wesley" I half laughed. Only because I knew that even though it did sound ridiculous, the signs were all there. And Wes had definitely proved his point. "Maybe you're right" my hand gripped around his hand even tighter than before. My heart started beating…knowing that he did have a point…and what was worse…I just remembered that he wasn't going to be here for the entire week – if Uriel or Isabella knows about it…I hope Maddox and the Cullen's will be on their guard.

* * *

**Things are slowly slowly starting to fall into place!! hehehe**


	22. What I go to school for

****

_Disclaimer: _

**_I don't own Twilight. I wish I did!! _**

**Thanks to those who reviewed:  
Davii-Hime  
Twilightaddict323  
Erica3769  
Dancelikeyoujustdontcare  
Laurazuleta18  
MintCcIceCream**

Black

**And thanks to those who also favourited:  
iluvjasp  
Davii-Hime  
Yellow-Phoenix25  
Bratkaren  
**

Jayla went back into class followed by Wesley. Everyone knew that they were an item, and I had to deal with the aftermath with those two going out together. I got many a complaint from the girls in my class saying why my sister was with Wesley and if I could somehow talk her out of being in a relationship with Wesley. Things like 'You're her brother, just talk to her and make her realise that her and him aren't meant to be together' – yeah, like that's ever going to happen lady. I'd like to see you tear Jayla away from Wesley. If I can't do it…good luck if you should ever attempt it.

"So dude, what's new?" Caleb and Zack asked me.

"Meh, nothing much" I shook my head and lied. There was a whole lot of crap going on. Like things keep piling onto my list of things to worry about. Here is what the list looks like:

The Volturi – the fact that for merely being what we are my sister and me are being hunted by a bunch of vampires who mean of no importance to us but matter to them because we may destroy the balance of power between the magical species. Wicked.

You got Leah, my imprint, love of my life, best friend, protector - as much as I love her to pieces she now has given me the option of moving in with her – which means being away from my family and being separated from my twin and other best friend – Jayla. Weird as it may be, but the twin thing is real. And I don't really know what to say to her – I'm not ready, but I know it would make her happy if I move in with her, and I want to make her happy, and she wants to make me happy. And if she wants to make me happy she has to let me stay at my house for a little bit before I am ready, but then she'll be upset. Man, this double-imprint thing sucks.

Isabella and Uriel. Enough said.

"Pretty crazy about that thing with your sister and Uriel" Zack commented "how did she take it?"

"Like my sister would, be freaked out to the point it's driving her mental" I over exaggerated, but I knew what made Jayla tick.

"Well, at least Wesley's calm down. He looked like he was going to kill Uriel for even talking to her"

'_You have no idea' _I said in my head. Jayla looked over in my direction and smiled at me. "Yeah, he's like that. Then again, isn't every boyfriend?"

"Not me" Caleb shook his head.

"Which is probably why your relationships go down the drain very quickly dude" Zack commented.

"Oh, so that's what I'm doing wrong" he said as he scratched his head.

"Yeah dude" I said as I stared at the front of the class. I looked at the door waiting for Isabella and Uriel to come in and send a chill down my spine, I was more aware of them now and I was going to be on my guard from here on in. Even if Jayla thinks I'm going crazy and that she can protect herself, I'm yet to believe her.

'_Well what do you know, Uriel and Isabella haven't made an appearance' _Jayla thought as she stared at the front of class like I did.

'_Still early though'_

'_Don't jinx it' _she looked over and glared at me _'you always jinx it when you say it'_

'_It's my gift…or maybe it probably of my way of predicting – maybe that's mum's genes kicking in'_

'_But her genes skipped a generation'_

'_Obviously' _I shook my head and looked at her. I looked at the front of the class, and as if it just so happened, Uriel and Isabella walked into the room. Jayla looked at me and glared. _'My bad' _I shrugged. She shook her head and continued to stare at the front of the class, with making 'subtle' looks at Wesley who was looking at her too.

I watched them approach their tables, making 'slight' glances to me and Jayla. They sat down at their desks. And then the whispers started. It was mainly about the triangle between Uriel, Jayla and Wesley. I looked over at Jayla and she leant her head on her desk. She was clearly unhappy. _'This is not happening, as if I needed more attention enough as it is 'dox'_

'_Dude, just ignore it' _I looked over at her, she turned her head to me and slightly smiled _'you know how to block out crap like that. I know you better than you know yourself sometimes'_

'_Same with you' _she blinked and then looked over at Wesley who was clawing his fingers into the table.

"Yeah we get it! Uriel is in the class so let's continue to talk and whisper. It's not like Jayla and I can't hear what you're saying anyway" Wesley stood up and everyone turned their heads to look at him. It went silent immediately. Wesley shook his head and exited the room. Jayla immediately jumped out of her desk and ran out after him as well.

"What was that about?" Zack looked at me, the whispers continued to start up again, this time they got louder because Jayla and Wesley weren't here. The girls kept talking on about Wesley and how Jayla wasn't worthy of him, the guys were saying the exact opposite; Uriel and Isabella sat in silence looking and listening to what everyone had to say. Ellie, Sam and Jasmine stayed quiet. My sister was upset because of what Uriel had done, and then the whole class has to voice their opinion and start chattering about her. She hated that, as did I. I started to shake uncontrollably, I was bubbling on the inside, I was furious at these people, how dare they say things about my sister and openly speak about her when I'm here listening to everything that they were saying. I was getting angrier by the second the more I thought about it. I clawed my hands into the desk. I felt my heat started to rise.

'_Maddox!' _I heard Jayla's voice in my head _'don't'_

'_I. Can't. Help. It' _I struggled trying to control my words. Jayla ran into the classroom and looked at me. The whispers silenced again.

"Screw you's all, seriously" she ran up to me "Maddox"

I started breathing heavily; she knew what was going to happen. Her eyes widened _'EDWARD' _I heard her yell in her head _'Maddox needs you, I need you, and we need to get them out of here, NOW'_

And then within a second, there was Edward in the doorway. Everyone looked up at him "Ok, everyone, out for a second. I need to talk to Jayla and Maddox if you all don't mind. There's an empty classroom down the hallway, get moving please" he nodded. Everyone got up and walked outside, staring back at me and Jayla.

"You got a problem?" Jayla glared at the girls "keep walking before I'll give you another reason to look at me"

"Jayla" Edward looked at her "let's focus on Maddox"

"Maddox" Jayla looked at me "are you ok?"

I was heavily breathing; I was trying to control my shaking so much that I couldn't even get a word out. I looked outside the door and no one was there.

"Maddox" Edward looked at me; I looked up at him "it's ok to change"

"What about his clothes?" Jayla looked at him "if he phases, he won't have anything to change back to"

"I'll take care of that Jayla" he looked at her. She nodded and then looked at me.

'_It's ok Maddox, you can phase'_

I let go and I phased, I was on all fours looking at my sister and Edward. I looked around the classroom and tried to look through the classroom door. I saw Uriel and Jayla peering in, with no emotion on their heart started to beat faster, they had seen me phase. _'Jayla! Uriel and Isabella at the door'_

Her eyes immediately widened and turned around, she saw them. Edward turned around and looked at me "Are you sure you saw what you saw?"

I nodded _'I know what I saw Edward, and they were looking into the classroom and they didn't even freak out, like they expected this to happen'_

Jayla ran out of the classroom. She was going to look for them and hunt them down. Would she kill them if she had the chance to? '_You know I have to if I see them Maddox'_

'_You'd do that?'_

'_Like I have a choice, they know our secret, what if they expose us? The whole tribe will be compromised and we'll be hunted like…animals'_

"She won't find them Maddox" Edward looked at me "they're moving fast"

'_But they're human…aren't they?'_

"You want the truth?" Edward looked at me. I nodded "I'm not sure, something seems to be blocking my senses"

Jayla came back into the classroom, she wasn't even panting "I can't find them" she looked at me and then at Edward "do you think they'll tell anyone?"

"If they're lives were at stake, I don't think they would" Edward answered.

"They better" she looked at me "what are we going to do about Maddox?"

"Sneak him out" a voice emerged from the entrance to the classroom; it was Emmett leaning against the door frame with Alice and Jasper peering in.

"How?" Jayla looked at them.

"I have spare clothes in my gym bag that he can change in to; we'll just escort you both out of the school"

"We can't stay?"

"I don't think so, not after what happened"

"Uriel and Isabella saw Maddox phase, its safe for Jayla and Maddox not to be at school at the moment, same goes for us. We have to make sure that these two are ok"

"Let's go" Alice said as she walked in and took Jayla by the hand and lead her outside.

"You can phase back no problem yeah?" I nodded in reply and the next thing you know I was on my two feet naked in the middle of my classroom. "Emmett, clothes" Edward said as he stretched his arm out. Emmett threw them, Edward caught them and handed it to me. As I got changed Edward picked up the remains of my shredded pieces of clothing. Once I was dressed I headed to the door where Jayla, Alice, Jasper and Emmett were waiting. Edward followed and we walked down the halls heading toward the exit.

Jayla was at the front of my own little entourage practically snaring and glaring at everyone who looked in our direction. This time _she _was being the overprotective one. We headed toward the car; the people who could see into the car park were looking over at us. Edward had headed toward the office, I looked back to see what he was doing. "He'll be back" Emmett reassured us; we nodded and continued to walk.

Edward had returned and walked along side us. "What about the school Edward? They'll be asking questions" Alice looked at her brother.

"I've spoken to the office, I told them that I was Jayla and Maddox's guardian, something's happened and they need to be take home immediately"

"And they just let you?" Jayla looked at him.

"No, I mentioned that we were your guardians before we were hired to be your substitutes, they understand. I told them that your parents had called and it was of dire straits that you come home immediately"

"Oh" Jayla nodded. We headed over to Edward's Volvo. We were placed in the back seat. Emmett sat at the front and waited for Edward to get into the car. Alice and Jasper were in Alice's yellow Ferrari waiting for us to star the engine and drive so they could follow us home. "You guys have to duck" Emmett commanded

"Why?" I asked

"We need to take all the safety precautions Maddox. As Alice's prediction said those many years ago, the Volturi will come, and they're after you. We can't risk any chance of you being seen. At all" Edward answered.

We did as we were told. As we ducked Jayla's phone began to ring I looked at her. She looked up at me as she saw who was calling her "It's Wesley"

I nodded "Go, answer it"

"Hello? Wesley I'm fine, I can't stay at the school" she stated. I could hear Wesley's panic stricken rants to her over the phone "if you want to come to the house, you can. I'm sorry we left so suddenly, there were some complications…" she looked at me _'Is it ok if I tell him?'_

'_He knows what we are anyway' _I nodded

"Maddox phased at school, Uriel and Isabella saw and all this raucous is getting out of control, we need to go home for our own safety. Yes, ok. Ok I'll see you soon. Love you too, bye" she hung up and looked at me.

"Worried?" I looked at her.

"Yeah" she sighed "I should've told him"

"We didn't have the time to" I looked at her "and besides, I think you were focused on the kill rather than the whole telling Wesley what's going on"

"The kill?" she looked at me.

"You were after Uriel and Isabella remember? And the fact that you were glaring and snaring at every single person that would even so much as think of looking at me or the Cullens"

"Really?" she looked at me "huh, I guess instinct kicked in"

"You were very protective" I looked at her "although I didn't really need protecting"

"You're my brother doufus; I'll protect you even if you don't want me to. Even though you're fifteen minutes older"

"You should acknowledge that age gap"

"More like, time gap" she looked at me with one of her eyebrows raised "and besides, do you know it's apparently the one that was born second that is the eldest?"

"Where did you get that rubbish from?"

"Read it in a magazine" she shrugged "and it was a scientific journal in the library so its gotta have some fact to it"

"Whatever. I go by my reality and the reality is that I was born first"

"Ok, older one" she rolled her eyes.

There was a ringing noise, it was Emmett's phone. "Hello?"

"It's your mum" Edward said out loud. He read our minds when we immediately heard the ringing we wanted to know who it was.

"Maya we're on our way there, calm down, everything is fine. We'll be there soon, hold tight" he hung up. Edward glanced at Emmett but kept his eyes on the road. "The school called Maya and told them that we took them out of class…and you know how she gets when it comes to these two…"

"I know" Edward nodded "how can we forget?"

'_I don't understand what the nature of the problem is' _Jayla looked at me _'is it because you phased?'_

'_I have no idea' _I shook my head _'but Isabella and Uriel, the way they reacted isn't right'_

'_Now I'm starting to believe you' _she looked at me.

'_What are you talking about?'_

'_Apart from what you and I saw when they were glancing into the window, I smelt something…'_

'_What?'_

'_It was only for a split second, but it was there and I recognised it anywhere'_

'_What?'_

'_I smelt vampire' _she looked at me

'_What are you going on about? Maybe you smelt the Cullen's that were near'_

'_No' _she shook her head and looked at me _'I know what they smell like, we've grown accustomed to their scent so we can't smell them anymore, we're used to it. But this scent was different'_

'_Are you suggesting that Uriel and Isabella are part of the Volturi?!' _the voice in my head was raised. As soon as we said that Edward slammed down on the breaks. It felt like we were knocked and shaken.

Jayla screamed and I was gasping for air. "What was that about Edward?" Emmett asked.

"If only you could hear what these two were talking about" Edward continued to drive at a calmer pace. I think it was because he was surprised from what he had heard from my and Jayla's mind conversation.

"Were you two hellions mind talking again?" Emmett glared at us both.

"Sorry" We both answered.

"We didn't want to startle you with the information that I had" Jayla looked down "but I see that it's stupid to keep secrets especially at this time"

"What was it?" Emmett said as he stared ahead "and don't go skipping around and sugar coat it for me, we're past that"

"I smelt vampire" Jayla said hesitantly.

"You mean us?" Emmett asked "you could always smell us Jayla"

"I know" she nodded and then looked at me. I nodded in encouragement. "But it wasn't your scent…it was different. Something that I wasn't familiar with"

"What are you trying to get at her kiddo?"

"She smelt Uriel and Isabella, they have a vampire scent" I answered.

"Could it be Edward?"

"It's possible" he answered "maybe they have some sort of ability to block the senses. Maybe that's why I couldn't read what they were really thinking"

"Really thinking?" Emmett asked "explain how that works"

"When I heard Uriel and Isabella's thoughts, it was of normal teenager things" he answered "there was nothing abnormal about that. But I guess that they were well aware of my ability and one of the two has some sort of power to counteract my mind reading. They must've put this mind shield of some kind"

"Do you think I should call Carlisle?"

"I'm sure Maya has already informed him of that" Edward nodded.

"How long will we be until we're home?" I asked, it was hard to tell where we were, all you could see when you looked up at the window was blue sky and an odd tree covered in snow every now and again.

"Not too far now" Edward nodded "don't worry"

"We're not" Jayla and I said at the same time.

"God that repetition thing freaks me out" Emmett shuddered. "They sound like one of those weird things that you hear when you get possessed by a demon"

"And how would you know what a person possessed sounds like?" Jayla tilted her head.

"Just go with it Jay" I looked at her.

"Eh" she shrugged. The phone rang again.

"It's these parents and their paranoia for their children" Emmett said as he took his phone out "Jacob, yeah we're on our way. Maya told you I see, yep, no don't get the tribe involve yet, we don't know what's happening. We're…" Emmett looked at Edward.

"Five minutes" Edward mouthed.

"Five minutes away, hang tight 'til then"

"God, Maya sure knows how to get Jacob all worked up now"

"She's his wife of eighteen years, what can you do?" Edward laughed.

"You guys ok there in the back?" Emmett called out "you've gone quiet"

"We're fine" we both answered at the same time.

"Like I said…creepy" Emmet looked at us both.

"Sorry" we both said at the same time.

"Cut it out"

"Cutting" we repeated each other again. We just looked at each other

'_I think it's best if we shut up for the time being' _Jayla looked at me.

'_Agreed'_

I looked up again hoping to recognise at least some part of how close we were to home, so far nothing. Edward started to turn and slow down, and I could just see the roof of our house, we were home. Edward turned off the engine. A couple of seconds later, you could hear the powerful rev of a motor suddenly silence, Alice and Jasper had arrived. "You guys ok?" Emmett looked at the both of us.

"I'm good" Jayla nodded

"What about you kiddo?" Emmett looked at me.

"I'm fine" I nodded "are we allowed to get out of the car now"

"Wait" Edward said "not until Alice and Jasper are out of the car" Edward said as he looked outside the window. He nodded "Ok, Alice doesn't detect anything, we can go now" Edward said as he opened the door. Jayla and I got up and waited for Edward and Emmett to open the doors for us. Jayla and I jumped out; Jayla was taken by Alice and Jasper, sandwiched in between them. I got the same treatment with Edward and Emmet.

"We've got to move them into the house as fast as possible" Alice said as she held onto Jayla a little bit tighter "if I break your bones, at least you heal fast" she said to Jayla. Jayla whimpered slightly, she had a very low tolerance for pain.

"We're gonna run you into the house ok?" Edward looked at me.

"Ok" I nodded.

"Alice, you first"

"Got it" she nodded, Jasper nodded, they both took Jayla by the arms and then the next thing you know, all you saw was our door swing open.

"Your turn" Edward said as he held onto me, ready?"

"As I'll ever be" I nodded.

"3, 2, 1" Emmett called. Suddenly my peripheral vision was blurred and fast-forwarded and I was in the house a second later. We were in the living room checking if Jayla was ok and if she or Jasper had hurt her.

"I'm fine Aunt Alice" she said as she kissed Alice on the cheek "no need to worry"

"Jayla! Maddox" mum came busting into the living room and latched onto us for dear life.

"Ouch!" Jayla yelled.

"And I thought _I _was going to hurt her" Alice chimed.

"You're ok" mum let us go "are you alright?" she looked at the both of us.

"We're fine mum" I spoke "there's nothing to worry about"

"Do I need to be?" mum looked at Edward.

'_Don't tell her Edward, please' _I looked at him.

"Sorry kid" Edward looked at me "she's your mother, and she has the right to know"

"Know what?" she looked at him and than at me and Jayla.

"Jayla said that she smelt something about Isabella and Uriel, the Delacroix's. They smelt vampirish"

"Oh god" mum gasped "so does that mean they're the…"

"We're not entirely sure, but we had no idea that they were even here, they got really close to Jayla and Maddox, they were in the same classrooms together"

"They saw me phase mum" I looked at her.

"We need to get your father, get the tribe ready to fight"

"Mum" I called for her attention "they didn't react, like they expected it to happen"

'_Maddox, you're making it worse' _Jayla looked at me _'no normal human being who saw what they saw wouldn't be calm and collected about it, mum will pick it up like clock-work'_

"Maddox, you and I both know that phasing to the people of our world know about it and they wouldn't seem the slightest bit shocked or worried. Uriel and Isabella had to expect it from either one of you. If they knew about it, than who told them?"

"I'll call Carlisle" Edward said as he stepped outside.

"I gotta call Rosalie anyway" Emmett said as he walked into the kitchen "I'm using your phone"

"Do whatever Emmett" mum said. She looked at us both and held us close "We'll protect you yeah? Nothing is going to happen to the both of you, not if we have anything to do with it"

"Mum, you don't…" Jayla began.

"No" she looked at us both "I don't want them hurting you, or taking you's away from me or your father"

"What are we going to do?"

"Do what anyone does before a battle…" mum began "we're going to get prepared and ready when they show up"

I've never seen mum so serious about the fight that was going to happen with the Volturi. She seemed so sure that it was going to happen.

"Couldn't have said it better myself" dad's voice called from the kitchen.

"Jacob" mum went up to him and kissed him "did you hear what Jayla had said?"

"Yeah I did" he nodded "Emmett is still in the kitchen talking on the phone to Rosalie, and where is Edward?"

"Outside" Jayla answered "talking to Carlisle about what happened"

"About Isabella and Uriel" he nodded "why weren't we told about them when the suspicions began?" he looked at me and Jayla.

"Wesley had his theories, but I thought he was just being paranoid because Uriel asked me out" she answered "I had no idea, I couldn't smell them. This was the only time I did"

"What do you mean? If Jayla couldn't smell them until now, what does that mean?"

"It meant they had some freaky mind powers that stopped us from smelling them and stopped Edward from what they were really thinking"

"More powerful than we expected. But I guess that's what we can expect from the Volturi, from that time with Victoria and such"

"I heard about that" mum looked at dad "they show no mercy do they? The leaders of the Volturi?"

"Unfortunately no" Edward came in "Carlisle and the others will be here soon"

"How are you two going?" Alice looked at me and Jayla "are you alright?"

"We're fine" I spoke on our behalf. Jayla nodded to my answer, she seemed to agree.

"Does the tribe know, dad?" Jayla looked at him.

"They'll know soon enough, I'll make my rounds tonight and alert those who want to fight"

"Please don't let Leah know" I shook my head "I don't want her to be in danger"

"She'll be saying the same thing about you 'dox. The double imprint thing has never existed, but you both want what's best for each other. Like it or not, they'll be rules that have to be broken in order for you to keep her safe and for her to keep you safe"

There was a knock at the door and everyone froze. We all looked at Alice who shook her head. She didn't know. "It's either one of our tribe members or Wesley" Jayla answered "I'll get the door"

"Jay!" we heard a sigh of relief "are you ok? Are you hurt? What happened?"

"Everything is fine Wesley" Jayla sighed "come into the living room, everyone is there"

Jayla and Wesley had entered the living room holding hands "Welcome Wesley" Mum nodded.

"What happened back at the school?" he asked.

"We had to get them out of there" Alice answered "Maddox phased in class; it wasn't safe for him to be there"

"Why did you phase 'dox?" Jayla looked at me.

'_It's because I saw you getting upset. Can't I care about you now?' _I looked at her. She smiled at me.

'_Thank you'_

I looked over at Edward who nodded in approval. "Everything ok?" Wesley looked at Jayla.

"Fine" she shrugged.

"I know when you're lying Jayla" Wesley looked at her.

"Damn it" she cursed.

"What's this about?" he looked up at all of us.

"The theory that you and I had with Isabella and Uriel rang true"

"That they are…"

"Yeah dude" I nodded. Wesley immediately held close to Jayla.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just found out today" she looked at him "I'm sorry, I should've believed you"

"Don't worry about that" Wesley shook his head "as long as you're ok, right?"

"Right" she nodded.

"What about you dude?" Wesley looked over at me.

"Yeah I'm cool" I nodded, I then looked at dad "Dad…" I called out; he looked at me "does the tribe know?"

"No" he shook his head "I just found out about it now, but I'll hold a meeting later to tell them what's happening"

"Does Leah have to know?"

"She's part of the tribe 'dox. And when we're in form, the tribe will be able to hear our thoughts, you know that. No privacy what so ever. So we have to be careful as to what to think in terms of personal lives and such. But Leah will find out whether it be through a meeting or us discussing it when we're in form"

"So I can't hide this from her" I stated.

"Not a way possible" dad shook his head "sorry kiddo, like I said. Blessing and a curse when it comes to us phasing"

"I guess I should be the one to tell her, she'd kill me if she found out through Tribe Telecom" I said as I headed out of the room. I took out my phone and headed toward the front door. Edward was still there.

"Figured I'd keep watch while you call Leah" he looked at me.

"Didn't even have to ask?" I looked at him.

"Already knew" he smiled proudly "do what you have to do, Maddox. I won't be listening in"

"Thanks" I said as I sat down at the steps in front of our house. I took a deep breath as I took out phone and started to dial her number. As I dialled I took a deep breath. It wasn't going to be easy breaking it to her, nothing ever is. Even though she was my imprint, keeping things from her were harder, even when it was for her own good.

"Hello?" I heard her voice and my heart started beating.

"Hey, it's me"

"'dox" I heard her sigh in euphoria "I was wondering when you'd call"

"Sorry" I answered.

"Wait, shouldn't you be at school?" she asked. She sounded so old compared to me, in the way that she asks if I should be at school. Even though technically she is, but we didn't live in the 'real' world. We lived in ours and where we live, we're the same age and no one can tell us otherwise. Like mum and dad. To the world, they're two teenagers, in ours…hell, they're old.

"I had to leave school early to Leah" I breathed.

"Why? Is everything ok?" she asked. This is what I hated, when the questions started to roll, I would spill out the truth.

"I accidentally phased at school today" I said in one breath.

"WHAT?!" she screamed. I dropped the phone and immediately picked it up.

"Sorry" I said as I lifted the phone back up to my ear "dropped the phone"

"Maddox! This is serious! Did anyone see you?!"

"Yeah" I answered

"WHAT?!" I said as I pulled the phone away from me, I already expected that to happen.

"Leah, calm down…hence the reason why I'm at home"

"Who saw you? Does your dad know?! My god! Can you imagine the damage control we'll have to do?"

"Leah!" I called out again to get her attention "the people that saw me…they're not human"

"The vampires were there weren't they? To protect you?"

"Yes" I sighed "but it wasn't them that saw me, obviously they already know what I am…it was the Volturi that saw me"

"Say no more 'dox. I'm on my way there"

"Leah you don't have t-" She hung up. A few minutes or so later she would be here making a big fuss out of nothing. "Leah on her way"

"Yeah" I sighed as I put the phone back into my pocket "I don't see the big deal, we're protected right?" I walked over to Edward who was staring at the road.

"To the highest degree I'd like to think" he nodded in reply "but I guess Leah just wants to be around just to be assured"

"I guess you make a point" I nodded. If I were protecting Leah I'd like to think that I was the one protecting her and not have to need the help of others to do it. Edward made a good point.

"I know I do" he looked at me and smiled. Curse him and his mind powers.

"Shall we head back inside?"

"Why not" I shrugged as I lead the way. Edward would look behind us every now and then just to be safe. It was still daylight, so spotting the Volturi could be easily spotted, and so could Jayla and me. We headed inside; everyone had made their way into the kitchen. Alice, Jasper, Jayla and Wesley were seated at the table. Emmett was leaning against the pantry, his arms crossed, and mum and dad were standing next to each other at the bench.

"Hey" mum said as she hugged me "everything ok?"

"Yeah, fine" I nodded.

"Leah on her way then?" Jayla looked at me.

"Yeah" I nodded. She already knew that Leah would be on her way here as quick as lightning. She understood what it was to be an imprint and what depths that they'd do just for the one that they love.

"Corny much, 'dox?" Jayla looked at me. Everyone turned their attention to me; they had no idea why Jayla said what she said, apart from Edward.

"Stop listening to my mind Jayla" I glared at her.

"Can't help it" she then pointed to herself "twin"

"Yeah I know" I rolled my eyes.

"How long do you think Leah will be?"

"If she drives, about twenty minutes, but if she runs…" dad was cut off by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Jayla said as she got out of her chair. _'Five bucks says it's Leah'_

'_I'm not accepting that bet, because you and I both know that it's her'_

"Hey Leah" I heard Jayla's voice "ran here did ya?"

"Yeah" she nodded "even bought the spare clothes to change into"

"Come on in" Jayla said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Those two actually getting along? The two entered the kitchen "Leah's here" she announced.

"Hey" she said as she ran to me and held me in a tight embrace "you're ok"

"Like I told you before" I nodded "you didn't have to worry"

"Yeah, not gonna happen" she shook her head "hey" she nodded to my parents

"Leah" they both nodded.

"So, what have I missed?"

"Nothing as of yet" I answered "just going through the 'game plan' with dealing with the Volturi"

"You say it like this is all fun and games" Leah looked me "it's not a game Maddox…" she looked at me. I knew that she cared for my safety and I don't think she liked that I was making a mockery of the whole situation of me being in danger.

"Leah, everything is going to be ok" Jayla looked at her "we've got everyone here, we'll be fine"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because, we have the best people in the world to look after us" Jayla looked at Wesley, then at Edward, Emmett and at mum and dad "with them, how are we going to lose?"

"I'm not so sure" she began.

"Leah, you have to trust them. We do" Jayla looked at her. I looked at Leah and held her hand. She didn't really know what to say, so she just nodded.

"So, what's the go?" mum asked.

"How long do you think they'll be?" dad asked Alice.

"It has to be today" Alice nodded "the day is exactly how I saw it"

"So, estimation on how long they'll be?" Mum asked

"Soon" she looked out the window "after from what happened to Maddox; it's only a matter of hours or minutes"

Everyone looked around and then at dad. "I'll get the tribe ready" he nodded.

"And I'll alert Carlisle" Edward nodded.

"It's soon isn't it?" Jayla looked up at them.

"There's no turning back now, they're on their way and they're after you" Alice said.

"So, what does that mean?" Jayla asked.

"We need to get you out of here" mum nodded.

"No" Jayla and I both answered at the same time, everyone looked at us.

"If you hide us, they will find us. There's no point in hiding" Jayla spoke.

"But Jayla…" Wesley began "they can kill you"

"But if we hide, they won't stop" she looked at him.

"She has a point" I nodded "Jayla and I, are going to stay and we're going to fight with you"

"But Maddox, Jay…" mum began "you can't"

"We can and we will. If you're going to fight for us, we're going to fight with you. Whether you like it or not" I stated. Leah immediately held my hand and looked at me, she was scared. All of us were. I looked over at Jayla who looked at me. We wanted to stay, and we wanted to fight.

* * *

**_Here we go..._**


	23. Lost, cornered, confused

**_I don't own Twilight. I wish I did!! _**

_Disclaimer: _

**Thanks to those who reviewed:  
Laruazuleta18  
Kyori Uchiha of the Sand  
Seth'sOneAndOnly  
MintCcIceCream  
**

**And thanks to those who also favourited:  
Fluro-socks  
Seth'sOneAndOnly  
Naomja  
SammieSam13  
BabyDawn  
Hillary123  
Cutegirlrules  
Bcmc2**

**And lots of love go to those who favourited me as an Author! ^_^  
Erica3769  
Seth'sOneAndOnly****

* * *

**

"Jay, can I talk to you for a second in private?" he asked.

"Yeah sure, we'll go to my room"

"No funny business" Emmett glared

"Nothing like that Uncle Emmett, I think my room is the only place where I can actually get a private conversation with Wesley" I explained.

"Fine" he huffed "but if anything happens I'll know about it" he glared at Wesley.

"Got it" I nodded as I took Wesley by the hand and lead him to my room. I closed the door and turned to look at him. "What's wrong Wes?"

"I'm not going to let you stay and fight, Jayla" Wes looked at me.

"I'm not asking for your permission to fight, Wesley. I'm telling you" I answered.

"What about your safety? Your parents, the Cullens are here fighting for you and Maddox. And what would be the point in protecting you if you're going to put yourself in dangers way?"

"What if I got hurt protecting you?" Wesley looked at me.

"Are you threatening me with your safety? You know I can't have anything bad happen to you, you know I won't be able to handle it"

"What choice do I have but to threaten my safety?" he looked at me "I don't want any harm coming to you Jayla. Never in my life have I wanted such a thing to happen"

"But don't you understand that I need to protect the ones that are trying to protect me?"

"And what good would that do? If something bad happened to you, how bad would the rest of us feel about not doing our duty to protect you?"

"I don't need protecting" I sat on my bed and crossed my arms "they're trying to protect me, the least I can do is fight with them"

"But what if we don't want you to?" he asked as he sat down and held my hand "Jayla…if something to you, I don't know what I would do with myself. It would be my fault"

"Why would it be yours?" I asked.

"Because, I didn't do my job in protecting you"

"And you do realise, if you got hurt, I couldn't live with myself. Remember, you're my imprint and it's my destiny to look after you, and be whatever you want me to be. And I also have to be there to protect you as well"

"And do you know what will make me happy?" he asked as he looked at me and kissed my hand.

"What?"

"For you to be safe, and not join in on the fighting"

"Wesley, you're taking advantage of the imprinting thing"

"I know" he nodded "and I'm sorry it had to come to that. I'm pulling out all the stocks in order for you to be safe. And I'm sure that Leah is going to do the same with Maddox, as will everyone. They don't want you to get hurt"

"We're not going to" I looked at him "can't you see that everything will be ok? I have the Cullen's, mum, dad, you and Maddox…" I began

"I know that they have the capability to protect you, but…for my own peace of mind, please don't get yourself in the fighting. My heart won't take it if I lost you. I already lost my parents, please don't let me lose you"

"But you're not going to, Wesley" I said as I kissed him on the lips

"Please" he begged me "please, Jayla"

I looked at him, a part of me was dying to fight and kick some Volturi ass, but I know for my imprint's happiness, I couldn't go against his wishes. I had to do everything in my power to make him happy. And if me staying out of this fight was going to make him happy, then so be it. "Alright Wesley" I looked down "I won't fight"

"Thank you" he said as he kissed me "I love you"

"I love you" I smiled.

"Everything ok now?" he asked me.

"I'm sure I can make an exception of this being ok, granted I do want to fight and you won't let me"

"Jayla" he began with that tone.

"I know, I know. For your peace of mind and everyone else's" I sighed.

"Exactly" he said as he took my face between his finger and thumb and kissed me gently "we don't want to lose you"

"You're not gonna lose me" I looked at him "not ever"

"Yes, I won't lose you, granted you stay put and not fight"

"I get it" I nodded "I won't fight" I gave in. I was annoyed that he wouldn't let me fight, when my instincts were telling me otherwise. But he was my imprint, and if it made him happy that I don't fight in this battle with the Volturi, than so be it.

"I'm sorry I had to do that Jayla" he sighed "I know that you want to fight with them"

"It's ok Wesley. Majority rules that I don't fight. The Cullens, my parents, you…so I had a lot against me in the decision to do so"

"Are you mad at me?" he asked.

"How could I be? You're doing this for my safety" I looked at him "I love you; I can't get angry at you for trying to protect me"

"You…love me?"

"I said it didn't I?" I blushed. I didn't realise what I had said. But I said it, because it felt right…although the timing and the situation could've been a hell of a lot better than what it was.

"I love you too" he said as he kissed me. I never said those 'three words' to Wesley, he always said it to me. But I guess me saying it, because I felt it and that I truly did mean it, only made it confirmed for him; that we were meant to be together. Who would've thought, a werewolf and a wolf would end up being truly madly in love with each other. "You do realise that was the first time that you've actually said that you loved me" he smiled.

"Sorry it took so long. I wanted the timing to be right, but typical me said it at the wrong time"

"And I wouldn't have had it any other way" he said as he kissed me. There was a knock on the door and I immediately jumped back. There was a high chance that it could be Emmett knocking and if he saw my lips within a close proximity to Wesley's lips…Wesley would be in trouble.

"Come in" I called out. The door opened and it was mum.

"Hey" she smiled as she slowly came in "everything ok?"

"Yeah" I nodded "what about you mum? Everything ok?"

"This isn't your everyday situation that a mother faces" she said as she leaned against the wall "I'm ok…for now"

"Really, there isn't that much to worry about, right?" I asked her.

"I guess so" she shrugged "but with my knowledge and from what I've experienced, it's best not to assume and expect the unexpected"

"Mmm" I nodded

"So, I'm just here to check if everything is ok" she smiled as she headed out the door. Something just suddenly occurred to me and I couldn't help but ask.

"Mum, wait"

"Yes?" she said as she turned around.

"You know your wedding day…" I began

"How could I forget" she smiled "what about it, La?"

"With the attack and everything…were you scared?"

"Like hell" she nodded "I watched your father and everyone else around me fighting while I was kept on the sidelines with Bella…it was hard to watch" she sighed.

"And then what happened?"

"That was the first time I learnt that I could phase"

"Huh?" I looked at her "explain"

"There was something inside me that just suddenly told me to run in the battle. And that's what I did; I ran and never looked back"

"And you phased?" I asked.

"Yeah, it kinda just happened. Trust me; I didn't expect it to happen. Your dad was quite surprised, one minute he sees me running and then the next this grey wolf is hurtling toward him in the battle…everyone didn't see it coming"

"But everything turned out ok right?" I asked.

"Well, I'm standing right in front of you and Wesley aren't I?" she smiled at me "yes, with the help of the Cullens and the Quileutes everything turned out alright in the end"

"So…we'll be ok" I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah" she said as she kissed me on the forehead "as long as you and Maddox stay out of danger…everything will be ok. Otherwise…what would be the point in fighting?"

Wesley looked at me and nodded. Damn it, everyone didn't want us to fight. I mean, I knew they didn't I just didn't want to hear it. "Yeah I understand" I nodded.

"Well, I better go check on your brother" she said as she headed out the door.

"Where is he?"

"Headed out with Leah" she smiled "don't worry; they're close. Edward and the others wouldn't let him go very far considering the situation that we're in and knowing what we know"

"'k mum" I smiled.

"Oh before I go" she turned around "do you guys want a drink or anything?"

"We're perfectly fine thank you Mrs. Black" he nodded.

"Wesley…" she began.

"I mean, Maya"

"Thank you" she nodded as she headed out.

"She's worried" I nodded.

"Didn't we just talk to her? She's ok" Wesley nodded.

"You don't know my mum like I do. She puts on a brave face for me and Maddox, but on the inside she's terrified"

"Your mother is one good actress" he nodded.

"Yeah" I agreed "but she doesn't really have to show that she's not the least bit worried all the time, not for mine and Maddox's sake"

"I guess it's because she doesn't want you to worry about her"

"Good point" I nodded "too late though" I sighed. I had every reason to worry, that dream I had with the battle and mum still hadn't left my thoughts. It had just suddenly occurred in my head and I realised I had to tell someone other than Maddox before I worry myself sick. "Wes…"

"Yeah Jay?"

"I had a dream about my mum. Something bad happened…"

"Are you ok?" he said as he squeezed my hand.

"I'm fine" I smiled at him "its just that this dream happened a few days ago and its still stuck in my head, even though it shouldn't because I know it's a dream and…" I trailed of and looked at him "she was attacked by someone in the Volturi"

"What happened?"

"It was the battle that I was in, in the dream. I was standing there watching everyone fight. I saw you, the Cullens, the Quileutes, mum and dad fighting. There was a vampire coming toward me, about to bite me…mum pushed me out of the way and I saw her get bitten. She was killed in order to protect me" I breathed.

"Jay…"

"Maddox had the exact same dream as well. Only, it was him in my place"

"What does he think about it?" he asked.

"He said that it was a dream and that it didn't mean anything. If we believe it meant something than it will happen"

"And what do you believe?"

"Unfortunately, mum and I both believe that dreams mean something. Whereas, dad and Maddox don't. So…anything can happen. And I don't want it to"

"I'll be there to protect you and your mum"

"I'm pretty sure that dad has got that covered when it comes to protecting mum. He doesn't want it any other way." I smiled.

"The offer is there should she need it" he smiled.

"Thank you, for offering" I bowed my head. I put my hand to my head; I could feel a headache about to come. "Are you ok Jay?" he said as he placed his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm fine" I sighed "just…feeling a headache coming at full speed" I answered.

"You wanna lie down?" he asked.

"Yeah" I smiled and kissed him on the lips "that would be a good idea" I said as I crawled up my bed and rested my head on my pillow. "Thank you for suggesting that Wes"

"My pleasure mon amour" he said as he layed down parallel to me.

"Merci" I said as I closed my eyes.

"Jayla" he whispered.

"Yes?" I whispered back.

"Are you scared? Of the Volturi I mean"

I opened my eyes slowly as my eyes met with his "Not as scared as I'm supposed to be"

"Why's that?"

"Because I have you to protect me" I smiled "and, I know that me and Maddox are gonna be ok. We have the Cullens, the tribe and our parents to look after us"

"That's good" he said as he held my hand "because I am"

"You are, what?" I looked at him.

"Scared"

"Wesley, how can you be scared?"

"I have never faced them…and…I lost my parents to the Volturi…" the grip on his hand tightened "I don't want to lose you to them too"

"You're not going to Wesley" I said as I touched his face "you're not going to"

"That would be the nail in the coffin for me. Kamikaze mission Jay. If I lose you, I'll take down as many as I can before I too, bite the silver bullet"

"I don't like you talking about your death like that. You and I are NOT going to die" I started to choke up. The thought of him dying because of me, and him wanting to die if I was gone…killed me. I would've wanted him to live on and have a fulfilling life without me.

"My life is no life without you in it Jayla" he looked at me "I don't want them taking you away from me. Not now, not ever"

"Wesley, you're not going to" I said as I moved closer to him.

"Promise?" he said as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I promise" I whispered. He leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and the his left arm that was around my waist managed to pull me even more closer to him, if that were even possible. The kiss got more passionate; he rolled over so he was on top of me, pressing his weight against me. I pulled away from him, before we got even more into the passion of the kissing and the situation. "Sorry Wes" I said as I sat up a little.

"It's ok Jay" he nodded "I understand. Not the right time, place or moment anyway" he smiled as he kissed me on the lips "you ok?"

"Yeah fine" I smiled at him "I just feel a little weird now"

"You don't need to be" he shook his head "like I said, not the right time"

"Thanks, for understanding"

"Always will" he said as he kissed me again "so, are you ok now?"

"Yes, Wesley" I bowed my head. My mind was on the Volturi and I couldn't get the thought out of my head. That by the end of this day, we either win or lose. And I couldn't help but think about it. "Hey Wes…can you distract me for a little bit?" I asked.

"Why? Everything ok?" he asked again.

"Yes Wesley I'm fine. I just keep thinking about the Volturi and what's going to happen. I'm a bit worried…that…like…they're on their way. Aunt Alice saw this when we were only four years old, and she's certain today is the day that they're going to come"

"How can she be so sure?" he asked.

"It's aunt Alice we're talking about here. The vision will change if the people change their path. Unfortunately, there hasn't been a change in the Volturi's decision to see me and Maddox"

"It'll change if I have anything to do with it" he said as he clenched his fist.

I put my hand on top of his. "That, I don't want you to do" I shook my head.

"Why not?" he looked at me "I _did _say I was going to fight for you Jayla. And fight for you I will"

"Yes. You said that. But I don't want you to put yourself in danger" I looked at him "which is why I don't want you to fight the Volturi"

"You don't want me to fight them?" he looked at me as he raised his eyebrows.

"I don't want you to" I shook my head "because my job is to make sure that you're safe. And the way that you're safe in this whole situation is for you not to fight"

"But this is the thing Jayla…" he began "I _want _to fight. For you, for your protection. To fight and protect your family, and in a way, to fight for my family…"

"But Wesley…"

"Please let me do this. For my own piece of mind" he bowed his head.

"Alright" I gave in. Even though it was my job to protect him, another part of being Wesley's imprint was to make sure that he was happy and make him happy by any means possible. So if it made him happy to fight. I had to let him. "But, I want you to limit yourself in the fighting"

"There are no limits in fighting, Jayla" he looked at me "and trust me, I will make sure that I'm ok so I can come back to you in one piece" he said as he kissed my hand "you have my word"

"With minimal fighting?"

"With minimal fighting" he chuckled and kissed me on the lips.

"Good" I nodded and approved at what he said "because I'll be watching. And if you're in danger, so help me I will run in there and save you"

"Don't even think about it"

"Didn't intend to" I shook my head "spur of the moment thing. You can't stop me from running in there and helping you"

"I'll be in human form when I fight them"

"I know" I nodded "because it's the day and the full moon only happened last week. Are you sure you're ok to fight?" I looked at him "I don't want anything bad happening to you"

"I'll be fine" he nodded "like I said, I possess all the abilities I have when I'm in form and when I'm human. You have no idea how strong I am"

"I should be saying the same thing" I chuckled.

"I know" he nodded "we've been going easy on each other in the whole strength department"

"I think it's because…well…I was scared that I was going to hurt you"

"Same goes, my love" he said as he kissed my hand.

"Well, rest assured that I will be fine, should I decide to run in there and join you amidst all the fighting" I nodded.

"Now why does that statement make me feel more worried than at ease?"

"I dunno" I shrugged "you tell me"

"Because you're my girlfriend and I don't' want anything bad to happen to you. Even if it is protecting me. I don't want that"

"But Wesley, it _is _my _job _as you _imprint _to _protect _you" I emphasised all of my points so the words can seep into his thick-headed skull.

"Yes, I know its your job to protect me. But didn't you say it was also your job to ensure that my happiness is at its high?"

"Yes" I nodded "but-"

"Exactly. And it would make _me very happy _if you _didn't _run into the carnage and fight" he emphasised all his main points.

"Stop using my techniques against me" I glared slightly.

"Easy, Jay" he said as he put his hands up and smiled "just learnt to do it from the best"

"Damn you and the way your charm me"

"Oh I know, curse me" he said as he leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Jerk" I glared.

"Is that the default thing when you have nothing else to say?" he said as he raised his eyebrow and smirked slightly.

"Well, uh" I said as I looked at him "you see its…" I struggled to find words, damn it he was right. "You're a jerk"

"I love you too"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" I looked at him monotonously trying to make a straight face, but I let my muscles take control and pulled my mouth to a smile.

"Knew I'd get a smile out of you eventually after that" he smiled proudly.

"You're a-" I began

"Let me guess…jerk?" he said as he raised his eyebrow and smirked coyly.

"No, it was gonna be 'an idiot' but if you want to go with jerk, I could always go for both" I smiled innocently back.

"Jayla" he began

"Yeah, I know" I said as I kissed him on the lips "I love you too"

"And let's just leave it at that" he said as he kissed my hand again. "You alright?"

"Fine" I nodded. I looked at my fluffy purple and blue pillows, they looked so inviting. "I think I want to have a lie down actually" I said as I shuffled backwards and lied down.

"You want me to sing you to sleep?" Wesley said as he moved to the top of the bed as well.

"You sing?" I looked at him.

"Shocked?"

"More like…surprised" I sighed as I let my head sink into my pillows.

"Music soothes the savage beast" he said poetically.

"Are you saying I'm a savage beast?" I looked at him, I wasn't insulted…it was kinda half-true because I was savage when I was in wolf form.

"Well, if you're a savage beast, than so am I" he winked. I couldn't help but giggle.

"You always manage to charm your way out of situations, it annoys me"

"Good to know that you notice my skills"

"Yeah you're appreciated" I said as I took his hand in mine "and I always will"

"Another corny saying for the books"

"You can proudly profess that to the world"

"I see the sarcasm has rubbed off from Ellie"

"She's shared her gift with me, can't really resent it can I?"

"Nah" he shook his head and leaned in to kiss me. I leaned in closer waiting for our lips to touch and then suddenly a loud buzzing noise filled the room, and I could feel the vibration in my pockets.

"Hang on, I gotta get this" I said as I sat up and took the phone out of my pocket. "Hello?"

"Jayla!" I heard three voices all yell at me in unison.

"Ellie? Sam? Jasmine?"

"You know it, hot stuff" Ellie yelled out. They sounded far away, like they were yelling at me from a distance.

"I'm on speaker phone aren't I?"

"Uh-huh" Sam chimed "What happened back there in class? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine" I nodded "Maddox wasn't feeling well that's all" I looked over at Wesley who nodded at my lie.

"Sorry about what happened in class today. People are just jerks sometimes when it comes to gossip. And because its you and Wesley…well, that's like top story. And then add Uriel into the mix to stir things up, well that just gets everybody talkin'" Jasmine explained.

"Don't worry about it" Ellie answered "they're just…man what's the word I use to describe this…"

"Stupid? Retarded? Idiots? Jerks? Just plain annoying?" Sam started to name names.

"Sam…" Ellie began.

"Yes, Ellie?"

"You had me at stupid" Ellie sighed. Wesley and I started to laugh in the background listening to them talk to each other.

"Oh hey Wesley" Jasmine called out.

"Hey Jasmine" he called "how are you?"

"Not too bad thank you" she giggled. I could already imagine her facial reactions. She must've been blushing like there was no tomorrow.

"Wait, what are you doing there Harper? Shouldn't you be at school?" Ellie asked.

"Jayla looked pretty upset, so I came to the house to check on her" he answered. I looked at him and smiled.

"Awww" Sam and Jasmine chimed

"That is so cute" Jasmine called out.

"So is Maddox ok?" Ellie asked.

"He's fine now" I nodded "error taken care of"

"Awesome, you planning on coming back to school today?"

"Nah I don't think so" I answered "I wouldn't want to leave home to go to school wilfully anyway"

"That's the answer I was looking for" Ellie said proudly "well done twinny"

"Thanks El"

"Tell Maddox I hope he's ok" Jasmine called out.

"Will do" I nodded.

"Oh hey, question…" Sam began.

"Yes Sammy?" I asked.

"Did Isabella and Uriel come home with you too?"

"Uh" I looked up at Wesley, which immediately started to make my heart beat "No, why do you ask?"

"Oh, they're not here that's all. I saw them leave the school a few minutes after you drove off"

"Oh, um. No" I answered "we're not really that close to them to have them care about us in that way"

"Ah ok. I'm sure they're around. They're probably eating out for lunch"

"Probably" I nodded.

"Well, we'll leave you two _alone" _Ellie emphasised.

"Ellie, you're so far away from me and you still manage to make me blush"

"That's part of my job as your friend, Jay"

"See ya guys"

"Byeee" I heard them all say in unison, and then suddenly a lick followed by the distinctive beeping noise at the end. I hung up and placed my phone underneath my pillow. I looked up at Wesley who was holding my hand. My heart was still beating fast.

"Are you ok?"

"Isabella and Uriel aren't at the school. They must've followed us"

"You don't know that for sure"

"You heard what they said. They saw them leave as soon as Maddox and I did" I looked at him. He went quite "You know it's true Wesley. You would've said something that reassures me that I'm only imagining it. But unfortunately, I'm right"

"Listen to me Jayla" he looked at me in a more intense way this time and squeezed my hand "Nothing, is going to happen to you"

I nodded and took a deep breath. "Maybe a little nap will calm me down" I said as I layed back down and rested my head onto the pillows. Wesley mirrored me and lied down next to me.

"Rest my love" he said as he put his arm around me "I'll stay awake and keep watch"

"Don't you want a little nap yourself?" I asked.

"I'll be fine, as long as you're safe and sound" he answered.

"Stop putting me first" I looked at him.

"Stop putting _me _first" he looked at me "it is my duty as your boyfriend to protect you"

"You're so old fashioned" I looked at him.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Nope" I said as I closed my eyes and relaxed my entire body "not at all. I'm just lucky that I do have someone like that in you"

"I know, we are an extinct species, so I hear amongst the female chatter at school"

"And what do you suppose the female population of the school think about you?"

"About me? No clue" he answered. Me eyes were still closed so I had no idea if he was using physical or facial expressions to explain.

"You have no idea what they say about you?" I repeated "and I'll quote someone 'Wesley Harper. La Push High's unattainable bad boy since he set foot here' end quote"

"Bad boy?" he started laughing "since when was I a bad boy? I'm no James Dean I can tell you that much"

"I guess…you didn't socialise with people, you kept to yourself. Like you're a recluse without even doing anything bad. People just assumed"

"Haha, I like that explanation" he laughed "and you ask why I didn't socialise with people or you already know?"

"I don't wanna say it's your family. I could be wrong"

"Nah, you're right on the money with that one" he laughed "they didn't want me to get too close to people…they might get suspicious with the two week disappearances that mysteriously happens every lunar month"

"People wouldn't catch on" I answered "but I did remember, the first time you were absent for a week, I was curious as to where you were"

"See what I mean?" he answered "imagine if I had friends that knew me that well. That started to indicate that there was a pattern"

"You could always deny it you know?" I said as I turned on my right side. I felt his arm wrap around me, and I sighed in relaxation.

"Yeah, but such a waste of energy to do so. Then I'd have to come up with a lie and then I'd have to feed the lie and…see? Too much energy"

"Poor you" I chuckled "how do you suppose I go with telling everyone that my parents are my cousins? I occasionally slip up every now and then, no one catches on"

"Yeah, because you have your parents in on the situation. My siblings aren't at school anymore, so they don't have to be there to help support the image that we have going on"

"Makes sense. You need a wingman" I answered

"Wanna be my wingman or wingwoman?"

"I thought I already was?" I chuckled.

"But now it's official" he said as he kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks" I smiled. The talking stopped; I wanted to rest and enjoy the few quite moments that I have with Wesley left on this day.

"Jayla…" he whispered.

"Yes?" I whispered back.

"I love you"

"I love you" I answered back as I slowly started to drift off into sleep…

_**There I was standing in the middle of a path, I looked down and I was in my wedding dress. I looked up again and this time, mum and dad were at my sides. "I'm so proud of you" mum looked at me.**_

_**"My daughter is growing up…too fast. Why couldn't you stay young forever?" dad looked at me. I couldn't help but shed a tear at what he had said. **_

_**"Ready to be walked down the aisle?" she asked me.**_

_**"Ready as I'll ever be" I nodded.**_

_**"Here we go" she said. We started heading toward the aisle. I could hear dad counting in his head. He was never good with steps. As I walked down the aisle, I could see Ellie, Samantha, Jasmine, Caleb and Zack. The Cullen's were at the front, and I looked up at who my maid of honour was – it was Alice. I looked ahead at Wesley and I caught his blue eyes in mine. I took a deep breath and smiled. I looked to his left and there was Maddox beaming with pride. I can't believe it I was getting married. After an eternity it seemed, I had finally reached Wesley. Mum and dad handed me over to him. Mum gave him a hug and then embraced me. Dad walked over to Wesley and shook his hand.**_

_**"I guess, you are good enough for my daughter. Look after her kiddo"**_

_**"I will sir" he bowed his head.**_

_**"And you…" dad looked at me "you look beautiful"**_

_**"Thanks dad" I choked up a little and looked at Wesley who had his hand stretched out. I took his hand and we faced Grandpa Tobias and Grandpa Billy. They both decided it would've been best if they both conducted the ceremony to stop the jealousy of who got the job as the one presiding over the wedding.**_

_**"Are you ok?" Wesley whispered to me.**_

_**"Couldn't be happier. It's my wedding day" I looked at him. I looked over at Alice, Bella, Rosalie and Leah. They all seemed happy. Leah was too busy making goo-goo eyes at Maddox. I looked over at my brother and he nodded at me. I don't think he wanted to show his emotion, but I think he was happy for me.**_

_**The ceremony really did zoom past. We were already up to the part of the 'I do's'**_

_**"Wesley Jean Harper, do you take Jayla 'Chaska' Black to be your wedded wife. To have and to hold, to protect and to love, as long as you both shall live?" Grandpa Tobias asked.**_

_**"I do" I nodded.**_

_**"Chaska?" Wesley whispered to me.**_

_**"That's Grandpa Tobias' name for me. That's what he used to call my mum, he still does" I answered.**_

_**"My darling Jayla" Grandpa Billy spoke, "do you take Wesley Jean Harper to be your husband. Bounded together in spirit, to have and to protect, to love and to honour as long as you both shall live"**_

_**"Forever" I smiled. My grandpa's looked at me waiting to answer more "Oh, I mean I do" I blushed. Everyone shared a chuckle, typical me had to be non-traditional and say the wrong thing.**_

_**"By the power of the Quileute tribe" Grandpa Billy began.**_

_**"And the Makah tribe" Grandpa Tobias added.**_

_**"We are proud to pronounce that these two souls are bounded as one, together in spirit, as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"**_

_**Wesley looked at me and smiled. I looked at him, smiled and blushed. This was it. He leaned in and kissed me. Suddenly there was an eruption of applause and cheers. Particularly from Ellie, Jasmine and Sam. We turned to look at everyone. I looked to the very end of the aisle and I suddenly saw Maddox. Standing there, his shirt stained with blood. I looked over to Wesley's side and he was gone. He was at the end of the aisle, staring at me blood-soaked.**_

_**"Maddox" I yelled out.**_

_**"Jayla!" he yelled as he collapsed.**_

_**"Maddox" I dropped my flowers, let go of Wesley and I ran toward him. "MADDOX!" I dropped down to my knees. "Maddox! What happened to you?!" I said to him. I heard Leah call his name out and I could hear here running toward us.**_

_**"Jayla!" he was calling out my name "look out. They're here and they're after you. Run Jayla, get out of here as fast as you can…"**_

_**"Maddox!" I yelled as I started to try and snap him back into reality.**_

_**"Jayla, you gotta get out of here" I said as he closed his eyes. I looked at everyone and I looked back where Maddox was…he was gone. I started to panic and breathe heavily. I was scared. My brother was gone and I had no idea where he was…**_

_'Jayla! Where are you?! HELP! The Volturi are here and they have me cornered! HELP ME!!' _Maddox's voice suddenly filled my head.

"Maddox" I immediately woke up and sat up.

"Jay, are you ok?" Wesley said as he looked at me concerned.

_'Jayla!!' _another painful yell from Maddox calling me.

"Maddox is in trouble" I said as I jumped off the bed and headed toward the door.

"Jayla" Wesley said as he got up and held my hand "wait, why don't we call for help?"

_'Jayla!' _this time he was in more pain than the last time he called out for me.

"He needs me now" I said as I let go of his hand, opened the door and ran out of the house. The further I got away; I could hear Wesley calling my name. I tried to sense him, to see how far he was from me.

_'Jayla!' _I kept hearing that painful scream. I didn't hesitate this time, and I ran toward the Quileute reserve. The snow made it hard to run, but I had to surpass that thought and just think of helping Maddox and fend off any danger that was happening. I made it to the clearing of the Quileute Reserve. Nothing. A blanket of snow, a grey-blue sky, and the soft rustle of the trees.

"Maddox!" I yelled out into the open "where are you?!"

_'Jayla! Help me!'_

I tried to concentrate to what he was seeing; he was in the middle of the forest, surrounded by people in cloaks. "Maddox!" I yelled as I ran in the forest. I ran to the place where I had seen Maddox being surrounded. I expected to see a group of them surrounding him. But…nothing. Empty. Silent. Maddox was nowhere to be seen.

_'Jayla?' _I heard Maddox's voice in my head again, this time he was calm.

_'Maddox' _I sighed in relief _'where are you?! Are you hurt?! Did they hurt you?!'_

_'Yes I'm fine, and who hurt me?'_

_'The Volturi! You were in danger so I ran to help you'_

_'To help me? How can I be in danger when I'm here at the house safe and sound?'_

_'What?' _I started breathing even heavier now. I looked around me, if there were any sudden movements.

_'What do you mean what? Where are you anyway?'_

_'Quileute Res'_

_'What are you doing there!? Are you alone?! Are you stupid or something?! We were told not to go anywhere alone!!'_

_'Your voice came into my head and started calling for help! I thought you were in danger'_

_'I'm fine. I'm coming to get you. Where are you exactly?'_

_'I'm in the smack bang middle of the forest'_

_'What?'_

_'I said I was in the middle of the forest'_

_'You're cutting out Ja-' _he immediately cut out.

_'Maddox?! Maddox?! Are you there?! Hello?!'_ I started looking around, turning around as well to watch my back and anything that could sneakily approach me. _'Maddox! Are you there?! Can you hear me?!'_

Still no answer.

I started breathing heavier now. I didn't want to admit it, but I was panicking. My only means of communication with my brother was cut short. I was scared. I didn't know what was happening. "Hello Jayla, we've been expecting you" I heard a voice call. I froze in place, and turned around slowly. My eyes widened, as I saw them grin; showing their, white, sharp, teeth.

**

* * *

**

_**All I can say is...let the battle begin...very soon.**_


	24. The Beginning of the End

_**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Twilight. I wish I did!! **_

**_I am so sorry that it has taken me THIS long to post it up! I wasn't on hiatus! Had a good case of writers block! But now that hurdle is gone I was able to finish of this chapter!! And I may aswell share the good news.. _**

**Thanks to those who reviewed:  
Teamedward2110 **

**xxxdivinecomedyxxx  
Lennie XX  
BabyDawn  
Laurazuleta18  
Kyori Uchiha of the Sand  
Davii-Hime  
Seth'sOneAndOnly **

**And thanks to those who also favourited:  
Writingolive  
Teamedward2110  
Seth'sOneAndOnly  
Lulu2starr**

**And lots of love go to those who favourited me as an Author! ^_^  
Seth'sOneAndOnly  
Teamedward2110  
Cara-D  
SkyBlueJonas**

* * *

"Uriel" I breathed out and looked at him. I didn't know what to do at this point. I clenched my fists and was about to phase.

"Jayla wait" he said as he put his arms out in front of him.

"Poor choice of words to say when they'll be your last" I said as I started to run toward him, I was growling. I hadn't chosen to phase yet. I ran toward him and knocked him down. He didn't struggle, I looked at him, and he was creepily calm.

"Jayla" he said as he looked me in the eyes.

"Volturi" I hissed as I stood up, I lifted him off the ground as I held him up by his collar. He looked at his feet dangling "yeah, I'm stronger than you think I am"

"If you're gonna kill me, kill me. At least my conscience will be clear" he said. I dropped him.

"What tricks are you playing at Volturi?"

"Please don't call me that" he said as he shook his head "I called you here to warn you"

"Warn me?!" I yelled "you mind manipulated me into thinking that my brother was in danger! How can I trust you?! You probably have this ambush planned for me"

"Jayla I-" he began.

"Uriel" I looked at him "I had my suspicions, but I didn't want them to be true. You want to kill me? Is that why you lead me here?"

"No" he shook his head "I lead you here to warn you"

"But why tell me?" I looked at him "if it was your mission to kill me, you should've done so – instead of taking me here. You have your chance now…so do it" I said as I closed my eyes.

"No" he said slowly. I opened my eyes.

"I don't understand what you mean by saying 'no.' I'm your mission. I'm the reason why you were bought here. Now you have me here, so go ahead, destroy me. But fair warning, the aftermath _won't _be pretty. If Maddox gets his hands on you…"

"I said I wasn't going to hurt you" he said as he approached me slower. I took a couple of steps back as he approached me. He noticed and stopped "I'm sorry"

"I don't understand" I said as I stood my ground. For all I knew he was playing some kind of 'innocent' trick to make me hold my guard down. Fat chance.

"I genuinely didn't come here to kill you" he nodded "I came to warn you. Isabella has already alerted Caius, Aro and the guard to your location"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because…" he began as he hesitantly looked at me "I don't want to hurt you. I do realise that even though it has been only a few days of me knowing you, I've become accustomed to you…and I'd like to think that we have become…friends"

"You're serious" I looked at him wide-eyed and surprised.

"I don't want a part in this anymore Jayla" he shook his head "I've always been sent around to do my bidding for the Volturi, it was quick, easy and clean. But…I got to know you…and now that I do…I don't want to harm you…you're too much of a nice person to deserve this"

"You do realise if they find out that you told me…they'll kill you"

"I'll be long gone before they find out" he answered

"What?"

"I came here to warn you, and after than I'm fleeing"

"I don't-"

"Jayla!" I heard Maddox's voice from the distance running toward me. He stood in front of Uriel growling "I should've known, I should've confronted you the moment I was alerted to it. Back away from my sister Volturi, and I may let you live"

"Maddox no" I said as I put my hand on his shoulder "he came to warn me"

"It's true" he nodded "Isabella is still intent on still following the mission. I can't" he shook his head.

Maddox suddenly grabbed Uriel's neck and held him up in the air. His feet were dangling from the ground "Tell me why I am meant to believe you"

"Maddox let him go" I said as I raised my voice raised slightly

"And why do _you _believe _him?_" he looked at me still holding Uriel up in mid-air. "I should've known from the start at what they were and now look! He's bringing a group of vampires to KILL us, the Cullen's and our family! How can you believe him Jayla?!"

"He means it" I looked at Maddox.

"Isabella has alerted the Volturi, and they will be here soon. I suggest you get prepared as best as you can"

"So now you choose the time to take sides" Maddox said as he let him go and pushed him. "Get out of here before I regret my decision of letting you go. A life for a life. You spare ours, I spare yours"

Uriel nodded "Good luck and be safe. I pray that you both will be protected" he said as he began to walk away. But he stopped and turned to look at me. He walked toward me, and wrapped his arms around me for a hug. He was ice-cold! I should've been used to hugging the Cullen's but…it was different. It was Uriel. "If only you didn't imprint" he said as he held my chin between his thumb and forefinger and kissed me on the forehead.

"Thank you" I bowed my head "and goodbye"

"Goodbye" he bowed his head. And with that, he had disappeared.

"What was that?" Maddox approached me and gave me a hug "I thought you were ambushed"

"I thought you were in trouble" I looked at him "that's why I came"

"Mind manipulated you didn't he?"

"Yep" I nodded "but I guess it was all for the best"

"Come on, let's go" Maddox said as he turned his back. I did the same and we were about to head home

_'Jayla watch out!' _I heard Uriel's voice. I looked around.

"Jay..."

_'I heard Uriel, he said to watch out. Something's close. I can smell something'_

_'So can I' _he nodded. We both stood guard.

"Well, well, well. I didn't think getting you like this would be _this _easy" a female voice praised. We turned around and there was Isabella standing on a rock. "Puppies, little puppies…ready to die?" she grinned.

"Not before you" I growled as I took a step forward.

"Not so fast" she said as she put her hand up, immediately we were surrounded by people in robes, Maddox and I were in the centre. We were surrounded.

_'Not for long' _Maddox's voice echoed in my head. There was a gush of wind, and the next thing you knew, we were surrounded by the Cullen's.

"Edward" I breathed.

"We're here now Jayla, you'll be alright"

"Stay put, Jayla and Maddox" Carlisle said calmly.

"Carlisle?" I heard a male voice emerge. We were surrounded; all I could see were the backs of the Cullen's. I tried to sneak a peek between Bella and Edward's shoulders. He had white hair.

"Aro" he bowed his head.

"My friend" Aro approached him and hugged him. "Ah and Bella, you have become one of us, welcome" he said as he hugged her too. He came dangerously close to me, to which I jumped back. Maddox jumped in front of me to protect me. "Ah and these must be the children of the moon" he said as he looked at me and Maddox.

"They're not, children of the moon Aro, they're shape shifters"

"Shape shifters who know the existence of vampires? Dangerous to our kind don't you think?"

"They are not a threat to you Aro" Edward said calmly "we have co-existed in peace for many a time now"

"If they aren't guilty as you say they are. Why are you protecting them?" the other head vampire said.

"Because, they are our family. And we will protect them from any threat that we see" Bella answered.

"You are a young vampire Bella, you wouldn't understand" he glared at her "now step aside so we can deal with them" he said as he broke through the Volturi circle and headed closer to the Cullen's. There was a sudden growl that emerged from the woods. A pack of wolves had moved into the Volturi circle, surrounding the Cullens. It was the tribe.

"Ah, more visitors" the other smiled.

"Calm yourself brother" Aro looked at him "so this is…"

"The rest of our tribe" I answered. I could see mum and dad standing next to each other. Even though she was in form, I could still read the look on her face. She was scared.

"Tribe? There was a whole tribe of these beings and we didn't know about it? I must say, the werewolves did do a good job of living anonymously" Aro nodded.

"It's daylight" Carlisle said "_real_ children of the moon only transform during the full moon. The full moon has already passed, and yet you see these wolves in form during the daylight"

"He makes a valid point brother" Aro looked at the other vampire.

"Stop being so understanding" he hissed.

"But Caius…"

"Enough" he said as he looked at me and Maddox.

_'Stay behind me'_ Maddox ordered.

"Get them" Caius ordered, the vampires started to close in.

"Stop!" I heard Wesley's voice call from the distance. Everyone stopped. I turned to see where he was. At the clearing.

"Human" Caius snarled "wow, a battle and a snack"

"I don't think so Caius" Johnny emerged, followed by the rest of the Harper's.

"John Nathaniel Harper" Caius bowed his head "part of the pure born lineages of werewolves" he said as his arms stretched out in welcome "I was curious as to where you were, I did foresee that we would see you the same time we'd see them. I didn't realise it would be this soon" he said as he looked at me and Maddox.

"Jayla!" Wesley yelled as he tried to take a step forward to come and get me. Johnny put his arm in the way.

Aro then looked at Wesley and then at me "How do you know each other, child?"

"They're together" Carlisle answered.

"So you mean to tell me, this shape-shifting wolf, is in love with a werewolf?" Caius asked flabbergasted.

"Back away from Jayla, Volturi" Wesley snarled.

"Wesley, that is enough" Johnny scolded.

"No, it isn't" Wesley said as he ran toward me. He was moving so fast, I didn't even see where he was. I suddenly felt this force carry me and take me away into the clearing. I yelped as a reaction.

"Jayla!" I heard Maddox scream.

The next thing I knew I was in the clearing. "Wesley" I said as I put my hand to his face.

"We don't have time, I need to get you out of here before they kill you" he said as he took my hand. He was about to run, but there was this tiny blonde vampire standing in our way. "Jane" he snarled.

"Wesley!" she chirped "my favourite puppy. Tell me, have the mental scars healed?"

"Get out of the way Jane" he glared.

"Aww" she shook her head and smiled innocently, it creeped me out "tsk, tsk, tsk. Not allowed"

"Get out of the way Jane"

"That's not gonna be taken well" she shook her head "Felix" she called out sweetly, the next thing you know there was another vampire standing behind us.

"Don't you touch her" Wesley glared at him.

"I'll take that as a suggestion" he said as he grabbed me and took me away from Wesley's arms. "Jayla!"

Suddenly in a flash the Cullen's, the tribe and Maddox were there. "Let my sister go" Maddox glared.

"Haha, make me" he said as he brushed his nose against my neck "I wonder what wolf blood tastes like" I felt goosebumps as a cold sensation crawled down my spine.

"That's it" Maddox said as he came running, he phased and tackled Felix to the ground. I dropped to the ground and looked at Maddox who had Felix on his back. _'Get out of here Jayla'_

_'You need to come with me'_

Wesley suddenly came out of the blue, Maddox jumped off of Felix. Wesley held Felix up in the air "Today, you die"

"Wesley…"

"Get out of here the both of you" Wesley said "the fighting will start soon"

I looked around, the vampires were getting ready to attack, the Cullen's were watching intently, the tribe were in defence position and Wesley's family were watching from the back glaring and getting ready to attack too if needed. I suddenly felt this force grab me and took me away from the 'face-off.' When we were at a reasonable distance we stopped. I looked at who carried me, it was Bella. "Bella…"

"Wait here, I'm getting your brother"

"But-" I began. It was too late. Bella had ran toward Maddox and then within a blur she was next to me, with Maddox still in wolf form. _'What were you thinking? They came here to protect us! We can't go fighting'_

_'So they managed to sway you not to fight'_

_'What can I say? I'm easy to be persuaded'_

"You two, stay here" Bella ordered "I love you both to death as my own, and I don't want anything happening to you. So if you see something, try your best not to jump in"

"But Bella, we-" Maddox began he phased back into a human. Lucky for him Bella bought spare clothes. Bless Alice for foreseeing him phase.

"GET THEM!" I heard a scream from the distance; it was Caius that made the order. Suddenly a swarm of vampires were making their way to me and Maddox. Some of them were taken down from behind, it was the tribe. The Cullen's had began fighting with some of the guard.

"Give Jane to me!" I heard Amitiel scream.

"Let's go!" Michael called out.

The Harpers had made their way into the fighting. Johnny had already taken down one of the vampires and already managed to light a fire. "Ahhh I love the smell of vampire in the afternoon" Wesley joked "especially the Volturi kind"

"Stop joking around Wesley! This isn't a game!" I yelled out to him.

"Jayla I'm perfectly fi-" he was knocked down.

"Wesley!" I yelled as I took a step forward as I was about to kick start my run toward him. I suddenly felt someone grip my arm and wouldn't let me go no matter how hard I struggled to get away.

"Jayla" Maddox looked at me. "We have to stay here, regardless of what happens"

"He needs me" I looked at Maddox "let me go"

"I can't do that" he shook his head "we're the ones they're protecting. We have to stay here. It's what Wesley and Leah would want despite out instincts telling us otherwise"

I couldn't help but realise that he was right. Damn him. I looked over at the battle, we were a fair distance from them, but we could still hear what was going on. I could hear the growls and the hissing coming from every direction. Bella stayed with us, watching intently at the battle, I could tell she was keeping an eye on Edward, the Cullens, mum and dad. "Bella…"

"Stay" she looked at me. I nodded and stared at the distance. The leaders of the Volturi stood there watching what was happening. They weren't doing anything, just watching, observing. I couldn't help but feel a cold chill crawl all over my spine. One of the Volturi guard had caught my glimpse and started hurtling toward me. My eyes widened. I suddenly saw the blue aura surround us. The vampire bounced back, got back up and started snarling and hissing at us. Bella had attacked from the side and took it down. She started ripping the vampire head first, then limb from limb. I turned to look away while Maddox was watching in awe. Suddenly the smell of smoke filled me. "Are you both ok?" she looked at us. Her hair was slightly messy, and her eyes were a bright red colour. I stood back a little, I've never seen Aunt Bella like that before and it scared me slightly. "Jayla…" she looked at me, I looked back at her, my breath short. "Everything is ok" she smiled "I'm here to protect you"

I nodded and looked over at Maddox who was still in awe at Bella "Bella, that was awesome"

"Er, thanks Maddox" she didn't know whether to take that as a compliment. She was slightly embarrassed at what we had seen, but she did it to protect us so she didn't need to feel bad.

"Now's not the time to be admiring Maddox" I looked at him "keep a steady eye on the battle"

"Aye, aye" he looked at me.

I was watching Wesley, he was so fast. He bounced back from the attack from the vampire, thank god. I looked over at Maddox who was watching Leah like a hawk, it looked like she was double-teaming with Seth to take down a vampire. "That could be us out there Jayla" he sighed.

"You told me to stay, you said that they're protecting us" I said with attitude "what's with the change of mind?"

"I said it, but that doesn't mean I meant it. I want to fight in this battle as much as you do"

"I know" I sighed "but we can't"

"Exactly" he nodded "so all we can do is watch from the sidelines"

"This isn't a game Maddox" I looked at him.

"This is the only to describe the situation that we're in"

"I hate this" was all I could say.

"I hear you sister" Maddox sighed. I looked at him, he had his fists clenched and he was biting his teeth hard.

"Control it" I looked at him.

"I'll control my urge to fight when _you _do" he looked at me. I looked down at my nail polish, they were chipped off, I was biting it off with my teeth.

"Touché" I said monotonously at him.

"Jayla, Maddox, we have to get you out of sight" Bella walked toward us.

"No" we both answered.

"It wasn't a question. It was a demand" she glared at us.

"Eep" Maddox said monotonously.

I gulped "Yes ma'am" I then nodded.

"Follow me" she said as she started running. Me and Maddox ran after her, we managed to keep up with her, despite Uncle Emmett's arguments that Vampires are faster than Wolves.

She led us to our house and opened the door. "Get in"

"But…" I began.

"Please" she looked at us both. Maddox and I went inside the house as Bella stood in the doorway.

"Whatever happens, you stay inside, I like said before. If you hear anything, do nothing. Don't move and stay here. I want you to lock the doors and windows once I'm gone ok?"

"Yes Aunt Bella" I nodded. Maddox nodded silently.

"Good" she said as she kissed us both on the foreheads. "I'll be back to check on you, but now they need me out there"

"Understood" Maddox nodded, and with that, Bella was gone in a flash. We closed the door and locked all the windows and doors as she requested.

"So…what are we going to do?" I looked at Maddox.

"We can't watch TV, or listen to music. No matter what we do Jay, the battle will be lingering in our heads"

"I hate that you're right" I said as I opened the curtain slightly and stared off into the distance, you could see some patches of smoke emerging from far away, vampires were being killed. "And there's nothing we can do about it"

"Sleep on it" Maddox suggested as he got up. I looked at him. "That's all we can do Jayla"

"I know" I bowed my head as I headed to my room.

"Be wary of everything Jayla" Maddox said.

"I will" I called out. As soon as I closed my door I turned around and looked at my window, I don't remember leaving it opened, the wind was rushing in, and because of our strong sense of smell, and the wind was carrying the scent of vampire through my room. I ignored it, closed the window, bolted it and closed my curtains. I had this weird sensation come through me, like someone was watching me, or with my in my room. I wrinkled my forehead in worry while at the same time trying to mentally slap myself saying 'snap out of it'. I turned around and my eyes met with a pair of red. Before I could scream my mouth was covered.

"Shh, shh" the vampire looked at me, as per usual he was a beautiful figure sculpted by the gods, but that's how they attract you. "If you hold still, this isn't going to hurt, everything will be over before you know it"

My breath became really fast, and my heart was beating at warp speed. My stomach was doing summersaults. He opened his mouth and started to lean in closely as he forcefully tilted my head back. I managed to, with all the strength that I could try to force out of me, push him back. He fell. The vampire immediately got up on his feet again. '_Maddox! Help!'_

"I did say I was going to make it painless…but after that…I might just have to enjoy watching you scream"

"MADDOX!" I screamed before the vampire could lunge at me again. Maddox came barging into the room, transformed, teeth baring and growling.

"It doesn't matter whether you're human or wolf, you're both going to die anyway"

_'Jayla, we have to rip off his head and tear him to pieces'_

"Time to die precious" he said trying to go for my neck again. Maddox leapt in the air and pounced on him. He fell onto his back. Maddox immediately went for the jugular.

_'Damn it Jayla! Help me! He's strong and I can't hold him off!'_

The vampire was struggling. _'What do I do?'_

_'Like I said before, rip his limbs off, and we have to set him on fire'_

I know I said that I wanted to fight, but the thing about vampires is…they look damn human! Apart from the blood lust thing, the skin and the eyes. They look like normal human beings. I never imagined myself dismembering a human being, and I had the opportunity right in front of me. I just closed my eyes and let instinct take over. I felt myself edging closer, my heart was beating, the adrenaline was rushing, and the hunt had been instilled into my blood. I went for his left arm, and pulled with all I could, there was this ripping sensation that I felt and the arm was off, I heard the vampire scream; I went for the other arm and ripped that off too. "You both will die, my death will not be in vain" was the last thing he said as he started manically laughing. Maddox was growling and snapped on his throat, the vampire suddenly stood still. It was dead. _'Watch him'_ Maddox ran out of the room. I stood there staring at the thing that we just killed. I looked at the torn arm that I was still holding, and I dropped it in surprise, I still couldn't believe I did that. Maddox came back into the room, clothed. I looked up at him and he looked back. "Are you ok?" he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine" I nodded, I said with no emotion. I was overwhelmed; I couldn't believe what I had just done.

"Come on, we have to get rid of him" as Maddox picked up his body. I picked up his arm that I pulled off. And followed Maddox out of the room. We went to the back of the house. "We have to make a fire"

"Out of what?" I looked at him. We looked around and dumped on the side of the house was the remains of mum's favourite couch. "I'll get the wood, you got matches?"

"Got them" he nodded as he threw the body down on the floor. I threw the arm at where the body was and lifted the couch and placed it next to the vampire. It seems that adrenaline kick had jump-started my abilities to a higher level.

Maddox placed a couple of matches onto the bits of wood and chunks of couch remains. I looked at the vampire again "There's no blood"

"What?" Maddox said still staring at the fire.

"He didn't bleed when I ripped his arm off"

"They're not alive Jay" Maddox looked at me this time "all they need blood for is food; it doesn't run through their veins. Only their venom does"

"Hmm"

"Yep, the fire's ready" Maddox nodded he grabbed the torso and lifted the body up. "Jayla, help me hold him will you?" I came by and held the legs. "Hold him tight"

"Alright" I nodded. Maddox pulled back and we ripped him in half and threw the torso in the fire. I followed his lead and threw the legs in. Maddox then threw the arms that I ripped off. We stared at the fire and the body, making sure that it was burning so we knew the vampire was eliminated. Once it started to smoke, Maddox put his arm on my shoulder to which I jumped. "Sorry, startled"

"Come on, inside" he said as he took a few steps ahead of me. The smell hit us both at the same time.

"That smells disgusting" I said as I covered my nose.

"All the more reason to get inside" Maddox nodded as he covered his nose too. We both power-walked to the door. We both head snarls emerge from the forest, we both turned around. I looked at Maddox "Get inside Jayla"

"And I suppose you're going to go out there and scope it out are you?" I grabbed his arm.

"Let go Jayla" Maddox said as he pulled away from me.

"We're both going inside, if you go out there, I'm coming with you"

"Jayla, don't be stupid"

"Don't _you _be stupid walking in there without anyone at your flank. Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"Jayla its for-"

"My safety" I said. The same time he said "Your safety"

"Maddox, we were put in the house for _our safety. _And I don't think you going in the forest by yourself when you know what there is a battle going on is the most helpful thing to do"

"Jayla…" he began

"Maddox, we have to stay inside"

"But Jayla…"

"It would be a death trap for us to go in there and scope it out"

"Which is why I volunteer to go and check it"

"No" I shook my head "I'm not going to let you do that! What if you get killed?"

"Jayla don't argue with me y-"

Another loud snarl. We both turned and there were two Volturi guard running toward us.

Maddox jumped in front of me "Run"

"Don't be stupid" I shook my head and I started running toward them.

"Jayla!"

_'It's the only way Maddox, we have to kill them or be killed' _I phased and took one down. I could see the other guard about to come at me; it was all in slow motion. I guess the adrenaline helped so I can react quicker. Suddenly Maddox came from the side and knocked the other guard down.

_'Go for the head first' _Maddox ordered. I went for the jugular; I could feel the vampire's claws scratching at me. But I went for the throat and snapped the hardest I could. I heard a snap and the vampire stopped moving, I decided to chew through the muscle of the neck as gross and weird as it made me feel. I did what I had to do. I looked over at Maddox dodging the vampire

_'Need help?'_

_'Let me handle it, just get rid of that one' _Maddox ordered. I nodded and picked up the head with my mouth and threw it into the fire. I phased back into human and ripped off the arms and legs one-by-one and threw it in the fire. The scent was disgusting, burning vampire smelt foul. I finally shook my head to compose myself and threw the torso in. Maddox was jumping from side to side dodging the swipes the vampire was taking at him.

_'Maddox! Finish it now!!' _Maddox suddenly pounced and ripped his head off clear off of his shoulders. _'Woah' _

_'Drag the rest of that to the fire' _Maddox said as he carried the guard's head by the hair and tossed it into the fire. I walked over and ripped the arms off and brought them one-by-one to the fire. Maddox managed to take the rest of the body and threw it in the fire. _'Inside' _I nodded and went inside the house and ran straight into my room. I closed the door by pressing my nose and pushing it until it was in place. I phased back into human form and rummaged for some clothing to put on. I sat on my bed and waited for Maddox to give me the all clear. "Jayla!" there was a knock on the door "decent?"

"Always" I said as I got up and opened the door.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine" I nodded "you?"

"Meh" he shrugged "just another day of being Quileute I guess"

"What do you think is going on out there?" I said as I looked out my window.

"We're winning, that's what's going on" Maddox answered immediately.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm not" he shook his head "but you're not helping with the pessimism"

"Just worried that's all" I said "god knows what's going on out there"

"There's only one way to find out" Maddox said as he opened the door "I'm going back"

"Like that's smart" I said as I stood up and walked to him.

"Jayla" he took a deep breath "don't tell me you don't want to go in there and kick some Volturi"

"I do" I nodded "but…its for our safety. And I promised Wesley I wouldn't" damned imprint thing, he had to use that to his advantage.

"So…you're going to pass up an opportunity, which will never happen again for your imprint?"

"If Leah told you to sit back, you'd do it too"

"Point taken" he nodded as he headed outside.

"Maddox this is suicide!" I ran after him.

"More like…Voltura-cide"

"That was lame" I said as we exited the house.

"Eh" he shrugged as he started to pick up the pace "I'm going to the battle Jayla"

"Then I'm coming with you" I said as I caught up with him "I'll be at your flank brother, even if its against every moral fibre in my body"

"Bless us for being twins" he smirked as he faced forward and continued to pick up the pace.

"Are you going to fight?" I asked.

"It's a story to tell the grandkids" he nodded.

"Let's go then" I nodded. We were headed to the battle again, this time, we were going to make sure that it was going to be finished once and for all.

**

* * *

**

_**Oh wow, there's gonna be blood. I wonder how this will turn out. I don't know if its in me to kill off people...who do you want to see anihilated??**_

I had the pleasure of meeting Kellan (Emmett) and Edi (Laurant) when they came down to Australia - they were so nice and friendly, and HOT! haha.


	25. Leap of Faith

_**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Twilight. I wish I did!! **_

**My god I am so sorry it took me this long to write this chapter! I had a gigantic case of writers block and it really stumped me!! I've also been very busy with University and whatnot, but since I'm on holidays now it has opened up a lot of time!! And have been working for people here and there with Twilight Stuff. **

**Thanks to those who reviewed:  
Seth'sOneAndOnly  
xxxdivinecomedyxxx  
Laurazuleta18  
Teamedward2110  
Lenniexx()**

**And thanks to those who also favourited:  
Empire94  
Deplor**

**And lots of love go to those who favourited me as an Author! ^_^  
Deplor  
Lennie-Blackx**

And thank to the others that have favourited my prequel to this story - Stay Close Don't Go:  
Empire 94  
Midnight Hush  
Heidi Layla

* * *

It didn't take us that long to get back to where we were. But damn Bella got us to the house really fast. We started to creep up to the battle; Bella was on the sidelines using her shield we'd imagine. She had her back turned to us. "Do you think she knows we're here?" I asked Jayla. Bella immediately turned around and glared at us "I spoke too soon"

Jayla just nodded and smiled at Bella "Hi…Aunt…Bella" she smiled awkwardly, we both knew we were in trouble.

"What did I tell you two about coming back here?" she hissed. We stared at her for a little bit, she still had her red eyes.

"We couldn't take waiting at home, Bells" I answered "it didn't feel right"

"You know what isn't right?" she looked at the two of us as she leaned forward. Me and Jayla eased back slightly "The both of you being in danger"

_'Since when was she assertive?' _Jayla thought.

_'It's the vampire genes' _

_'Ah' _Jayla nodded.

"Go home, the both of you" she had her back turned to the battle; she was leaning forward in attempts to make us feel intimidated. She didn't see that one of the Volturi guards had seen her back turned and came running to attack her.

_'Jayla! Shield' _I ordered. As Bella turned around the Volturi guard had leapt in the air. Jayla stood still watching what was happening. _'Jayla!' _I said to get her attention again. The vampire bounced back. Bella looked at us both. "You need us to be here too" I answered "if we weren't here, that vampire would've been tackling you to the ground as we speak"

"Thank you" she nodded "but like I said, keep your distance from this"

"Fine" I nodded I looked at Jayla and winked at her. I knew better, I was going to fight. And plus, even though Edward _could _hear me…there was nothing he could do about it…he was fighting Volturi scum.

_'You know, when they find out your plan, they'll do everything they can to stop you' _Jayla said. She was still staring straight ahead watching people back and fourth.

_'Eh, what can they do? Edward's too busy fighting and listening to the thoughts of the Volturi attacking him. He won't even have time to even know what we're thinking' _I smiled in confidence. Edward glanced at us and shook his head.

_'You spoke too soon' _Jayla smirked.

"Jayla! What the hell are you doing here?!" Wesley yelled as he ran toward us. Some of the Volturi guard's heads turned in our direction; I don't think they noticed that we were there. Thanks Wes, way to give away that we were there in plain sight.

"Wesley!" Jayla yelled out to him. Wesley had stopped and stood in front of her.

"What are you doing back here? You were safe, I saw Bella take you and Maddox away, why are you back?" he looked at her and then looked at me "why are you back?!" he said as he grabbed my collar.

"Wesley! Stop it! Let my brother go!" Jayla walked to his side and yelled in his ear.

"Why are you both back here?!" he shook me.

"Listen to me werewolf. Whether you like it or not, this fight is about us. So you can do what you want in defending _your _honour and integrity. But Jayla and I are here for ours too. So _back _off…now" I looked at him dead in the eye. Wesley glared at me and put me down and then turned to Jayla.

"I don't want you setting foot into that battle you hear me?"

"I hear ya" she answered monotonously. This is what sucked about being an imprint, whatever they want you to do, you do it. No questions asked, as long as it made them happy. I looked over into the battle and could see Leah in the distance. She was dodging left, and right. Seth was with her double-teaming. Even though Seth was old enough to take down a vampire by himself, Leah would always beg to differ.

"Make sure she doesn't" Wesley looked at me.

"What am I? Her keeper?" I looked at Jayla to which she smirked at my reaction.

"I promise I'm not going to go anywhere Wesley" she sighed _'even if it is against my better judgement'_ I heard her think. I looked at her and smiled. Wesley nodded and ran back into the battlefield.

"Well he knows how to suck the fun in fighting the Volturi" I looked at her.

"No pun intended right?"

"Huh?" I looked at her.

"Never mind" she sighed as she put her hand to her face. We were looking into the distance. We saw Rosalie who looked like she was being 'piggy-backed' by a guard. You had Amitiel trying to catch Jane who was giggling as she dodged each time Amitiel would leap toward her. Edward looked like he had this crazy lookin his eye as he was about to attack a guard who was about to take a surprise attack on Alice and Jasper who were working together with our mum and dad to take down four of the guard that they had circled and surrounded. Esme and Carlisle stood by watching on one side of the field with us from a reasonable distance, as did Aro, Caius and Marcus on the other side. They were staring at me and Jayla to which I protectively moved in front of her. "Maddox! I can't see!" she said as she moved me back to the side.

A Volturi guard saw us and came running. "JAYLA! SHIELD UP!" Bella yelled out. She did as she was told and put her hands out. I couldn't see anything, but for the life of that vampire, I hope it was up, otherwise I'd have to jump in and kill him myself. The vampire leaped into the air and bounced back.

"That was close" Jayla sighed in relief.

"Keep that shield up, until I say so" Bella ordered

"But, I'll get tired"

"Try to, Jay" she nodded. Jayla nodded and all we could do was stand there and watch.

I didn't realise the Quileute instincts were so strong within me that I wanted to fight; everything in my body wanted me to leap into the action and defend. But I couldn't I had the shield up, protecting myself and Maddox. We were told to, but I know that Maddox thought otherwise. "Jayla, why are we in this stupid dome shaped prison!" I looked at her. I wanted her shield down, I wanted to fight, I sat there on the sidelines enough and I wanted to join in.

"Don't get mad at me co-jack" she glared at me "this was ordered by Bella, and I'm pretty sure mum, dad and the others would too. If anything happened to us…we're the reason why they're fighting! What would be the point in fighting for us when we're in there risking our lives when they're fighting to defend ours?"

"Huh?" I looked at her.

"Just stay here, we were told to stay here and that's what we're going to do"

"I _want _to fight, Jayla"

"You think I don't want to as well? It's in our blood" she looked at me.

I resisted every bone in my body that wanted to jump in and kill some vampires. Jayla and I did it before, and I could do it again. I _wanted _to kill. Jayla looked at me in shock. _'What? The hunt is instilled; don't tell me you don't want to tear up some vamps'_

_'I'll pretend I didn't hear that'_

"They're innocent Caius" Bella yelled out to him "stop this before everyone is killed!!"

"Then why are they defending them when they are innocent?!" Caius said as he started running toward me and Maddox.

"Maddox! Jayla!" mum yelled as she ran toward us, she was in human form. In a state of panic Jayla must've drop the shield that she put up. Mum managed to push me out of the way. I fell on Jayla. We hit the grass at the same time, I looked up and we saw the vampire wrap his arms around her.

"MUM!" me and Jayla both screamed. This was the dream! It was happening. It wasn't just a dream; it was some sort of premonition. Suddenly there was a wolf that knocked him out of the way and mum was set free. But instead, the wolf got bitten; the Caius had managed to sink his teeth into the wolf that saved mum. The vampire got up and walked away, he turned to attack but Jayla managed to put up the force field around us both.

"NO!" I heard mum get up to her feet and ran toward the wolf. I saw the wolf transform before my eyes. It was dad. "No! Jacob! Jacob stay with me!"

"Maya…" dad was choking, it sounded like he was. My heart stopped and all I could do was stand there and watch.

"Dad" Jayla gasped, her arms were down, we were unprotected by the shield.

"Jayla! Put up your force-field before he attacks again!" Bella yelled out to her. She nodded, but she found it hard to concentrate at what was happening. Dad was bitten by a vampire and mum was in agony.

"Jayla!" I yelled at her. I saw her face, the tears started to rush down. She was scared and she was in pain watching dad like that.

"Jayla!" Bella yelled at her again "shield up NOW!"

She couldn't do it. She was watching mum and dad. She looked at me _'I'm sorry'_ she then ran to mum and dad in the open.

"Jayla! Are you insane?!" I yelled as I followed after her.

"Dad" she said as she started to cry and press her head against mum's shoulder.

"Jacob" mum looked at him as she took his face in her hands "you're not going to die. We've come all this way, I'm not going to continue alone!" her tears were falling, her eyes were red. Jayla held dad's hand. I was watching making sure we were all ok.

"Jayla!" I yelled out to her, there were a horde of vampires heading toward us "put your shield up now!"

"I can't" she shook her head as more tears started to fall "I can't do it"

"Jay…" I heard dad's choked up voice call out her name "breathe, you'll be fine kiddo. I know you can do it"

"For the love of God!" I yelled as I pulled my hands out, hell if she could do it, so could I. I started to concentrate and tried to make this so called shield that Jayla could do, appear.

"Maya..." dad's voice was faint now "go now, you're going to be killed"

"You'd seriously think I'd leave you?!" Never!"

I stood there with my hands out. The Volturi guard were running toward us, I closed my eyes expecting the worst; the force field wasn't going to appear. _'Come on Maddox, you can do this' _I thought. I waited to be tackled down and be killed, I was prepared for it. But…nothing. I looked up and there was this blue-ish thing in front of me. The vampires kept leaping toward us, I moved back, but they kept bouncing back. So _this _was what a force-field looked like.

"Maddox?" Jayla looked at me in surprise.

"Seems to me that I got my Makah powers just in time. Just needs a good kick of adrenaline" I answered. A heap load of adrenaline. I looked over at dad and I couldn't help but panic. I didn't want him to die. I looked over at mum "Perfect timing for my powers to come shining through don't ya think?"

"Jay…help your brother out..." she looked at dad, she was in agony. Her eyes were red, she had trouble breathing.

"I could really use it, Jay" I looked at her.

"Coming" she said as she stood up next to me and stood there.

"What are you doing?" I looked at her "shouldn't you have your hands out?"

"I worked out on putting up a shield without having the aid of my arms" she looked at me "Oh yeah…about freakin' time for your force field to come in handy"

"I didn't know that I could do this, now could I" I glared at her "but now it has…" he trailed off and looked off into the distance. I looked over at mum again, her head on dad's chest crying uncontrollably.

"Jacob!" she cried again "please don't leave me…not now…" she struggled to get the words out.

_'Maddox' _Jayla looked at me _'if you wanna go in and fight now, go' _she nodded _'I'll take care of mum and dad'_

_'You sure?'_

_'Positive'_ she nodded. I looked in the distance and I could see the same person that the Volturi guard that had taken down dad was running toward us.

"Jayla!" I yelled as I leaped. I felt my clothes tear up and I landed on all fours. I took down the Volturi guard as they landed on their back with a thud.

"Maddox!" I heard mum yell at me "come back!" her voice was getting hoarse from the crying and yelling she was doing. I looked at the vampire, as it tried to take swipes at me from every angle. I jumped, left, right, left dodging and ducking as much as I could. I managed to push them down again and this time, it was going to be the end. I took off one of the arms, as I felt their scream fill my ears.

_'Maddox behind you!' _I heard Jayla's voice. I ducked in instinct and I had just missed a vampire from attacking me from behind by a slight centimetre. I concentrated back onto the vampire that I was attacking and continue to rip off their limbs, one-by-one with each scream fuelling my anger and adrenaline. I could sense that Jayla was watching me. I growled and manage to rip its head off and toss it aside.

_'That was for dad' _

_'Maddox what are you doing out here kid? Didn't we discuss that you weren't going to fight?' _I heard Embry's voice.

_'Embry, I had to'_

_'I understand kiddo, but stay at my flank, ok?' _he ordered _'you're my godson, and you will do what I say. Your dad will kill me if I ever let anything happen to you'_

_'I'll stay at your flank…but if I see a perfect moment to attack, don't hold me back'_

_'Ok' _he barked. We stayed at each others sides.

_'Be careful Maddox, I'll keep watch'_

_'Thanks Jay, hows dad doing?'_

_'I can't say'_

_'Come on Maddox, you have to keep on your feet' _Embry looked at me.

_'Got it'_

_'Can you keep up with me?'_ Embry looked at me.

_'Does it look like I can't?' _I answered sarcastically.

_'On your toes' _Embry began to run. I ran by his side. We dodged, left, right, left, right. It was fun! I didn't realise fighting was exhilarating. I saw a Volturi member with their back turned and I decided to go for it. I leaped in the air and took them down. Embry came to my side and helped me out. We were ripping, limb-from-limb. And they said the Volturi guard was dangerous, I guess they had some disposables lying around. The vampire was dismembered. _'Good job 'dox' _Embry looked at me.

_'Thanks' _I nodded

_'You need to keep on guard tho-' _

_'Embry!' _he was taken down by a vampire that side swooped him. I immediately leaped onto the guard and went for the jugular, it suddenly started taking swipes at me, to which Embry had managed to get free and help me take down another vampire.

_'Thanks man'_

_'Not a problem' _I nodded

_'Maddox watch out!!' _Jayla yelled out in my mind. I suddenly heard mum scream out dad's name in the background. I turned around and a vampire was about to jump on me, when a black wolf knocked it out of the way.

_'Dad?!' _

"Jacob!" mum yelled. Dad was in front of Caius and Aro growling maniacally. I joined his side, as did the wolves; the three Volturi leaders were surrounded.

_'Jacob you're alive! Welcome back bro' _Embry barked.

"ENOUGH!" Caius yelled. Everyone stopped and looked at the Volturi leader "we will shed no more blood"

_'You're alive' _I gasped.

_'Really? I didn't notice' _dad looked at me _'and what you did back there, running into the battle was reckless, nevertheless I am proud of you'_

"I suggest we discuss these matters, brother" Aro looked at Caius.

"Marcus?" Caius looked at his other brother. He just nodded silently. Everyone phased back into human form. The Cullens joined our sides and the Volturi guard were left standing waiting for their masters for their orders. "Stand watch and stay where you are" he ordered. They all nodded and stood in place. Mum and Jayla came running to our sides. "Now that we're all together, there are some questions that need to be answered…Uriel!"

He emerged from the bushes and walked slowly in front of Aro, Caius and Marcus. Jayla immediately left my side. "Uriel" she ran up to him and stood in front of him, she was protecting him. I wanted to jump in front of my sister but she looked in my direction and shook her head.

"He didn't do anything wrong"

"You'd protect someone who was sent to kill you?" Caius raised his eyebrow.

"He's my…friend" Jayla nodded "and isn't it proof enough that we're NOT werewolves? Its daylight and the fact that the Quileutes can transform doesn't at least strike a chord that we may be different?"

"Jayla!" Wesley yelled out.

"No Wesley" she yelled back at him "too many people have died already. We're not a threat to you. Nor are the werewolves, everyone just wants to continue living. And if you're worried about this being revealed…my family have been keeping this on the hush for a really long time, and I don't think they're going to let that slip anytime soon"

"We've kept this secret for many years now, Mr. Volturi…sir" mum said.

"The Quileutes and the vampires have existed in peace for a very, very long time" dad answered as he wrapped his arm protectively around mum and pulled her close.

"And this agreement has never been broken?" Aro raised his eyebrow.

"It never has. We've co-existed in peace for many years now. Why break it?"

"Uriel" Aro called out.

Uriel emerged from behind Jayla to which she protested. "Jayla, its ok" he approached them slowly and looked up.

"As we assigned you to this mission, and get to know these people…we shall ask you… do they pose a threat to us?"

"No, my lord" Uriel bowed his head "they wouldn't attack if they see fit. And in my time of my being within their presence there have been no sightings as such. This is the first time I have seen them do what they are able to do"

"Are they werewolves?"

"No, my lord" he bowed again "and I'd like to repeat that they don't pose a threat to us"

"That goes everything against what Isabella said" Caius raised his eyes. The environment was tense. "Isabella" he summoned her. As she walked past us, she hissed at Jayla to which she growled back. "Do they pose a threat to us?"

"Yes, my lord"

"How do we pose a threat to you?!" Jayla snarled "keep saying I am a threat and I'll show you"

"Jayla!" I yelled at her "shut…up"

"Why is Uriel telling us otherwise?" Caius asked.

"He's gotten weak, he has seemed to form some sort of friendship with the mutt"

"I oughta" Jayla said as she took a step forward, to which Wesley grabbed her and pulled her back. Good job Wes.

"Carlisle" Aro called. Carlisle took a step forward and approached them slowly. "Old friend…these people, you co-exist with them?"

"For many years now" he nodded "my children are the godparents of Jayla and Maddox"

"So the secret will remain as is?" Aro looked at dad and mum.

"Always" dad nodded.

"And as for the Harpers…" Caius looked at Johnny "we will no longer hunt you, as long as you agree to the same terms as they do"

"Of course" Johnny nodded "then we are in agreement then?" Johnny stuck out his hand

"Of course" Aro shook Johnny's hand "and I would like to formally apologise for the death of your parents, they were the most loyal of our servants" he bowed "but you must understand, it was just business"

"That, I will never understand" Johnny answered "you killed the wrong people"

"All we can do is look back and regret, nothing more" Aro bowed his head again "and as for Isabella…" he looked at the black haired beauty, he looked over at Alec and Jane and nodded.

"Please…NO!" she screamed. I closed my eyes, the last thing I saw was Jayla turning around and Uriel wrapping his arm around her. There was a loud scream and it went quiet, followed by Jane giggling sweetly. My eyes were still closed.

"Dispose of it" Caius ordered. I opened my eyes and they were gone. "Now that Isabella is taken care of…what to do with you, Uriel?"

"I…" he began. Jayla opened her eyes and stood in front of him again, guarding him.

"I offer our coven to him" Carlisle immediate cut in. Aro and Caius looked in his direction. Esme smiled and nodded.

"You're serious?" Aro looked at Carlisle.

"I am"

"Uriel" Aro looked at him "as much as we'd love you to remain a guard, after all you did fulfil your duties, we asked you to seek them out if they were a threat, and you succeeded. But it is your choice at what you want to do"

"It's ok if you accept their invitation Uriel" Aro nodded.

"I choose to stay with the Cullens my lord" he bowed his head "if you'll let me"

"Then that's settled" Caius nodded

"They pose no threat" Marcus sighed "but I must thank you" he looked at the tribe.

"And why would that be?" dad asked.

"This was the most fun we've had in a long time" Aro smiled "my Carlisle, you and your family and extended family circle make our lives fun"

"Good to know" Carlisle bowed his head "I assure you, they pose no threat again, I have lived with them in our lives for some time now, and they are intending on keeping our secret, if it means us keeping theirs"

"Very well" Caius nodded "but should we return to check on things…the secret must still be kept, or…" he turned his head toward Jane who just returned with Alec by her side who smiled and waved her fingers, I couldn't help but shiver.

"You have our word" dad nodded

"As is ours" Carlisle nodded as well. The three Volturi members bowed and walked into the bushes.

"Until we meet again, old friend" Aro turned and nodded his head. They continued into the bushes, followed by the guard, they were gone too. It was silent for a few minutes, I looked around, and everyone had seemed to survive. There were just a lot of blood and injuries as a whole.

"Ow! Maya!" I heard dad yell. Mum must've punched him or something "what was that for?" he said as he rubbed his shoulder.

"That was for scaring me half to death!" she glared at him "I thought I lost you back there" mum said as she looked at dad.

"Maya, as long as there is you to protect. I'll fight off even death itself"

"Yes, but can we please keep the 'death fighting' to an all time low" she said as she hugged him.

"You're ok" Jayla said as she smiled at me _'I knew you would be'_

"Jayla!" Wesley ran toward her and embraced her in a tight hug "you're ok"

"Of course I'm ok" she smiled and then she hit him on the shoulder as well.

"Ow" he glared at her "what was that for?"

"A number of reasons…" she glared "one – not letting me fight, two – yelling at my brother, three – not letting me have my moment of talking to the Volturi"

"I'm sorry" he said as he kissed her on the forehead "it was for your safety"

"I know" she sighed monotonously. Wesley looked at Uriel was still standing there, unsure what to do.

"Thanks man" Wesley took out his hand "for sticking up for her"

"Always a pleasure to protect Miss Jayla" he said as he shook Wesley's hand. "But keep in mind, the moment you let your guard down, I will be on her like that" he said as he clicked his hand and smiled slightly.

"I'd like to see you try" Wesley smiled as well. I think they had an understanding between each other.

"Uriel" Carlisle called out. Uriel walked past us and went toward the Cullen's "welcome to the family"

"Maddox Black!" I heard mum yell.

"Eep" Jayla and I said together

"What was going through your head when you ran into that battle? Are you crazy?" she looked at me

"I'm fine mum" I looked at her

"As well you should be, if you would've gotten hurt, I would've killed you" she glared.

"That doesn't make sense Maya"

"Shut up Jacob" she glared at dad to which he smiled his signature grin.

"Maddox!" we heard a voice in the distance, it was Leah.

"Go on" dad nodded. I ran toward her and held her in a tight embrace.

"You're ok" she said as she kissed me

"I'm fine, not a scratch on me" I smiled proudly "and how are you going?"

"I'm fine" she nodded "I'm glad you're ok"

"Thanks babe" I smiled at her. "You know what?"

"What?"

"It got me thinking…"

"Oh boy, what now?" she looked at me.

"I…hey that was uncalled for Mrs Black"

"You deserved i-" she cut off "I'm sorry what?"

"Did I stutter?" I smiled "will you or won't you?"

"It's too soon Maddox" she answered, I sighed and looked at the grass "but" she said as she kissed me "let's make it a long engagement…a very long engagement"

"I love you Leah Clearwater"

"I love you Maddox Black" she smiled as we leaned in and kissed. Volturi problem was done with, Uriel is now a part of the Cullen clan, Wesley got some sort of closure with the death of his parents, dad is alive, and my girlfriend just agreed to marrying me – all in all…it was a good day.

**

* * *

**


	26. Life just got better

**I AM SO SORRY ITS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO POST!!**

I HAD EPIC WRITERS BLOCK WHICH KILLED ME!!

**But thank you to all of those who have remained and have bugged me to update =) Hahaha Enjoy!**

* * *

This was it, the day had finally come. After two long years of waiting, this day had finally decided to creep up on all of us. Dad was in the room, helping me get ready, after all these years, I still hadn't managed to learn how to do a tie. "How do I look, dad?" I asked. He looked at me up and down.

"I don't see anything wrong with anything you're wearing, but god kiddo, learn how to do a tie" dad said as he took the knotted mess that I called a tie and fixed it for me. The door suddenly opened.

"What's the hold up?" mum walked in and stood next to dad and then looked at me "oh, still doesn't know how to do a tie huh?"

"Hopeless, Maya" he sighed

"Hey" I said, they both looked at me "child in the room and I can hear that you two are talking about me?"

"Sorry" they both said at the same time.

"I'm sorry 'dox, but everyone is here and ugh!" she said as she paced up and down the room "it's always to the last minute! Where's Alice when you need her?" she said as she pulled out her phone from her pocket and headed to the door "Yes, Alice! Thank god you answered, how did you know it was me? Oh right…" she said as she closed the door.

"You'd think mum would remember Alice was psychic after all these years" I laughed.

"Alice can be surprising every now and then. We all tend to forget that the Cullens can do those things, its second nature to us now"

"True" I sighed and nodded. I looked out at the field and I could see people sitting down at the chairs. "God I'm nervous"

"Don't be" Dad said as he tightened the Windsor tie knot in place. "You're gonna do great out there" he said as placed his hand on my shoulder "I'm so proud of you doing this"

"Thanks dad" I smiled

"I'll leave you to it; your mum is probably running up and down trying to make sure everything is in place"

"Ok dad" I chuckled. I heard the door close and I started to breathe in and out at a fast pace.

'_Maddox?' _I heard that familiar voice pop into my head _'are you ok?'_

'_Fine as always Jayla' _I lied

'_Don't lie to me'_

'_Damn' _I thought, to which I could tell she was laughing _'how are you holding up?'_

'_I'm fine; there isn't anything to worry about'_

'_Are you sure?' _

'_Yes, and why are you worrying?'_

'_I'm new to this is all'_

'_Well duh…hey I gotta go, mum is calling me'_

'_Alright' _I sighed, and she was gone. There was a knock at the door "Come in" I turned around and there was Alice.

"Hello Maddox" she skipped to me and gave me a hug "how are you? You look handsome" she chimed.

"Thanks, Alice" I blushed.

"Are you ok?" she looked at me.

"I'm fine, just nervous"

"You shouldn't be! It's a happy day" she smiled "your mum asked me to check on you – before she even asked me"

"Oh, you saw it coming didn't you?" I looked at her, she reacted by smiling.

"Come on Maddox, its show time" she said as she pulled my arm, for a pixie, she sure was strong.

I made my way down between the aisles. Looking at everyone's faces as I walked down, there were Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Uriel, Carlisle and Esme. I walked past and looked over at our Quileute brethren; they bowed their heads to me, which was weird…considering that's never happened to me before. Mum and Dad were no where to be seen, my bet was that Dad was trying to calm mum down in the kitchen before she had a panic attack, and there was Embry and my cousin Eli sitting next to each other, and of course Aunt Nida, Josh and Grandpa Tobes and Bill. I made my way to the front and stared at everyone, I tried to concentrate on one spot down the aisle. "Hey man" Wesley emerged from the nowhere and to my side "you alright?"

"Yeah, fine" I nodded "you?"

"Yeah, fine" he nodded he said leaning back and forth on his toes, he then looked at Uriel's direction. "He's certainly made a nice place for himself in the Cullen Clan"

"He's happy, they're happy – and there haven't been any signs of the Volturi for a while now and I guess we all have a reason to be happy" I answered.

The music started "And here we…go" Wesley breathed.

"You're tellin' me" I sighed. Bit by bit, the bridal party came through. There were the Cullen girls, Wesley's brothers who I became very close to, considering that my family gained a brother in Wesley and that they gained a sister in Jayla. The bridal party had arrived and then it was time for the big finish with the bride walking down the aisle. There were a few seconds of awkward silence, suddenly the music played and everyone turned their heads to the direction of where the bride was coming from. They slowly made their way down the aisle, I was inhaling deep breaths to keep myself calm, Wesley kept nudging me to make sure I was ok. Finally the bride had come to the front; I looked at Wesley and nodded. He walked over to mum and dad who were there and gave him a hug and a handshake and sat down. Wesley took Jayla by her hand and stood in front of me. She handed her flowers over to Leah who was trying to hold herself up with that pregnant belly of hers. She took the flowers in her hand and passed them over to Amitiel who made sure Leah was alright. _'Hey little sister'_

'_Hey…big brother' _she smiled at me.

'_First time for me to say it…you look beautiful'_

'_Shut up before I get teary and ruin my makeup' _

'_It's my job as an older brother to make you cry given the opportune moment. I take any' _

Jayla and Wesley held hands and looked at me _'Do your thing…chiefy'_

"We are gathered here today to join the union of my brat, hellion, annoying person of a sister that is Jayla to Wesley Harper"

'_Thanks' _Jayla glared at me, Wesley was watching her and laughing. I looked over at mum and dad who looked at me disapprovingly to what I said about Jayla.

"We are gathered here on Quileute land to join these two spirits together for all eternity and lucky for us, both of their spirit animals are wolves" I nodded "So I'll cut my little introduction short and let these two say what they wanna say to each other" I said as I stepped aside while the two faced each other and did their vows. I went over to Leah's side. "Hows my girl doing?" I said as I held her hand.

"We're going fine" Leah said as she placed her hand on her stomach "they're kicking"

"Still found out the sex of them yet?" I whispered to her.

"I want it to be surprise" she smiled "but at least we know we're having twins" she kissed me on the lips. I looked at the ring that I gave her; a turquoise stone surrounded by diamonds on a silver band. Jayla thought I chose well.

"Twins" I smiled, I guess it really did run in the family "do you think they'll take after me?"

"For the sake of my sanity and will, I hope not" she smirked

"Now _that_" I said as I kissed her "was uncalled for"

"Maddox" I heard Jayla call my attention "we've kinda finished our vows now"

"Oh" I said as I ran to the front "so we've done the rings right?"

"We've done the vows" Jayla glared at me

"Oh, make with the rings then" I said as I clapped my hand. Leah took passed the ring to Jayla and Gabriel passed the ring to Wesley. They put their rings on each other and stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds…they then turned their attention to me.

'_What?' _I looked at her.

'_You have to make it final. Announce us'_

"Oh!" I said out loud. Everyone started chuckling "With the power bestowed on me by my father, and his father and so on…these two are now united forever, for better and worse, for richer and or poorer, through weakness and strength, through ups and downs etc…I chief Maddox Black of the Quileute tribe pronounce you, my sister Jayla Black and Wesley Harper to be husband and wife" I smiled "you may kiss…" I trialled off and looked at Jayla "my sister"

"Chill Maddox, it's not like we're gonna eat each others faces" she looked at me.

"Sure damn hope so" I nodded "Wesley, you may kiss the bride"

"Finally" Wesley smiled as he placed his lips on hers. The round of applause erupted; Jayla and Wesley made their way down the aisle as husband and wife. Everyone followed after them.

"How was that?" I asked as I went over to mum and dad who stood up and hugged me at the same time.

"Hunny, you did fine" mum smiled "and you were so worried about it for nothing"

"I know" dad nodded "your first official act as chief of the Quileute tribe. I would've thought you would've been more excited rather than nervous"

"More nervous considering my first official act as Chief was to conduct a wedding ceremony! Out of all the things to do, a wedding"

"Well, it's all part of the business" dad nodded "never the less, we're proud of you"

"So, _so _proud" mum smiled at me "your grandfathers are proud"

"Very" Grandpa Tobias smiled at me.

"For sure" Grandpa Bill nodded.

"But I kept screwing up" I said as I scratched my head "who's crazy idea was it to have me conduct the ceremony?"

"Do you even have to ask?" mum looked at me.

"Jayla" I glared

"Well, she said she wanted your first official day as Chief of the Quileutes was to preside over her wedding. I think it was nice of her to do so" Grandpa Billy nodded.

"Remind me to thank her later" I said monotonously.

"Maddox" Leah called; she was still standing on the elevated piece of ground.

"Go on" mum nodded "we'll meet you at the reception"

"The Cullens?"

"Duh" mum nodded "where else would the reception would be?"

"Trust the pixie, never doubt the pixie…" dad began.

"Or else she'll step on your toes" mum added.

"Tell me about it" I sighed, I remember the preparations for my wedding and Alice had been 'nice' enough to volunteer on how to teach me how to dance. Why didn't my father warn me about it earlier I'll never know. But hey, turned out great in the end. Leah was impressed with my dance moves.

"We'll see you later" mum nodded as she held hands with dad as they walked down the aisle headed toward the cars.

I walked over to Leah "Remember the day we got married?"

"How can I forget" she smiled as she kissed me on the cheek.

"How are you going?" I asked her. Carlisle had said that it could be anytime that Leah would give birth now, so I was taking all precautions to make sure she was ok.

"I'm fine" she smiled as she rubbed her stomach "they're kicking….now I understand why your mum kept complaining about the kicks"

"Yeah, she told me that I caused her agonising pain during her pregnancy" I nodded and smiled.

"Well, I think you having twins for children will compensate for the times that you put her through" Leah smiled.

"Oh you just love seeing me suffer" I looked at her.

"Well…isn't that the horrible joke Embry made at our wedding?" she coughed "there are three rings – the engagement ring, the wedding ring, and the suffer-ring" she said as she mimicked Embry's voice "so I intend to make it _ring _true since you agreed to what he said"

"Babe" I whined

"I'll be nice to you…for now" she smirked.

"Come on" I said as I took her by the hand and we headed to our car.

We arrived at the Cullen's house and might I say Alice did do a good job at decorating the house and taking up the marquee. "Hey" Alice ran up to us and hugged us both, she learnt how to lighten her grip and be more gentle in hugging us, even though we were strong, Leah was pregnant. Therefore, she was tender.

"So, where's the blushing bride?" I asked as I looked around the room.

"She's upstairs getting ready in her reception dress" Alice smiled "I can't believe our little Jayla finally got married…the next thing you know she's going to be pregnant"

"Like I'm gonna be ready in letting her have children" I looked at Alice "I know she's married and all…but I still get to boss her around, regardless of what she thinks"

"Aw you care" Leah pointed out.

"Shh" I looked at Leah "I don't want Jayla to hear that"

"Too late" I heard her voice, I looked up and there she was, in a white sleeveless dress that reached the floor. It was just as flowy as her wedding dress but I think this one was more evening wear-ish. Oh god I've been hanging around chicks too long, you know you have when you start describing dresses. This calls for a beer.

"Jayla" I began "you look…" I was about to say beautiful, but decided to save my niceness for later "hideous"

"Thanks" she laughed at me.

"Where's your husband at?" I asked

"He's waiting for me at the entrance of the marquee" she answered.

"Which begs me to ask…" Alice began "can you be the one that introduces them?"

"Man, can't you get Emmett to do it?"

"Uh-uh" he said as he came into the room "no can do kiddo" he shook his head "I don't do crowds"

"Jasper?" I asked to which Alice started laughing at me. "Edward?"

"He already said no before I could even ask him, he read my mind"

"Fine" I sighed "I'll do it"

"Could you be any more enthusiastic?" Jayla looked at me.

"Lead the way Alice" I sighed as I held Leah by the hand. "I'll be seeing you in a bit when I introduce you I guess"

"Sure thing" she smiled.

"Oh see you do care for Jayla" Leah taunted me.

"I know it, you know it, I just don't want her knowing it" I looked at her.

"You softie you" she said as she nudged me.

"I'll let you get away with taunting me because you're pregnant"

"Eh" she shrugged. She suddenly flinched and touched her stomach.

"Are you ok babe?" I said as I held her closer to me in case she fell over.

"I'm fine" she nodded "just stomach pains is all. It's nothing, think nothing of it"

"If you're sure" I said as we continued walking. We entered the marquee and it was awesome.

"I'll take Leah to her table" Alice smiled as she linked arms with Leah as they headed to the table.

I went over to the DJ's table and took the microphone and held it in my hands. Once Leah was sitting down, I was at least feeling at ease that she was ok and resting. I looked over at Alice and then at the entrance to the marquee, no one else was entering. She nodded to signal me to being. "May I have your attention please" I began, everyone looked at me "introducing Mr. and Mrs. Jayla and Wesley Harper" it felt so weird saying Harper, I mean I get to keep my surname, but Jayla doesn't…so much for being the Black twins. Everyone clapped as they made their way onto the dance floor as the music began to play "Please welcome them as they share their first steps as husband and wife" I was watching her waltz with Wesley, she looked happy and over the moon. "Please everyone join in with the happy couple" I announced. Mum and dad were the first ones on the dance floor, despite dad's attempts to try and stay away from the floor. I made my way over to Leah who was sitting down "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine" she nodded "clearly I'm not in the mood to dance because I'll knock people on the dance floor with my planet sized stomach"

"Good point" I laughed, then I suddenly realised I just agreed that she was fat "not that you're fat or anything babe. You're still beautiful even if you were…uh…" I started panicking "not saying that you are gonna be permanently fat, and not that you're fat now…uh….I love you?"

She started laughing "I know what you meant 'dox" she smiled as she kissed me "and thanks for trying to make me feel better, even if you dug yourself into a hole"

"Well thank you for understanding my lovely wife"

"Good" she smiled as she looked around the room "when is the food going to come?"

"Craving?"

"No, I'm just hungry" she answered "don't assume every time I want food that I'm craving something because I'm pregnant"

"Sorry"

"Eh it's ok" she sighed as she looked out onto the dance floor "Jayla looks real beautiful"

"Yeah, she is" I nodded.

"You should go dance with her"

"Are you sure? You don't want me to stay here with you?"

"It's her wedding" Leah held my hand "it's ok if you want to hang with her"

"Alright" I said as I kissed her lips "I won't be gone long" I said as I made my way onto the dance floor. There they were, dancing and smiling like there was no tomorrow. Wesley had his back turned on me, so I tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey man, may I?"

"By all means" he nodded as he stopped, kissed Jayla on the cheek and headed toward Leah. I didn't ask him to, but it was nice of him. I think he earned his stripes as my brother-in-law. I stuck my hand out and looked at Jayla, she shrugged and took my hand and we started dancing. "Hello Spawn"

"Wow, it's been ages since you've called me that nickname" she smiled at me "and I didn't do anything wrong this time to get you mad"

"I just thought I'd throw it in there for old time's sake"

"How thoughtful of you" she smiled at me "how do you like the festivities?"

"It's alright" I nodded as I twirled her "just worried about Leah is all" I sighed. Jayla and I looked over at her and Wesley and they seemed to be getting along fine and talking up a storm.

"They seem to be getting along" Jayla smiled.

"Oh my god!" we heard mum's voice, she was still dancing with dad "Jacob look!!" she smiled as she looked at us.

"She's over excited" Jayla laughed.

"She's our mother" I immediately added. We both laughed.

"'dox, I just wanted to say thankyou for everything that you did for me today…like being the one that presided over it, for introducing us…" she started to get teary.

"Not a problem, Jay"

"But…"

"But what?"

"You got something wrong" she looked at me.

"What?"

"You introduced us wrong" she answered "its Jayla Black-Harper"

"Huh?" I looked at her.

"You think I'm gonna give up the name I've lived with for twenty years? Give me a little more credit than that, we've been the Black twins for a long time, and I kinda like having that nickname just between the two of us"

"Ew Jayla, stop being so sentimental"

"Oh wow, god forbid that you and I actually care about each other, brother"

"Alright you two, time to dance with the parents" mum said as she and dad came up to the two of us.

"Time to dance with my daughter" dad smiled.

"Let's go 'dox" mum said as she waited for me. The moment we were all in the same area together, all the cameras started flashing. It was a good opportunity to take photos. I started dancing with mum, every now and then checking on Leah to make sure that she was ok. "Hey" mum called to get my attention "are you ok?"

"I'm fine mum" I nodded "just checking up on Leah" I looked in her direction again, mum did the same. She was with her mum and Seth. Wesley had started dancing with Amitiel, whilst the other Harper brothers were talking to the Cullen brothers.

"I still can't believe she's pregnant 'dox" she smiled "they'll be my first grandchildren" she sighed "you and Jayla seem to grow up so fast"

"Ma, don't get teary" I shook my head "It's a happy day, its Jayla's wedding"

"Yeah I know" she sighed "it's just that the house has been quiet since the two of you left. I miss the noise"

"I thought you would've been singing from the hills once we were gone"

"Never" she smiled.

"I think its time I dance with my wife" I said as I stopped moving. I hugged mum and she held me tight, the same hug she always gave me when I was a kid. She went over to Alice who was with Bella and Edward.

I returned back to Leah who was still sitting with her family. "Maddox" she smiled as she saw me approach "how was dancing with your sister?"

"Torture" I smiled, she saw right through that lie.

"Mmhmm" she smiled back. I sat next to her and held her hand "you did a really good job with introducing them"

"Eh, I do what I can for my sister" I smiled.

"You are so sweet" she smiled "I never thought that could be achieved considering you are you"

"I've evolved over time. I'm not the caveman I once was"

"Well that's a relief on all our parts" Leah winked at me.

"Nice" I nodded "you come up with that insult all by yourself?"

"My snideness hasn't gone away completely, but it pokes its head out every now and then" she smirked; she immediately flinched and put her hand on her stomach.

"Leah" I called out "are you ok?"

"I'm fine, like I said before" she looked at me.

"Leah" Jayla headed toward us with Wesley not following far behind her "are you ok? You just flinched"

"I'm fine. Don't make a fuss over no- ow!!" she grasped her stomach and her knees started to buckle.

"No you're not fine" Jayla looked at me _'get Carlisle to take her upstairs'_

'_Will do' _I nodded and headed over to Carlisle when Edward and Bella stood in front of me.

"Maddox" Edward began "I'll help you take her upstairs, we'll get her upstairs first before we tell him"

"I will tell him Maddox, you can help Leah" she nodded. I nodded and Edward and Bella separated; Edward followed me and Bella went over to Carlisle who was talking to dad.

"Leah, we're going to get you upstairs ok?" I looked at her, she started heavy breathing.

"I got her inhaling and exhaling deeply, that ought to calm her down a tad" Jayla looked at me, she was holding Leah's hand, she then handed Leah over to me and Edward "does she need anything?"

"No Jayla" Leah looked at her "I want you to enjoy your wedding"

"But, what about you? I need to make sure you're ok too"

"That's what Maddox is there for" she smiled

"Ok" Jayla hugged her and then looked at me _'Look after her'_

'_Duh'_ I looked at her and nodded. "Let's go" I nodded.

"I'm coming with you to take her to the room" Jayla nodded.

"Jayla…"

"I do what I want Maddox" she looked at me "I need to make sure that my sister-in-law is ok"

I held Leah by the hand at the same time supporting her back with the other. Edward did the same. We headed upstairs and placed her in Alice's room. She was lying down on the bed, still deep breathing and had her hands onto her stomach. "What is this pain?!" she cried.

"Jayla, go back to your guests" I looked at her.

"But what about Leah?" she looked at me.

"Everything is under control now; I'll let you know if something is up"

"Ok" She nodded and went back to the party. I went over to Leah's bed and held her hand.

"You're gonna be ok babe" I kissed her on the forehead.

"Leah" we turned around and Carlisle was in the door way.

"Carlisle!" I ran up to him "please, she needs help. I don't know what's wrong with her, she keeps touching her stomach"

"It's ok Maddox, calm down" he said as he walked over to her. He checked her vital signs and did all the doctor stuff that he did. "I'm going to need Alice"

Edward nodded and ran out of the room "Is everything ok?" I asked.

"She's in labour, she has contractions and she'll be giving birth anytime soon" he looked at me. When I heard those words, my heart stopped. It wouldn't be a regular wedding without an extra kick of drama. And considering we were the Black family, it wouldn't be right if there weren't any drama.

"What?!" I breathed; I didn't know what to do. I went downstairs and looked at Jayla who was dancing with Wesley and every now and then, taking photos with the wedding guests. She looked at me and sensed that something wasn't right. I stood in place, she walked over to me.

"Are you ok?" she looked at me "how's Leah going?"

"She's in labour"

"WHAT?!" she looked at me "we gotta tell mum and dad" she said as she walked over to them.

"No" I took her by the arm.

"Why not?"

"Because they'll make a big fuss over it" I answered.

"This _is _a big fuss, Maddox! Your wife is about to give birth. Who wouldn't make a big fuss of that? I know I am"

"It's not right for Leah giving birth taking away all the attention on your wedding day" I looked at her "I wouldn't feel right about it Jay, you deserve your moment in the spotlight"

"But who can say that their niece and or nephew were born on their aunty's wedding day?" she looked at me and smiled "Maddox, this is a happy day and it will be all the more happier once everyone knows what miracle is taking place upstairs"

"What's going on here?" Wesley joined in on the conversation and wrapped his arm around Jayla's waist.

"Leah is in labour upstairs" Jayla looked at me.

"Is she ok? Does she need help?" he asked.

"She's fine" I nodded "I just came down here to tell Jayla, just in case she looks around for me"

"Thanks 'dox, but you should go upstairs now and be there for your wife. I think she needs you now more than ever" she hugged me "congratulations" she smiled.

"Thanks Jay" I smiled and headed upstairs, passing mum and dad before they could even ask me what was going on. As I was walking away I could hear mum calling out Jayla's name and demanding her to tell them what was going on. I decided to pick up the pace, knowing that once Jayla decides to tell them, and I know she will – she'll cave, she can't avoid mum and dad's gaze at her forever. I opened the door and Leah was sitting up, Alice at her side and Carlisle standing at the end of the bed. This was it, she was giving birth. "Leah" I said quietly. Carlisle turned around "Do you want to be present for the birth Maddox?"

"You better say yes Maddox" Leah glared at me. I walked in and stood by her side and held her hand.

"How are you?" I asked.

"HOW AM I!?" she yelled at me "why don't you try giving birth and then I'll ask you how you are. How the hell do you think I'm feeling?"

"Ok I shouldn't have asked that" I said scratching the back of the head. I tried not to look at her legs, otherwise I would've fainted. I just stared at her, wishing that I could stop the pain that she was feeling. I tried to concentrate on her and only her. "Leah, look at me" she turned her head, her forehead drenched in sweat "you're gonna be ok"

"It's a boy!" I looked at her and smiled. I HAVE A SON!! I'm officially a father!! I looked at Carlisle and smiled.

'_A boy!' _I heard Jayla's shriek in my head _'oh my god! I have a nephew!'_

"Ok Leah, we have to get ready for the other one now"

"Ok" she took a deep breath and exhaled and looked at me and smiled. She then jolted upward, the other baby was coming.

"Push Leah, we need you to push" Carlisle ordered. I felt her squeeze my hand, I think she broke a few bones…anyway…she let out a very painful grunt too. "Ok, good one more and the baby should be out"

"This better be the last time I do this" she said through gritted teeth. She took a deep breath and another grunt.

"A girl!"

'_A girl! I have a niece! Best day ever!' _I heard Jayla shriek again.

A boy and a girl. Just like me and Jayla. I guess its genetic after all. I looked at Leah and smiled. Jayla's wedding day certainly was a happy occasion for everyone…but for me…it just got a whole lot better.


End file.
